Brothers
by sushiland
Summary: Alphonse et Edward sont ensemble dans le monde humain depuis 2 ans déjà menant une existence quasi normal...Mais Al va croisé une vieille connaissance et cette rencontre plus ou moins agréable selon les frérot va leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures.fa
1. Chapter 1

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, c'est gratos et juste pour le plaisir lol

Note de l'auteur : Me voilà lancé dans une nouvelle fanfiction sérieuse mais cette fois sur FMA (ca va me changé de fruit basket lol) Donc cette histoire continue après ce qui se passe dans le film Full metal alchemist (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film peut être éviter de lire cette fic car vous n'aurez alors pas le plaisir de découvrir certains évènements relaté dans cette fic) Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture .

**Brother**

Chapitre 1 : L'homoculus

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond sortait d'une petite épicerie, tenant dans ses bras un sac en papier remplit de quelques victuailles. Il leva ses yeux d'or sombre vers le ciel, c'était vraiment une journée magnifique et si paisible.

-« Deux ans…Deux ans que je suis dans ce monde avec Ni-chan…Et je me suis bien habitué à cette nouvelle vie. » Il sourit.

-« Hé ! Alphonse ! » S'exclama une voix.

Alphonse se retourna et aperçu un jeune homme de son age.

-« Bonjour Harry ! » Salua Al avec un large sourire, tandis que le garçon brun courait vers lui.

Harry s'arrêta un peu essoufflé.

-« Alphonse…Je te cherchais justement… » Harry reprenait son souffle.

-« Ha ? » Al le fixa avec surprise.

-« J'ai un message de ton frère…Edward »

-« Ni-chan ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

-« Il va rentré plus tard que prévu… Il à visiblement trouvé quelques ouvrages intéressants à la bibliothèque universitaire et donc… »

-« Je comprends ! » Interrompra gentiment Al avec un sourire.

-« Ha ? » Harry releva la tête et fixa Al avec surprise. « Il est assez bizarre ton frangin j'trouve. Passer son temps le nez dans les bouquins poussiéreux de la vieille bibliothèque… » Il secoua la tête de dépit. « Franchement… Il devrait plus s'intéresser aux filles. »

Al étouffa un rire amusé.

« Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Les joues d'Alphonse rosirent.

-« Moi ? …Houla non ! Puis j'ai trop affaire avec Ni-chan…»

-« Justement ! Tu es toujours avec lui, fais ta vie mon vieux ! Franchement je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas. »

Alphonse esquissa un petit sourire.

-« J'ai mes raisons… »

-« Hein ? »

-« Non rien ! » Il secoua la tête. « Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai mes courses à finir. »

-« T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu as l'air rudement chargé. »

-« J'avoue que ce ne serait pas de refus. » Al fit un large sourire à Harry.

Ce dernier déchargea un peu les bras du jeune Elric et l'accompagna.

Alphonse acheta encore quelques fruits et du pain.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il te faut encore ? » S'enquit Harry alors que le jeune homme sortait de la boulangerie.

-« Je dois prendre un article pour ni-chan. »

-« Ha oui ? »

Al hocha la tête.

-« Un tourne vise. »

-« Un tourne vise ? »

Nouveau hochement du blond.

-« Le dernier à rendu l'âme et il en à besoin. » Il désigna du doigt un coin de rue. « Y a un petit magasin d'outillage, je sais qu'ils en vendent. »

Harry poussa un soupire et lui emboîta le pas.

Alphonse ce mit à rire en voyant l'expression résignée de son ami.

« Fait pas cette tête Harry ! Tu sais je… »

-« ALORS QU'EST C'QU'ATTEND ? » S'éleva soudain une voix dans une ruelle annexe.

Alphonse s'arrêta brusquement, son regard d'ordinaire souriant et calme s'agrandit de stupeur.

-« Cette voix… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Alphonse ?... Ca ne va pas ? » S'étonna Harry.

Al pivota vivement sur ses pieds et ce trouva vers la ruelle sombre d'où était sortit cette voix.

-« TUE MOI SI T'AS L'COURAGE CONNARD ! » Hurla de nouveau cette voix acide.

Une voix si familière aux oreilles du jeune Elric.

Alphonse oublia à cet instant ses courses à faire et même la présence d'Harry, il ce précipita dans la ruelle.

Il lâcha le sac et couru vers la voix.

_-« Est-ce possible ? » _Songea-t-il perplexe. _« …Lui ?...Dans ce monde ? »_

-« VA S'Y ! TU M'RENDRAS SERVICE! »

Al s'immobilisa, sur son visage d'ordinaire souriant calme fixait avec stupeur trois silhouettes. Deux hommes et l'autre…

-« Envy ? » S'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

L'homoculus, car visiblement c'était bien lui, tourna son regard vers Al.

-« Putain…J'ai des visions on dirait ! » Ironisa t-il.« Qui vois-je ? Le jeune frère du nabot. » Il esquissa un sourire cynique.

Envy semblait être en fâcheuse position, l'un des hommes le tenait le col, un canif à la main.

Alphonse fronça les sourcils.

Les deux voyous ne semblèrent pas particulièrement enchanté de voir débarqué un témoin.

-« Dégage gamin ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ton cas également ! » S'exclama l'un des deux d'un ton menaçant.

Les propos du voyou firent rire l'homoculus.

-« Ta gueule toi ! Arrête de te marrer ! » Celui qui tenait Envy lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage.

Envy encaissa le coup, du sang coula de sa bouche, puis releva la tête et afficha un sourire goguenard.

-« Ca suffit ! Laisse le tranquille ! » S'exclama vivement Al.

-« Te mêle pas de ça gamin ! » Répliqua Envy malgré le sang qui le faisait un peu suffoqué.

-« Ouais ! Va jouer ailleurs sinon… » L'homme s'avança de quelques pas d'un air menaçant.

-« ET VOUS DEUX ! » Une voix s'éleva derrière Alphonse.

Ce dernier tourna son visage et vit Harry avec deux autres hommes, il reconnu le grand frère d'Harry, ouvrier maçon et le deuxième un de ses amis.

-« Putain ! Fais chier ! » S'exclama l'homme au canif. « Ca c'complique ! Vaut mieux c'barré ! »

Aussitôt celui qui menaçait Al pivota sur ses talons et s'enfuit en courant, quant à celui qui tenait encore Envy, il planta sa lame dans l'abdomen de l'homoculus, lâcha son col et s'enfuit à son tour.

Envy poignardé, heurta le sol sans douceur, s'étalant parmi les caisses vides et les cartons.

Alphonse se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

L'homoculus posa sa main sur la blessure sanglante et leva ensuite ses doigts ensanglantés, il contempla sa main.

-« Du sang…La douleur… » Il esquissa un sourire amusé. « Buté par un de ses humains… » Il voulu rire mais vomi du sang.

-« Envy ! » Al paniqué avança ses mains vers lui.

-« ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla l'homoculus avec un regard mauvais. « DEGAGE ! »

Alphonse recula légèrement, ne sachant que faire.

Envy semblait souffrir, il grimaça et porta sa main au ventre.

« J'AI PAS BESOIN T'ON AIDE ! ET ENCORE MOINS D'TA FICHU COMPASSION ! » Il grimaça encore. « P'TAIN… » Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur. « …Laisse moi…crevé…c'est…c'que j'voulais…de toute… façon… » Continua t-il haltant et souffrant.

Al fixa Envy, à cette instant il revoyait un autre homoculus, une de ses créatures qui durant la quête de la pierre philosophale, n'avaient de cesse de les poursuivrent, mais qui pourtant quant il avait été si cruellement séparé de son frère s'était offert en sacrifice pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte sur les deux mondes…Il revoyait à cet instant …Wrath…

L'évocation de Wrath donna du courage à Alphonse. Il fronça les sourcils et afficha un regard volontaire et décidé.

Il déchira un pan de sa chemise et s'empressa de crée un bandage de fortune.

« PUTAIN T'ES BORNE TOI ! J'T'AI DIS DE M'FOUTTRE LA PAIX ! » S'énerva Envy.

-« Non ! » Al posa un regard sérieux sur l'homoculus. « Je refuse de le faire ! »

Envy tenta de bougé, voulait-il le repousser ? S'enfuir ? Le frapper ? Al ne fut pas sur, mais l'homoculus abandonna l'idée sous la vive douleur.

Il ce laissa retombé au sol et poussa un soupire agacé.

-« Tssss…T'es chiant… » Il ferma les yeux et sembla disposé à ce calmer.

Alphonse esquissa un sourire.

-« Je sais. » répliqua-t-il finissant le bandage. Il leva son regard vers les trois personnes encore à présente. « Vous voulez bien m'aider à l'emmener chez nous ? »

Harry fixait l'étrange inconnu d'un regard perplexe.

-« Al ? Tu le connais ? »

Le jeune Elric posa son regard sur l'homoculus.

-« Oui ! C'est disons une vieille connaissance. » Il sourit à cette idée.

-« Il à pas l'air commode, ni spécialement heureux de te revoir. »

Alphonse ne répliqua pas, il se redressa et se tourna vers les deux adultes.

-« Vous voulez bien m'aider ? On ne peut pas le laisser là ! »

Les deux colosses échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

Ils s'approchèrent du blessé et le soulevèrent avec précaution. Envy visiblement avait perdu connaissance.

Alphonse et Harry suivirent les deux hommes portant l'homoculus.

Durant le trajet Al esquissa un petit sourire et une légère grimace.

« C'est ni-chan qui va être surpris… » Songea-t-il. « J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fâché… »

Le soleil déclinait doucement, quant une silhouette familière s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble en pierre grise. C'était un jeune homme d'environ dix neuf ans, aux longs cheveux blonds relevés en une haute queue de cheval, aux prunelles dorées et de taille moyenne, quoiqu'un peu petit pour son âge. Il leva son regard vers une des fenêtres au deuxième étage, puis franchit le seuil et monta tranquillement les deux étages. Les marches de l'escalier de bois grincèrent sous ses pas. L'une de ses jambes faisait un léger bruit métallique. Il s'arrêta devant une des portes et posa sa main sur la poignée, il l'actionna et était près à dire un joyeux « Je suis rentré Al ! » quant la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une chose blonde et implorant tomba sur lui. Edward de surprise tomba à la renverse.

-« Aïeuh ! »

-« NI-CHAN ! S'IL TE PLAIT SOIT PAS EN COLERE CONTRE MOI ! TU SAIS J'POUVAIS PAS LE LAISSER COMME CA ! M'EN VEUX PAS ! S'TE PLAIS ! S'TE PLAIS ! S'TE PLAIS NI-CHANNNNNNNN !»

-« Houla ! Houla Al ! » Edward tenta d'apaisé la panique de son jeune frère. « De quoi je ne dois pas être fâcher ? » S'étonna t-il en ce relevant.

Alphonse lui jeta un regard humide et implorant.

-« TU ES FACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CONTRE MOI ! JE L'SAVAIS ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! SUIS DESOLE ! »

-« MAIS NON SUIS PAS FACHE ! MAIS J'PIGE RIEN À CE QUE TU ME DIS ! » Hurla Edward plus fort que son frère pour qu'il l'entends.

Al sembla disposé à ce calmer un peu.

« Bon ! Maintenant si tu pouvais m'expliqué ce qui pourrais me mettre si en colère ? »

-« Tu promets que tu ne te fâchera pas ? » Al lui jeta un regard suppliant.

Edward fixa un long moment le visage de son petit frère puis poussa un soupire.

-« Promis je me fâcherais pas !...Bon alors ! »

-« Envy est là ! » Balança directe Alphonse.

Il eut un moment de profond silence à cette nouvelle, Edward demeura un moment immobile, ses prunelles dorées posées sur son frère…Et puis…

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » Un hurlement s'éleva dans tout l'immeuble.

-« JE SAVAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TU ES EN COLERE CONTRE MOIIIIIIIIIIII ! POURTANT TU AVAIS PROMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS ! » Alphonse afficha un visage larmoyant.

-« MAIS SUIS PAS FACHEEEEEEEEEE BON SANG ! »

-« C'EST PAS UN PEU FINIS CE BOUQUANT ? » Hurla une voix à l'étage supérieur.

Aussitôt les deux frères cessèrent leur vacarme, entrèrent dans l'appartement et claquèrent la porte.

Ed se tourna vers son frère.

-« Envy ? L'homoculus ? C'est bien de lui que tu parles ? »

Al les yeux larmoyants hocha vivement la tête.

-« Pardon fréro… »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-« Il est où ? »

-« Heu…dans la chambre… » Al détourna les yeux, évitant le regard de son frère.

-« Dans la chambre ? »

-« Il est blessé. »

-« Hein ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête et osa enfin affronter le regard de son grand frère.

-« En faite voilà j'ai… »

Il ne pu commencer son récit de sa rencontre avec Envy, car un grand bruit sourd venant de la chambre interrompit ses explications. Les deux frères tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur regard vers la porte de la chambre.

Ils se refirent ensuite face.

« Je…je crois qu'il est réveillé… » Bredouilla Al

-« Ouais…On dirait bien ! »

-« Tu…Tu va voir ? »

-« Hein ?...Pourquoi…moi ? »

-« Par…ce qu'il sera peut être …pas en colère contre toi… »

-« Tu déconne où quoi ?...J'te signale…qu'il avait réussi à m'tuer… »

-« Oui…mais toi…tu l'as pas…ramené ici…contre sa volonté… »

-« QUOI ? REPETE CA ? »

-« Ni-channnnn ! T'es encore en colère ! » Se plaignit Al.

Edward posa de nouveau son regard sur la porte.

-« Bon… ensemble ? » Proposa-t-il.

Al hocha la tête.

Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la porte, Edward posa sa main sur la poignée, Al ce cala juste derrière son épaule.

« A trois… »

Alphonse hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Un….Deux…trois… »

Edward appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste un peu brusque.

Il balaya du regard la chambre contenant deux lits et l'un d'eux était défait. Edward baissa les yeux sur un corps allongé sur le sol à moitié enveloppé par un drap blanc.

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui…Envy.

Alphonse sembla avoir retrouvé tout son courage car il franchit le seuil et ce précipita vers l'homoculus.

-« Envy ? Heu… est ce que ça va ? Vous pouvez vous levez ? Ce n'est pas prudent ! Vous êtes blessé !»

-« Fou moi la paix ! » Siffla l'homoculus repoussant la main qui tentait de l'aider. A ce moment il leva son regard violet et aperçu Edward immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il souleva un sourcil ironique. « …Tiens donc… Evidement…Edward Elric… » Un petit rictus ironique traversa son visage et il tenta de ce levé tout seul, mais la douleur avorta sa tentative. Il ce laissa retombé lourdement sur le sol. « …Putain… » Il ce mit à rire, un rire froid et cynique. « M'voilà dans une bien étrange situation… » Il posa à nouveau son regard sur Edward. « M'voilà aussi faible qu'un humain… »

Al ce tourna vers Edward.

-« Ni-chan ? Aide moi ! On va le remettre sur le lit ! »

Ed fixa longuement son frère puis sembla enfin sortir de sa stupeur, il s'approcha.

-« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE SALES HUMAINS ! » Hurla Envy furieux.

Les deux frères ne firent pas cas des protestations de l'homoculus et ensemble il le soulevèrent et l'installèrent sur le lit.

Envy leur jeta un regard noir.

-« T'aurais mieux fais de m'laisser crevé comme j't'avais dis! »

-« Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! » Répliqua Al avec un sourire. « Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, je ne pouvais pas. »

Edward à ses côtés demeura silencieux et observa son frère.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu as eu pitié de moi ? RIEN A FOUTTRE DE TA PITIE ! »

Al conservant son sourire secoua négativement la tête.

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Durant deux ans après ce qui s'était passé dans la cité engloutie, mon frère et moi on a été séparé, chacun ont était dans un monde différent, sans avoir la certitude que l'un soit vivant. Seulement le jour où j'ai su que mon frère était toujours en vie et que je connaissais le moyen pour le retrouver… Alors que j'étais près a donné ma vie pour le ramener… »

-« Al ? » Murmura Ed.

Alphonse posa un instant son regard sur son grand frère, puis revient sur l'homoculus et reprit son récit.

-« Oui alors que j'étais près à tout ça…Un homoculus l'à fait à ma place. » Il revoyait dans sa mémoire le combat de Wrath contre Gluttony et ses derniers propos. « …Wrath là fait pour moi… » Murmura t-il.

-« Wrath ? » Envy haussa un sourcil ironique. « …Quel imbécile ! »

Malgré le commentaire acide Al ne perdit pas son calme et son sourire.

-« Wrath voulait que le transmute afin d'ouvrir cette porte, pour que je puisse retrouver mon frère et pour que lui puisse enfin rejoindre sa mère. »

Envy se mit à rire.

-« Jusqu'au bout… un imbécile…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Mais la douleur l'obligea à ce calmé, il darda sur Al un regard cynique. « Et donc pour ça tu te sens obligé d'aider un ancien homoculus en détresse... ? » Un rictus ironique s'afficha sur son visage. « Quel noble cause… J'devrais p'être te remercier… ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « …Rêve pas gamin ! J't'ai pas demandé de m'aider, et ta foutue cause à deux balles j'en ai rien à ciré… Compte pas sur moi pour t'en être reconnaissant… »

Edward n'apprécia pas trop le ton de l'homoculus.

-« Hé ! Envy ! »

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui.

-« Quoi l'minus ? T'es pas content ? » Il sourit méchamment. « Pourtant faudra faire avec… hé ouais pas d'bol avorton ! »

-« SUIS PAS UN AVORTON ! » Il saisit l'homoculus par le col.

-« Ni-chan ! Il est encore en convalescence ! Lâche le ! »

Envy afficha un sourire goguenard.

-« Toujours aussi impulsif gamin ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Puis brusquement il toussa et cracha du sang.

-« HAAAAA NI-CHANNN ! J'T'AVAIS DIS DE FAIRE ATTENTION ! »

-« MAIS JE L'AI A PEINE TOUCHER ! » Protesta Edward relâchant Envy.

-« VA PLUTÔT CHERCHER UN DOCTEUR AU LIEU DE PANIQUER ! »

-« MAIS C'EST TOI QUI PANIQUE ! »

-« NI-CHANNNNNNNNNNHEUUUUUUUU ! »

-« OKAYYYYYYYY J'Y VAISSSSSSSSSS ! »

Edward alla chercher un médecin, tandis qu'Al s'occupait d'Envy.

Il épongea patiemment le sang, l'homoculus devait vraiment beaucoup souffrir car pour une fois il ne repoussa pas l'aide.

Epuisé, une fois les saignements un peu calmé, il ferma les yeux et sembla disposé à dormir un peu.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward revient avec un médecin.

Al ce leva et s'approcha du docteur.

-« Désolé de vous dérangez à cette heure, mais notre ami… »

Edward haussa un sourcil au mot ami, mais ce garda de faire tout commentaire et laissa Al poursuivre.

« A été agressé par deux voyous. »

Le médecin se débarrassa de sa veste et de son chapeau qu'il tendit à Edward.

« Il a été poignardé. » Précisa Alphonse tandis que le médecin avec sa sacoche s'approcha du blessé alité.

Il souleva la couverture et dégagea la zone sanglante, releva ses manches et se tourna vers Alphonse.

-« Pouvez vous m'apporter un récipient d'eau, du savon et du linge propre ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête.

-« J'y vais de ce pas. » Et quitta rapidement la chambre.

Edward demeura à la même place, tenant toujours les affaires du médecin entre ses mains.

En attendant le retour du jeune frère, le docteur examina attentivement la plaie.

-« En effet…Ils n'ont pas été de mains morte. » Commenta-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela en à l'air ! » Il posa son regard vers Edward. « Votre ami s'en sortira. » Il sourit pensant certainement que l'immobilité du jeune homme était du à l'inquiétude de savoir peut être le blessé en danger.

Alphonse revient avec ce qu'avait demandé le médecin et le déposa à ses côtés.

-« Alors ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ? » S'enquit-il.

-« Non ! Non ! Il faudra juste bien veillé que cela s'infecte pas. » Il lava soigneusement ses mains au savon et les rinça, puis s'essuya avec le linge propre. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur le jeune frère. « Faudra le temps de la cicatrisation qu'il ne bouge pas trop. Il lui faudra être raisonnable ! »

Edward étouffa un petit rire ironique. Eviter qu'Envy ne bouge ? Qu'il soit raisonnable ? Autant l'achevé tout de suite ce serait plus simple.

Il croisa le regard d'Al, ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils semblant dire « Je sais à quoi tu pense mais non…On l'aidera ! »

Ed soupira et détourna les yeux. Soit ! Il allait jouer les gardes malades pour cet homoculus, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas trop.

Le docteur désinfecta l'entaille et ce chargea de recoudre les bords.

Al et Ed blêmirent, et jugèrent bon d'attendre dans la pièce voisine.

Edward s'installa à table, s'y accouda avec un soupire et contempla le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre. Alphonse se tourna vers son frère et l'observa un moment.

-« Ni-chan ? »

-« ..Hum ? »

-« Tu penses que j'ai mal fais ? »

Edward demeura silencieux.

« Ni-chan ? » Insista le jeune frère.

Ed détourna son attention de la fenêtre et posa ses prunelles dorées sur son petit frère.

-« Non ! » Il soupira et afficha un léger sourire en coin. « Tu as toujours été ainsi…Cela m'aurait étonné que tu ne le fasse pas. » Il posa un regard amusé sur Al.

Alphonse sourit doucement.

-« Merci ! Ni-chan ! »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le docteur quitta la chambre avec sa sacoche.

Les deux frères se levèrent de table. Le médecin essuya tranquillement ses mains avec une serviette, et posa enfin un long regard sur eux.

-« J'ai terminé ! » Il sourit. « Votre ami dort profondément. »

Alphonse esquissa un sourire soulagé.

-« Merci docteur ! »

Il lui rendit son sourire.

-« faudra lui changé son pansement tout les deux jours et qu'il garde le lit durant une semaine. Qu'il passe après à mon cabinet, je lui retirais les fils. »

Edward et Alphonse échangèrent un long regard.

-« Heu…Oui docteur ! » Bredouilla Al. « Voulez vous boire quelques choses ? Un café ? »

Le médecin reprit son chapeau et sa veste et secoua doucement la tête.

-« Non merci ! Il est tard et un café m'empêcherais de dormir »

-« Ha bon ! Très bien ! »

-« Bonne soirée messieurs ! » salua-t-il.

Edward paya le docteur et le raccompagna à la porte.

-« J'hallucine.. » Soupira-t-il une fois le docteur parti. « Une semaine… Halalala galère ! »

-« Ni-chan ? »

-« Ouais je sais ! » Edward ce tourna vers son frère. « Faut pas être rancunier patati patata…Mais bon c'est Envy ! Peut pas dire que c'est l'gars compréhensif et agréable à vivre. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois. « …Enfin bref…Maintenant qu'il est là…Pas trop l'choix !... »

Alphonse ce mit à rire.

-« Cela se trouve ça se passera peut être pas aussi mal que ça ! »

Edward prit un air peut convaincu.

-« Là j'pense que tu rêves un peu… »

Envy dormit tout le reste de la nuit et ne s'éveilla enfin que dans la matinée. Il souleva ses paupières, découvrant l'éclat violet de ses prunelles. Il tourna son regard vers une large fenêtre ouverte, l'air tiède soulevait les longs rideaux blancs.

Pendant un moment l'homoculus tenta de ce souvenir où il pouvait être. Il remua légèrement et aussitôt la blessure au ventre ce réveilla. Il porta sa main en grimaçant, tentant de calmer la vive brûlure.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix provenant de la pièce voisine. Il haussa un sourcil, deux personnes discutaient à côté et…

Envy se souviens alors où il était.

-« Les frangins Elric ! » Murmura-t-il avec une grimace.


	2. Une pénible convalescence

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, c'est gratos et juste pour le plaisir lol

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fanfic. Je remercie Yatsuko et maud pour leur reviews , sincèrement je m'attendais pas à avoir deux reviews aussi vite et merci pour vos avis et commentaire (c'est toujours intéressant et m'aide à amélioré où voir ce qui ne va pas). Enfin bref je ne vais pas raconté ma vie lol et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !

**Brother**

Chapitre 2 : Une pénible convalescence

-« Haaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai la dalleeeeeeeeee moiiiii ! Et y a plus rien à manger ! » Soupira Edward affalé sur la table.

-« Pardon Ni-san ! Mais si tu veux il reste du pain et du lait…. »

-« …Du…Lait ? » Jetant un regard assassin à son frère.

-« JE…HA !... HEU NON ! J'VOULAIS PAS DIRE CA FRANGIN ! »

-« TU AS DIS DU LAIT ? MAIS JE DETESTE LE LAITTTTTTTTTT ! »

-« HANNNNNNNNNNNNNN NI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ME HURLE PAS DESSUS ! J'AI JUSTE OUBLIE QUE TU N'AIMAIS PAS LE LAIT ! »

-« Si seulement on n'avait pas du payer le docteur… » Edward s'affala de nouveau sur la table.

Alphonse cessa de paniquer et fixa son grand frère d'un air triste.

-« C'est ma faute ! »

Ed la joue appuyée contre sa paume leva ses prunelles dorées vers lui.

-« Non ! C'est la faute de personne… »

Al tourna son regard vers la porte.

-« Tu penses qu'il est réveillé ? Il dormait encore y a une heure. »

Edward haussa les épaules.

-« J'en sais rien. » Puis se leva avec un soupir et saisit son long manteau.

-« Ho ? Tu sors ? »

-« Ouais ! Je vais à l'université…J'ai des ouvrages à étudier et ça m'changera les idées. »

-« Mais tu ne va pas sortir sans manger. Prends au moins du pain ! »

Edward s'avança vers la porte.

-« Donne ma part à Envy ! »

-« Mais…Ni… »

Il leva une main en signe d'au revoir et quitta l'appartement, la porte claqua derrière lui.

« …San… ? » Alphonse demeura un instant immobile fixant la porte. Il baissa lentement les yeux. « …Pardon… » Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte de la chambre.

Il s'approcha, tendit l'oreille, puis finalement prenant son courage à deux mains, l'ouvrit.

La porte grinça légèrement, il faufila son visage par l'ouverture et y risqua un œil.

-« …Alphonse Elric… ! »S'exclama une voix acide au ton légèrement moqueur.

Al sursauta un peu et croisa le regard cynique de l'homoculus alité.

-« Je…heu… » Il poussa davantage la porte et entra dans la chambre. « Venais voir si vous étiez enfin réveillé. » Bredouilla-t-il en se frottant la nuque et affichant un air désolé.

Ses propos furent accueillis par un profond et pesant silence.

« Je…heu…Vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose…enfin nous avons plus grand-chose…du pain…et du lait…C'est que les temps sont durs ici et que bon… »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

-« Tu m'joue quoi là ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Hein ? Moi ? Rien juste que… » Al perdait un peu ses moyens face au regard mauvais d'Envy. « Il faut penser à manger pour reprendre des forces. C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur… »

-« RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE DOCTEUR ! » S'écria l'homoculus avec fureur.

Il tenta de se redresser, bien décidé à éclater la tronche au frérot Elric mais se mordit la lèvre et étouffa un cri de souffrance. « PUTAIN ! » Hurla-t-il de rage.

-« Attention ! Vous allez rouvrir votre blessure ! » Al fit un mouvement en avant.

-« T'APPROCHE PAS OU J'TE BUTE ! » Menaça-t-il vivement.

Alphonse s'immobilisa.

« …FAIS CHIER… » La main crispée sur son ventre et le visage défiguré par la colère et la douleur. Il lança un autre regard mauvais à Alphonse. « TOI ET TON IMBECILE DE FRERE…VOUS NE…PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE… » Il se crispa davantage, crier réveillait la blessure, aussi il cessa d'hurler et se contenta de lancer un autre regard noir au jeune Elric. « …Cette famille…Elric…Me donne envie de vomir… » Il soupira et laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. « Tous plus stupides… » Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. « J'imagine que tu es au courant…. »

-« Au courant ? »

Envy posa son regard sur le visage du jeune garçon.

-« Ouais ! Au courant que c'est moi qui ait tué votre père. » Son sourire mauvais s'élargit. « J'l'ai coupé en deux…Il te l'a dit ton gentil frérot ? »

Le visage d'Al blêmit.

« Je l'ai fait devant lui...Si t'avais vu sa tronche…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Il a faillit pleurer sa maman ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Il plaqua sa main sur son ventre et grimaça de nouveau. « …En tout cas…Il faisait la même tronche que celle que tu fais actuellement… »

-« ENVY ! » S'exclama une voix derrière Al.

Alphonse se retourna d'un coup, Edward était là.

-« Ed ? »

-« Ho ? Tiens Edward ! » Ironisa Envy.

-« Ni-san ? Tu ne devais pas aller à l'université ? »

Le grand frère posa un regard furieux sur l'homoculus.

-« Si…Mais la bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui, alors je suis revenu. » Expliqua-t-il avec lenteur sans quitter Envy des yeux. « Et toi… » Il s'adressa au blessé. « T'avise pas d'enmerder mon petit frère. »

Envy poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

-« …Le full nabot s'énerve ! » Il afficha un sourire moqueur. « Je ne faisais que l'informer du sort qu'avait connu l'autre salopard. Histoire qu'il réalise à qui il offre son aide si généreuse… » L'homoculus rit aux nez des deux frères.

Edward fit un pas en avant près à se ruer sur Envy et le frapper, mais le bras d'Al arrêta son geste.

-« Non ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme, le visage baissé. « Ce n'est rien. » Puis lentement il leva son regard vers Envy. « Ed m'a déjà tout dit sur ce qui s'était passé. Je sais comment mon père est mort. Mon père a décidé de lui-même de racheter ses erreurs en se sacrifiant. Je sais aussi qu'il voulait se faire pardonner auprès de vous de vous avoir abandonné après sa transmutation humaine ratée... »

Envy ne souriait plus, il fronça les sourcils.

« Cela en se laissant tuer par vous. »

-« …RIEN A CIRER DE SON PARDON !... CET ENFOIRE PEUT ALLER EN ENFER J'EN AI RIEN A BATTRE ! »

-« Je me suis rendu compte à quel point vous avez dû souffrir…En réalité la vie d'un homoculus n'est que souffrance et frustration. » Al baissa les yeux de nouveau et serra les poings. « Quand nous avons transmuté maman…La créature que nous avons créée…Elle aussi nous l'avons abandonnée…Comme notre père l'avait fait pour vous… Et comme notre maître l'avait fait pour Wrath…Comment ne pas comprendre le sentiment cuisant de frustration d'être ainsi rejeté. Rejeté sans la possibilité de faire ses preuves…Peut-être si nous n'avions pas… » Il serra d'avantage ses poings. « Si nous… »

Ed posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-« Al ? »

Alphonse releva vivement son visage, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-« Si nous avions pas abandonné cette créature après notre transmutation…Peut

-être que…Les choses auraient été différentes. »

-« Décidément…Tu es encore plus abruti que je ne l'pensais. » Siffla Envy.

-« POURQUOI ?...»

Envy esquissa un sourire goguenard.

-« Cette culpabilité typiquement humaine me fait gerber… »

-« NOUS SOMMES POURTANT FRERES ! TU ETAIS BIEN LE FILS DE NOTRE PERE ! »

-« UN HOMOCULUS N'A PAS DE FAMILLE ! » Rugit Envy. « JUSTE UN STUPIDE CREATEUR QUI PENSE POUVOIR FAIRE COMME DIEU ET CELA DANS L'UNIQUE BUT DE SATISFAIRE UN DESIR EGOISTE ! COMME VOUS AVEC VOTRE MERE ! » Son sourire mauvais s'accentua. « Seulement pas d'bol ! Tous ceux qui pensaient pouvoir faire mieux que la nature ont été bien punis. Les êtres qu'ils se disaient aimer et vouloir refaire vivre étaient en réalité des monstres sans âmes. N'ayant même rien d'humain au départ. » Une lueur narquoise s'alluma dans les prunelles mauves de l'homoculus. « Si tu avais vu le visage de ce salaud quand il m'a vu pour la première fois. »

Edward machinalement serra d'avantage l'épaule de son frère et fronça les sourcils.

Oui la première fois qu'il avait vu l'homoculus de sa mère… cet amas de chair palpitant…

« N'est-ce pas Edward Elric …? »

Ed leva son regard vers Envy.

« Tu as fais quoi la première fois que tu l'as vu ? L'homoculus de ta mère ? Tu as pleuré ? Tu à peut être vomi ? Tu t'es évanoui ? Ou alors…tu as peut être… hurlé de peur ? »

Ed tressailli légèrement.

« Ha ! J'vois tu as hurlé de peur !... Evidement… »Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Ils le font tous quand ils nous voient la première fois. » Il se mit à rire, un rire froid. « Ouais…On reste des monstres aux yeux de nos créateurs… car en réalité nous sommes la réincarnation de leur désir égoïste…de leurs frustrations… Alors petit Elric ne me parle pas de la tristesse et de la vie pénible des Homoculus…Car ta théorie à deux balles j'en ai rien à faire… »

Al demeura silencieux et le visage baissé.

Envy se sentit brutalement épuisé et agacé.

« …J'vais te donner un conseil pour une fois… N'cherche plus à comprendre quelqu'un comme moi… Tu perds ton temps…et t'en tirera rien… » Il détourna les yeux. « …Si je n'étais pas dans cet état j't'aurais tué sans hésitation... »

-« Je vois… » Murmura Al. « Cependant… » Il releva un visage sûr de lui. « Wrath ne désirait qu'une chose…être avec sa mère, il est mort pour la rejoindre. Lust elle voulait devenir humaine pour connaître également ce sentiment de mortalité, Greed voulait également se sentir mortel. Les homoculus ne sont donc pas dépourvus de sentiments et d'âme comme ont peut le penser. EUX AUSSI ILS SONT HUMAINS ! ET CHAQUE CREATURE HUMAINE A LE DROIT AU PARDON ET A SA FAIBLESSE ! »

-« Al ! Ca suffit ! » S'exclama Edward tentant de faire sortir son frère.

-« JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QU'AU FOND DE VOUS IL N'Y AIT JAMAIS EU DE REGRETS OU DE TRISTESSE ! CAR LA COLERE ET L'ENVIE DE VENGEANCE SONT FORCEMENT ANIMEES PAR CE DESIR D'ETRE COMPRIS ET SURTOUT D'ETRE AIME ! » Al hurla ses propos les yeux embués de larme.

Envy fixa avec stupeur le jeune frère.

Edward entraîna son petit frère hors de la chambre et le poussa vers la table du salon.

Al se laissa tomber sur la chaise et sanglota le visage caché dans ses bras.

« Ce que je suis stupide des fois… » Gémit-il dans ses sanglots.

Edward posa sa main sur ses épaules.

-« Non ! Al ! »

-« Je pleure comme un gamin… » Al releva son visage et essuya ses larmes avec sa main.

-« Pleurer ça fait du bien parfois. »

-« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui pleures jamais. » Il leva son regard vers son frère.

-« Il m'est arrivé de pleurer Al, plus que tu ne le crois. »

Al observa le visage d'Ed puis baissa les yeux et afficha un léger sourire.

-« Mouais... »

-« Tu ne devrais pas trop te soucier de ce que peut dire cet homoculus. Tu sais faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'il partage ton point de vue. »

-« Je sais bien ! Seulement…Tu n'as pas vu Wrath…Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait… Si tu avais été là…Je pense que tu aurais compris. »

Ed fixa en silence son frère, puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

-« C'est vrai je n'ai pas vu Wrath se sacrifier mais…J'ai vu Lust le faire. »

Al sonda le visage de son grand frère.

« Comme tu l'as dis, Lust et Greed ont démontré des sentiments humains, ainsi que Wrath…Mais pas Dante, Sloth et Envy. »

-« Papa était un homoculus…Il a portant aimé maman. Il l'a aimé à vouloir faire des enfants avec elle. »

Ed ne pouvait renier ce fait, aussi hocha-t-il la tête.

-« C'est vrai…Mais je pense que tu devrais pas trop chercher à révéler des sentiments plus humains chez Envy. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Te mets pas dans la tête l'idée qu'Envy puisse être comme un autre frère. J'ai bien peur que tu sois plus tard très déçu. »

Al sembla réfléchir à ces propos, puis finalement branla du chef.

Ed sourit, Al fit de même.

Soudain….GRROOOOWLLLLLLLLLLLLL… le ventre d'Edward se manifesta bruyamment.

Les sourires se figèrent.

« …AL ?...J'AI LA DALLEUHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Se lamenta-t-il. « FAUT QUE J'BOUFFE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

-« SUIS DESOLE NI-SANNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Envy dans le lit posa son regard irrité sur la porte.

-« Sont bruyants les deux gnomes…. »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Edward était assis à table et vérifiait l'état de la prothèse de son bras. Il n' y avait plus Winry pour lui confectionner des auto-mails, aussi devait-il faire attention.

-« Heu…Ni-san ! »

Il détourna son attention de sa besogne et leva son regard vers Al. Ce dernier avait enfilé son long manteau.

-« Tu sors ? » S'étonna Ed.

-« Oui ! Tu sais que cette après-midi je vais travailler. »

-« Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! » Edward esquissa un sourire. « Ca m'est sorti de la tête. »

-« …Heu par contre… »

Le grand frère afficha un regard intrigué face à l'hésitation d'Al.

-« …Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Bha voilà… » Alphonse déposa un plateau repas sur la table.

-« Houla ! Non merci Al j'ai vraiment plus… » Commença Edward avec un sourire navré.

-« C'est pour Envy ! » Coupa Al d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-« Ha ?... » Il posa un regard rond sur le plateau. « …Bha alors pourquoi tu le poses à mes côt… » Il se tut un instant, son regard alla du plateau au visage ennuyé d'Al et brusquement il comprit. « Ne me dit pas que je dois… Que je dois lui porter ça moi-même ? » S'exclama-t-il en faisait une grimace.

-« Bha heu… » Alphonse détourna la tête. « …Oui… »

-« Hééééé ! MAIS POURQUOI MOI ? »

-« Je…je vais être en retard Nii-san ! Et ce serait bien que tu t'occupes de lui. »

Le grand frère laissa voir une expression clairement dégoûtée.

-« MAIS C'EST TOI QUI LA RAMENE PAS MOI ! »

-« PEUT ETRE BIEN ! MAIS TU POURRAIS FAIRE PREUVE DE BONNE VOLONTE POUR UN FOIS ! »

Edward se leva vivement et désigna la porte du doigt.

-« NON MAIS CET HOMOCULUS J'TE SIGNALE PEUT PAS M'SAQUER ! »

-« MOI NON PLUS IL M'AIME PAS MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! »

Les deux frères se faisaient face, se lançant mutuellement des regards irrités.

Finalement Al soupira et pivota sur ses talons.

« TOUTE FACON C'EST TOUJOURS COMME CA AVEC TOI ! JAMAIS VU UN FRERE AUSSI BORNE ! SUIS EN RETARD MOI ! » Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. « CE SERAIt BIEN QUE POUR UNE FOIS TU METTES TON EGO DE COTE ! SUR CE SALUT ! » Il sortit et claqua vivement la porte, laissant un Ed estomaqué.

Edward posa son regard sur le plateau et fit une autre grimace.

-« …P'tin…Fais chier… »

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Il aperçut la forme allongée de l'homoculus endormi. Edward tenant le plateau s'avança doucement et intrigué s'approcha du lit. Il posa son regard sur Envy assoupi.

_« …Ca fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. »_ Songea-t-il.

En effet l'homoculus semblait bien moins effrayant durant son sommeil. Le visage d'Envy n'avait alors plus aucune trace d'agressivité. Qui pouvait croire que ce visage paisible était celui d'un psychopathe sanguinaire ? Il l'observa un moment, tenant toujours le plateau.

_« …On dirait vraiment un humain… »_ Finalement il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

Le bruit réveilla Envy, ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement découvrant l'éclat mauve de son regard. Il porta sa main à son visage et poussa un long soupir.

Edward recula légèrement et fixa avec inquiétude l'homoculus émergeant difficilement de son sommeil.

Le regard d'Envy pivota vers lui, un instant ses prunelles violettes fixèrent le visage d'Edward d'un air morne.

-« …Edward Elric… ? »

L'instant dura que quelques secondes, quelques secondes où l'homoculus le fixait avec un regard calme. Seulement cela ne dura pas longtemps…Le regard d'Envy changea brutalement, ses prunelles se durcirent et le visage paisible et mal réveillé fut défiguré par une expression de haine farouche.

L'humain redevenait Homoculus.

« …Une visite du nabot…Quel honneur ! » Siffla-t-il. « Que me veux-tu ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils et désigna d'un mouvement de tête le plateau.

-« Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Envy haussa un sourcil ironique.

-« Ha ouais ?.. » Dirigea ses prunelles vers la table de chevet. « Pincez moi je rêve… » Il s'intéressa de nouveau au jeune Elric. « Le nain est aux petits soins pour moi … » Il fit un sourire cynique. « Faut que j'te remercie ? »

-« Ce n'est pas moi, mais mon frère ! » Répliqua vivement un Edward piqué à vif. « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'te laisserais crevé de faim. » Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et sorti avec humeur, claquant la porte sous le regard amusé de l'homoculus.

Pour une fois, Envy se mit à rire et posa son regard sur le plateau laissé à sa disposition.

-« Ouais…Evidement… » Murmura-t-il avec ironie.

Quand Alphonse rentra le soir, il trouva son frère en train de lire un livre près de la lampe posée sur la table.

Il accrocha son manteau sur le portemanteau dans l'entrée et s'approcha.

-« Nii-san ? »

Edward demeura le nez dans son ouvrage.

-« Bon retour Al… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix morne.

-« Heu…Merci…Je… » Alphonse hésita.

Ed finalement leva son regard vers son frère.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… » Continua le jeune frère.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire Al… Et puis celui qui doit demander pardon, c'est plutôt moi. » Il afficha un léger sourire. « J'ai pas été très adulte sur ce coup-là. » Il agrandit son sourire.

Alphonse sembla soulagé et sourit à son tour.

-« Merci Nii-san ! »

L'aîné réalisa alors que son cadet avait entre les mains un sac. Il souleva un sourcil étonné.

-« Tu as acheté quelque chose ? »

Les joues d'Al rougirent un peu.

-« Heu oui… »

-« De la nourriture ? »

-« Heu…Oui entre autre… » Al se détourna et posa le sac sur une chaise.

-« Entre autre ? Comment ça ? » Edward referma son livre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté d'autre ? … »

-« Heu…Rien d'important des trucs… »

Ed se leva intrigué par l'attitude de son petit frère.

-« Quels genres de trucs? » Il s'avança.

-« Juste des affaires…Enfin bref tu veux manger quoi pour le dîner frangin ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-« Al ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

Alphonse blêmit un peu.

-« Moi ? Heu mais rien voyons ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire dire que je te cache quelque chose . » Il esquissa un sourit qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Le grand frère posa un regard incrédule sur lui.

-« Ton attitude… » Il poussa un soupir. « Bon quelle bêtise tu as encore fait ? »

-« Bêtise ? Je n'ai jamais fait de bêtises moi ! » Répliqua Al plus vivement. « Toi oui par contre ! »

-« Tu va pas commencer à me reprocher des choses ! »

-« C'est toi qui commence ! »

-« MAIS NON ! »

-« MAIS SI ! »

De nouveau le ton montait entre les deux frères, Edward sonda le visage d'Al puis poussa un soupir.

-« Bon…d'accord !...J'ai pas du tout envie de me disputer encore avec toi… »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« On est au moins d'accord ! »

-« Oui ! »

Il y eut une longue minute de silence entre eux.

Edward croisa les bras.

-« Bon sinon…C'est quoi ces affaires ? »

-« …Heu… »

-« Al ! »

Alphonse poussa un soupir résigné.

-« D'accord…Mais promets de pas te mettre en colère. »

-« Hein ? »

-« PROMET- LE ! »

-« Oki ! Oki ! Je promets ! »

Alphonse jeta un regard peu convaincu à son frère.

« AL ! JE TE PROMETS ! » Edward était vraiment très curieux de savoir ce que pouvait contenir ce sac.

-« Bon…Bha voilà…c'est des affaires pour…Envy… »

-« … » Edward fixa en silence son frère avec des yeux ronds. « Tu peux répéter ça s'te plaît ? »

-« Ce sont des vêtements pour l'homoculus. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant entre les deux frères.

-« …J'hallucine…tu as acheté même des fringues pour lui… »

Al baissa les yeux.

-« J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour lui…Surtout dans ce monde… »

Nouveau long silence entre les deux frères.

« …T'es fâché Nii-san ? »

-« NAN ! » Répliqua un peu trop vivement Edward.

-« Si t'es fâché ! »

-« CA TE SUFFIT PAS QU'ON L'SUPPORTE ! »

-« NII-SAN TU RECOMMENCES ! » Se plaignit vivement Alphonse.

-« HO PUIS MERDE ! FAIS COMME BON TE SEMBLE ! » Edward se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et reprit la lecture de son livre.

-« Ouais ! Je ferai à mon idée ! » Commenta le plus jeune en lançant un regard irrité.

Et sur ces mots il saisit le sac et s'en alla avec dans la chambre.

Envy tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, Alphonse était encore sous le coup de la colère, il lança un regard fâché vers l'homoculus.

-« Vous êtes bruyant ! » Commenta Envy d'un ton ironique.

-« OUAIS ET ALORS ? » Puis brusquement il jeta le sac au pied du lit de l'homoculus. « CA C'EST POUR VOUS ! »

Envy jeta un rapide regard au sac tombé sur le sol.

-« T'as un blême gamin ? » S'enquit-il face à Alphonse sorti de ses gongs. « Et c'est quoi c'truc que tu m'balances ? »

La colère d'Al sembla ce dissiper.

-« Des affaires… »

L'homoculus haussa un sourcil.

« Des vêtements pour vous…Quand vous irez mieux. »

Brusquement Envy éclata de rire.

-« HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! » Il comprima sa blessure douloureuse mais ne pouvait calmer son hilarité. « Non mais sérieux vous avez un grain… » Il posa un regard moqueur. « Toi et ton idiot de frère j'vous pourrit la vie et maintenant vous m'offrez des vêtements… »

-« Les circonstances sont différentes maintenant. »

-« Ha ouais ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de pierre philosophale et vous n'êtes plus un homoculus. »

Envy fronça les sourcils.

« Rien nous oppose comme avant. »

-« Erreur ! J'continue à pas vous blairer! »

-« Parce qu'on est les fils d'Hoheinem ? »

L'évocation de ce prénom fit réagir l'homoculus. Son regard s'anima d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Mais vous l'êtes aussi… un de ses fils. »

-« Putain tu va pas remettre ça avec ta prétendue famille ! » Siffla Envy.

-« néanmoins il vous faudra des vêtements. Vous êtes maintenant comme nous, coincé dans ce monde. » Et sur ces mots Al quitta la chambre.

Envy baissa les yeux vers le sac, doucement il tendit la main, il se mordit la lèvre sous la souffrance mais réussit à saisir du bout des doigts le sac en papier, qu'il ramena ensuite vers lui. Il jeta un œil et afficha un air dégoûté.

-« Pouah ! Si humain… ! » Il jeta le sac loin de lui.

A suivre


	3. Ni humain ni homoculus

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa (sauf quelques persos inventé comme le professeur Pirez et l'alchimiste Hokart hohohohohohhooho … comment ça personne n'en veux ? Bheuuuuu ! lol) et évidement je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, c'est gratos et juste pour le plaisir lol (Bon plus qu'a convaincre Edward de me faire quelques lingots d'or hohohohohohohohohohoho… car après noël suis un peu à sec… lol)

Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà le troisième chapitre de « Brother » Vu que je suis en vacances j'avance bien, mais une fois la reprise du travail, je ne pense pas que je posterais aussi vite les prochains chaps lol. Pour l'instant il ne ce passait pas grand-chose (A part quelques insultes entre les persos hohohohohohhohohoho) mais on va passé maintenant aux choses sérieuses ! Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Bon sinon je tiens à remercier les reviews que j'ai reçu et qu'il m'ont vraiment vraiment fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai répondu personnellement à celle qui avait une adresse email ou un profil fanfiction. Pour les annonymes sans adresse email, je vous invites à aller sur mon profil et aller voir sur le lien « réponses aux reviews » j'ai mis en ligne mes réponses à vos avis et commentaire. Voilà merci donc à Kao, Léa cerise et Yatsuko pour vos reviews, en faite à tous ceux qui consacre un peu de temps à lire cette fic même sans reviewé, BREF MERCI A TOUS (lol), puis JOYEUX NOEL et d'avance Bonne année 2006.

Bonne lecture … lol

**Brother**

Chapitre 3 : Ni humain ni homoculus

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'Alphonse Elric avait ramené Envy.

Ce dernier se montrait difficile à supporter et à soigner. Mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs des deux frères, surtout d'Edward.

Mais malgré tout la blessure de l'homoculus semblait bien cicatrisée, Envy reprenait des forces.

Alphonse au cinquième matin de son arrivée, vint le voir de bonne heure pour lui changer son bandage comme l'avait conseillé le médecin. Tâche difficile à assumer vue la bonne volonté du « psychopathe ».

-« Bonjour Envy-san ! » Salua Alphonse en entrant.

Bonjour qui ne reçut qu'un regard mauvais comme toute réponse.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Il déposa les bandes propres, compresse et désinfectant sur la table de chevet. « Je suis venu vous changer le pansement. »

Envy fronça les sourcils.

Alphonse esquissa un sourire navré.

« Je sais que cela vous enchante guère… »

-« Tu ne sais rien gamin ! Sinon tu n'oserais même pas t'approcher de moi ! » Répliqua Envy d'une voix acide.

Al observa le visage furieux du blessé.

-« Je suis désolé d'imposer ma présence, mais il faudra bien la supporter encore quelques jours. » Il saisit le flacon de désinfectant. « Si on commençait ? Plus vite fait, plus vite vous serez enfin débarrassé de moi. »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

-« Soit… ! » Avec difficulté il se mit sur son séant. Le visage grimaçant de douleur il laissa Alphonse s'occuper de lui, mais il ne se gêna pour autant de montrer son grand ressentiment par des regards furieux.

Cette situation l'insupportait…Ce sentir aussi faible qu'un nourrisson face aux deux personnes qu'il haïssait autant que l'autre salopard qu'il avait buté. Il lui aurait été agréable a cet instant d'enfoncer son bras dans leur corps, de sentir leur sang couler entre ses doigts et surtout de voir leurs regards le fixer avec effroi et douleur.

Alphonse prodigua les soins, ignorant les pensées meurtrières de son « patient ».

-« Heu…Envy-san… ? » Commença-t-il hésitant. « Je voulais vous demandez une chose… » Al finissait d'enrouler la longue bande de gaz autour du ventre d'Envy.

L'homoculus demeura immobile, seul son regard violet pivota et se dirigea lentement sur lui.

« Je vous ai vu quand on a passé la porte, vous étiez alors…un dragon et…Je me demande comment cela se fait que maintenant vous êtes sous cette forme... »

Envy émit une petite exclamation méprisante.

-« Tu poses trop de questions gamin ! »

-« Je…Pardon…Mais…Avec mon frère on a détruit la porte…Et je voulais savoir si… »

-« Si quoi ? » Envy darda un regard froid sur Alphonse. « Si vous y étiez pour quelque chose ? »

Le jeune Elric venait de finir le bandage et posa ses prunelles d'or sombre sur l'homoculus.

Envy esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Ca j'aimerais bien l'savoir moi-même ! »

-« Parce que vous l'ignorez ? » S'étonna vivement Alphonse.

-« Bha ouais j'l'ignore ! Et n'me fais pas ces yeux-là crétin ! »

-« Mais alors comment ?... »

Pour la première fois Envy abandonna son air hautain. Son regard sembla soudain plus songeur.

-« Après qu'vous ayez détruit ce passage, j'me suis retrouvé devant la porte…Ces choses m'ont emmené… »

-« Les créatures ? »

-« Ouais…Je suis resté un long moment derrière cette fichue porte et à mon grand étonnement elle c'est rouverte… Et je m'suis retrouvé ici…Dans ce monde ! »

Al observa longuement le visage de l'homoculus.

« Maintenant va savoir si j'suis vraiment humain…ou à moitié Homoculus… » Il appuya sa main sur le bandage. « En tout cas maintenant j'peux crever facilement … »

-« Qu'allez vous faire? »

Envy reprit un air agacé.

-« J'en sais rien ! » Il darda un regard froid sur Al. « Déjà vous supportez un temps…puis après comme d'hab…Vais me démerder. »

-« Vous allez vivre comme un humain ? »

L'homoculus fit une vive grimace.

-« Mener une existence mortelle ? Pouah !... »

-« Mais vous l'êtes pourtant, maintenant ! »

L'irritation d'Envy se fit plus grande.

-« J'vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! »

-« En rien mais je… »

-« Te fais pas d'illusion… Humain ou non j'peux pas te blairer ni toi ni ton stupide frère. » Il lança un regard noir.

Avec un soupir il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, grimaçant car la blessure était encore trop sensible.

Il effleura de sa main l'épais bandage.

« 400 ans… pour finir ainsi... » Un rictus ironique fendit ses lèvres. « Quelle connerie ! »

Al ce leva en silence, saisit le flacon et tout ce qu'il avait apporté pour le soigner et quitta la chambre.

Edward était à la bibliothèque, monté sur une longue échelle, il cherchait plusieurs ouvrages parmi les rangées de livre en cuir.

-« Bonjour monsieur Elric ! » S'exclama une voix.

Edward trois livres en mains sursauta un peu et jeta un regard vers le bas. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, portant un costume brun lui sourit.

-« Bonjour professeur Pirez! » Répondit le jeune homme du haut de son perchoir.

-« Toujours plongé dans les ouvrages à ce que je vois. Trouvez-vous votre bonheur ? » Le professeur sourit.

Ed reprit sa sélection.

-« En fait…Pas vraiment… »

-« Ha ? »

Le jeune Elric saisit un livre et consulta le titre.

-« Il y a des choses que j'aimerais éclaircir...Des infos qui me manquent et que je n'arrive pas à trouver. » Visiblement le livre n'était pas intéressant, il le remit en place.

-« Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose… » Commença le vieil homme.

Edward posa à nouveau ses prunelles dorées sur le professeur.

« N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. » Il sourit au jeune garçon.

-« Merci professeur ! »

Il descendit de son échelle, conservant les trois livres choisis dans ses bras.

-« Je vous en prie monsieur Elric ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous montrer autant d'intérêt pour ce genre de domaine. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « La jeunesse à tendance de nos jours à être blasée de beaucoup de choses. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

Le pendule de l'université sonna doucement.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard ! » S'exclama le professeur se tournant vers la fenêtre. « Je parle, je parle mais j'ai encore un cours qui m'attend. »

-« Avez-vous besoin de moi ? » S'enquit Edward.

Le vieil homme posa son regard brillant sur lui.

-« Non ! Vous pouvez rentrer ! Votre jeune frère doit vous attendre ! » Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna doucement. « Passez une bonne journée et saluer votre frère pour moi ! »

-« Merci ! J'y manquerais pas professeur ! »

Le vieil homme salua d'un sourire et disparut derrière des étagères croûlantes de livres.

Edward leva son regard vers la haute fenêtre, contempla un moment le ciel, puis baissa les yeux vers les livres qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

L'un d'eux portait un étrange symbole…un symbole si familier.

Il traversa la longue cour serrant le précieux livre sous le bras, franchit la haute enceinte de pierre, puis son portail en métal noir et prit le chemin de la « maison ».

Sur la grande place régnait une grande activité, c'était jour de marché. Edward prit son temps, traversant parmi les étals. Il croisa quelques connaissances qu'il salua d'un signe de la main.

-« Hé salut Edward ! » S'exclama un homme imposant derrière son stand. « La forme ? »

Ed s'arrêta un instant.

-« Ho ! Bonjour Samy-san ! Ouais pas mal ! Et pour vous les affaires sont bonnes ? »

L'homme fit un grand sourire.

-« J'ai pas à m'plaindre ! Bien que j'ai vu des jours meilleurs pour les affaires…. Tenez madame votre monnaie ! » Il tendit quelques pièces d'argent à une dame accompagnée d'une fillette.

La petite fille leva son regard vers Edward et aperçut entre le gant et la longue manche un bout de la prothèse du jeune homme.

Ed remarqua le regard intrigué sur son poignet et fit un petit sourire en coin.

« En tout cas…Tu devrais m'acheter des légumes et demander à Alphonse de te faire une bonne soupe avec. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Une bonne soupe c'est idéal pour la croissance petit !Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« HAAAAA ! QUI TU TRAITES DE MINUS PLUS PETIT QU'UNE FOURMI ? » S'énerva le blondinet

-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !...Sacré Edward ! Allez bonne journée Et à la prochaine !»

Edward esquissa un petit sourire, pivota sur ses talons et leva une main en signe d'au

-revoir.

-« Tchao ! »

Edward quitta le centre du marché et emprunta une rue plus calme.

Il arriva enfin en vue du petit immeuble qu'il occupait avec son jeune frère depuis un an.

Un an qu'ils s'étaient fixés ici afin de poursuivre ses recherches. Tout les deux avaient trouvé un travail, Alphonse aidait le patron d'une petite épicerie et lui… Etait devenu l'assistant de ce professeur spécialisé dans les sciences occultes, sectes et vielles légendes. Domaine qui forcement ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune Elric.

Il monta l'étroit escalier, s'arrêta sur le palier, sorti ses clefs et ouvrit la porte.

Il franchit le seuil, retira son manteau, l'accrocha et s'avança vers la table avec ses livres pour les déposer.

A cette heure Alphonse devait être encore à son travail. Edward jeta un regard vers la pendule, bientôt midi.

-« Je me prendrais bien un bon café en attendant son retour. » Songea-t-il.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre puis son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la porte de la chambre.

Envy était de l'autre côté, la présence de cet homoculus ne lui disait rien qui vaille et plus il reprenait des forces plus il craignait de nouveaux problèmes avec lui.

Finalement avec un soupire il se détourna et entra dans la minuscule cuisine pour faire cette tasse de café qui lui faisait tellement envie.

Alors qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. La silhouette mince et habillée de noir de l'homoculus franchi le seuil. Il traversa le salon, s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il balaya d'un long regard les lieux, ses prunelles s'attardèrent alors sur la pile de livres posés sur la table. Sur le premier le symbole… Envy s'avança et se planta devant la table, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce signe… Il saisit l'ouvrage et examina attentivement le symbole. Son regard violet se rétréci, un pli soucieux apparut sur son front.

-« Un cercle de transmutation… » Murmura-t-il.

Le bruit d'une cuillère heurtant le bord d'une tasse le tira de sa contemplation, il tourna la tête.

Derrière lui se tenait Edward, sa tasse de café à la main et observant l'homoculus avec un regard inquiet et à la fois intrigué.

Envy reposa le livre et afficha un sourire goguenard.

« J'ignorais que même ici tu t'intéressais encore à l'alchimie… » S'exclama-t-il.

Il effleura de ses doigts le symbole. « J'pensais pas voir ce genre de pentacle ici… »

-« C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. » Edward s'avança et s'arrêta tout près de la table à quelques pas d'Envy. Il prit le livre dans ses mains. « En fait…J'étais persuadé de le trouver ici. »

Il avait toute l'attention de l'homoculus.

« L'auteur de ce livre est un ancien alchimiste. J'ai tenté de me renseigner à son sujet, les minces infos que j'ai pu récolter sur lui me donnent à penser que lui aussi a passé cette porte et a atterri dans ce monde et cela bien avant nous. »

-« Et tu l'recherches ? »

Edward leva son regard vers Envy.

-« J'ignore s'il est encore vivant. »

Sa réponse fit hausser un sourcil ironique à l'homoculus.

-« Tu as la nostalgie de notre monde gamin ? » Railla Envy.

Ed reposa le livre sur la table.

-« Pas vraiment … »

-«..Ha ouais ? » Il le jaugea du regard. « Alors c'est pour ton bras et ta jambe ? Tu veux retrouver tes membres ?»

Le blond secoua lentement la tête.

-« Non plus… »

Envy poussa un soupire agacé.

-« Décidément…ces humains… » Il s'écarta d'Edward. « Après tout…rien à foutre… » Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un long regard sur la vue. « Vos petites préoccupations futiles…me dépassent… »

-« Al m'a dit pour la porte ! »

-« Ha ouais ? » Il ne quitta pas la rue des yeux. « Et alors ?... »

-« J'voudrais en savoir davantage sur cette porte. J'ai cru que c'était un simple passage d'un monde à l'autre mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas… »

L'homoculus demeura silencieux.

« Ces créatures…Pourquoi elles restent derrière ? Pourquoi elles prennent des jambes, des bras… ? Et tout cela dans quel but ?»

-« Tu t'poses trop d'questions gamin ! » Répliqua Envy observant toujours le paysage. « Comme toujours…Tu te mêles de choses qui te dépassent. C'est ce qui t'a causé beaucoup de tort dans le passé. » Il émit un petit rire ironique. « Comme avec cette satanée pierre philosophale… » Il jeta enfin un regard au blond. « Vois où cela t'a finalement mené…Tout cela pour finir dans c'monde…et au final…T'es pas plus avancé. »

Ed posa un regard sombre sur l'homoculus.

-« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui as tout fait pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? »

-« Fallait bien que je remplisse mes missions… Puis arrête de chialer…Après tout tu as réussi à rendre le corps à ton petit frère chéri…Alors de quoi qu'tu plains ? » Répliqua Envy avec une joie cynique non dissimulée.

Edward lui lança un regard furieux, ce qui amusa d'avantage Envy.

« Avoue que tu as bien envie de m'faire la peau petit full gamin. »

Ils se faisaient face, une vive colère brillait dans le regard doré du jeune Elric. Il détestait cette créature, ce type qui depuis le début n'avait de cesse de lui chercher des noises. Pourquoi maintenant même dans ce monde et cela pour la deuxième fois, il se retrouvait face à lui et à sa rancœur. Bon sang quand aurait-il enfin la possibilité d'être en paix ?

-« J'avoue…Que l'idée m'a effleuré plusieurs fois l'esprit ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

-« Bha alors ? Qu'est ce qu't'attends ? Profite de l'occas…Vu que j'suis maintenant mortel. » Un rictus mauvais fendit les lèvres minces de l'homoculus. « Venge donc tous ceux qui ont crevé sous ma main…Tu sais ? Le pote au toutou de l'armée…Tu étais bien copain avec lui non ? »

Un frémissement anima le visage du jeune homme blond.

« Bha j'l'ai buté… C'était si facile. » Envy se mit à rire devant l'expression d'Edward. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Son regard…Quand il a vu la forme que j'ai prise ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Celle de sa petite femme adorée ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! » Edward saisit l'homoculus par le col de son habit et leva son poing. « TU ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE POURRITURE… »

-« NI-SAN ! NON !» S'exclama une voix derrière.

Edward la bouche crispée par la colère, les prunelles étincelantes, brandissait un poing tremblant prêt à s'abattre sur le visage souriant de cet homoculus de malheur.

« NI-SAN ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! » Implora Alphonse qui venait de rentrer.

-« Alors ? Edward ? On hésite ?...Vas-y frappe- moi ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie…Alors te prive pas, fais toi ce p'tit plaisir. » Provoqua Envy.

-« NI-SAN ? »

Cela lui démangeait tellement, il voulait…oui il voulait lui balancer ce poing dans la tronche, il voulait lui faire payer, lui éclater sa sale gueule et voir enfin ce sourire méprisant s'effacer. Mais…

« NI-SAN ! » Supplia encore la voix de son petit frère.

-« P…Putain ! » Grogna Ed. « …Al…Laisse- moi… Il le mérite…Laisse-moi lui éclater la tronche… » Sa main tenant le col d'Envy tremblait de rage.

-« Si tu fais ça Ni-san…Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

Le combat intéérieur que se livrait Edward faisait bien rire l'homoculus.

« Tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'un homoculus… »

-« PUTAIN ! » Edward lâcha le col et se détourna et plaqua avec force ses mains sur la table. Il porta la main à son visage. « J'avais envie de le faire…Al… J'avais envie de le buter… »

-« Je sais… » Puis Alphonse posa son regard sur Envy. « …A quoi cela vous sert de continuer à nous haïr? Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus homoculus et plus sous les ordres de Dante ? Vous vous êtes vengés…alors pourquoi ?»

Il croisa le regard d'Envy, un regard froid sans une once de compassion.

-« laisse tomber Al ! Inutile de tenter de le raisonner. »

-« Mais.. »

-« Pour une fois écoute ton frérot gamin…Il a raison... Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est une fois cette satanée blessure guérie, de m'barrer d'ici. Et estimez vous heureux que je ne vous tue pas…Pas cette fois en tout cas… Mais si on se recroise…Là je garantis rien. »

-« Si jamais…Tu oses faire du mal à Al…Je te jure que… »

-« Que quoi ? Tu me feras quoi l'ex full minus alchemist ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! La bonne blague ! »

Edward fit un mouvement en avant, mais la main de son petit frère serra son bras.

« ..Mouais…Pas grand-chose comme d'hab…En tout cas… » Il posa son regard mauve sur le livre. « C'est bien beau de rêver…Mais vu que vous avez détruit l'accès…Je pense que vos projets de percer le mystère de cette fichue porte c'est plutôt mal barré. Un peu comme pour ton bras et ta jambe full metal nabot… »

Alphonse eut bien du mal à retenir son frère.

-« ESPECE DE… »

-« Ni-san ! »

-« J'VAIS TE MASSACRER ! MAINTENANT QUE TU PEUX CREVER… »

-« NI-SAN NON ! » Al tenta de resserrer son emprise sur le bras de son frère, mais ce dernier d'un mouvement vif réussit à se dégager et ce rua sur l'homoculus.

Le coup parti avec violence, le poing heurta le visage avec un bruit sourd, Envy percuta la table, renversa une chaise et les livres dégringolèrent au sol. Mais déjà Edward était sur l'homoculus à terre, le souleva légèrement par le col et leva encore une fois sa main, fixant avec dégoût et haine le visage de celui qui ne cessait de le provoquer.

Envy malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche afficha son éternel sourire narquois.

-« Allez ! Vas-y ! FRAPPE ENCORE ! REDUIT MA GUEULE EN BOUILLIE ! »

-« J'VAIS PAS M'GENER ! »

-« NI-SAN ! » Al se rua sur son frère mais déjà un deuxième coup était parti.

Il frappa avec toute sa colère, du sang coula sur le plancher. Sa main se leva une troisième fois mais sentit une résistance…Alphonse s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bras menaçant.

« IL A EU SON COMPTE ! NI-SAN ! ARRETE ! »

-« PAS ASSEZ ! CE SALAUD IL N'A PAS ASSEZ PAYE ! »

-« Le principe de l'équivalence…Me dis pas que tu le crois toujours ? » Murmura Goguenard Envy essuyant le sang d'un revers de main. « Que forcement pour obtenir une chose faut en payer le prix… »

La main d'Ed hésita, son regard changea…un voile de doute apparut dans ses prunelles quelques instants plus tôt étincelantes de colère et de rancoeur.

-« Ce prix existe peut-être. » Murmura Al toujours accroché au bras du grand frère. « N'êtes-vous pas en train de subir cet échange équivalent ? »

Envy fronça les sourcils.

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Vous voilà définitivement vengé de ce qu'avait fait notre père…mais vous êtes maintenant ni vraiment un humain ni un homoculus…De plus coincé avec nous dans ce monde. »

-« C'EST DES CONNERIES TOUT CA ! »

-« Je ne crois pas. »

L'expression de l'homoculus changea, c'était à son tour d'afficher colère et doute.

Ni humain ni homoculus…que lui restait-il alors ?

-« Un monstre… »Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Ed abaissa lentement sa main et ses doigts desserrèrent le col.

Son envie de frapper Envy venait de brutalement s'évanouir, il ne pouvait plus satisfaire sa colère face à une telle expression.

Lentement il se redressa, Alphonse lâcha alors le bras de son grand frère, il ne risquait plus visiblement de se battre.

Edward recula de quelques pas sans le quitter du regard.

Al s'agenouilla au côté de l'homoculus un peu inquiet de son état. Lui qui était déjà bien blessé et à peine sur pied, avec une telle correction… Il était fort possible que sa blessure soit ré-ouverte.

-« Envy-san ? »

L'homoculus leva de nouveau sa main pour essuyer le sang qui ne cessait de couler de sa bouche. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que celle-ci tremblait, il arrêta son geste et contempla cette main avec un regard stupéfait.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ma main… ? »

Les tremblements au lieu de ce calmer, s'accentuèrent violement. Elle fut comme prise de soubresauts douloureux. Envy tenta de la paralyser avec son autre main, saisissant le poignet et serrant très fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Al et Ed demeurèrent stupéfaits face à cet étrange phénomène.

-« Envy-san ? Que vous arrive- t-il ? » S'inquiéta Al.

L'homoculus grimaça.

-« J'peux plus…contrôler…ma main… Putain….Qu'est -ce qui m'arrive… ? »

-« Ni-san ? » Alphonse leva son regard effrayé vers son frère. « Qu'est -ce qui se passe ? »

Edward secoua lentement la tête d'un geste d'impuissance.

-« Je…J'en sais rien… »

La main d'Envy se déforma brusquement, arrachant un cri d'agonie à l'homoculus. Il se plia en deux, et hurlait à chaque déformation.

-« NI-SAN ? QU'EST-CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE ? » Paniqua vivement Alphonse tentant de retenir entre ses bras un Envy se débattant contre la souffrance. « NI-SAN ? »

Ed sembla sortir de sa stupéfaction enfin et se rua vers son frère pour lui prêter main forte, mais alors qu'il effleura des ses doits le corps de l'homoculus, ce dernier s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée et sur son corps…

-« UN CERCLE DE TRANSMUTATION ! » S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux frères.

Envy hurla de plus belle. Edward recula d'un pas, aussitôt sa main quitta le corps de l'homoculus et le phénomène s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'il était apparut.

La lumière bleue, les dessins sur son corps, sa main tout cessa d'un coup et avec la souffrance d'Envy.

Ce dernier était haltant au sol, le visage inondé de sueur et sans forces.

-« Ni-san ? A ton avis ? » Al posa son regard interrogateur sur son grand frère. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Ed fixait Envy d'un air soucieux.

-« Sincèrement…Je ne sais pas…On aurait dit que… » Il leva sa main et la contempla. « On aurait dit que cela réagissait à mon contact, c'est comme cette foi- là... » Il revoyait Envy sous la forme d'un grand dragon vert qui avait aussitôt réagi au contact d'Hoheneim. _« Ces mêmes cercles bleus…serait- ce possible qu'encore… » _Songea-t-il.

-« Ni-san ? »

La voix du jeune Elric ramena Ed à la réalité. Il tourna son regard doré vers lui.

« Aid- moi à le porter j'arriverai jamais tout seul… » Alphonse tenta de soulever Envy à moitié inconscient. « On peut pas le laisser ici sur le sol, il sera mieux dans le lit. »

Ed ce redressa et prêta main forte à son petit frère.

Une fois Envy allongé, les deux frères retournèrent au salon autour de la table, Al déposa une tasse de café devant son grand frère et s'assit en face de lui. Il observa un moment son frère, son regard semblait à des kilomètres d'ici, un pli soucieux apparaissait entre les deux sourcils.

-« Ni-san ? Tu ne bois pas ton café ? »

Les prunelles du blond se posèrent sur lui, puis s'abaissèrent vers la tasse.

-« Si… ! » Il saisit la tasse et lentement but quelques gorgées.

Al l'imita mais sans perdre un instant son grand frère du regard.

Finalement n'y tenant plus…

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward affronta le regard de son petit frère.

« Ce cercle de transmutation sur son corps…Est-ce que tu penses que… ? »

Ed reposa la tasse à moitié vide avec un soupir.

-« Oui j'ai songé à ça…Un autre chemin peut être pour passer cette porte. »

-« Mais pourtant de l'autre côté…Le colonel Mustang l'a détruite… Il devrait être impossible de… »

-« Je sais bien ! C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sûr… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce vraiment un nouvel accès pour notre monde ou…autre chose. » Il passa la main dans ses mèches blondes d'un geste nerveux. « Al…sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ça…»

-« frangin ? En attendant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » Al sonda le visage d'Edward.

Ed affronta un long moment le regard d'Alphonse, puis reprit sa tasse.

-« On va garder un œil sur lui…Sur Envy … Et on verra bien si y aura d'autres signes de ce genre. »

Al hocha lentement la tête.

-« Ni-san ? Et si cela s'avérait être un nouveau passage pour notre monde ? »

Ed esquissa un sourire amusé.

-« J'pense que le colonel Mustang ferait une drôle de tête… »

Alphonse afficha un regard brillant et un large sourire.

-« Et winry ! »

-« Ouais… » Edward sourit et posa ses prunelles dorés sur le liquide noir dans sa tasse. « Ouais…Winry aussi… »

A suivre.


	4. Le gant rouge

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et évidement je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 4 déjà…Hé oui je mets en ligne assez vite, car je suis très inspirée et aussi je peux écrire la nuit…(-- mais suis naze du coup lol), voilà donc un chapitre dont (je l'avoue) avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Pas par manque d'idée loin de là, mais plus pour mettre en place une théorie qui tiens plus ou moins la route (lol). J'ai du bossé deux soirs dessus, reprendre ce qui me ne plaisais pas etc etc etc… Je remercie Tohru-kun pour ses reviews (promis je ne spoilerais pas la suite sur msn lol) et merci aussi à Yatsuko. A l'heure actuelle où je poste ce chapitre j'ai commencé le chapitre 7, et l'histoire prend une sacrée tournure lol mais je ne spoilerais pas …Allez j'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse lire …Bonne lecture !

**Brother**

Chapitre 4 : Le gant rouge

Il était très tard, minuit largement passé, mais une lumière demeurait allumée à la fenêtre au deuxième étage du petit immeuble, une fenêtre donnant sur un petit salon à l'aspect modeste.

Une lampe posée sur la table en était la cause, juste en face se tenait un jeune homme blond le nez plongé dans plusieurs vieux ouvrages reliés de cuir. Il tournait lentement les pages, abandonnait un livre pour en ouvrir un autre, consulté, comparé, reprendre le premier, ainsi de suite tout cela sans donner le moindre signe de fatigue et pourtant cela faisait des heures qu'il était ainsi plongé dans ses recherches.

Dans un coin sombre, près d'un vieux poêle, étaient installés deux matelas, sur l'un d'eux pelotonné sous une couverture grise dormait un autre garçon blond. Ce dernier remua légèrement, ouvrit les paupières, se frotta les yeux et leva un visage fatigué vers son grand frère plongé dans sa lecture.

-« Ni-san ? Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward tourna un instant son regard vers lui.

-« Pardon Al je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir. » S'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Puis il reprit sa lecture. « Non ! Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon. »

Al se redressa doucement, la couverture glissa de ses épaules et il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire.

-« Tu va veillé toute la nuit ? » Il s'intéressa de nouveau à son frère.

Ce dernier demeura silencieux, il semblait ne pas avoir entendu la question de son petit frère.

Al poussa un léger soupir.

-« Tu peux te rendormir Al ! »

Finalement il l'avait écouté.

« Moi je veux vérifier un truc. »

-« Un truc ? » Al se leva et s'approcha de la table.

Edward saisit un autre livre.

-« Ouais…Un truc. »

Alphonse s'installa en face de son frère.

-« A propos du cercle de transmutation sur le corps d'Envy ? »

-« Ouais entre autre ! » Il feuilleta les pages à la recherche d'un passage. « Suis pas sûr… mais… »

-« Mais ? » Al sondait le visage de son frère.

-« Mais il me semble avoir lu quelque part un détail qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé quand l'organisation Thule a utilisé Envy pour entrer dans notre monde. »

-« Bertine Eckheart ? »

-« Ouais…Seulement ce que j'pige pas c'est du fait qu'on a brisé les deux portes…Normalement il ne devrait plus avoir de lien possible. » Il s'arrêta sur un passage et cessa un instant de parler trop occupé à lire le texte.

-« Tu penses qu'il existe encore un lien alors ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, il vit les prunelles de son frère parcourir les lignes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis finalement Edward poussa un soupir, redressa la tête et se massa la nuque.

-« Hannnn ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air dépité.

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward reprit un visage sérieux.

-« Un autre lien…Ouais c'est ce que j'pense. Seulement je n'ai pas de preuve.» Il referma le livre qu'il consultait et le posa de côté. « Y a un autre détail qui me chiffonne… »

-« Lequel ? »

-« La fois où cette cinglée de Eckheart à ouvert la porte, pour créer ce passage, elle a utilisé deux homocules. »

-« Envy et…Papa… »

Ed hocha la tête et saisit une tasse posée à côté de lui remplie de café.

-« La porte s'est ouverte en utilisant deux homocules, ils ont agi comme des catalyseurs… Mais là… » Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et but une longue gorgée.

-« Là y a qu'un seul homoculus… » Continua pensivement Al.

Edward recracha brusquement le café qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-« BERK CE CAFE EST FROID ! » Il reposa sa tasse avec une grimace et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Al fit un sourire amusé.

-« T'es toujours aussi distrait Ni-san ! » S'exclama le jeune Elric en riant.

Dans la chambre à côté, plongée dans l'obscurité quasi-total, la silhouette de l'homoculus se découpait sur le drap blanc. Il ne dormait plus et fixait le rayon de lumière sous la porte. Les deux voix des deux frères lui parvenaient mais sans comprendre leur propos. Il s'était réveillé ainsi allongé dans le noir, sur ce lit. Il se souvenait d'être allé dans le salon et d'avoir ouvertement provoqué la colère d'Edward ensuite… Il leva sa main et la contempla longuement. Sa main s'était mise à trembler et à lui faire mal…puis… Son regard se rétrécit prenant un air soucieux…puis plus rien juste une douleur atroce, pour après se réveiller dans cette chambre. Il ferma les doigts et serra de toutes ses forces, il serra les dents et afficha une grimace irritée.

Le soleil se leva sur la ville qui petit à petit s'animait. Les commerçants ouvrirent leurs boutiques, le pain chaud tout juste sorti du fourneau fut déposé sur le présentoir du boulanger. La fleuriste disposa ses compositions florales, prenant le temps de mettre celles-ci bien en valeur. C'était une belle journée tiède qui s'annonçait, mais alors que la vie s'activait, au deuxième étage du petit immeuble, dans le petit salon c'était tout autre chose.

Edward s'était endormi affalé sur la table et sur ses ouvrages. La fatigue avait eu raison de son envie de percer le mystère dont lui et son frère avaient été témoins hier.

Alphonse rangea les couvertures et souleva les matelas qu'il disposa le long d'un mur. Il s'approcha de la table sans bruit, sourit en voyant son frère assoupi.

-« Je t'avais bien dit de venir dormir ni-san. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il éteignit la lampe restée allumée et prit la tasse vide.

Alphonse la ramena en cuisine et la lava avec le reste de la vaisselle de la veille. Il prit soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son grand frère.

Quand il eut fini, il saisit un petit plateau qu'il avait préparé à l'intention du blessé.

Il quitta la cuisine en ordre et s'avança vers la chambre. Al jeta un regard à son frère, puis doucement poussa la porte.

Celle-ci pivota lentement dans un léger grincement, le jeune Elric franchit le seuil et la referma tout aussi prudemment.

Il risqua un regard vers le lit occupé, Envy était réveillé. A sa grande surprise l'homoculus ne l'avait pas encore agressé par un sourire ou un propos moqueur.

En fait il semblait plutôt l'ignorer.

Al pris une profonde inspiration et s'avança affichant un air détendu.

-« Bonjour Envy-san ! » Salua-t-il en posant le plateau sur la petite table.

L'homoculus ne posa même pas un regard sur lui.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. »

Toujours le silence pesant.

« Et que vous allez mieux. »

Finalement les prunelles mauves pivotèrent lentement et s'arrêtèrent sur lui.

Al sourit doucement.

Le regard froid d'Envy le sonda un long moment, Al se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je…Je vous ai apporté à manger…Si vous avez faim… »

Les yeux violets s'intéressèrent au plateau quelques secondes et revinrent sur lui.

« Bon…Bha je vais vous laissez vous restaurer tranquillement… » Il pivota sur ses talons et s'approcha de la porte, a ce moment son regard remarqua le sac contenant les vêtements qu'Envy avait jetés. Il se pencha et le ramassa.

« Je sais que cela vous irrite… » Il se retourna. « Ces vêtements humains… »

Envy détourna la tête.

-« Mais si vous voulez sortir, vaut mieux les utiliser. Les gens de ce monde ne sont pas habitués aux vêtements d'un homoculus. » Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

-« Qu'importe ! » Un sourire froid fendit les lèvres d'Envy. « Si cela leur pose un problème… Il me suffit de les supprimer. »

Al secoua la tête de dépit.

-« Ce n'est pas aussi si simple…Maintenant vous êtes humain également, ils leur sera facile de vous tuer. »

-« Et alors ? » L'homoculus haussa un sourcil. « Tu t'inquiéterais de me voir mourir ? Ce serait la meilleure !» Il posa un regard moqueur. « Parce que tu as eu la sottise de me ramener ici et de me soigner, tu penses que maintenant on est ami ? » Il éclata de rire. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Décidément ce que vous pouvez être cons tous les deux ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais dis cela…Seulement vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

L'homoculus cessa de rire.

-« Ce qui s'est passé ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Il serra les poings.

Une furieuse colère monta en lui, il n'appréciait pas de se souvenir de sa faiblesse alors qu'il était en présence des deux personnes qu'il haïssait le plus.

-« En tout cas. » Alphonse ne fit pas cas de la colère de l'homoculus. « Il va falloir mettre ces vêtements quand vous irez voir le médecin. »

-« Hors de question que cet humain s'approche encore de moi ! » Siffla vivement Envy.

-« Pourtant il le faudra bien ! Il faut enlever les fils. » Le jeune Elric déposa le sac à côté du lit. « Vous devriez aussi prendre un bon bain. » Il sourit. « Cela fait du bien surtout après une longue convalescence. » Il se détourna, revint vers la porte et s'arrêta un instant. « Je vais vous le préparer. » Et quitta la chambre.

Il referma la porte et tourna son regard vers la table, à sa grande surprise il n'y avait plus d'Edward. A ce moment il entendit un bruit à la cuisine.

Il s'approcha et aperçut son grand frère se faisant chauffer de l'eau.

« Ni-san ? »

Edward se retourna, il avait les traits tirés, la marque des livres encore dessinée sur sa joue et sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite.

-« Salut…Al ! » Il étouffa un bâillement. « Suis complètement naze ! »

-« Je vois ça ! » Répliqua le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

Ed s'intéressa de nouveau à son eau bouillante, il se préparait un bon café bien fort.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » Proposa Alphonse.

Le grand frère secoua la tête en baîllant une nouvelle fois.

-« Non ! Non ! Ca ira ! » Il s'étira. « Halalala ! Suis moulu ! J'ai mal partout.»

-« Evidement à dormir sur une table. Ce n'est pas très confortable. »

-« Ca tu l'as dit ! » Il grimaça en se massant la nuque douloureuse.

-« Sinon ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » S'enquit Al.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, puis secoua lentement la tête, reprenant un air sombre.

-« Non ! Rien ! Même pas dans le livre qui m'intéressait, celui de l'autre alchimiste. »

-« Ha ? »

-« Ouais… » Il fixa pensivement la casserole d'eau. « Haaaa ! J'ai la rage ! Tout cela pour qu'dalle ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Ed se frotta le menton.

-« J'pense que le mieux ce serait de voir directement l'gars. »

-« Celui qui écrit le bouquin ? »

-« Ouais…S'il est encore vivant ! Et surtout si j'retrouve sa trace. J'aurais alors quelques petites questions à lui poser directement. » L'eau était suffisamment chaude, il saisit la poignée de la casserole et versa le contenu sur le filtre rempli de café.

-« Cela fait beaucoup de si. »

Edward hocha la tête.

-« Hé ouais ! Beaucoup d'incertitude. »

-« Cela veut dire aussi, que si jamais cet homme est encore vivant… On va reprendre la route ? »

-« On ? » Edward souleva un sourcil.

-« Oui on ! Hors de question que je te laisse partir seul ! Je t'accompagnerai également ! Comme toujours ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout seul ici. »

Un sourire amusé fendit les lèvres du grand frère.

-« Okay Al ! On partira ensemble ! »

-« Que c'est touchant…J'en pleurerais presque ! » S'exclama derrière eux une voix ironique.

Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps, Envy était là, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et posant un regard cynique sur les deux frères.

« Une si touchante scène familiale… »

-« Vous vous êtes décidé à vous lever ! » S'exclama Al avec un sourire ravi.

Sourire qui ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard méprisant de l'homoculus.

« Je vais vous faire couler un bain ! »

Mais la main d'Edward saisit le bras de son petit frère.

-« Cesse donc d'être au petit soin pour ce type ! » Il posa un regard irrité sur Envy.

-« Mais ni-san ? » Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son grand frère. « J'ai envie de l'aider ! » Trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Cette phrase fut accueillie par une exclamation de mépris de la part de l'homoculus. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Edward.

« Il est encore en convalescence, le médecin a bien précisé qu'il ne devait pas faire trop d'efforts De plus… » Al posa un regard accusateur sur son frère. « Avec ton fichu caractère…Tu as bien failli compliquer les choses. »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

-« Il M'A PROVOQUE! » Protesta avec colère Edward.

-« C'est normal qu'il le fasse ! Mais tu aurais dû te contrôler au lieu de te jeter sur lui et le frapper alors qu'il est encore blessé. » Répliqua Al avec un regard de reproche.

-« ALORS J'AURAIS DU LE LAISSER FAIRE ? »

-« OUI ! PARFAITEMENT ! »

-« Finalement j'ai peux être parlé trop vite ! » Railla Envy.

Edward posa un regard mauvais sur lui et refit face à son frère.

-« MOI J'PEUX PAS ! QUAND ON M'CHERCHE ON ME TROUVE ! SUR CE… » Il se remplit une tasse de café non sans en répandre la moitié par terre due à sa colère et sa précipitation. « J'VOUS LAISSE ! » Et il quitta la cuisine, passa juste à côté de l'homoculus n'accordant aucune attention à ce dernier hilare.

Alphonse poussa un soupir.

Edward sa tasse à la main s'installa de nouveau à table, posa la tasse avec humeur, manquant de peu de la briser. Il but son café tout en fixant les livres ouverts posés devant lui.

Il s'était encore emporté contre son frère, et commençait déjà à le regretter. Mais sa fierté l'emportait sur sa raison.

_« S'il veut jouer les nounous pour psychopathe aux cheveux verts (lol) qu'il le fasse… »_ Songea-t-il avec humeur. _« Mais qu'il vienne pas se plaindre après si Envy le fait chier… »_ Il finit d'un trait son café. Son regard à cet instant s'arrêta sur le paragraphe d'un des livres ouverts. Il reposa brutalement (encore) sa tasse et saisit le livre entre ses mains. Son regard doré parcourut avec intérêt les longues lignes en fins caractères.

Il se leva brusquement tenant toujours le livre.

« LE VOILA ! » Hurla-t-il malgré lui.

Aussitôt Al sortit de la cuisine.

-« Voilà quoi ? » Il posa un regard rond.

Envy apparut juste derrière, haussant un sourcil cynique.

-« CE QUE JE CHERCHAIS ! » Edward oublia à cet instant qu'il s'était fâché avec son frère.

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« LE DETAIL QUE JE VOULAIS ! » Aussitôt Edward referma le livre et sous le regard ahuri de son petit frère se rua sur son manteau, puis sur la porte.

-« Ni-san ? Où tu vas comme-ça ? »

-« J'ai encore un truc à vérifier ! M'attends pas ce midi, je pense que je rentrerai tard ! » Et claqua la porte avec vigueur.

-« Tssss… Toujours à foncer tête baissée… » Ironisa Envy.

Edward était parti depuis une heure, Alphonse rangea la pile de livres abandonnés sur la table et les feuilles manuscrites des notes de son frère éparses sur le sol.

-« Décidément ni-san est vraiment désordonné. » Soupira-t-il.

Son regard se promena sur les lignes écrites à la main. « Je me demande ce qu'il a trouvé. » Il classa les feuilles et les empila proprement sur un petit buffet juste derrière et plaça les livres dessus. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelques outils qu'utilisait souvent son frère pour ses prothèses. _« J'ai retrouvé mon corps…Mais lui… »_Songea-t-il en effleurant de ses doigts l'un des vieux tournesvis au bout abîmé. _« Il se plaint jamais de ça…Pourtant…Au fond... J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir à mon tour… »_

Le bruit d'une porte le tira de ses pensées, il tourna lentement la tête. C'était l'homoculus, il sortait de la salle de bain et à la stupeur d'Al avait enfin accepté d'enfiler les habits.

« Finalement… » Al esquissa un sourire. « Vous les portez. »

Le regard glacial d'Envy se posa sur lui.

Il avait troqué ses vêtements d'homoculus pour une longue chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste sombre, il paraissait bien plus humain...

-« S'il faut ça pour pouvoir sortir enfin de ce trou à rat…Soit ! »

-« Je vois ! » Al pencha la tête de côté et élargit son sourire. « Alors nous pouvons y aller ! »

Envy ne répliqua pas, mais le regard qu'il lança indiquait clairement qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur.

Tous deux quittèrent l'appartement, descendirent les deux étages et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Envy n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, il leva son regard vers le soleil étincelant, leva sa main pour masquer un peu ses rayons aveuglants.

Alphonse l'observa attentivement avec un léger sourire en coin, laissant l'homoculus profiter au maximum de sa « liberté ». Au fond de lui, il comprenait que rester au lit durant plusieurs jours n'était pas une partie de plaisir, en plus c'était chez des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Finalement Envy se détourna du soleil et posa ses prunelles violettes sur le jeune Elric. Son regard semblait dire « Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Ensemble ils prirent la direction du centre ville, là où se trouvait le cabinet du médecin.

Pendant ce temps, Edward Elric installé à une des longues tables dans la bibliothèque universitaire, fouillait un nombre impressionnant de grands registres. Cherchant fébrilement parmi les pages ce qui confirmerait la piste.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il les consultait, peu soucieux de la curiosité qu'il suscitait parmi certains étudiants venus juste effectuer quelques recherches pour un cours ou une thèse.

_-« Cet homme …A trouvé un lien existant entre notre monde et celui-ci…Et si j'en crois ce foutu bouquin… Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'organisation Thule et la cité engloutie…Et cela aurait un rapport direct du fait qu'Envy soit revenu ici et dans sa forme Homoculus…Maintenant va savoir si ce type est encore vivant… Si j'en crois encore son livre…Il est venu par ici en tant que professeur...Si je pouvais avoir au moins rien qu'une petite info…Ce serait vraiment le… »_ Ses pensées s'interrompirent, son index ganté s'était immobilisé face à un nom. _« …Bingo ! Professeur Nathan Hokart. »_ Il tapota du doigt le prénom qu'il cherchait_. « Enfin te voilà… »_ Un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres. _« Il est resté deux ans ici, puis… »_ Il glissa son doigt le long de la ligne. _« A donné sa démission et cela fait exactement… »_ Il fronça les sourcils. _« Une quinzaine d'années… »_ Il redressa la tête. _« Quinze ans…Il est bien possible que cet alchimiste soit maintenant mort. »_ Il eut l'espace de quelques instants comme un goût amer de déception. Maintenant qu'il tenait une piste, il lui fallait savoir où ce Hokart avait pu aller après sa démission. Une image lui traversa l'esprit…Le professeur Pirez, lui peut-être… Edward referma d'un coup sec le long registre et se leva vivement de sa chaise. Ramassa sa documentation en vrac. Il plaça le lourd livre sous le bras puis se rua hors de la bibliothèque.

A cette heure…Il devait être dans son bureau. Aussi le jeune homme blond se dirigea d'un bon pas dans cette direction, il se sentait à nouveau si plein d'espoir.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du professeur Pirez. Il frappa deux coups aussitôt la voix du vieil homme résonna.

-« Oui ! Entrez ! »

Edward n'hésita pas une seconde et entra. Le vieil homme était assis derrière son long bureau en désordre et penché sur une pile de copies.

-« Bonjour Professeur ! » Salua respectueusement le jeune homme.

Pirez leva son regard bienveillant vers le nouveau venu et sourit en voyant Edward.

-« Ho ? C'est vous monsieur Elric ! Bonjour ! » Il reposa stylo et copies. « Que me vaut le plaisir d'une telle visite? Surtout dans mon bureau. »

Il était vrai qu'Edward ne venait que très rarement le déranger ici.

-« Je m'excuse de venir ainsi interrompre votre travail. » Commença-t-il.

Aussitôt le professeur leva une main et fit un signe apaisant.

-« Allons ! Allons ! Il n'en est rien ! Je pensais justement faire une pause. » Il désigna le fauteuil en face de lui. « Mais je vous en prie ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Edward hocha la tête, s'avança et prit place dans le confortable fauteuil.

« Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » Proposa le vieil homme en se levant et se dirigeant vers un poêle où reposait une petite bouilloire.

-« Oui ! Volontiers ! »

Le professeur sourit, prit deux tasses et avec un linge propre saisit la poignée brûlante de la bouilloire.

Pendant que le vieil homme était tout à sa besogne, Edward balaya du regard le petit bureau. Il ne manquait pas de documentation ici, un sérieux désordre régnait dans la pièce. Des montagnes de livres s'empilaient dans les moindres recoins, un miracle que tout ceci ne se soit pas encore écroulé…

-« Du lait ? Du sucre ? »

Ed tourna son regard vers le vieil homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, souriant tenant deux tasses.

-« Heu…un…un sucre…Merci ! »

Le vieil homme plongea un sucre dans le liquide ambré et présenta la tasse à son invité.

Edward la prit et jeta un regard vers la petite table tout en buvant le thé brûlant.

Le professeur s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.

-« J'espère que vous trouvez ce thé à votre goût ! »

Le jeune homme sourit.

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien ! Mais si vous me parliez du but de votre visite. » Le regard clair du professeur se posa sans détour sur le visage d'Edward.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé.

-« Voilà je voudrais un renseignement…Hum…Disons plusieurs indications importantes. »

-« Ha oui ? » Il avait toute l'attention du vieil homme.

-« Est-ce que le nom de Hokart vous dit quelque chose ? Nathan Hokart ? »

-« Hokart dites-vous ? » Le professeur prit un temps de réflexion.

-« Oui ! Il est resté d'après ce que je sais quinze ans ici et a même enseigné. »

-« Un professeur dites-vous ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête du jeune garçon.

-« Professeur Hokart…en effet ce nom me semble familier. » Soudain une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. « Ha ! Oui ! Effectivement je me rappelle ! Oui ! Hokart ! Un jeune homme distingué et très cultivé. Il s'intéressait de près à l'alchimie, une de ses vieilles croyances. »

Le mot « vieilles croyances » tira un sourire légèrement amusé au jeune Edward.

« Il à quitté notre institution il y a quinze ans environ.

-« Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu découvrir dans les registres. »

Le professeur posa un long regard sur son jeune disciple.

-« Mais pourquoi vous intéressez vous à lui ? »

-« Car j'ai trouvé un de ses ouvrages justement sur l'alchimie. »

-« L'alchimie ? J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à cette science. »

-« Si ! J'avoue que tout ce que j'ai pu lire à ce sujet m'intéresse au plus au point. Et justement l'un des ouvrages qui a suscité mon intérêt a été rédigé par Nathan Hokart. »

-« Ha oui ? Je l'ignorais. »

-« Est-ce que…Quand il à donné sa démission, est-ce qu'il vous a remis un objet bien particulier ? »

-« Un objet ? »

Edward hocha la tête.

-« Un gant, avec un étrange symbole, un genre de pentacle. »

Le vieux professeur porta la main à son menton et le frotta d'un air pensif.

-« Attendez voir que je me souvienne… » Après quelques instants de réflexion il posa sa tasse sur le bureau. « Effectivement… » Il se leva. « Un gant rouge. » Il s'approcha d'un petit guéridon sur lequel était posé un coffret en bois pourpre. Doucement il saisit le coffret entre ses mains et revint vers Edward. Puis une fois devant lui, l'ouvrit découvrant son contenu.

Un long gant rouge portant un symbole si familier aux yeux du jeune Elric.

« J'avoue avoir complètement oublié l'existence de ce gant. » Il saisit l'objet dans ses mains et le présenta à Edward.

-« Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Professeur ? »

-« Ma fois…Je ne saurais qu'en faire…»

Avec précaution Ed prit le gant entre ses mains et le contempla. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que portait Envy excepté ce symbole alchimique et sa couleur d'un rouge pourpre.

« Mais dite- moi, comment saviez-vous que je pouvais posséder un tel objet ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux.

-« Le professeur Hokart en fait plus ou moins allusion dans son livre, enfin si on sait lire entre les lignes. »

-« Je vois. » Il posa le coffret vide sur le bureau et reprit sa tasse.

-« Je voudrais également vous demandez autre chose, si cela ne vous ennuie pas professeur Pirez. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Savez-vous ce qu'est devenu cet homme ? Celui qui vous a laisser ce gant ? Nathan Hokart ! »

-« Non ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis plusieurs années. »

-« C'est que j'aurais vraiment aimé m'entretenir avec lui sur quelques petits détails. Aussi j'espérais au moins que vous auriez une idée où il pouvait habiter aujourd'hui. »

-« Il m'a écrit une fois, il y a cinq ans…Attendez je dois avoir encore sa lettre quelque part. » Il s'approcha d'un petit meuble et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, y fouilla un moment et enfin en tira une petite enveloppe crème. « Ha ! La Voilà ! C'est bien ce qui me semblait. ». Il se tourna et présenta l'enveloppe au jeune homme.

Edward jeta un regard, sur celle-ci il put voir inscrit en belles lettres manuscrites l'adresse de l'université.

« Vous pouvez la prendre, n'ayez crainte ce n'est pas un courrier personnel. »

Ed saisit la lettre entre ses doigts gantés et retourna l'enveloppe, à l'envers était inscrit l'identité de l'expéditeur et son adresse.

-« Nathan Hokart ! » Lut-il tout haut.

Le vieil homme reprit la dégustation de son thé.

-« Après dix ans qu'Hokart soit parti, j'ai reçu cette lettre de lui. Il m'a contacté juste pour avoir quelques petits renseignements sur une des sectes que j'ai étudié il y a de cela quelques années. »

-« L'ordre divin des alchimistes ? » Edward leva ses yeux vers le visage ridé du professeur.

Ce dernier posa un regard surpris sur lui.

-« J'ignorais que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette ancienne secte. »

-« Plus ou moins ! Mais j'aimerais en savoir d'avantage à son sujet. »

Le vieil homme prit une longue inspiration.

-« Ho ! C'était une de ses organisations plutôt obscures qui se disait faiseur de miracles grâce à l'alchimie. Capable soit disant de faire ressusciter des morts ou de changer du métal en or, bref plutôt farfelu. Seulement ce n'était bien évidement que des fabulateurs, d'ailleurs son gourou a depuis disparu dans la nature. »

-« Disparu dans la nature ? »

-« Oui ! Et sa secte dissoute. »

-« Je vois. » Edward posa son regard sur l'enveloppe.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la seule adresse que je possède du professeur Hokart, mais seulement elle date de cinq ans…Il est hélas possible qu'entre temps qu'elle ne soit plus valable. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas très utile pour vous.»

Un petit sourire satisfait fendit les lèvres d'Edward.

-« Bien au contraire ! » Il finit d'un trait le reste du thé tiède et se leva. « Professeur ? Est-ce que je peux si vous me le permettez, conserver ce gant ? Le temps de mes recherches ? A moins qu'il vous soit très précieux... »Il sonda le regard gris du vieil homme.

-« Non ! En réalité je n'en ai aucune utilité. »

Il leva l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre son index et le majeur.

-« Puis-je me permettre de la conserver également quelques jours ? »

-« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit.

-« Encore merci professeur…Pardon pour le dérangement. »

-« Allons bon ! C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous monsieur Elric. »

Edward esquissa un autre sourire, posa la tasse sur le bureau et quitta la pièce, dans ses mains…probablement de quoi retrouver la piste de ce mystérieux alchimiste…

A suivre…


	5. En route !

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa (Sauf mon alchimiste bien à moi NATHAN HOKART hohohohohohhoohohhoho !) Et évidement je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, je fais bénévolement ! lol

Note de l'auteur : Hé hop chapitre 5 que voilà ! Que dire ? Bha l'aventure commence…Enfin doucement mais SUREMENT lol. J'espère encore et toujours que ce chap sera intéressant, moi perso j'ai beaucoup rigolé (toute seule devant mon pc passant pour une cingler au reste de ma famille par-dessus le marché lol) sur un petit passage lol à vous de devinez lequel… mais y a pas de cadeau à la clef. Lol

Merci pour vos reviews à Yatsuko, Marieke, Tohru-sama et Kestrel Faeran , ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire en plus…Voilà Voili Voilou…Bonne lecture ! Au prochain chapitre !

**Petite info importante ceci dis en passant : J'ai réalisé des fanarts de certaines scènes de cette fic (j'avais envie d'en faire des dessins lol) et donc j'ai crée un petit blog où j'ai mis déjà quelques un (y en aura d'autre par la suite je pense ) le lien du blog avec ses fanarts _« Brothers »_ sont sur mon profil « _Sushiland »_ Voilà c'est tout… lol**

**Brothers**

Chapitre 5 : En route !

Alphonse se tenait appuyé contre le mur non loin de la fenêtre, observait le médecin. Celui-ci examinait attentivement la blessure de l'homoculus. Envy assis sur un tabouret n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser cet humain poser ses « sales pattes » sur lui. Le jeune Elric posa un regard légèrement amusé sur lui. Sa réticence était clairement visible, mais il ne pouvait plus comme avant ce régénérer tout seul.

Avec une pince, soigneusement le docteur retira les fils. Puis avec un soupir satisfait se leva et posa le tout sur un petit plateau.

-« Parfait ! Voilà j'ai terminé ! »

Envy reboutonna sa chemise et se leva vivement. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute l'auscultation. Ce qui n'était peut être pas plus mal, vu le caractère volcanique de l'individu.

Al s'avança et tendit la veste à Envy avec un sourire. L'homoculus la lui prit des mains sans douceur et en lui lançant un de ses regards méprisants, puis l'enfila.

Le docteur s'approcha alors d'Alphonse.

« Votre ami est parfaitement guéri, il n'y aura je pense aucune cicatrice. »

-« Merci beaucoup docteur. »

-« Allons ! Je n'ai fait que mon métier rien de plus. »

Envy émit une légère exclamation ironique, Al jeta un coup d'œil à l'homoculus puis revint vers le médecin.

-« Combien je vous dois ? »

-« Rien du tout ! Je n'ai fait que retirer quelques fils ! »

-« Merci docteur ! »

Le médecin raccompagna les deux patients vers la porte, se planta juste à côté et offrit une main amicale au jeune garçon blond.

-« Au revoir et passez une bonne journée. »

Alphonse la serra.

-« Merci bien à vous aussi. »

Le docteur ce tourna ensuite vers Envy et fit de même, sauf que l'homoculus jeta un regard froid à la main tendue, tourna la tête et passa devant lui sans un mot.

Al poussa un soupir et esquissa un sourire navré.

« Veuillez l'excuser, il est quelque peu…sauvage… » Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse.

-« Ce n'est rien ! » La bonne humeur du médecin ne semblait pas s'être atténuée pour autant.

Alphonse sortit à son tour et rejoignit Envy qui l'attendait dehors.

-« Vous auriez pu au moins lui dire merci. » S'exclama-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Evidement cette critique ne plut pas vraiment à l'homoculus.

-« Et puis quoi encore ! » Siffla-t-il. « Qu'il s'estime heureux d'être toujours en vie. »

Al esquissa une grimace, décidément il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui, toujours aussi peu aimable.

-« Maintenant que vous êtes totalement rétabli…Comptez-vous toujours partir ? »

Les prunelles mauves se posèrent sur lui.

-« Ouais… Plus vite j'verrai plus vos sales tronches mieux cela vaudra. »

-« Mon frère avait raison… » Alphonse afficha un sourire un peu triste. « C'était perdu d'avance… »

-« Perdu d'avance ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu espérais toujours une réconciliation ? » Un sourire cynique fendit ses lèvres. « Encore plus allumé que j'pensais. »

-« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Envy émit un soupire agacé.

-« J'préfère encore me faire sceller… » Il se détourna. « Ouais…Plutôt mourir que de devoir encore supporter vos bons sentiments. Salut le full nabot de ma part !» Il s'éloigna.

-« ENVY ! » S'exclama la voix d'Edward.

Alphonse se retourna.

-« Ni-san ? »

En effet celui-ci courait à leur rencontre.

Envy s'arrêta.

-« Tiens…En parlant du loup… »

-« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Questionna vivement Edward une fois à leur hauteur tout en reprenant son souffle.

Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans les prunelles de l'homoculus.

-« Cela ce voit je pense…J'me tire d'ici. » Il pivota sur ses talons.

-« NON ! » Ed saisit le bras de l'homoculus. « Attends ! »

-« LACHE-MOI ! » Rugit Envy, d'un mouvement brusque il retira son bras.

Alphonse fit un pas en avant inquiet.

-« Allons calmez-vous ! » Tenta-t-il d'apaiser.

-« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. » Répliqua Edward d'un ton ferme.

-« Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« A cause de ça ! » Aussitôt il présenta sous les yeux d'Envy le long gant rouge.

Ce dernier fixa l'objet présenté et fronça les sourcils.

-« C'est un symbole alchimique ! » S'exclama Alphonse étonné.

-« Oui ! Je l'ai trouvé à l'université. » Précisa Edward sans quitter du regard Envy.

-« J'vois pas pourquoi tu me montres ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce gant ? »

-« Regarde bien Envy ! Il est identique à ce que porte un homoculus…Excepté le symbole. »

Il ne pouvait renier qu'il était effectivement identique.

-« Hé alors ? Simple coïncidence. »

Un sourire cynique s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Edward.

-« Bha tu vois moi j'crois pas au coïncidence de ce genre. »

-« Ni-san ? Tu peux expliquer s'il te plaît ? »

Le grand frère abaissa sa main et rangea le gant dans la poche de sa veste.

-« Je vous expliquerai ce que j'ai découvert mais pas ici. Rentrons ! »

-« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de t'écouter ? » Protesta vivement Envy.

Edward posa un regard étrangement calme sur lui.

-« Libre à toi de venir ou non, je ne te forcerai pas…seulement… »

-« Seulement ? »

-« Ce que j'ai trouvé pourrais expliquer ce qui c'est passé hier soir. »

L'homoculus était partagé entre deux sentiments, l'envie de ne plus supporter la présence de ces deux idiots et une grande curiosité d'en savoir plus.

« A toi de voir, Envy ! »

Il fixa tour à tour les deux frères puis poussa un soupir excédé.

-« Soit ! »

-« Bien alors ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Tous trois regagnèrent le petit appartement, et c'est autour de la table qu'Edward commença ses explications.

Alphonse était assis en face de lui, tandis qu'Envy, lui se tenait à distance des deux frères, debout près de la fenêtre, appuyé contre le rebord et les bras croisés.

Ed déposa le gant bien en évidence sur la table, ainsi que l'enveloppe.

« Je suis tombé par hasard sur un passage dans le livre de ce Nathan Hokart, un passage relatant en détail une transmutation créant un accès entre les deux mondes. »

-« Mais ni-san…On l'a déjà vu…Quand cette femme à tenter de s'introduire dans notre monde. »

-« Oui ! Effectivement, seulement souviens- toi Al que pour ouvrir ce passage il fallait des deux côtés une transmutation entre deux homoculus. De ton côté Gluttony et Wrath, puis de mon côté… »

-« Papa et Envy. »

Edward hocha lentement la tête.

-« Et dans chaque monde il fallait un lieu bien établi, visiblement la cité engloutie était l'endroit idéal qui permettait cette transmutation. »

-« Oui…Il y avait ce cercle de transmutation. »

-« Seulement cet alchimiste Nathan Hokart a pu le faire sans cercle. »

-« Sans cercle ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

-« Je n'ai pas tous les détails, il me manque beaucoup de données, mais tout porte à croire qu'il a pu le faire grâce à l'aide d'un homoculus et… » Il désigna le gant. « Ce gant particulier. »

Envy et Al posèrent leur regard sur le vêtement.

« Je suis convaincu que ce gant contient… un amplificateur. »

-« Tu veux dire… de la pierre de vie ? La pierre rouge ? »

Ed hocha lentement la tête.

« Mais à quoi cela sert, vu qu'ici nous n'avons pas de pouvoir. »

-« Nous non ! » Edward posa ses prunelles dorées sur Envy. « Mais un homoculus qui a passé la porte…Oui. »

Alphonse leva à son tour ses yeux vers l'homoculus.

-« Si j'comprends bien gamin ! Tu insinues qu'en utilisant ce gant, un homoculus peut ouvrir un passage ? »

-« Ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse. Mais dans le livre il parle de deux sources d'amplificateur…donc il y a forcement deux gants…une paire et un des gants manquent. »

-« Et à ton avis ? Où est-il ? » Questionna Al.

Edward saisit la lettre et la déplia.

-« Ce Hokart a écrit au professeur Pirez pour avoir des renseignements sur une secte qui se disait être des alchimistes de l'ordre divin. Seulement cette secte a depuis été dissoute et son gourou s'est volatilisé dans la nature. »

Envy émit un rire narquois.

-« Alchimiste de l'ordre divin…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quelle bonne blague ! »

-« Mais ? Quel rapport avec le gant ? »

-« Je suis pas sur… Mais il est fort possible que ce gourou ait avec lui le deuxième amplificateur. »

-« Le gant ! »

-« Oui ! Et ce Hokart le recherchait il y a encore cinq ans. Il voulait visiblement mettre la main dessus. »

-« Mais si il le voulait ? Pourquoi laisser l'autre ici ? »

-« Simple ! En le laissant ici, il pensait certainement le mettre en sécurité. Il l'a confié au professeur Pirez, étant convaincu que celui-ci ne douterait jamais de l'importance de ce gant. »

-« Je comprends ! »

-« J'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas été facile de retrouver l'identité de cet alchimiste, car il a utilisé un pseudonyme pour écrire son livre. »

-« C'est bien joli tout ça…Mais en quoi cela me concerne ? » S'exclama la voix acide d'Envy.

Edward posa son attention sur l'homoculus.

-« Je pense que cette secte « l'ordre divin » quoi que peut en dire le professeur de l'université, est toujours bien active. Ils veulent mettre la main sur le deuxième gant et surtout…recherchent activement un de ces êtres catalyseurs…Un homoculus. »

-« Qui te dit qu'ils n'en ont pas déjà trouvé un ? » Ironisa Envy.

-« Si c'était le cas…On entendrait parler d'eux. »

-« Tu dis que le livre indique que le passage à été ouvert en utilisant ce moyen, c'est bien ça ? »

Edward se tourna vers son petit frère.

-« Oui…Il y a quinze ans environ. »

-« Mais pour quelle raison ? »

-« C'est pour cela que je voudrais retrouver cet alchimiste. »

Envy émit une autre exclamation cynique.

-« C'est pourtant facile a deviner…Pour le pouvoir et faire mu-muse avec la nature ou encore mieux s'prendre pour un de leurs stupides dieux… »Il jeta un regard ironique aux deux frères. « C'est typiquement humain…»

les propos d'Envy visaient clairement les deux frères Elric, n'avaient-ils pas tenté de défier la nature en faisant une transmutation humaine pour revoir leur mère.

-« Oui probablement… »

L'homoculus haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-« Probablement ? »

Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais l'homoculus avait raison.

-« Très bien ! C'est certainement leur motivation. »

Envy s'amusait de voir Edward l'admettre avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

-« Et cet alchimiste…Tu sais au moins où il ce trouve ? »

-« J'ai juste une adresse. » Edward désigna le dos de l'enveloppe. « Mais elle date d'il y a cinq ans.»

-« Hé ben ! Autant dire qu'on a que dalle ! » Ironisa l'homoculus.

-« Cela reste tout de même une piste…un indice qui à son importance. »

-« Et où s'trouvait cet alchimiste il y a cinq ans ? »

-« Plus au nord, dans un petit village perdu en Ecosse. »

-« C'est pas si loin alors ! » S'exclama Al avec enthousiasme.

-« Oui mais va savoir s'il est encore là-bas. »

-« Et vivant ! » Ajouta Envy d'un ton goguenard.

Ed hocha lentement la tête

-« Ouais…Faut l'espérer…En tout cas… »

Il se leva et afficha un petit sourire

Alphonse posa un regard interrogateur sur son frère.

-« Je crois qu'on va reprendre la route Al ! »

Ce fut alors au tour du petit frère de ce lever et de sourire.

-« Cela faisait longtemps… »

-« Ouais ! »

Ed se tourna vers Envy.

« Vu les circonstances, il serait plus sage pendant un moment d'oublier nos différends, et de faire route ensemble. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

Puis lentement les prunelles d'Envy se posèrent sur le gant rouge.

-« Evidement… »

-« Envy-san ? » S'inquiéta Alphonse.

L'homoculus soupira et croisa les bras derrière la nuque.

-« …J'ai pas trop l'choix ! » Mais son regard se durct. « Seulement…N'allez pas imaginer que je serai sympa avec vous…N'y comptez pas trop. »

-« Aucune importance en ce qui me concerne. » répliqua Ed.

-« Pareil pour moi ! »

-« Très bien ! » Edward rassembla les affaires sur la table. « C'est décidé. »

-« Quand est-ce que nous partirons ?' S'enquit son jeune frère.

-« Dans quelques jours, le temps de prendre toutes les dispositions. »

Envy se désintéressa d'eux et contempla la vue par la fenêtre.

Durant les deux jours suivants, les frères Elric préparèrent leur départ, Alphonse donna sa démission à l'épicerie. Edward quitta l'université, puis tout deux firent le tri dans leurs affaires, ne prenant que le strict minimum.

Edward déposa le long gant rouge et le livre dans sa valise, bien en évidence dessus ses vêtements puis boucla le tout.

Machinalement il porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

Il revoyait une autre image de départ, des années en arrière dans un monde différent de celui-ci.

Il revoyait le visage de mamie Pinako, Winry, ses années d'enfance passées dans leur maison, maison qui n'existait plus. Le visage souriant de leur mère se tenant devant la porte, sa voix, tout était si profondément ancré dans sa mémoire.

_-« C'est à la fois lointain tout ça et pourtant…si proche en même temps. »_ Songea-t-il.

Il savait Alphonse nostalgique, mais lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_« Que de chemin parcouru depuis… »_ Il leva son bras droit, contemplant pensivement sa prothèse. _« Qu'est ce qui nous attend encore ? …Que nous réserve l'avenir ?... »_ Il serra les doigts, rabaissa son bras et reprit ses préparatifs.

Au matin du troisième jour, alors que l'aube était à peine levée et qu'une légère nappe de brouillard envahissait les rues, trois silhouettes quittèrent le petit immeuble. Un étrange trio, deux anciens alchimistes et un homoculus, une alliance des plus inattendues.

Ils prirent la direction de la petite gare qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le chemin, c'est seulement une fois en gare, après avoir pris des billets et une fois assis sur un banc sur le quai en attendant l'arrivée de leur train, que leur langues se délièrent.

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward les bras croisés derrière la tête fixait le ciel tourna lentement son regard vers son petit frère.

-« Ouais ? »

-« A ton avis ? Quel genre d'homme est ce Hokart ? »

« Hum…Sais pas…Probablement un vieillard rabougri. »

-« Ha ? Tu crois ? »

Ed reprit sa contemplation du ciel.

-« Il est arrivé dans ce monde il y a quinze ans et c'était déjà un adulte…donc… » Il s'imagina alors un genre de Roy Mustang chauve et pouffa de rire.

-« Tu as peut-être raison… En tout cas… »

Edward baissa ses prunelles sur le visage souriant de son jeune frère.

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Si on pouvait grâce à lui retourner dans notre monde, revoir tout le monde ! » Al était enthousiaste.

Le grand frère sonda longuement son visage, puis tourna ensuite sa tête vers Envy. Ce dernier se tenait à l'écart, assis sur un muret à quelques mètres.

_-« J'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas une fois de plus déçu petit frère… »_ Songea-t-il sombrement en fixant l'homoculus qui leur tournait le dos.

Le train à vapeur arriva en gare, tirant le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Ils montèrent tous les trois, et prirent place sur une banquette.

-« Ni-san ? Tu te souviens la fois où on a pris le train pour aller à central ? Et qu'on à dû s'occuper d'une prise d'otage. »

Edward accoudé contre la fenêtre esquissa un sourire.

-« Oui je m'en souviens ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Y avait eu pas mal d'action ce jour là ! »

Al hocha la tête.

Envy assis sur la banquette en face près de la fenêtre, jeta un regard vers eux, puis reprit la contemplation du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Trouvant leur discussion sans intérêt.

-« Je me demande si ça a beaucoup changé là-bas ? » Enchaîna Al.

Edward demeura silencieux, se contentant de sonder le visage de son jeune frère.

« N'est-ce pas ni-san ? Ca a dû changé forcément depuis ? »

-« Oui…Sûrement. » Edward fit un léger sourire.

Comme il le pensait Alphonse éprouvait une nostalgie pour leur monde. Il l'avait suivi ici, mais quelque part son cœur était resté là-bas…Remarque lui aussi, inconsciemment même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas se l'avouer. Son regard s'arrêta sur Envy assis en face. Et lui ? Qu'éprouvait-il ? Il n'avait fait que manifester de la rancœur. Il sonda son profil, il était perdu dans ses pensées, encore une fois il n'y avait aucune trace de cynisme dans son regard.

Alphonse avait peut être raison… Derrière sa haine se cachait peut être un sentiment plus humain.

Comme Lust au fond… Elle n'avait fait qu'éprouver une grande nostalgie de la condition humaine. Il était fort possible qu'Envy soit aussi perturbé par ce sentiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il le cachait bien, se montrant même insupportable.

Les prunelles d'Envy lentement se posèrent sur lui et haussa un sourcil.

-« Un blême gamin ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? »

Edward détourna la tête.

-« Pour rien ! » Répliqua-t-il un peu vivement.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un soupir ironique de l'homoculus qui reprit son attitude, ignorant volontairement la présence des deux Elric.

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu particulière et tendue qu'ils continuèrent le voyage en train.

Alphonse finit par s'endormir profondément la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ils leur fallaient encore supporter de longues heures de trajet avant d'enfin arriver à leur première escale. Après ils devraient marcher à travers la campagne pour trouver enfin le petit village qui les intéressait. Autant dire qu'il leur restait une sacrée journée de route.

Envy se leva brusquement de sa banquette et sans un regard pour les frangins quitta sa place.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Questionna vivement Ed méfiant.

L'homoculus posa un regard hautain sur lui.

-« J'vais prendre l'air si cela t'ennuie pas. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Le ton qu'employa Envy irrita à son tour Edward.

-« Fais comme bon te semble ! » Grogna-t-il en détournant la tête.

-« Ca ! J'y compte bien ! » L'homoculus afficha un sourire narquois et s'éloigna.

Ed lui lança un regard mauvais, fixant avec colère sa silhouette traversant le long wagon.

Envy poussa avec vigueur la porte donnant sur une petite plateforme entourée d'une barrière en fer forgé. Malgré le vent et les secousses, Envy s'appuya contre la grille. Il préférait continuer le voyage ici plutôt qu'en leur compagnie. Fixant la longue voie qui s'étendait derrière le train et le long panache de fumée noire s'étirant au-dessus d'un ciel gris.

_« Ces frangins…Il me tape sur les nerfs. »_ Songea-t-il avec irritation. _« Me voilà à me les coltiner…Ouais toujours collés à mes basques… »_ Il esquissa une grimace dégoûtée.

Alphonse ouvrit les yeux et s'éveilla péniblement, sa nuque restée dans la même position était particulièrement douloureuse. Il redressa la tête et avec une main la massa pour chasser la crampe.

-« Ca va Al ? Bien dormi ? »

Le jeune Elric afficha un sourire grimaçant à son frère.

-« Oui ! Enfin plus ou moins. » Il réalisa alors l'absence de l'homoculus. « Envy n'est plus là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-« Non ! Il a voulu prendre l'air. » Répliqua Edward d'un ton détaché.

-« Y a longtemps ? »

-« Une demi-heure environ. »

Alphonse se leva.

« Qu'est- ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. »

-« A ta place j'irais pas le déranger ! »

Al hésita.

-« Mais il serait mieux assis ici que dehors sur cette petite plateforme inconfortable. »

Edward haussa les épaules.

-« C'est son problème, pas l'nôtre ! Par contre… » Ed posa sa main sur son ventre. « Tu as pensé à prendre un truc à bouffer car j'commence à avoir sérieusement la dalle moi. »

-« Heu…à manger ? »

-« Bha ouais ! »

-« C'est-à-dire que… » Al évita le regard de son frère.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-« Al ? »

Le petit frère détourna la tête.

« Me dis pas que… Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre des provisions… »

Alphonse demeura silencieux.

« AL ? »

-« Bha heu…non… »

-« QUOI ? »

-« BHA J'AI OUBIE DE PENSER AUX PROVISIONS ! »

-« MAIS J'AI FAIM MOI ! »

-« TOI AUSSI TU AS OUBLIE JE TE SIGNIALE ! »

-« NON MAIS MOI C'EST NORMAL ! »

-« COMMENT CA TOI C'EST NORMAL ? FAUDRAIT QUE JE PENSE A TOUT PEUT ETRE? »

-« Vous savez que vous êtes bruyant tous les deux ! » S'exclama une voix moqueuse.

Les deux frères tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers Envy. Celui-ci se tenait debout dans l'allée et les observait se chamailler avec un air goguenard.

Aussitôt Al oublia qu'il venait de se disputer avec son frère.

-« Finalement vous êtes revens ! » Il sourit à l'homoculus.

Ce dernier posa un regard perplexe, puis avec un soupir s'assit à nouveau à sa place.

-« A cause de la pluie... »

Les deux frères jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et effectivement le ciel s'était considérablement assombri et de grosses gouttes ruisselaient sur la vitre. Très vite l'averse se changea en orage, le vent, les éclairs et un rideau de pluie malmenèrent la campagne écossaise.

(NDA : Non non je n'insinue pas qu'il pleut tout le temps là-bas lol juste que bha voilà pas d'chance il pleut en ce moment)

Nos trois voyageurs durent prendre leur mal en patience, avec en plus l'estomac dans les talons, vu qu'aucun d'eux n'avait songé à emporter de quoi manger.

Finalement le train s'immobilisa dans une petite gare perdue dans la campagne.

Nos voyageurs quittèrent le wagon chaud et sec pour se prendre un véritable déluge sur la tête.

Edward tenant sa valise au-dessus de la tête, sonda du regard le quai désert.

-« On peut pas dire qu'il y a foule ici ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est carrément la cambrousse ! »

Al sauta en bas du marche-pied et fit comme son frère, se protégea contre la pluie avec son bagage.

Au tour d'Envy de descendre, lui se laissa copieusement arroser, visiblement peu soucieux de la pluie.

-« Et maintenant ni-san ? »

-« La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est arrivé à destination. » Rapporta le blondinet avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-« Et la mauvaise nouvelle gamin ? »

-« Le village que nous cherchons se trouve à trente kilomètres de la gare. »

Un profond silence accueillit cette nouvelle, un long moment où seule la pluie battante et les éclairs troublaient le silence.

-« Tu te fout de nous full nabot ! »

-« …Tren…Trente kilomètres ? » Bredouilla un Al déjà découragé. « Sous cette pluie ? »

-« Bha heu…J'pensais qu'on trouverait au moins un chariot, ou une voiture qui pourrait nous emmener durant une partie du trajet….Mais heu y a pas un chat ici. »

-« Ha ouais ?...Tu pensais ?... »Envy jeta un regard irrité à Alphonse. « J'crois que j'vais me l'farcir ton frérot ! »

-« Heu du calme Envy-san ! »

-« Toute façon qu'est-ce qu'un peu de pluie ? Après tout on n'est pas en sucre. » Continua Edward d'un ton désinvolte.

A ce moment la pluie redoubla et un vent violent souffla, manquant de peu de renverser le plus petit des trois (lol).

-« Tu disais nabot ? »

Edward accroché à un lampadaire.

-« Okay ! J'ai pigé ! On va au moins attendre dans la gare que la tempête se calme. »

-« Ca c'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Alphonse bien heureux de ne pas avoir à marcher des kilomètres par ce temps.

-« C'est tout de même dommage qu'on ait rien à bouffer… Si seulement tu avais pensé Al…Franchement tu n'as pas assuré sur ce coup là ! »

-« Ha tu va pas recommencer avec ça ! T'ES GONFLE TOI AUSSI TU AURAIS PU Y PENSER ! »

-« MAIS C'EST TOI QUI T'OCCUPES DE CA D'HABITUDE ! »

-« C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

-« SI ! »

-« NON ! »

-« SI J'TE DIS ! »

-« MAIS NON ! »

-« J'TE DIS QUE SI ! »

-« RHAAA ! NI-SAN ! T'ES CHIANT QUAND TU T'Y METS ! »

-« TOI AUSSI ! »

-« NON C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

-« SI ! »

-« NON ! »

-« TE DIS QUE SI ! »

L'homoculus les laissa se chamailler dehors sous la pluie et rentra à l'abri.

-« C'qu'ils peuvent être chiants ces deux -là… » Soupira-t-il.

A suivre (lol)


	6. Willow

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Hokart bouhahahahahahahahahaahahaha IL EST A MOI ! ET LES DROITS SON TROP CHER POUR VOUS (lol) Et évidement je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, hééééé non aucun sous sous lol

Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà au chapitre 6 qui continent quelques moments intéressant.

Sinon dans le chapitre précédent j'ai fais une erreur à propos d'Hoheneim, J'ai dis qu'il était homoculus ce qui est faux bien évidement, il n'est ni vraiment humain ni vraiment homoculus et j'aurais du mieux l'expliqué. Enfin bref veuillez me pardonné pour cette étourderie (merci à Tohru de l'avoir relevé dans sa review ) Sinon je remercie les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 5, donc merci à Poppycat, Yatsuko et Tohru-sama (ainsi qu'a sa petite sœur Kisa pour sa gentille review chap1)

Voilà je souhaite à tous et toutes également une **BONNE ANNEE 2006** et puis vais arrêté de bavasser et vous laisser lire ce chap…Bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Brothers**

Chapitre 6 : Willow

Ils patientèrent bien à l'abri dans le hall de la petite gare de campagne que la pluie cessa. Tous trois bien silencieux contemplaient la tempête par l'une des fenêtres, le calme n'étant troublé que par le bruit de la pluie et les grondements incessants de leurs ventres affamés.

Finalement le vent et l'orage semblèrent vouloir enfin cesser.

Alors que les nuages sombres se déchiraient lentement dans le ciel, laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil, ( NDA : Bha voilà fait beau aussi en Ecosse !) nos trois protagonistes mirent enfin le nez dehors.

-« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Edward.

-« Oui ! Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! » Confirma Alphonse.

-« Bon…Mais maintenant…On doit trouver ce village. »

L'enthousiasme des deux frangins retomba d'un coup.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une douce mélodie à leurs oreilles,l'agréable musique d'un petit moteur ronflant et crachotant à leur gauche. Petit bruit enchanteur pour des voyageurs ayant la flemme de parcourir trente kilomètres à pied.

Edward se précipita vers une petite camionnette cabossée, garée non loin de là.

« Hééééé ! Attendez ! » Hurla Edward au propriétaire au volant.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au teint hâlé et aux cheveux tirant sur le roux, tourna son regard vers le jeune homme blond qui courait vers lui en hurlant.

Ed s'arrêta haletant et posa une main sur la portière.

« Escusez…Nous…je…Je… »

Alphonse qui arrivait derrière mais moins essoufflé s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-« Pardon de vous déranger monsieur, mais voilà nous devons nous rendre dans un petit village à trente kilomètres d'ici aussi nous voudrions vous demander s'il était possible au moins de nous économiser quelques kilomètres. »

-« A Quel village vous devez vous rendre ? »

Edward toujours à bout de souffle, leva une main en signe d'attente, puis plongea la main dans sa poche de veste, déplia la feuille où il avait noté l'adresse et le nom du village, puis la présenta sous le nez du paysan.

-« Hoooo ! Je vois ! C'est votre jour de chance, c'est justement mon village. » Il sourit aux trois voyageurs.

-« C'est vrai ? C'est chouette ! » Al se tourna vers son frère. « Tu entends ça ni-san ? Quelle chance nous avons ! »

-« Ouais ! J'te fais pas dire… » Répliqua un Edward qui avait enfin reprit son souffle.

-« Allez-y vous pouvez monter à l'arrière, mais attention au chargement ! »

-« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! » Al esquissa un grand sourire.

Les trois voyageurs se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du camion et…

« Béééééééééééééééééé ! »

-« Des…moutons ? » S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux frères.

Il y avait une dizaine de moutons parqués à l'arrière de la camionnette.

-« Charmante compagnie… » Critiqua Envy d'un ton ironique.

Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix, aussi ils montèrent, s'installèrent tant bien que mal et la camionnette s'éloigna.

Le véhicule emprunta des petits chemins de terre perdus dans la campagne. Malgré la prudence du propriétaire pour ses moutons (lol), la camionnette dut faire face à de nombreux creux, cailloux et bosse, secouant allégrement son chargement.

-« RAHHH MAIS IL SAIT PAS CONDUIRE LE VIEUX ! » S'énerva Edward après s'être cogné la tête contre un des montants de fer.

-« Du calme ni-san ! »

-« Ouais…Ta gueule le nabot tu me casses les oreilles. » Lança Envy assis en face des frangins, les bras croisés et semblant prendre son mal en patience.

-« TOI JE TE… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase une autre secousse lui envoya un mouton dans les bras.

« …Putain…Ca m'gave… » Marmonna-t-il écrasé sous le poids d'une des bestioles. « Obligé de voyager avec ces boules de laine sur pattes…Et supporter les sarcasmes d'un homoculus... »

-« …Et moi les jérémiades d'un gamin ! Envy afficha un sourire goguenard.

-« Allons vous deux cessez un peu de vous disputer ! Cela n'avancera à rien ! » Coupa Alphonse (NDA : La voix de la sagesse lol) tentant de restaurer le calme.

Après moult secousses et futurs bosses et bleus sur le corps pour certains, la petite camionnette arriva en vue d'un charmant petit village. Les trois voyageurs contemplèrent les petites maisons, le grand clocher et les prairies verdoyantes à perte de vue.

« C'est beau ni-san ! »

-« Ouais ! » Il renifla sa manche. « …Pouah je sens le mouton maintenant ! Vivement un bain ! »

Envy quant à lui demeura silencieux, il sonda de son regard mauve les lieux.

La camionnette entra dans le village et s'immobilisa non loin d'une grange, le paysan ouvrit sa portière et sauta à terre.

-« Et voilà les gamins ! On est arrivé ! » Lança-t-il souriant.

-« QUI QU'TU TRAITES DE GAMIN ICI ? J'AI DIX NEUF ANS ! »

-« NI-SANNNNNNN ! ARRETE ! » Al retenait son frère prêt à se jeter sur l'Ecossais.

-« Tsssss ! » Envy sauta à terre, bien content de mettre de la distance entre lui et le cloporte.

Les mains sur les hanches il balaya du regard les maisons, les petits commerces nécessaires à la vie du village et les habitants dont certains fixaient avec crainte et curiosité « le petit blondinet particulièrement bruyant ».

Finalement une fois Edward calmé, les deux frangins descendirent à leur tour du véhicule.

-« Merci encore pour nous avoir déposé ! » Remercia chaleureusement le plus jeune Elric.

-« De rien voyons ! »

-« Excusez-moi ! J'aurais encore une chose à vous demander. »

Le paysan posa son regard sur Edward.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Nathan Hokart ? »

-« Hokart ?..Hokart ? » L'Ecossais porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit.

-« Oui il a séjourné ici y a environ cinq ans. »

-« Non ! Ca m'dit rien ! »

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » Insista cette fois Alphonse.

-« Oui personne de ce nom ici. »

-« Même pas un voyageur qui aurait séjourné que peu de temps ? »

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Edward et secoua négativement la tête.

« …Putain… » Marmonna Ed. « …J'hallucine…Tout ça pour…rien… »

-« Ni-san ? Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? »

Edward semblait soudain si déprimé.

-« Sais pas… » Il porta sa main à son visage et… « Heurk ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a frérot ? » S'inquiéta Al.

-« …J'crois que la pause **« **j'vais prendre un bain et bouffer** »** s'impose …car… MA MAIN AUSSI PUE COMME CES SATANEES PELOTES DE LAINES SUR PATTES ! »

-« Du calme ni-san ! On nous regarde ! »

Une heure plus tard, Edward, Al et Envy étaient installés à la table d'une petite auberge. Ils avaient tous trois pris un bon bain et commandé un copieux repas.

Edward dévora avec appétit sous le regard consterné d'Al mort de honte et d'un homoculus méprisant.

Ed saisit sa tasse de café et but une longue gorgée puis la reposa en poussant une exclamation satisfaite.

-«HAAAA ! CA FAIT QUAND MEME DU BIEN D'AVOIR LE VENTRE BIEN PLEIN ! »

-« Chuuuuttttt moins fort ni-san ! Tu va déranger ces braves gens ! » Supplia le jeune frère.

Envy posa également sa tasse mais dans une attitude plus digne, puis jeta un long regard aux rares clients qui bien sûr ne cessaient de regarder dans leur direction.

-« Sinon… » Il posa ses prunelles mauves sur les frères Elric. « Vu que votre type ne crèche pas ici…Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

-« Il a forcement du venir ici, vu la lettre. »

-« Mais alors pourquoi ce paysan ne se souvient pas de lui ? » Questionna Al.

Edward haussa les épaules.

-« On ne connaît pas forcement tout le monde dans un village. »

-« Il est pas très grand…Ca m'étonnerait qu'un étranger passe inaperçu. »

-« Surtout s'il est aussi peu discret que certains… » Siffla Envy accoudé à la table et jetant un regard narquois à Edward.

Ce dernier ignora ouvertement la critique de l'homoculus.

-« Où alors… Je pense plutôt… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Qu'il devait avoir une autre identité. »

Envy siffla d'admiration.

-« Quel esprit de déduction ! On oublierait presque que t'es idiot ! »

Ed fronça les sourcils.

-« Commence pas à me chercher toi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

L'homoculus esquissa un sourire moqueur mais sembla disposé à se taire pour l'instant, et jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

« Maintenant va falloir pêcher les infos…Et ça ne va pas être une mince affaire vu le peu de chose que j'ai sur ce Hokart. »

-« Oui… »

-« Le problème c'est que j'ignore même à qui il ressemble ce type ! »

-« Tu as dit qu'il devait certainement être vieux. »

-« Mouais mais ça nous avance pas plus. »

-« C'est vrai… »

Les frères continuaient leur délibérations sans se rendre compte qu'Envy fixait avec un vif intérêt l'extérieur. Soudain ses yeux se rétrécirent, une grimace s'afficha sur ses lèvres, ses prunelles violettes étincelèrent.

Brusquement il se leva et se précipita dehors.

Edward et Alphonse stupéfaits se levèrent vivement et s'empressèrent de sortir.

Envy s'élança, traversa la rue et…

-« ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! TOI ICI ! » Se jeta sur un gamin.

L'enfant se retourna brusquement.

Edward et Alphonse arrivant derrière écarquillèrent les yeux.

L'enfant que tenait Envy par le col, l'enfant apeuré était…Wrath.

« J'TE RETROUVE LE MIOCHE ! »

L'enfant ce débattit, pleurant de peur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? REPONDS ! »

-« Au secours…Maman… me faites pas de mal ! » Pleura Wrath.

-« ENVY ! ARRETE ! » S'éleva la voix d'Edward derrière lui. « Lâche-le ! Ce n'est pas Wrath ! »

L'homoculus tenant toujours l'enfant par le col, tourna son regard mauve vers lui.

-« COMMENT CA ? »

-« Il lui ressemble c'est vrai…Mais ce n'est pas Wrath. »

Envy refit face au sosie de Wrath.

-« Ce n'est pas Wrath ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« C'est difficile à expliquer, mais visiblement il existe ici, des personnes qui ressemblent aux êtres qu'on a connus dans notre monde. » Il posa un instant son regard sur Al. « Comme j'ai connu un autre Alphonse, Alphonse Heridrich qui ressemblait à mon frère. »

-« Des êtres qui nous ressemblent ? » Les doigts d'Envy desserrèrent leur emprise sur le col de l'enfant.

Celui-ci fit un mouvement en arrière et réussit à s'échapper de la poigne de l'homoculus, mais tomba en arrière.

Alphonse s'approcha doucement de lui et lui sourit.

-« Pardon encore. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal. »

Il était terrorisé, se protégea le visage avec son bras et poussa un cri de peur.

-« MAMAN ! »

-« Hé ? VOUS ! »

Les trois voyageurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

« LAISSEZ MON FILS TRANQUILLE ! »

-« Haaa ! Sensei Izumi ! » S'exclama malgré lui Alphonse.

En effet la femme qui avançait vers eux l'air furieux, était le sosie conforme d'Izumi Curtis qui avait été leur maître en alchimie dans leur monde.

Elle se planta devant eux et jeta un regard noir.

-« Non Al ce n'est pas elle… tu sais bien.. » Chuchota Edward.

-« Heu…Oui tu as raison… »

L'enfant se releva vivement et se précipita vers la femme, puis se logea contre elle.

Elle posa une main sur sa chevelure.

-« N'aie plus peur Willow…Je suis là. »

-« WILLOW ? » S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux frères.

La femme posa un regard méfiant sur les trois individus.

-« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faites peur à mon enfant ? »

Elle était assez inquiétante, surtout qu'elle était le sosie parfait de la redoutable Izumi Curtis, les deux frères avaient des souvenirs très percutants d'elle.

-« Non enfin ! Désolé madame ! Voilà on s'est trompés, on croyait reconnaître quelqu'un. » S'excusa un peu maladroitement Alphonse.

La femme sonda attentivement les visages des trois personnes.

-« Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous ? »

-« Non en effet ! On vient d'arriver. » Continua Al. Puis il se pencha vers Willow. « Excuse-nous petit, on voulait vraiment pas te faire peur. »

Willow tourna son regard et posa ses yeux bleus sur le visage souriant d'Alphonse. Il hoqueta et essuya de sa main les quelques larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à ses longs cils.

-« Vous êtes bien jeunes pour voyager ainsi… » La mère de Willow posa son regard sur Edward. « C'est pas prudent de prendre la route comme ça, surtout pour de jeunes enfants. »

-« QUI QU'…Hummfmmmffffphhhh … »

Alphonse avait eu le bon réflexe de plaquer sa main sur la bouche d'un Edward furax afin d'éviter plus de scandale.

-« Heu…En fait nous sommes plus vraiment des enfants… » Al fit un petit sourire crispé contenant avec peine son frère.

-« Ha ? Je vois ! » Elle baissa son regard vers Willow et lui sourit.

L'enfant semblait s'être calmé, il ne pleurait plus, mais restait blotti contre elle et fixait avec crainte les trois inconnus en particulier Envy.

« Vous avez un endroit où dormir les enfants ? »

-« Heu non ! On vient d'arriver et heu… » Al dut encore redoubler d'effort pour empêcher Edward de crier.

-« Alors venez avec moi. Vous passerez la nuit à la maison. » Elle tourna les talons et en compagnie de son fils se dirigea vers une maison.

Alphonse retira sa main de la bouche de son frère.

-« On dirait vraiment sensei ! » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais ce n'est pas elle. » Répliqua Edward tout en reprenant son souffle.

-« Je sais bien. »

Puis finalement la suivirent.

Elle s'arrêta devant une maison et ouvrit la porte.

-« Venez ! Entrez ! »

-« Heu vous êtes sûre on ne veut pas vous déranger ! »

-« J'AI DIT ENTREZ ! »

-« Houlaaaa ! » S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux frères et s'empressèrent d'obéir.

-« Heu…Ni-san ? » Chuchota Al à son frère une fois à l'intérieur.

-« …Ouais je sais c'que tu va me dire…Elle est comme sensei… »

-« …Ouais…Plutôt… »

-« CESSEZ UN PEU CES MESSES BASSES ET VENEZ POSER VOS BAGAGES DANS CE COIN ! »

Al et Ed sursautèrent et s'exécutèrent vivement, sous le regard goguenard de l'homoculus.

« Bien ! Avez-vous mangé ? »

-« Heu oui ! Oui ! C'est bon ! On n'a pas faim ! » Répliquèrent encore ensemble les deux frères.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la « Izumi ».

-« Très bien ! » Puis elle baissa son regard vers son fils. « Willow ? Va jouer un peu mon chéri. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et quitta les bras de sa mère.

Envy le suivit du regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais demeura silencieux.

« Quels sont vos noms ? » Questionna la femme après le départ de son fils.

-« Je suis Alphonse Elric et voici mon grand frère Edward Elric. »

-« Et vous ? » Elle posa un regard scrutateur sur l'homoculus.

-« Envy ! »

-« Envy ? » Elle haussa un sourcil.

-« Oui c'est…Un ami. On fait route ensemble. » S'empressa d'ajouter Al.

-« Vous avez quel âge ? »

-« J'ai Dix huit ans et mon frère Dix neuf. »

-« Dix neuf ans ? Vraiment ? » Elle sonda Edward du regard. « On dirait pas. »

-« QUOI ? TU INSINUE QUE J'FAIS PAS MON AGE ? »

-« NI-SANNNNNNNNNN ! »

-« Vous êtes plutôt bruyant ! » Trancha la femme en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Envy fit entendre un petit rire moqueur.

« Et pourquoi partir loin de votre famille tous les trois ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ? »

Alphonse et Edward échangèrent un regard.

-« En fait…Nous cherchons un homme qui aurait visiblement vécu ici quelque temps. » Expliqua Edward.

-« Un homme ? »

-« Oui un certain Nathan Hokart… »

-« Hokart ?...Non je ne vois pas. »

-« J'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu. »

-« Et pour quelle raison vous le cherchez ? »

-« Nous avons des choses à lui demander. »

-« Des choses ? »

Edward hocha la tête.

A ce moment Willow revint en courant.

-« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Il est tombé du nid !» Il tenait dans la paume de sa main un petit oisillon et le présenta à sa mère.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

-« Je vois ça ! Vient on va le remettre dans son nid. Montre-moi où tu l'as trouvé. »

Willow sourit hocha la tête et se précipita dehors.

La femme s'arrêta au seuil et se retourna.

-« Au fait !...Je m'appelle Helena Mac Norwel. Mettez-vous à votre aise et si vous voulez il reste encore du café chaud sur le feu. » Puis elle referma doucement la porte.

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira.

-« Toujours aucun moyen de savoir qui est ce Hokart ! »

-« Ni-san ? »

-« Hummm ? » Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son frère.

-« Willow ?...Je… »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a Willow ? »

-« Rien…Mais j'ai une drôle d'impression à son sujet… »

-« T'es pas l'seul gamin ! »

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Envy.

L'homoculus jeta un regard par la fenêtre, Helena Mac Norwel était avec Willow près d'un arbre et tentait de remettre l'oisillon dans le nid.

« Ouais…Une drôle d'impression. » Mais il n'en dit pas plus.

Le soleil lentement déclina, plongeant petit à petit la campagne et le village dans l'obscurité.

Alphonse, Edward et Envy demeurèrent dans la maison de cette Helena, qui leur servit un copieux dîner.

Elle ne posa plus de questions et se montra plutôt chaleureuse quoi qu'un peu trop autoritaire parfois. (NDA : lol Bref comme Izumi.)

Une fois le dîner fini, elle se leva pour préparer trois couchages à ses invités. Elle les installa dans la chambre de son fils.

Ils ne veillèrent pas tard, leur long trajet en train puis dans la camionnette en compagnie des moutons mal odorants les avaient épuisés. Ed et Al remercièrent leur hôtesse et furent content de trouver des matelas à leurs dispositions.

Edward se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux avec un soupir.

-« Hannnn ! Suis complètement vanné…Ca va faire du bien de piquer un bon p'tit roupillon ! »

Al s'agenouilla sur le sien et sourit.

-« Ouais et puis comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. »

Edward affalé sur sa couverture fit une légère grimace.

-« Ouais bha pour ça faudrait que j'fasse un genre de rêve prémonitoire, une vision de l'autre type…J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien… Mais bon. » Il soupira, pivota sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière la nuque. « …Ca risque pas d'arriver ce genre de chose. »

-« Si la lettre indiquait ce lieu, c'est qu'il était forcement ici. Suis sûr qu'on finira bien par trouver un indice. »

Edward esquissa un sourire.

-« C'est ça qui est formidable avec toi, c'est que tu es toujours très optimiste. » Il posa un regard amusé sur son petit frère.

-« Faut bien que l'un de nous le soit. »

-« Ouais… »

Et ils rirent de bon cœur.

Envy quant à lui s'était assis sur son matelas et demeurait silencieux.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Willow entra, il tenait dans ses bras trois pyjamas qu'il tendit à Alphonse.

-« Maman m'a donné ça pour vous. »

-« Ha merci Wrat…Heu Willow ! » Alphonse prit les vêtements des mains du petit garçon.

Celui-ci posa ses prunelles clair sur lui et sourit, puis quitta la chambre.

Al demeura un moment perplexe.

-« Y a un problème Al ? » S'étonna son frère.

-« Hum ? Heu non rien ! » Il secoua la tête et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. « Tiens ! » Il présenta un des pyjamas à son frère, puis proposa le sien à Envy.

Celui-ci posa un regard perplexe sur le vêtement.

Visiblement l'idée d'enfiler encore un habit humain ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le prit quand même.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'étaient tous trois changés et glissés sous leur couverture. Willow les avait rejoins et dormait déjà à poing fermé dans son lit. Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers le matelas qu'occupait Envy. L'homoculus était allongé mais tournait le dos, difficile à dire s'il dormait ou pas.

-« Al ? » Chuchota-t-il.

-« Hummm ? »

-« Tu dors ? »

-« Humm ! Non ! »

-« Excuse-moi … »

Alphonse soupira et se tourna vers son frère.

-« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ni-san ? »

-« A chaque fois je t'embarque dans de drôle d'aventure. »

-« C'est moi qui ai tenu à t'accompagner… »

-« Je sais mais bon… »

Alphonse esquissa un léger sourire.

-« T'en fais pas pour moi ni-san. »

-« Oki…Alors Bonne nuit Al… »

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi…Ni-san. »

Envy avait les yeux ouverts et écoutait la conversation des deux frères. Une fois ces derniers silencieux et après plusieurs minutes quand il n'entendit plus que leur longue et profonde respiration, il pivota doucement sur le dos et jeta un regard vers leur silhouette. Alphonse s'était tourné sur le côté et semblait dormir. Edward une main sur le ventre (NDA : ventre à l'air lol), la bouche grande ouverte semblait lui aussi être profondément endormi. Lentement sans bruit Envy se redressa et cette fois son regard s'intéressa à Willow. Ce dernier dormait recroquevillé sous la couverture. L'homoculus se leva silencieusement, enjamba les autres matelas et s'approcha du lit où dormait le fils de cette humaine.

Il fixa le visage paisible de l'enfant, Envy fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis son regard glissa vers l'extrémité du lit.

Doucement d'une main il souleva la couverture au niveau des pieds, découvrant les pieds nus du dormeur.

Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir, Envy s'immobilisa et ses prunelles mauves revirent sur le visage de Willow, guettant un éventuel signe de réveil. Mais finalement rien, les paupières demeurèrent closes. L'homoculus esquissa un léger sourire cynique puis s'intéressa de nouveau aux pieds. Lentement il approcha la main et saisit la cheville du pied qui l'intéressait, il le souleva légèrement et se pencha pour examiner la plante des pieds.

Willow sentant des mains saisirent son pied sursauta et se réveilla brusquement. Aussitôt il poussa un cri et tenta d'arracher sa cheville des mains de l'homoculus.

Edward et Alphonse furent brutalement tirés de leur sommeil et se redressèrent vivement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » S'exclama Alphonse mal réveillé.

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla l'enfant.

-« ENVY ? Mais laisse le tranquille ! » Protesta Edward. « Cet enfant ne t'a rien fait ! »

L'homoculus afficha un sourire narquois.

-« Cet enfant tu dis ? Moi je dirais Homoculus ! » Il présenta la plante de pied de Willow.

Le regard d'Edward s'agrandit de stupéfaction.

-« Le cercle d'Ouroboros! »

En effet le signe rouge caractéristique des homoculus était bien sur son pied.

Willow poussait des cris, tentant toujours d'arracher son pied des mains d'Envy.

-« Alors c'est bien Wrath ? » S'étonna Alphonse.

Envy posa un regard cynique sur l'enfant.

-« …Hé ouais ! »

-« Mais comment est-ce possible ?...je l'ai…Je l'ai transmuté…Il était… »

-« …Mort ? » L'homoculus élargit son sourire. « …Comme moi. »

Edward s'avança.

-« Wrath ? »

Mais l'homoculus ne semblait pas reconnaître ce nom, il continuait à se débattre, pleurant et criant.

-« Attends ! Ca va être plus simple comme ça !... » Envy posa son doigts sur la marque, le symbole rouge s'illumina d'une lueur bleue.

Willow poussa un cri, se tordit dans tous les sens.

-« ENVY ? ARRETE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI FAIS ? TU LUI FAIS MAL ! » S'inquiéta vivement Alphonse faisant un pas en avant.

-« Non t'inquiète…Il ne souffre pas autant que ça. Je ne fais que raviver ses souvenirs. »

-« LAISSE-LE ! » Al ne supportait pas de voir Wrath ainsi se débattre. « IL EST BIEN PLUS HEUREUX COMME CA LAISSE-LE ! »

La lueur disparut doucement, Wrath cessa de crier et de se tordre, il retomba inerte sur le lit. Envy lâcha le pied et recula d'un pas.

Edward et Alphonse fixèrent le corps immobile de l'homoculus, était-il encore vivant ?

Finalement celui-ci remua légèrement, leva sa main, la porta à son visage et lentement se mit sur son séant.

Envy le fixait avec un sourire ironique.

-« Vous voyez…J'l'ai pas abîmé votre petit homoculus. » Puis il s'adressa à lui. « Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? Wrath ? »

L'homoculus retira la main de son visage, leva ses prunelles vers Envy, un regard d'homoculus…Un regard mauve.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

-« …Envy ? »

-« Hé ouais ! »

Wrath regarda ses mains, ses prunelles s'agrandirent il leva sa main droite devant son visage.

-« J'ai un bras ?... » Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. « Et une jambe ?... »

-« Wrath ? » Alphonse fit un pas vers l'homoculus.

Ce dernier sembla enfin apercevoir les deux frères.

-« Alphonse…Edward… » C'est alors que ses yeux s'élargirent encore. A cet instant il se souvint de tout. « J'ai…J'ai affronté Gluttony…J'ai été transmuté…J'ai vu maman… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

-« Visiblement comme moi tu as passé cette fichue porte. »

Wrath posa son regard sur Envy et eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

-« Je…Je voulais la retrouver…Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI ? » Il se leva brusquement et à la stupeur de tous se jeta vers la fenêtre et la brisa, puis s'enfuit en courant dehors.

-« WRATHHHHHH ? NON ! » Alphonse se rua sur la fenêtre et appela l'homoculus qui s'enfuyait dans la nuit. « WRATHHHHHHH ! »

Edward se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, quitta la maison et courut à sa poursuite.

« NI-SANNNNNN ? » Alphonse fit de même.

Edward dut user de ses jambes pour ne pas se faire distancer par l'homoculus, Wrath était plutôt rapide.

Ce dernier quitta le village, franchit la clôture d'une des prairies et reprit sa course folle.

-« WRATHHHHHHH ATTENDS ! » Hurla Edward.

Mais l'homoculus semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter.

Edward eut plus de mal que lui à franchir la barrière, sa jambe artificielle ne l'aidant pas.

Wrath n'était plus qu'un petit point minuscule au loin, le blondinet désespérait presque de le rattraper.

L'homoculus franchit une autre clôture et cette fois s'enfonça dans une végétation plus sauvage.

De grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, comme si la situation n'était pas assez difficile pour Edward, il fallut que la pluie en rajoute.

L'homoculus fendit les buissons, sauta quelques gros rochers et évita de nombreuses racines. Tous ses obstacles donnèrent ensuite pas mal de fil à retordre pour l'ex-alchimiste d'état.

Il réalisa également que le terrain allait en pente, une pente de plus en plus importante.

« WRATH ! » Interpella-t-il encore une fois espérant avec peu d'espoir que l'homoculus devienne plus raisonnable et cesse de s'enfuir ainsi.

La pluie tombait maintenant avec violence, une pluie froide qui détrempa copieusement le pyjama du blondinet et le fit frissonner.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement, devant ses pieds le sol descendait presque à la verticale, en bas Wrath qui se laissait glisser et se rattrapait à quelques roches et racines.

« Putain…Fais chier ! » Murmura Ed face à l'obstacle.

-« NI-SAN ! » La voix d'Al se rapprocha, puis le bruit de ses pas et enfin il arriva à son tour face à la pente. « Ni-san ? Où est Wrath ? »

Edward désigna du doigt la petite silhouette sombre.

-« En bas ! »

-« Ho non ! On ne le rattrapera jamais. » Ce lamenta-t-il.

-« Ca ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

-« Hein ? »

Aussitôt Edward s'élança dans la pente.

-« NI-SAN ? NON TU VA TE FAIRE MAL C'EST DANGEREUX ! »

Edward ce laissa glisser un moment et profita comme Wrath des rochers pour s'aider.

-« Mais non je gère ! » Répliqua-t-il durant sa descente. « Et tu vois j'y arrive bi…. »

Mais son pied dérapa sur une racine et sa main artificielle se referma mal sur la racine qui pendait devant son nez et aussitôt il bascula en arrière et… « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ! » Tomba, roula, glissa.

-« NIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Et cela jusqu'au bout de la pente, il finit sa chute sans douceur, s'étalant dans la boue.

« NIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNN ? » Criait la voix d'Al au-dessus de lui. « EST-CE QUE CA VA ? RIEN DE CASSE ? »

Edward un peu sonné se souleva de la boue collante et étouffa un gémissement de souffrance, son épaule, son dos et sa jambe lui faisaient un mal de chien.

« NI-SANNNN ? »

-« CA VA JE SUIS TOUJOURS ENTIER ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant d'apercevoir le fuyard malgré le rideau de pluie.

-« EST-CE QUE TU VOIS WRATH ? »

-« NON ! » Edward se releva, il sentit un truc bizarre au niveau de sa jambe artificielle. Elle ne semblait pas très stable. Il baissa les yeux, avec cette chute il avait dû l'endommager un peu. Mais pas le temps de trop s'en occuper pour l'instant.

Il se mit à courir, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à cause de cette boue glissante et de sa jambe défectueuse.

Le sol était glissant, l'herbe mouillée n'aidait en rien, et le terrain était encore plus accidenté qu'avant cette fichue pente.

« WRATH ? » Appela Edward dans l'averse qui se déchaînait. « WRATH BORDEL REPONDS… » Son pied glissa sur une pierre qu'il n'avait pas vue et de nouveau il dévala sur les fesses une légère pente.

Il heurta le sol sans douceur tête en avant.

« AIEUH !…Bordel !... » Il se frotta la tête et leva son visage. Et son regard croisa celui de Wrath. Il était là recroquevillé sur lui-même. « Wrath ? » Edward voulu se relever mais sa jambe gauche ne le soutenait plus. Surpris il posa un regard dessus, la jambe du pyjama était légèrement relevée, découvrant une prothèse disloquée. « …Merde ! C'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour que je me l'abîme. » Il se détourna de sa jambe et s'intéressa de nouveau à l'homoculus. « T'en fais pas Wrath ça va aller ! » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

C'est alors qu'il perçut un bruit de pas derrière lui, lentement Edward leva son regard.

Derrière lui se dressaient trois hautes silhouettes enveloppées d'un manteau noir et le visage caché par un grand capuchon.

Ed fronça les sourcils, qui pouvaient bien être ces personnes ? La pluie n'aidait en rien pour bien les distinguer. Mais en tout cas ils allaient pouvoir l'aider.

Il afficha un petit sourire.

« On peut dire que vous tombez à pic justement…je suis tombé et j'ai ma prothèse qui s'est abîmé et dont… »

-« T'occupe pas de celui-la ! Prends l'autre ! » S'exclama une voix sous l'un des capuchons.

Aussitôt l'un des hommes s'avança et saisit brusquement Wrath par les épaules. Ce dernier cria et se débattit.

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Il tenta de mordre le bras.

L'homme lui porta un coup sur la nuque, la tête de Wrath s'abaissa, ses bras pendirent dans le vide, il ne cria plus, assommé.

-« Hééééé ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ! » Protesta Edward. « LAISSEZ-LE ! » Il tenta de se lever mais sa jambe lui faisait défaut. « OÙ VOUS L'EMMENEZ ? »

L'un des hommes s'avança vers lui, leva sa main, Edward leva son regard vers lui, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un étrange pendentif avec un symbole vaguement familier… puis …une vive douleur sur sa nuque et le noir….

A suivre.


	7. L’alchimiste de glace

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf et toujours Hokart… Mais qui est-il ? Hahaaaaaaaaaa que de mystère autour de ce perso hahahahaahahahaha ! (oups désolée lol)Et évidement je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic, c'est 100 pourcent gratis ! lol

Note de l'auteur : Hé hop chapitre 7…arf et j'ai toujours pas finis mon chap 10 avec la reprise du boulot suis un peu trop naze le soir pour bien me concentré dessus et écrire… enfin j'ai les week end, j'espère pouvoir bien avancé durant le week end. Sinon j'ai déjà écris la scène final de la fic… hééééé ouaiiiiiis la fin est prête. J'avais déjà une vague idée de la fin mais durant le week end précédent alors que je prenais ma douche (si si a croire que la douche m'inspire lololol) bha j'ai THE IDEE FINAL bien établit dans ma tête et je me suis grouillée de tout mettre part écris (avant de la perdre) et ca donne un chap… halalalalalalalala… mais je dis rien je dis rien hohohohhohohohohohoho (suis sadique hein ? Si si si je sais je le suis lol)

Bon sinon qui est mon Nathan Hokart ? Depuis le temps que j'en parle de lui … lol.

Puis je remercie les reviews, qui vraiment me font toujours autant plaisir.

J'ai répondu personnellement à toutes celles qui ont un profil ou une adresse email (je vous remercie encore) et je remercie deux autres reviews celle de « La Cerise » : Contente que les autres chaps t'ai plu… désolée pas de Yaoi entre envy et les frérots… un jour peut être j'en écrirais une (bien que j'ai jamais fais de fic yaoi préfère les aventures ou la parodie lol).

Puis « maud » : Merci également, moi aussi j'aime Envy chieur lol et sadique lol donc je m'amuse bien quand je le fais réagir ainsi hohohohohohhohoho (je suis sadique j'y peux rien)

Bref voilà merci à toutes et tous

Je vous laisse maintenant lire, bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !

**Brothers**

Chapitre 7: L'alchimiste de glace

-« Ni-san ? Ni-san ? »

Une voix lointaine et familière dans ces ténèbres froides.

« Ni-san est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Al ? » Murmura Edward, il faisait si sombre et surtout…Il gémit, ouvrit lentement les yeux et porta sa main à la nuque… « J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un train sur la tête… J'ai un mal de chien. »

-« Ni-san ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le visage penché vers lui, le visage d'Alphonse qui le fixait d'un regard inquiet.

-« Je…Qu'est-ce que… »

Il sentait la pluie froide couler sur son visage, petit à petit ses sens revinrent et avec…

« WRATH ! » Il se redressa vivement, il était assis dans l'herbe détrempée, au même endroit où l'homoculus s'était fait enlever par ces hommes en noir. Il balaya du regard les alentours mais avec l'obscurité et la pluie le champ de vision était réduit.

Il ne voyait que Alphonse agenouillé à ses côtés et Envy debout à quelques pas.

-« Ni-san ? Où est Wrath ? Tu l'as vu ? »

Edward revint vers Al.

-« Ils l'ont emmené ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Trois hommes ! Ils l'ont emmené. »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Wrath ! »

Alphonse le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-« Je comprends rien. »

-« BON SANG C'EST POURTANT CLAIR ! »

-« Inutile de me crier dessus ! »

-« Wrath ! Il était là avec moi, mais trois types en noir sont arrivés et l'ont embarqué. J'ai voulu m'interposer mais l'un d'eux m'a assommé. »

-« Tu as pu voir leurs visages ? »

-« Non ! Ils portaient des genres de grandes capuches noires, puis avec cette pluie on voit que dalle…Par contre… Celui qui m'a assommé…J'ai pu voir un pendentif. »

-« Un pendentif ? »

-« Ouais et c'était… »

-« Un cercle de transmutation ! » S'exclama une voix grave derrière eux.

Alphonse se retourna vivement, Edward leva son regard.

A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait une haute silhouette.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna Ed avec méfiance. « Et comment savez-vous ce que portait cet homme ? »

L'homme s'avança d'un pas et abaissa sa capuche grise, découvrant son visage.

-« Je les connais. » Puis il s'agenouilla et examina la prothèse du jeune alchimiste.

-« Plutôt en mauvais état votre jambe…C'est dommage c'est un magnifique auto-mail. »

Al et Edward échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

-« Vous avez dit…Auto-mail ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

L'homme posa son regard bleu sur eux.

-« J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez ? »

-« Vous ?...Vous êtes ? Nathan Hokart ? » Bredouilla Edward.

-« Un alchimiste comme nous ? » Continua un Al soudain enthousiaste.

L'homme esquissa un léger sourire.

Puis brusquement Alphonse se tourna vers son frère.

-« Mais ? Ni-san ? Tu avais dit qu'il serait sûrement très vieux, que ce serait un vieux croûlant …Il doit avoir à peine trente ans. »

-« Trente-cinq ans pour être exact. »

-« Bha heu…Tout l'monde peut s'tromper. » Répliqua Edward un peu embarrassé.

-« Un peu ? Tu t'es carrément planté et en beauté. Il a rien d'un vieillard. »

-« Bon ça va Al ! Pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou… J'ai pigé ! »

L'alchimiste éclata de rire.

-« Allons ce n'est rien ! Il est normal de se tromper, surtout à vos âges. »

-« …Nos ? Ages ? » Une veine apparut sur le front d'Edward. « Comment ça NOS AGES ? »

Mais l'alchimiste ne fit aucun cas de l'irritation du jeune homme.

-« Vous allez attraper du mal à rester sous cette pluie… » Il saisit Edward par une des épaules et le souleva, le soutenant. « Rentrons ! »

-« Mais et Wrath ? Il faut le retrouver ! » S'exclama Alphonse.

Nathan posa ses yeux clairs sur le jeune frère.

-« Pour l'instant on ne peut rien pour lui et puis… Il faut que je voie sa mère. »

-« Sa mère ? Mais c'est un… » Commença Ed.

-« Homoculus…Oui je sais ! » L'homme tourna son regard vers Envy.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lança un regard irrité.

« Mais nous continuerons notre discutions bien au chaud. » Et sur ces mots, il se mit en route, soutenant toujours Edward.

Le retour fut un peu plus long, ils se sentaient tous frigorifiés à cause de cette pluie glaciale que ne cessait de s'abattre sur eux.

Enfin la petite maison d'Helena Mac Norwel se dressa dans l'obscurité. Dans l'entrée et dans le salon, brillait une lumière, visiblement elle était réveillée.

Alors que la petite troupe arrivait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la longue silhouette de la jeune femme se détacha dans le halo de lumière dorée.

-« Bonsoir Helena ! » Salua Nathan avec un petit sourire triste.

Helena balaya du regard le groupe, haussa un sourcil en voyant Edward soutenu par l'homme, et une jambe en moins.

-« Ce gosse…A une prothèse ? » Murmura-t-elle étonnée.

Edward détourna les yeux et demeura silencieux.

« Où est Willow ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite.

-« Il est parti… » Répliqua simplement l'alchimiste.

Pendant un long moment les deux adultes se firent face en silence.

Puis finalement Helena baissa les yeux.

-« Je vois… » Elle s'écarta du passage. « Entrez ! »

-« Merci ! » Avec son fardeau, Nathan franchit le seuil, suivit de près par Alphonse et enfin Envy.

Helena prépara du thé bien chaud, sortit des serviettes et couvertures, des vêtements secs et raviva le feu.

Edward assis près de la cheminée, enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture, fixait les flammes.

Alphonse à ses côtés buvait avec joie le thé brûlant tout aussi enveloppé dans une épaisse et chaude couverture.

-« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Helena une fois tout le monde bien au chaud. Elle posa son regard sombre sur l'alchimiste.

Alphonse tourna son visage.

Nathan Hokart s'était débarrassé de son long manteau gris, qui pendait à un crochet au mur. C'était un homme au visage agréable, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, au teint légèrement hâlé, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses prunelles bleues.

-« Ils sont venus comme je le craignais. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets, sa tasse entre les mains. « Ils ont emmené Willow. »

Helena fronça les sourcils.

-« Je vais les retrouver et leur faire passer l'envie d'enlever mon fils. » Elle pivota sur les talons et s'approcha de la porte.

-« HELENA ! »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Hors de question que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. » Trancha la voix autoritaire mais douce de Nathan.

Elle pivota vivement et lui lança un regard noir.

-« Je suis sa mère ! C'est à moi de le protéger. »

-« Erreur ! » S'exclama la voix ironique d'Envy. « Un homoculus n'a pas de mère. »

Tous les regards pivotèrent sur lui.

Il se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre.

« Un monstre ne peut avoir de parents…Juste des créateurs. » Il esquissa un sourire amer.

-« Envy ! » Protesta Alphonse.

-« Il a raison… » Coupa doucement Edward ne quittant pas le feu du regard.

Helena ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose.

-« Cet enfant…Il n'est peut-être pas le mien… Je ne suis peut-être pas sa mère biologique…Mais maintenant…Il fait autant partie de moi que si je l'avais mis au monde. » Elle leva un regard volontaire sur Envy. « Et étant sa mère je me dois de le retrouver. »

-« Celui qui doit le ramener…c'est moi ! » Nathan se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé…C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici…Qui te l'a confié. Et depuis je veillais sur vous deux…Sur lui. Mais ce soir j'ai été incapable d'éviter ce que je craignais. »

Helena baissa la tête, l'homme posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je les connais bien…Je saurai mieux les affronter que toi. »

-« Nous vous accompagnerons ! » S'éleva la voix d'Edward.

Alphonse se tourna vers son frère.

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward fixait l'alchimiste, dans ses prunelles brillait une volonté farouche.

-« Nous trouverons Wrath et surtout… » Il esquissa un léger sourire ironique en se massant la nuque. « …J'ai un vieux compte à régler. »

Nathan sonda un long moment le jeune visage du blondinet. Puis poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête.

-« Cela risque d'être trop dangereux pour des enfants… »

-« SUIS PAS UN ENFANT BON SANG ! J'AI DIX NEUF ANS ! » Il trépigna sur sa chaise et faillit tomber à cause de sa prothèse cassée.

Alphonse se leva et c'est lui qui se fit l'avocat du diable.

-« Nous n'avons pas peur du danger ! Nous sommes peut être jeunes mon frère et moi, mais nous avons dans le passé connu beaucoup d'évènements difficiles… »

Le regard bleu de l'alchimiste se posa sur la jambe manquante d'Edward et son bras artificiel.

« Nous venons du même endroit que vous… Comme vous on se retrouve ici... Nous avons perdu nos amis, notre famille…Notre maison…Nous sommes que tous les deux, coincés ici… »

L'homme baissa un peu les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Je comprends. » Ses prunelles se posèrent à nouveau sur Edward. « En effet… Une personne capable de briser un tabou et réaliser une transmutation humaine… »

A ces mots, Edward tressaillit légèrement, son regard sonda avec attention l'alchimiste.

«… Et faire un si douloureux sacrifice ne peut craindre d'autre danger. » Le sourire de l'homme s'élargir. « Votre aide sera je pense précieuse, seulement…Il faudra réparer cette jambe. »

-« Ouais...Je risque de ne pas aller bien loin dans cet état. »

Il était donc pour cette nuit, hors de question pour les trois voyageurs et l'alchimiste de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut par contre la nuit des confidences, une fois qu'Helena eut quitté la pièce, devant le feu réconfortant, l'achimiste et le full metal discutèrent longuement.

-« Je comprends pourquoi on vous à appelé Full metal. » Répliqua l'homme après avoir écouté le récit du frère. Il posa son regard sur Alphonse endormi, la tête posée sur la table. « Vous avez réussi à rendre son corps à votre petit frère. Je suis plutôt impressionné. »

Edward lui aussi posa ses prunelles sur Al et esquissa un léger sourire.

-« Oui…Mais du coup je me suis retrouvé dans ce monde. »

-« Et lui aussi a tout sacrifié pour vous retrouver. »

Ed hocha la tête, puis posa son attention sur lui.

-« Mais vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Quel genre d'alchimiste êtes-vous ?»

-« Moi ? On m'appelait l'alchimiste de glace. »

-« De glace ? »

Il hocha la tête et fixa les flammes.

-« Comme vous je me suis mis au service de l'état. J'étais jeune, un peu arrogant. J'étais trop sûr de moi et cela m'a coûté cher. » Son regard s'assombrit. « J'ai commis une erreur, une faute qui ne me quittera hélas jamais. Puis par désespoir…J'ai fais le mauvais choix de passer cette porte… »

-« Une erreur ? »

Un petit rire ironique s'éleva derrière eux.

-« Ouais ! Il a fait l'erreur de s'associer aux homoculus. » S'exclama Envy.

Edward s'était retourné et posa un regard perplexe sur l'homoculus.

-« Comment ça ? »

Envy jeta un regard moqueur vers l'alchimiste de glace.

-« Je m'disais bien que ta tronche me rappelait quelqu'un. »

Ed fixa tour à tour Nathan et Envy.

-« Vous vous connaissez ? »

-« Tu lui dis humain ? Où j'explique au nabot ? »

-« C'est vrai ! Envy a raison… Mon erreur a été de croire ce que m'a dit une certaine Dante. »

-« Dante ? » A ce nom Edward fronça les sourcils. « Encore elle. »

-« Bien sur tout ce qu'elle a pu dire et faire, n'avait pour but que de satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles. »

-« Inutile de m'en dire plus. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte par moi-même. »

-« Quoi qu'il en soit… »

-« Cet abruti d'humain a suivi les instructions de Dante et une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec lui. Elle s'en est débarrassée. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Envy se tenait les côtes. « Ces humains ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Si facilement manipulables. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Edward jeta un regard mauvais à l'homoculus.

-« Dante a voulu me supprimer… à ce moment…Je n'ai pas eu d'autre alternative que de passer de l'autre côté de la porte. »

-« Et c'est là que vous avez… »

-« Oui j'ai utilisé un homoculus pour créer le passage et je me suis réfugié dans ce monde. »

-« Avec ces fameux gants ? »

Nathan tressaillit et jeta un regard surpris sur le jeune homme.

« J'ai lu votre livre. » Continua Ed .

-« Ho ! Je vois ! En effet ! »

-« Mais ces gants ?... »

Nathan posa son regard sur les flammes.

-« Ils ont été créés pour Dante. » Continua-t-il. « Je les ai créés…C'était un de ses projets afin de pouvoir se transmuté une fois la pierre philosophale obtenue C'était un projet secret dont même les autres homocules n'étaient pas au courant. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Envy. « Seulement je les ai dérobés et … »

-« Et cette idiote a créé ce passage pour toi. » Continua la voix acide d'Envy.

Nathan prit un air sombre et baissa les yeux.

« Cette traîtresse ! » Siffla l'homoculus avec un regard mauvais.

Edward posa un regard intrigué et interrogateur sur le profil triste de l'alchimiste.

Ce dernier repoussa une mèche qui tombait devant son visage.

« Ouais cette traîtresse… Cette idiote s'est entichée d'un humain... » Il fit une grimace de dégoût.

-« Qui donc ? »

-« D'une Homoculus évidement ! Une pauvre idiote… Du coup elle s'est sacrifiée, créant elle-même ce lien et aidant cet humain à s'enfuir. » Enchaîna Envy. « Cette pauvre chose disait qu'elle avait des souvenirs de son passé d'humain. » Un sourire cruel fendit ses lèvres. « Evidement cela n'a pas plu à Dante qu'elle s'interpose. Au final elle à sauvé l'humain en ce scellant toute seule du même coup et Dante a pu l'achever tranquillement. »

Nathan releva un visage horrifié et se redressa vivement sur ses pieds.

-« Elle est… ? »

Envy posa un regard brillant d'ironie.

-« Morte ? Ouais ! Elle a fait un petit tour derrière cette jolie porte pour ne plus en sortir. »

-« Je l'ignorais… » Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

-« T'inquiète humain. Après tout c'est c'qu'elle voulait non ? Mourir par amour pour un humain. Soit content tu as réalisé son rêve. » Envy se mit à rire, un rire froid et moqueur.

-« Si je comprends bien…Si on utilise ces gants ? L'homoculus se retrouve… »

-« Ouais il est scellé direct ! » Répliqua Envy en posant ses prunelles violettes sur Edward.

-« Et tu savais pour ce gant ? »

L'homoculus haussa un sourcil.

-« J'étais pas présent quand l'autre idiote s'est scellée elle-même, j'ai pas vu ces fichus gants. J'ai juste entendu Dante en parler. Puis cet humain je l'connaissais que sous son titre d'alchemiste de glace.» Il posa un regard goguenard. « Si j'avais su qu'un jour je m'retrouverais en face de toi…»

Nathan demeura silencieux, un visage profondément marqué par la nouvelle de la mort de l'homoculus qu'il avait connu. Edward esquissa une grimace irritée et leva un regard furieux sur Envy. Décidément il ne pouvait pas le blairer. Et ne comprenait définitivement pas son frère d'avoir aidé un être comme lui.

Envy remarqua son expression.

« C'est quoi c'regard gamin ? Ha j'vois t'es fâché ? Je t'aurais irrité ? T'en faut pas beaucoup dis donc. »

-« Espèce de sal…. »

Hokart se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-« Ca va ! » Murmura-t-il sans regarder le garçon. « Toute façon tout cela c'est loin…Et rien ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé. »

Il s'approcha d'Al dormant profondément, il saisit la couverture qui avait glissé des épaules du jeune frère et la lui remit.

« Le plus important maintenant c'est de s'occuper de cette secte. » Il posa un long regard sur Al. « Il faut les empêcher d'ouvrir ce passage…Sinon tout recommencera. Et puis…Je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre de ces créatures soit scellée. »

-« Wrath ! « Murmura Ed, et posa ses prunelles dorées sur son jeune frère.

-« Allons dormir ! Nous y verrons plus clair demain matin. » Nathan esquissa un petit sourire triste. « Je passerais dans la matinée. » Il saisit son long manteau encore humide et ouvrit la porte, la pluie avait cessé. « Bonne nuit ! » Et la porte se referma doucement sur lui.

Edward après le départ d'Hokart demeura un long moment silencieux, contemplant toujours son jeune frère dormant paisiblement.

Envy laissa échapper un soupire agacé et décida de prendre l'air, histoire d'être loin du full gamin.

Ed une fois seul se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-« Putain…Fais chier… » Murmura-t-il. « …Al…J'ai bien peur qu'on soit encore dans une merde pas possible… » Son frère ne pouvait l'entendre, mais cela lui faisait du bien de le dire. « Pardon petit frère… »

L'aube s'étira au-dessus du village, les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent par la fenêtre du salon et vinrent caresser de ses chauds rayons un visage endormi. Doucement Alphonse remua et ouvrit les yeux, puis lentement se redressa en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les vapeurs du sommeil. La couverture posée sur ses épaules glissa à nouveau à terre, mais le jeune garçon n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il s'étira et baîlla légèrement, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il grimaça et porta la main à son épaule.

_-« Je me suis endormi sur la table. »_ Songea-t-il étonné.

Son regard balaya la salle à la recherche de son frère, mais il était seul.

« Ni-san ? » Soudain la panique le prit. Il bondit sur ses pieds. « NI-SAN ? » Il se rua vers la porte de la chambre. « NI-SAN ? » Mais pas d'Edward. Il referma vivement la porte et courut vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit avec vigueur et sorti. « NI-SAN ? NI-SAN ? » Appela-t-il.

Des larmes brûlantes brouillèrent sa vue. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ? IL NE POUVAIT PAS L'ABANDONNER ENCORE. « NI-SAN ! » Cria-t-il pleurant à moitié.

-« Hééééé ! Pas la peine de hurler Al ! Suis pas sourd ! » S'exclama une voix familière, une voix derrière lui et qui râlait.

Edward était debout juste à quelques pas s'appuyant sur un long bout de bois faisant office de canne vu que sa prothèse était casée.

Alphonse pivota vivement et sauta au cou de son frère.

-« NI-SAN ! »

L'étreinte de son frère et la faible stabilité qu'il avait avec cette canne manquèrent de peu de le faire tomber.

-« Houla ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Al ? »

Alphonse s'écarta et essuya les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules.

-« Pardon ni-san ! »

Edward fixa avec des yeux ronds le visage de son petit frère.

-« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Al se sentit d'un coup très bête d'avoir pu paniquer ainsi et imaginer un instant que son frère soit parti sans lui.

-« Pour rien ! Je…Je suis pas encore bien réveillé, et je dois encore avoir mal aux yeux, alors ça me fait pleurer. » Il esquissa un léger sourire malgré ses yeux rougis.

-« Ha ? » Edward haussa un sourcil, puis finalement s'intéressa au ciel. « C'est une belle journée ! »

Alphonse à ce moment remarqua que son frère avait les traits tirés, une mine fatiguée qui trahissait le manque de sommeil. Son grand frère avait dû passer une nuit blanche.

Il réalisa que son grand frère souriait trop joyeusement pour être vraiment honnête. Devant cette constatation, Al se sentit un peu triste. Comme d'habitude son frère gardait tout pour lui et lui affichait un air souriant.

-« Ni-san ? » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

Edward qui s'extasiait bruyamment du beau temps, se tut et tourna son regard vers son petit frère. Aussitôt son grand sourire s'évanouit face à l'air préoccupé d'Alphonse.

-« Il y a un problème Al ? » s'enquit-il affichant maintenant une expression étonnée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Al demeura le visage baissé.

-« Hein ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » Le jeune Elric redressa la tête et sonda le visage de son grand frère.

-« Ce qui me préoccupe ? Mais voyons rien du tout Al. » Il fit un grand sourire. « Je vais très bien … »

-« TU MENS ! »

Il fut surpris par le ton de son frère.

-« Mais non voyons je… »

-« ARRETE DE MENTIR ! » Hurla de plus belle Al. « J'VOIS BIEN QUE CA VA PAS ! SUFFIT DE VOIR TA TÊTE ! »

Edward demeurait stupéfait.

Al détourna les yeux.

« J'vois bien que tu n'as pas dormi…Et tu agis comme si tout était merveilleux…Tu n'as jamais su mentir… Par contre… » Il posa un regard de reproche sur son frère. « Tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ! Tu ne me confies jamais rien…Tu ne l'as jamais fais…Alors que je suis ton frère… Ton propre frère… » Il serra les poings. « Aucune confidence…ni à moi …ni même à …Winry… » Il baissa les yeux et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure. « A personne... »

Ed demeura un moment silencieux, puis à son tour prit une expression plus triste.

-« Désolé Al…Je ne voulais pas te blesser… » Il esquissa un petit sourire triste. « Je veux pas non plus t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes... »

-« TES PROBLEMES SONT MES PROBLEMES EGALEMENT ! NOUS SOMMES FRERES ! IL FAUT SE SERRER LES COUDES ! SINON A QUOI BON ETRE ENSEMBLE SI CHACUN FAIT COMME BON LUI SEMBLE ? »

Les prunelles du grand frère s'agrandirent encore de surprise, puis un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-« C'est vrai tu as raison… C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai gardée... J'essaierai à l'avenir de ne plus tout garder pour moi. »

Le visage d'Alphonse se détendit doucement.

Ed poussa un long soupir.

« J'ai pas réussi à dormir Al… Hier soir pendant que tu dormais j'ai longuement discuté avec l'autre alchimiste et visiblement cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

-« Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver à Wrath ? »

Edward esquissa une grimace ennuyée.

-« Si ces allumés mettent la main sur les deux gants…Ils créeront le passage et alors… »

Al sonda le visage de son grand frère, il était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Et alors il sera scellé. »

-« Scellé ? » Alphonse jeta un regard horrifié.

-« Ouais c'est ce qui visiblement arrive à l'homoculus quand on utilise ces gants. »

-« Mais…Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait sceller un homoculus qu'avec les restes de son corps ? »

-« Bha visiblement avec ces gants c'est également possible. »

-« Ni-san ? On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça à Wrath ! Pas après ce qu'il a été capable de faire pour moi ! » Il saisit son frère par le col. « Faut faire quelque chose pour lui ! »

-« Houla doucement Al ! » Avec sa jambe en moins et sa canne Edward avait du mal à tenir debout, aussi manqua-t-il de peu de perdre encore l'équilibre.

Aussitôt Al lâcha le col de son frère.

-« Pardon… »

Ed reprit tant bien que mal son appui et posa un long regard sur le visage soucieux de son petit frère.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ces types faire… Ca tu peux en être sûr. »

Al redressa la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir encore des dingues tenter de fouttre le bordel dans notre monde, sois en sûr Al que je ferai tout ce que j'peux pour les empêcher. » Il afficha un sourire volontaire. « Et on va arracher Wrath de leurs sales pattes. »

Le visage d'Al s'illumina d'un sourire et hocha la tête, content.

« Mais avant tout… Il me faut une jambe neuve… » Il poussa un long soupir. « … J'hallucine…J'en viendrais presque à regretter les sautes d'humeurs de Winry et ses lancés de clefs anglaises pour avoir de nouveau un de ses auto-mails…. »

A suivre …


	8. L’ordre divin…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf mon alchimiste de Glace alias le beau Nathan Hokart hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (It's my preciuuuuussssssssss lol ). Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic hé non !

Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà donc enfin au chapitre 8 (gloups j'ai que deux chaps d'avance maintenant halalalalalalalala faut que je me grouille d'écrire le reste ! Arf !Arf ! Arf !)

Personnellement j'adore ce petit chap 8 car on retrouve dés le début un petit perso de FMA que j'aime beaucoup. Et j'ai écris le début en écoutant une musique mélancolique pour mettre dans une bonne ambiance (bref mélancolique quoi). Voilà ! Heu sinon pour les reviews merci encore ! Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent également ! (Pour Léa Cerise : Bha heu non Nathan est célibataire lol , il n'est pas marié lol . Il était jeune et idiot et donc à fait la connerie d'être dans l'clan de Dante mais bon l'erreur est humaine et pour finir « Wrath » (lol et non Wramachin… lol le pauvre lol) bha tu verras c'qu'il devient héhéhéhéhéhéhé)

Petite info j'ai rajouté quelques fanarts « Brothers » sur mon blog (lien accessible sur mon profil)

Voilà voili voilou , Allez bonne lecture.

**Brothers**

Chapitre 8: L'ordre divin…

Une pièce sombre, pratiquement pas d'ouverture, juste une fente très étroite…avec des barreaux, comme celle d'une prison. Seulement ce n'était pas une prison…Quel est donc cet endroit ?

Dans un coin à l'opposé, assis, recroquevillé, serrant entre ses bras ses genoux, la tête posée entre ses bras et ses longs cheveux vert sombre tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Cette petite silhouette, celle d'un homoculus séquestré.

Il était ainsi depuis son réveil, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, alors que sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Il s'était aussitôt réfugié dans ce petit coin sombre… Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi…N'était-il pas avec elle ?...Pourquoi cette porte s'était rouverte ? Lui qui avait accepté de la franchir…Pour elle…Pour sentir la chaleur d'une mère, sa tendresse, ce qui lui avait été refusé à sa naissance… Et qu'enfin il avait pu connaître…Mais trop vite arraché… enlevé encore une fois, ne laissant encore en lui qu'un cruel sentiment de frustration.

Le visage logé entre ses bras il esquissa une grimace de colère et enfonça davantage sa tête entre ses bras.

Un pas résonna dans le couloir, une ombre se projeta sous la porte, une petite trappe s'ouvrit et des yeux balayèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent enfin sur l'homoculus prostré dans le coin. Pendant plusieurs minutes il l'observa puis la trappe se referma d'un bruit sec, laissant cette créature de nouveau à ses sombres pensées.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et ne furent plus audibles.

Un homme fumait tranquillement assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir, tourné vers une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un magnifique parc boisé. Confortablement installé dans son bureau aux sombres boiseries couvertes de tapisseries somptueuses et diverses œuvres toutes aussi prestigieuses.

Il sonda de son regard sombre la belle propriété qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il balaya d'un regard satisfait le paysage tandis que doucement sa main se plaça au-dessus du cendrier et qu'il y laissa tomber sa cendre grise et floconneuse.

Mais sa tranquillité fut troublée par une visite, visite annoncée par trois coups sur la large porte.

Doucement avec un soupir, il fit pivoter lentement son fauteuil et leva ses prunelles noires vers la porte.

-« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire.

Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

Le propriétaire des lieux fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qui y a-t-il ? J'avais dit de ne pas me déranger.

L'homme vêtu de noir s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, il portait autour du cou un pendentif en argent, un étrange pendentif représentant un bien curieux pentacle.

-« Maître ! Il est réveillé ! » Annonça-t-il simplement.

-« Ha ? C'est vrai ? » Un petit sourire fendit les lèvres minces de l'homme. « Notre petit protégé est enfin conscient. » Il se leva de son fauteuil, la cigarette à la bouche et s'approcha de lui et se planta devant son visiteur. « Et comment réagit-il ? »

-« Il est calme ! »

-« Bien ! Bien ! Excellent ! » Il afficha un sourire satisfait et se frotta les mains. « J'ai hâte de le voir. » Il fit quelques pas dans son bureau. Son impatience lui donnant la bougeotte, puis d'une pirouette refit face à l'homme. « Nous sommes près du but…Il nous faut juste ce deuxième gant. » Son sourire s'atténua légèrement, laissant place à une légère irritation. « Ce maudit gant ! »

-« Nous poursuivons les recherches maître. »

-« MAIS C'EST TROP LENT ! » Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. « Il me le faut absolument ! Maintenant que j'ai une de ces créatures sous la main. » Il s'approcha de la fenêtre les mains dans le dos. « Débrouillez-vous mais je veux des résultats. »

L'homme s'inclina.

-« Bien maître. »

-« Laissez-moi ! Sortez ! »

L'homme s'inclina de nouveau et quitta le bureau.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, il poussa un soupir agacé et d'un geste rageur écrasa la cigarette entre ses doigts, ignorant la douleur et la jeta avec rage au sol.

Wrath n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic métallique. Une silhouette se faufila et s'avança vers lui. La porte se referma dans un bruit sec, tandis que le visiteur s'accroupit devant l'homoculus immobile.

Le maître sortit un paquet de cigarettes d'une de ses poches, puis une boite d'allumettes et prit le temps de s'en allumer une, tout en sondant la créature prostrée.

C'était donc ça un homoculus ? Un de ces êtres capables d'activer ces gants rouges et de créer l'accès vers un monde plein de promesses. Il rejeta un long nuage de fumée grise, ne quittant pas du regard Wrath.

Puis finalement pencha la tête et sourit doucement.

« N'ai aucune crainte...Je ne te ferai aucun mal tu sais. »

Wrath ne réagis pas.

Mais est-ce que ces créatures pouvaient parler ? Pouvait-elle comprendre ?

« Est-ce que tu me comprends quand je te parle ? »

L'homoculus demeura silencieux, la tête toujours cachée dans ses bras.

Comment une créature si petite et semblant si chétive pouvait soit disant avoir autant de puissance ? Ce n'était pourtant visiblement qu'un enfant, du moins cela en avait l'apparence.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Si tu te montres coopératif je pourrais t'installer dans un endroit plus confortable et où tu serait mieux traité. »

-« …Allez vous-en… » Murmura une voix à peine audible.

-« Que dis-tu ? »

Visiblement ces créatures pouvaient effectivement parler.

L'homoculus demeura une nouvelle fois silencieux.

« Qu'as-tu dit petit ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

-« J'AI DIS ALLLEZ VOUS-EN ! » Rugit-il relevant brusquement la tête, ses prunelles mauves brillantes de colère et sa bouche grimaçant avec rage.

L'homme fut un peu surpris et recula vivement.

Cette créature montrait un visage hargneux, tel un fauve prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Il ressemblait à un enfant sauvage, mi humain mi bête. L'humain face à lui perdit un peu de son assurance.

Mais l'homoculus reprit sa position initiale, cacha de nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

L'homme face à lui l'observa un moment perplexe, en oubliant de fumer sa cigarette qui continuait de se consumer toute seule entre ses doigts.

-« Tu es décidément plus coriace que je ne le pensais. » Répliqua-t-il une fois que la créature ne se montrait plus agressive. « Enfin…Après tout… ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. » Il reprit son petit sourire. « Finalement…Vous êtes des monstres bien fascinants. » Puis constatant que l'homoculus ne se montrait toujours pas coopératif, il décida d'en rester là pour cette fois. « Je reviendrai te voir bientôt. » Il s'avança vers la porte et se retourna un instant. « J'ai oublié de me présenter...Je suis le maître Izham. »

Wrath tressaillit mais demeura la tête logée dans ses bras.

Le gourou afficha un léger sourire, puis quitta la pièce. De nouveau la porte se ferma et se verrouilla.

Les pas s'éloignèrent puis enfin, le silence.

L'identité de cet homme lui avait soudain rappelé un autre nom…Un nom chargé de souvenirs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement et articula un prénom, d'une voix à peine audible il prononça un nom si chaleureux, si tendre dans ses souvenirs.

-«…Izumi… »

Et l'homoculus replongea dans son silence.

Edward poussa une exclamation, satisfai il était assis sur un banc, sa prothèse venait d'être plus ou moins réparée.

Un homme du village grand bricoleur à ses heures, avait réussi à reconstituer les parties abîmées et à resserrer les vis.

L'homme s'épongea le front et sourit.

-« Voilà ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Edward se leva doucement et testa la solidité de sa prothèse, faisant quelques pas, actionnant le mécanisme. Cela semblait tenir bon, il afficha aussitôt un sourire satisfait.

-« Ca fait du bien de pouvoir tenir sur ses guibolles. »

-« J'avais jamais vu une prothèse comme ça encore, j'ignore qui l'a conçue mais c'est un sacré travail. » L'homme fixa l'auto-mail.

-« Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est fortiche la Winry… » Puis plus bas. « Bien qu'elle est un sale caractère… » Et d'un ton plus haut. « En tout cas merci l'vieux ! Avec ça j'vais pouvoir reprendre la route. »

-« Votre auto-mail est enfin réparé. » S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Edward se retourna, c'était Nathan l'alchimiste de glace.

Il sourit doucement au jeune Elric.

« Bonjour Edward. »

-« Ha salut ! Ouais comme vous voyez ! » Il plia et déplia sa jambe. « J'commençais à en avoir marre de me déplacer comme un vieux avec cette canne. »

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-« Je vois ça. »

-« Maintenant que ma jambe est fonctionnelle on va pouvoir partir. Retrouver ces barjos et retirer de leurs griffes Wrath. »

L'alchimiste leva lentement son regard vers le ciel.

-« Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

-« Ha ça ! J'm'endoute bien ! » Edward élargit son sourire. « Mais ça me fait pas peur. Un peu d'action ça va faire du bien… Bon allez ! Avant tout à la soupe mon p'tit gars ! J'ai une de ces dalles moi ! AL ? Hé ! T'es où ? » Le blondinet s'éloigna à la recherche de son jeune frère.

Nathan l'observa longuement.

-« Wrath… C'était donc ton nom d'homoculus… Un autre Wrath… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Hé ouais ! » S'éleva une voix moqueuse.

Nathan se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'arbre derrière eux, assis en haut sur une branche…

-« Envy ? »

L'homoculus observait l'humain avec une expression ironique.

-« C'est vrai que tu as connu l'autre Wrath toi ! »

L'homme ne répliqua pas.

L'homoculus soupira.

« Greed s'est chargé de son cas à celui-là… Et après je me suis occupé de lui. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Il porta la main à son visage. « C'était très amusant ! » Il afficha un sourire goguenard. « Du temps de Dante j'avais d'quoi m'occuper, surtout avec ces imbéciles…Enfin… » Il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et sembla se désintéresser de l'humain.

-« Envy ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? » Questionna lentement l'alchimiste.

L'homoculus abaissa son regard.

« Moi je sais. » Il sourit doucement. « Tu es revenu à cause de ce lien… »

-« Ce lien ? » Envy décroisa ses bras et se pencha légèrement.

-« Tu l'ignores alors ? »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » Siffla-t-il agacé.

-« Si tu es ici c'est que tu as déjà été un catalyseur pour ouvrir le passage. Les gants conçus pour Dante à réveiller ce lien, ce lien créé lors de cette ouverture. »

-« Je pige pas. »

-« Inconsciemment tu es lié à ce monde, comme Wrath. Si tu es revenu ici c'est qu'ils ont dû tenter de l'activer. »

Envy sauta en bas de l'arbre, s'avança puis brusquement saisit l'humain par le col.

-« SOIT PLUS EXPLICITE ! » Rugit-il. « QU'EST-CE QUI A ETE ACTIVE ? »

-« La pierre rouge que contient ce gant…une fois active, elle fait revenir un homoculus de derrière la porte. Elle appelle les catalyseurs, les ingrédients qui permettront d'ouvrir le passage, pour ensuite… »

-« Ensuite les sceller… » La main d'Envy trembla de rage.

Nathan fit un petit sourire.

-« C'est une œuvre de Dante, celle que tu servais avec autant de ferveur. »

-« RIEN A FOUTRE DE DANTE ! » Il resserra son emprise sur le col de l'alchimiste. « JE NE SERVAIS LA CAUSE DE PERSONNE ! »

L'humain haussa un sourcil.

-« Oui…Je me souviens…Tu voulais la peau d'Hoheneim… »

A ce nom la bouche d'Envy grimaça.

-« JE L'AI BUTE ! J'AI PU ENFIN LUI FAIRE LA PEAU À CE SALAUD ! »

-« Je vois…Mais tout cela pour en arriver là…c'est pathétique. »

-« TA GUEULE ! » Envy était dans une colère noire. « JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TES COMMENTAIRES ! SURTOUT D'UN HUMAIN !»

-« Tu es également humain… »

Ce fut trop pour l'homoculus, il leva son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces le visage de l'achimiste.

-« JE NE SUIS PAS HUMAIN ! »

Nathan se retrouva à terre, il porta la main à sa bouche douloureuse et sourit.

-« Que tu le veuilles ou non… »Il posa son regard clair sur Envy. « Tu es comme nous. »

La fureur se lisait sur le visage de l'homoculus mais dans ses prunelles de l'incertitude. Finalement son visage ce contracta une nouvelle fois.

-« …FAIT…CHIER ! » Il pivota brusquement sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

L'alchimiste émit un soupire amusé, puis se releva.

Edward trouva Alphonse derrière la maison.

-« Ha ? Tu es là Al je te cherchais et je… » Il s'arrêta brusquement. « …Al ? »

Son petit frère se tenait accroupi près d'un buisson. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Il s'avança.

Alphonse se retourna.

-« Ha ? Heu Frangin ? T'es là ?... »

Les mains dans les poches Edward réduit d'un pas tranquille la distance.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? »

-« Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! »

-« C'est ça et moi je suis Skar ! » (NDA : lol)

Le grand frère sembla perplexe et peut enclin à le croire, il connaissait bien son petit frère pour voir que visiblement il cachait quelque chose et cette chose c'était…

« Miawwwwww ! »

Ed s'immobilisa, le visage d'Al blêmit.

-« …Al !... Me dit pas que… »

Le plus jeune des Elric baissa les yeux puis s'écarta et laissa son frère constater de lui-même. Il tenait une petite boule de poils gris entre ses bras.

Avec un soupir, Edward s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main gantée sur la tête du chaton.

« Encore à ramasser les chats perdus. » Murmura-t-il amusé.

-« Pardon ni-san… »

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du jeune homme blond.

-« Tu changes pas frérot, seulement…Maintenant qu'on a repris notre vie de nomade… »

Al le visage toujours baissé.

-« Je sais… »

-« Je suis désolé Al. » Il cessa de caresser l'animal et sonda le visage triste de son frère. « Tu m'épateras toujours… »

Al leva un regard surpris vers lui.

« Oui…Toujours à te soucier des créatures perdues. » Il sourit doucement.

-« Ni-san ? »

-« Peut être qu'au village quelqu'un voudra bien s'occuper de lui. T'en fais pas petit frère. »

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le doux visage du jeune Elric, ses prunelles d'or sombre semblèrent un peu moins tristes.

-« Oui ! »

Ed se redressa.

-« On va manger un bout puis…On va reprendre la route. »

-« On va aider Wrath ? »

Le full metal hocha lentement la tête.

-« Ouais ! »

Al sourit.

-« Merci ni-san ! »

Et ensemble ils retournèrent dans la maison, Helena avait préparé pour ses invités un copieux repas. A la grande joie d'Alphonse elle prit pitié du petit chaton et décida de s'en occuper.

Le seul qui manquait, était Envy.

« Je me demande où il est ? Il va avoir faim ! » S'inquiéta Al une fois à table.

-« Bha ! Tant pis pour lui ! » Répliqua Edward tout en dévorant le contenu de son assiette.

-« C'est pas très gentil ! » Reprocha doucement son jeune frère.

Ed brandit sa fourchette.

-« Hé ! Ho ! C'est pas mon problème s'il a décidé de bouder dans son coin ! » Il reprit son repas. « Après tout il fait c'qu'il veut. »

-« Oui, mais quand même… » Al se tourna vers la fenêtre. Puis refit face à Helena et Nathan mangeant avec eux. « Est-ce que je pourrais emporter sa part pour lui ? » s'enquit-il auprès de leur hôte.

La femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à leur sensei, sourit doucement.

-« Bien sûr je ne vois pas d'objection à ça ! »

Edward émit une exclamation ironique tout en continuant à manger. Al jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais préféra ne pas lui faire de reproche sur son attitude au sujet de l'homoculus.

Une heure plus tard, les frères Elric et l'alchimiste de glace quittèrent la petite maison. Helena sur le pas de la porte les salua d'un signe de la main.

Les deux frères firent de même, puis Edward se tourna vers Nathan.

-« Je m'attendais presque à la voir venir avec nous pour retrouver son… « fils »…Je suis surpris qu'elle se soit calmée. »

-« Helena est une personne raisonnable au fond. Elle a parfaitement compris que partir ainsi n'aiderait pas son « Willow » loin de là. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Ni-san ? »

Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers Alphonse.

« Envy ?... »

-« …Ha ! Ouais ! Lui ! » Edward poussa un soupir. « Sais pas où il peut être cet imbécile ! »

-« C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile gamin ? » S'exclama la voix acide de l'homoculus à leur droite.

Tous trois se tournèrent, il était là assis sur une petite barrière.

Ed prit un air faussement innocent.

-« Ha bha si tu te reconnais quand je te traite d'imbécile pas m'a faute ! »

Envy sauta à terre et posa un regard noir sur le full metal.

-« Répète un peu ça pour voir ? »

-« Allons ! » Alphonse s'interposa physiquement entre les deux. « Cessez un peu de vous chercher ainsi ! »

Ses propos eurent le mérite d'éviter que les deux en viennent aux mains voir plus (lol) mais n'évita pas les échanges de regards assassins.

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue, que la petite troupe prit la route. Un des habitants du village les déposa à la gare. Ils allaient de nouveau prendre le train, mais cette fois pour une toute autre direction et un tout autre objectif.

Alors qu'ils patientaient sur le quai, Edward se tourna vers l'alchimiste.

-« Au fait ? Où se trouve votre gourou d'après vous ? »

-« Aucune idée ! »

Ed fit une moue ennuyée.

-« Alors comment pensez-vous retrouver Wrath ? »

-« J'ai une petite idée où chercher… »

-« Ha ? » Il fixa avec des yeux ronds son profil. « Et où ça si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Nathan se contenta de faire un petit sourire énigmatique.

Le sifflement du train coupa net leur conversation, l'imposante locomotive entra dans la petite gare et dans un grincement aigu ralentit puis s'arrêta, lançant un grand jet de vapeur.

Aussitôt les frères Elric saisirent leurs valises et montèrent, suivis par l'alchimiste encombré d'un sac, puis d'un Homoculus les mains sur les hanches et pas tellement ravi à l'idée de reprendre le train en leur compagnie.

Une fois confortablement installés sur les épaisses banquettes du wagon, ils n'avaient plus qu'à patienter tandis que le train quittait le fin fond de l'Ecosse pour traverser tout le pays et L'Angleterre en direction d'une ville portuaire du nom de Southampton.

-« Près de Southampton ? C'est loin de Londres ça !» S'étonna Edward accoudé contre la fenêtre où défilait la campagne anglaise, une fois que l'alchimiste eut donné l'itinéraire à ses compagnons de route.

-« Oui ! Je pense trouver là-bas les renseignements nécessaires. »

-« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on saura où ils ont emmené Wrath? »

Nathan se tourna vers Al.

-« Je l'espère vivement. »

-« Ils ont peut être quitté le pays… »

-« C'est une possibilité, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'en si peu de temps ils aient eu les moyens d'aller bien loin. »

Edward soupira.

-« Toute façon peut importe… On a l'habitude de vadrouiller alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que cela change ?... » Puis Ed sembla se plonger dans de lointaines pensées.

Alphonse jeta un regard de biais à son frère.

Comment ne pas comprendre le sens de sa phrase ? Après tout…depuis longtemps il n'avait plus de maison, plus d'endroit auxquels se rattacher. Oui très longtemps…Bien avant cette fichue quête de la pierre philosophale, à l'instant où ils avaient mis le feu à leur maison.

Le voyage s'étira en longueur, la fatigue eut raison d'Edward, sa nuit blanche, sa course sous la pluie après un homoculus fuyard, le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans le wagon et le rythme répétitif du train agissant telle une berceuse, le firent sombrer doucement dans un profond sommeil. Sa tête reposant contre la vitre, sa main soutenant toujours sa joue, il semblait récupérer enfin de toutes cette fatigue accumulée.

Al l'observa avec un petit sourire.

Une des longues mèches dorées glissa devant ses yeux clos, quand il dormait ainsi, il n'avait plus rien du full metal, ou du jeune homme au caractère téméraire qui avait le chic de s'attirer les ennuis comme le miel attire les abeilles.

Al se garda bien de troubler son repos, il en avait bien grand besoin. Il s'intéressa à ses autres compagnons de voyage. Nathan était plongé dans la lecture d'un petit livre qu'il avait sorti de son unique bagage. Al pencha légèrement la tête pour lire le titre gravé sur la tranche.

-« Les misérables ? » Lut-il doucement.

Les yeux bleus d'Hokart quittèrent un instant sa lecture et se posèrent sur le jeune garçon.

-« C'est un roman d'un poète d'origine française, Victor Hugo. » Il sourit.

-« Et c'est intéressant ?»

Nathan sourit.

-« C'est une œuvre touchante et toujours d'actualité vu la misère qui ne cesse de grandir avec ses évènements politiques qui semble déchirer les hommes.»

-« Je sais…Mon frère et moi nous avons dû quitter l'Allemagne il y a un an. »

-« Et cela n'est pas prêt de se calmer. »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes ne cessent de s'entredéchirer…Ces guerres. J'avoue que cela me dépasse. »

Il y eut une petite exclamation ironique à ses côtés, Envy posa ses prunelles mauves sur lui.

-« Car les humains veulent toujours plus ! » Répliqua-t-il moqueur. « C'est dans leur nature ! Faut qu'ils convoitent ce qu'ils ne possèdent pas. »

-« Mais est-ce une raison pour s'entretuer ? » Insista Al.

-« Ca ! Gamin ! Quand on est stupide… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et afficha un sourire narquois.

Al baissa la tête.

-« Evidement… »

-« Je ne pense pas que cette nature soit exclusivement humaine. » Nathan posa un long regard sur Envy.

L'homoculus fronça les sourcils.

Hokart esquissa un sourire, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait compris l'allusion. Puis reprit sa lecture.

Un cri s'éleva dans la petite pièce sombre, un cri, un bruit sourd, un choc, puis un juron.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme recula se tenant le bras. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts, sur son bras une profonde morsure.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'exclama un autre qui attendait devant la porte.

L'homme jeta un regard mi effrayé mi en colère vers l'ouverture, il grimaça.

-« CETTE SATANE CREATURE…. ELLE MA MORDU ! » Il leva son bras sous le regard de son collègue. « JE LUI AI JUSTE APPORTÉ À MANGER ET CE PETIT SALAUD S'EST JETÉ SUR MON BRAS ! » Il plaqua de nouveau sa main sur la blessure. « CA PISSE LE SANG ! »

Celui qui attendait dans le couloir fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Wrath était allongé de tout son long, face contre terre, du sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres.

-« Me dit pas que…Que tu l'as frappé ? » Le deuxième homme jeta un regard de reproche au premier.

-« Il a bien fallu que je me défende, il ne voulait pas me lâcher l'bras ! » Protesta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-« IMBECILE ! SI MAITRE IZHAM APPREND CA… ! » Il se rua vers Wrath.

-« J'Y PEUX RIEN S'IL S'EST JETE SUR MOI ! »

Avec précaution il souleva la tête de l'homoculus, Wrath avait les yeux à demi ouverts, il pouvait voir l'éclat de ses prunelles mauves entre les cils noirs.

-« Merde… » Murmura-t-il voyant la bouche saignante. « Tu l'as pas loupé. »

-« LUI NON PLUS ! PUTAIN CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN, C'EST QU'IL A LES DENTS POINTUES ! »

-« LA FERME ! Et viens plutôt m'aider. »

Le premier jeta un long regard et sembla plutôt réticent de s'approcher de nouveau de l'homoculus.

-« Tu veux faire quoi de ce gamin sauvage ? »

-« On va l'emmener en haut. »

-« Houla ! Moi j'veux pas participer à ça ! Le maître s'il apprend il va être furax. »

-« T'es con ou tu l'fais exprès ? Il sera au courant que tu l'as cogné comme un abruti. Alors autant le porter là-haut pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

L'autre soupira et finalement aida son collègue à soulever l'homoculus.

-« En tout cas hors de question que je lui apporte sa nourriture par la suite. »

-« Ca je pense que de toute manière on te confiera plus cette tâche. »

Il fit une grimace mais ne répliqua pas.

Wrath la tête pendante, les yeux à moitié ouverts et son visage si douloureux, les entendaient parler. L'esprit brouillé, il vit défiler des dalles grises, un escalier de pierre, puis un petit carrelage brun et enfin une épaisse moquette. Où l'emmenait-il ? Il l'ignorait, il se sentait sans force, complètement vide.

Il ferma les yeux, laissa retomber sa tête et poussa un soupir…

A suivre…


	9. Captif

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan le beau le seul l'unique ALCHIMISTE DE GLACE OUAIISSSSS et le vilain gourou de l'ordre divin (bhouuuuuu pas beau va ! Vilain méchant lolololol ). Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic. Non toujours pas d'ailleurs c'est un SCANDALEUHHHHHHH (lol nan je déconne hohohohohoho)

Note de l'auteur : Et hop 9éme chapitre ! Vu que j'ai fini mon chap 11 (hohohohohohhoo) mais je dois commencé mon chap 12 (….) lol

J'espère que ce chap vous plaira également, cette histoire se charge en information et événements diverses hohohohohohohoho. J'espère juste que les fans de Wrath ne voudrons pas me faire la peau pour tout ce que je lui fais subir (pitiééééé pas taperrrrrrrrrrrr lol) le pire c'est que suis fan de lui aussi (Wrath et Envy my favorite homocules lol) donc comme dis le proverbe qui aime bien châtie bien hohohohohohohoho (Punaize c'est clair que je les adores vu la dose de mauvais traitements que je leur fait subir lol)

Je remercie grandement tous ceux qui lisent « Brothers » Ca me touche beaucoup et m'attendait pas à ce que cette histoire intéresse (sincèrement et sans fausse modestie).

Merci aux reviews c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de me donner vos avis, critiques etc etc (Léa Cerise : Moi aussi j'adore les chats…j'en ai un et je crois que je vais changer son nom en Gluttony vu qu'il pense qu'à manger lol. Ha? Pauvre Wrath lol j'crois pas qu'il subit tout cela dans la série… remarque si avec Envy lol. Nannnn pas de bisous entre les persos lol. Désolée lol Mais qui sait un jour j'écrirais peut être une chtite fic légèrement yaoitisant, mais dans ce cas je pourrais pas utiliser mon bêta lecteur actuelle (qui relit les chaps de « Brothers ») car… c'est mon paternel et il va halluciné (mdrrrrrrrrr) voir choqué…. Voir plus…. Enfin bref lol On verra à ce moment là si j'écris un truc du genre. )

voilà… Bon bha bonne letcure et au prochain chap (dés que j'aurais fini le 12ème lol)

**Brothers**

Chapitre 9: Captif

L'homoculus ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant difficilement d'un profond sommeil. Son visage lui faisait mal, son corps semblait si lourd et sans force. Ses prunelles mauves pivotèrent et se posèrent sur sa main. Il tenta de la soulever, de bouger un peu, mais elle décolla à peine. Il grimaça sous l'effort puis avec un soupir résigné abandonna. Ses sens étaient comme engourdis, il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson venant de naître.

Il balaya du regard la pièce, il était dans une petite chambre claire avec pour seul meuble le lit sur lequel il était allongé et un fauteuil non loin de la fenêtre.

Son regard se dirigea vers la porte en face de lui.

Il lui fallait s'enfuir…Partir d'ici…Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ces humains le gardaient ici ?

Wrath contracta son corps, il rassembla toute sa volonté, toute sa détermination, il lutta contre cette faiblesse qui paralysait son être et pivota sur lui-même. Il se retrouva sur le ventre, ses yeux fixèrent son but…la porte…Avec difficulté il décolla ses mains du matelas, lentement glissant vers l'avant, se rapprochant du bord, rampant… Son visage contracté par l'effort, la sueur coulant sur son front, mais le regard brillant d'une volonté farouche. Il lui faillait fuir…

Il était au bord du lit, les bras pendants dans le vide, il reposa son front sur le matelas, il était épuisé et haletant. S'accordant une pause avant l'ultime effort.

Une image traversa son esprit…un visage…un visage familier souriant… Au regard d'or sombre…

-« Al…phonse… » Articula-t-il péniblement.

Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Pourquoi avait-il prit peur ? Il tressaillit…Le visage d'Envy lui tenant le pied, ravivant « le cercle Ouroboros » sa marque d'homoculus et avec ses souvenirs…Lentement Wrath redressa la tête, esquissa une grimace qui tordit sa bouche douloureuse et tuméfiée, puis rassembla toutes ses forces, contracta son corps et se laissa glisser du lit.

Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, aussi tomba-t-il lourdement sur le sol.

L'homoculus demeura face contre le sol froid, il n'en pouvait plus…Il n'avait vraiment plus de force. Il poussa un soupir et renonça à faire un mouvement de plus, fixant cette porte… Celle-ci s'ouvrit et deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui, visiblement le bruit de sa chute les avait alertés.

Il sentit leurs mains le toucher, le retourner et le soulever, il perçut aussi leur conversation.

-« Il a réussi à descendre du lit malgré la dose de calmant qu'on lui a filé ? Avec une dose pareille il ne devrait pas pouvoir bouger !»

-« A croire que si… »

Tout tourbillonna, le sol, le plafond, le mur, il ferma les yeux et sentit alors le lit sous son corps, puis la couverture qu'on déposa sur ses épaules.

Les voix des deux hommes semblèrent lointaines,

-« Al…Phonse… » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis Wrath sombra doucement dans un profond sommeil.

_-« Wrath ? Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec moi ? »_

_L'homoculus tourna son regard vers lui et hocha lentement la tête. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, celle de la maison de mamie Pinako._

_« Je veux revoir mon frère... Je veux pouvoir le ramener…Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider tu sais. » Al posa son regard sur le petit homoculus._

_-« Je sais. » Répliqua celui-ci. « Mais je viens quand même. »_

_La volonté de Wrath était clairement visible dans ses yeux violets, quoi que dise le jeune Elric, il l'accompagnerait._

_-« Bon très bien ! » Al sourit doucement. « Merci Wrath ! »_

_L'homoculus esquissa un léger sourire, puis ensemble ils s'éloignèrent, quittant la paisible maison._

-« Al ? Al ? »

La voix d'Edward tira Alphonse de ses pensées.

-« Hum… ? Quoi ? »

Il croisa le regard de son grand frère.

-« T'avais l'air à dix milles kilomètre d'ici. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« …J'étais juste plongé dans quelques souvenirs… » Il posa un regard songeur vers la fenêtre sans vraiment s'intéresser au paysage qui défilait.

-« Je vois… »

Ed n'insista pas mais fixa un long moment son petit frère d'un air soucieux.

Wrath s'éveilla à nouveau…Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? En tout cas il se sentait moins vaseux que la première fois. Il bougea sa main, il avait retrouvé ses capacités. Il se redressa, ses longs cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules. Assis dans le lit, il balaya du regard la chambre. Il fixa la porte… Brusquement il rejeta les couvertures et descendit du lit, ses pieds nus foulant le carrelage froid, il se rua sur la porte et tenta d'ouvrir, il appuya sur la poignée de toutes ses forces. Exerça une poussée sur cette porte obstinée, mais elle demeura fermée…Verrouillée… Wrath appuya son front contre elle, il posa un poing rageur sur sa surface, et baissa la tête. Il grimaça de colère, ses longues mèches tombant de chaque côté de son visage.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partir ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le garder ici ?

Il redressa son visage et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il la contempla quelques instant, puis son regard se rétrécit, ses fins sourcils s'abaissèrent, cette fenêtre…Peut être son seul espoir…

Il s'élança vers elle, tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle aussi demeura close.

Wrath poussa un cri de rage… Il leva son poing, le leva bien haut, puis poussa un autre cri et frappa de toutes ses forces la vitre.

Elle vola en éclat dans un grand bruit, déchirant cruellement la chair blanche du bras de l'homoculus. Des bouts de verres et du sang tombèrent sur le carrelage blanc.

Malgré la douleur, aveuglé par sa fureur, Wrath tenta de passer par cette fenêtre brisée. Il s'agrippa au rebord et ce hissa.

Il perçut derrière la porte des voix, des bruits, le déclic d'un verrou et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Trois hommes entrèrent et aperçurent l'homoculus tentant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre cassée.

Wrath jeta un regard en arrière, fronça les sourcils et essaya avec l'énergie du désespoir de faufiler son corps par l'ouverture.

Il baissa les yeux, la fenêtre se trouvait bien loin du sol.

Soudain il sentit des mains le saisir et le tirer en arrière.

L'homoculus se débattit et poussa un cri de colère.

Mais ses puissantes mains réussirent à l'éloigner de la fenêtre et avec force le plaquèrent sur le sol.

Wrath loin d'être raisonnable hurla et gigota avec force.

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! « Hurlait-il avec rage face contre sol. « LACHEZZZZZZ MOIIIIIII ! »

-« IMMOBILISEZ-LE ! »

Aussitôt le poids de deux hommes s'abattit sur lui, ils immobilisèrent ses mains, ses pieds, tout son corps. Wrath ne pouvait plus bouger et suffoquait presque sous la pression.

« NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! ATTENTION À SON BRAS BLESSE ! »

L'homoculus cria de nouveau, comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour le privé de sa liberté ? Il n'avait pas pu fuir, il n'avait pas réussi et maintenant ils le tenaient à nouveau… Mais ils ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche…Non ! Jamais !

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Rugit de nouveau Wrath. « LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

-« VITE FAITES LUI UNE AUTRE INJECTION ! »

-« NONNNNNNNN ! LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZZZZZ-MOIIIIIIII ! »

Il sentit une piqûre dans son épaule, une petite douleur aiguë, puis après quelques minutes, il se sentit à nouveau si faible, le calmant avait rapidement fait son effet, sa vision devint floue, la fatigue le submergea et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'éveilla dans ce lit…Sa tête lui semblait si lourde…Il leva la main effleura son front moite de ses doigts.

-« Enfin tu te réveilles ! » S'exclama une voix.

Doucement Wrath tourna la tête vers cette voix, dans le fauteuil non loin près de la fenêtre, était assis le même homme qui était venu le voir dans cette pièce sombre. Cet homme se faisant appeler Maître Izham. L'homoculus ne l'avait pas oublié, il fixa de son regard épuisé ce visage mat, cet air amusé qu'il affichait.

« Il est dommage que tu sois aussi peu coopératif jeune homoculus. » Continua l'homme tout en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. « Nous sommes obligés d'employer ce genre de méthode…Tssss c'est triste. » Il tira une longue cigarette du paquet et la mit à la bouche. « Enfin…J'ose espérer que maintenant tu seras plus calme. » Il craqua une allumette et prit le temps d'allumer sa cigarette puis afficha un petit sourire.

Wrath se releva péniblement et demeura assis dans le lit, le visage légèrement baissé.

« Tu nous es très précieux… »

Les prunelles violettes se posèrent sur lui, il avait toute l'attention de cette créature. Il esquissa un plus grand sourire.

Ce regard si particulier, ce visage si enfantin mais cet air si sauvage…C'était donc cela un Homoculus ? Ce teint pâle, cette couleur de cheveux et surtout ce regard… Comme le décrivait le livre… Et il en avait un devant ses yeux, comment ne pas être fasciné ?

Wrath leva son bras droit, il portait un long bandage blanc, on avait soigné sa blessure.

Il leva ses yeux vers la fenêtre, une planche en condamnait la vitre brisée.

« Oui comme tu vois on est aux petits soins pour toi. »

Wrath s'intéressa à cet humain fumant dans ce fauteuil.

-« Qui…êtes-vous ? »

La question fit sourire le gourou.

-« Enfin ! On communique ! J'en suis ravi. »

L'homoculus ne sembla pas partager son enthousiasme.

-« Je suis le maître de l'ordre divin des alchimistes.

-« Ordre divin ?...Des alchimistes ? » Répéta lentement Wrath.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête.

L'homoculus sonda attentivement le gourou, puis esquissa un léger sourire grimaçant.

« Vous…N'êtes qu'un humain…un simple humain…pas un alchimiste… »

-« Il est vrai que je ne peux encore pratiquer l'alchimie seul. »

-« Seul ? » Wrath fronça les sourcils.

L'homme plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en tira un long gant rouge. Wrath suivit du regard les moindres mouvements du gourou, intrigué par ce gant qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-« As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce gant homoculus ? »

Il secoua négativement de la tête.

Maître Izham élargit son sourire et enfila le gant, puis leva sa main droite affichant clairement le symbole qui ornait le dos de la main.

L'homoculus haussa les sourcils…ce symbole…

-« Un cercle de transmutation ! » Murmura-t-il étonné.

-« Oui ! Exact c'est ainsi que l'on appelle ce signe dans le livre. »

Il s'avança lentement vers le lit, Wrath le suivit de ses prunelles mauves. Puis le gourou ce planta devant lui.

« Avec ce gant…Je peux déjà effleurer des doigts la puissance de l'alchimie. Oui avec ça je peux faire des miracles. » Son regard sombre brillait d'une vive excitation. « Mais bientôt grâce à tes pouvoirs, j'accéderai à la puissance ultime. »

-« Moi ? » Les fins sourcils de l'homoculus s'abaissèrent méfiant.

-« Oui ! Grâce à un homoculus comme toi, je pourrai ouvrir le passage entre notre monde et le tien. »

Le regard du jeune prisonnier s'agrandit de stupeur.

« Mais avant ça… Il me faut vérifier une chose. » Il se rapprocha encore et souleva la couverture.

Wrath fit un mouvement de recul, lançant un regard effrayé et furieux à la fois. Mais l'humain ne fit aucun cas de ce regard menaçant, il saisit rapidement le pied de l'homoculus.

Aussitôt Wrath tenta de se débattre, d'empêcher cet humain de le toucher, mais il était encore sous les effets du puissant calmant.

« Tout doux…Inutile de t'énerver… » Il dégagea le pied portant le signe rouge et avec un sourire satisfait toucha l'Ouroboros avec sa main gantée.

Aussitôt le cercle rouge émit une lueur bleutée, l'homoculus poussa un cri de douleur et son corps se contracta. Des signes bleus lumineux apparurent sur sa peau claire, un cercle de transmutation. Des spasmes douloureux agitaient son corps, L'homoculus hurla, incapable de s'extraire de cette torture.

Finalement l'humain retira sa main et aussitôt la lueur cessa, le cercle de transmutation disparut et avec la vive douleur…

Wrath haletant, épuisé cessa de crier, les paupières à moitié closes il reprenait son souffle, il tremblait encore.

Le gourou l'observa longuement, puis lentement retira son gant.

« Il n'y a aucun doute maintenant… » Il sourit.

Wrath tourna son regard vers lui, un regard chargé d'incertitude, de douleur encore, et de colère. Il était incapable de parler et si faible…

Alors que le gourou de la secte de l'ordre divin des alchimistes était avec Wrath, alors que ses doigts portant le long gant avaient touché le cercle d'Ouroboros du petit homoculus…

Envy dans le train, porta vivement sa main à la cuisse gauche.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait…Ce fut fulgurant…Une douleur vive traversa son corps, et à la stupéfaction de ses « compagnons » de route, il s'écroula au sol et hurla.

-« ENVY ? » Alphonse se précipita vers l'homoculus.

Mais Nathan l'arrêta en saisissant son bras.

-« NON ! »

Envy était en proie à des spasmes douloureux et comme le soir où Edward l'avait frappé, son corps s'illumina et le cercle de transmutation apparut.

-« MAIS IL SOUFFRE ? » Al leva un regard implorant à l'alchimiste.

-« Il ne faut pas le toucher ! »

Les deux frères ne purent qu'observer avec effroi la souffrance violente d'Envy.

-« Ni-san ? »

Edward sentit la main de son frère sur son bras, il posa son regard sur le visage bouleversé d'Al. Ce dernier leva son index dans la direction de sa valise.

« Ni-san ? Ta valise…Elle brille ? »

Edward et Nathan se retournèrent vivement. Effectivement le bagage de l'aîné des Elric émettait une étrange lueur rouge.

Ed s'empressa de l'ouvrir et recula de quelques pas. Sur ses vêtements soigneusement pliés, le long gant rouge dégageait une vive lumière. Le cercle de transmutation brodé émettait cette lueur.

Puis soudain tout cessa… La lumière et la souffrance de l'homoculus. Les trois Alchimistes demeurèrent silencieux et perplexes.

Alphonse s'agenouilla près d'un Envy prostré au sol, haletant et frissonnant.

« Envy-san ?...Est ce que cela va aller ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

La bouche de l'homoculus grimaça légèrement, mais il était trop faible pour protester.

« Envy-san ? »

Nathan posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Al.

-« On va l'allonger sur la banquette, il a besoin de repos. »

Alphonse hocha la tête et se tourna vers son frère.

-« Ni-san ? Tu nous aides ? »

-« Hein ? Moi ? » Il esquissa une grimace, puis croisa les bras. « Hors de question ! »

-« Cesse un peu de faire ta tête de mule ! Aide-nous ! » Réprimanda le plus jeune.

Ed jeta un regard de biais, puis soupira.

-« Okay ! J'ai pigé ! » C'est avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, qu'il vint prêter main forte aux deux autres.

Al et Ed portèrent Envy, Nathan retira sa veste sombre, les deux Elric allongèrent l'homoculus et l'alchimiste le couvrit avec son long manteau gris.

Envy était vraiment très mal, car il ne tenta rien contre leur aide, il ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, épuisé.

-« A votre avis ? C'était quoi cette réaction ? » S'enquit le full métal auprès de l'alchimiste de glace.

-« Ni-san ? C'était comme l'autre soir… enfin le cercle de transmutation sur le corps. »

Ed hocha lentement la tête.

Nathan gardait ses yeux clairs rivés sur le visage endormi de l'homoculus.

-« Ils ont dû… utiliser le gant… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Utiliser ? » Machinalement le regard doré d'Edward se posa sur sa valise. « Donc cette lumière…. »

-« Est la réaction envers sa jumelle oui… » Il posa enfin ses prunelles bleues sur le jeune alchimiste.

-« Bon ! » Les yeux dorés d'Ed se fixèrent sur lui « Je crois qu'il serait peut être temps maintenant de nous dire tout ce que vous savez au sujet de ce gant et de cette fichue secte ? Histoire d'éclairer un peu ma lanterne, car… Voyez-vous» Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, se mettant à l'aise et bien disposé à entendre enfin les explications de leur compagnon de route. « …J'ai horreur de rester dans le flou. » Un petit sourire cynique apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Petit sourire qui amusa grandement Nathan.

-« Très bien ! »

-« A la bonne heure ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme le blondinet.

-« Ni-san ! Moins fort…Y a Envy… » Protesta Al.

Le visage de son frère tiqua légèrement sous cet avertissement, certes Envy pionçait …Mais bon… Il n'allait pas lui en faire un fromage quand même parce qu'il avait légèrement haussé la voix…

« Ni-san ? » Al n'était pas sûr que son frère eût clairement compris.

-« Ouais ! C'est bon Al ! J'ai pigé ! » Il jeta un regard un peu agacé sur son jeune frère. « Je vais pas troubler son sommeil surtout que cela nous fera des vacances… »

-« T'es méchant quand tu t'y mets ! »

-« Moi méchant ? Je dirais réaliste ! Dés qu'il est avec nous l'autre hurluberlu peut pas s'empêcher de me chercher des noises, alors pour une fois qu'on a la paix ! Faut en profiter ! »

Les propos d'Edward furent accueilli par un soupir excédé de son jeune frère, mais sembla disposé à ne pas insister et évita probablement une nouvelle dispute.

« Bon ! » Il croisa les bras et ne quitta plus Hokart des yeux.

Ce dernier s'assis sur le bord de la banquette, du fait qu'Envy y était allongé et récupérait. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira, ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement masquant un peu l'éclat de son regard.

-« Très bien, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. » Commença-t-il.

-« Commencez par nous dire comment cela se fait qu'au village ils nous on tous assuré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Hokart ? »

Nathan étouffa un petit rire.

-« Très simple, car je le leur avait demandé. »

-« Ghein ? Demandé ? »

Il hocha la tête et affronta le regard du jeune homme.

-« Cela fait presque dix ans que j'essaye d'être le plus discret possible et depuis cinq ans que je me cache dans ce village. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? Quelqu'un vous veut du mal ? » S'enquit Alphonse.

-« Disons depuis que j'ai écrit ce fameux livre, relatant mon expérience d'alchimie, j'en intéresse plus d'un. »

-« Comme les barjos de cette secte ? L'ordre de machin chouette d'Alchimiste ? »

Nathan sourit doucement à Edward.

-« L'ordre divin des alchimistes, entre autre oui ! »

-« Alors vous avez demandé à ce que les habitants gardent secret le fait que vous aviez vécu dans leur village ? »

-« Oui c'est ça ! »

-« Je vois… En tout cas ils ont suivi vos instructions à la lettre. »

-« J'en suis navré. Ce sont de brave gens. »

-« Mouais… Et pour Wrath ? Quand est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? »

L'alchimiste croisa ses mains et posa un instant son attention sur Envy assoupi.

-« C'était lors d'un de mes déplacements, il y a un an environ… »

-« Un an dites-vous? » S'étonna Al.

Puis les deux frangins échangèrent un long regard. Seulement un an après avoir détruit le passage.

-« Oui ! Je me suis rendu en Allemagne. »

-« Où ça ? » Cette fois c'était Edward.

-« Au Nord du pays dans la région d'Holstein. »

-« Holstein ? » Edward se tourna vers son frère. « C'est assez éloigné de Berlin ça. »

Alphonse hocha la tête. « Ensuite ? » Il refit face à l'alchimiste. « Racontez-nous. »

-« Je devais voir une personne importante…pour mes recherches. »

-« Au sujet du gant ? »

-« Oui ! Et j'ai trouvé cet homoculus inconscient dans une ruelle sombre. J'ai tout de suite compris à son aspect, ses vêtements et son signe… »

-« Le cercle d'Ouroboros ? »

Nathan hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors je l'ai emmené. A ma grande surprise à son réveil il semblait ne pas connaître sa condition d'homoculus. Alors quand j'ai dû revenir en Angleterre, je l'ai ramené avec moi, le faisant passer pour mon fils. Et une fois au village je l'ai confié à Helena. »

-« Et il avait vraiment aucun souvenir ? »

-« Non aucun. »

-« Et ces hommes ? Qui l'ont enlevé ? Cette secte de l'ordre divin des alchimistes ? Qui sont-ils réellement ? Des alchimistes comme nous ? »

Hokart afficha un sourire amusé.

-« Non ce ne sont que de simples humains de ce monde, rien à voir avec des personnes comme nous. »

-« Et même le cinglé qui les dirige ? »

-« Hé oui ! Ce sont en quelque sorte des illuminés, seulement… » Son sourire s'effaça légèrement. « De dangereux illuminés. »

-« Ouais j'vois l'genre ! »

-« Mais leur motivation ? Quelles sont leurs raisons pour ouvrir ce passage ? Vous devez bien le savoir monsieur Hokart ? »

L'alchimiste se tourna vers Al.

-« Visiblement leur gourou s'intéressait de près à tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. »

-« Le genre sorcier ? Magicien et vaudou ? » Railla un Edward goguenard.

-« On peut dire ça comme ça, seulement comme vous il a eu mon livre entre les mains. En quelque sorte tout cela est arrivé par ma faute. »

-« Mais pourquoi avoir écrit ce livre ? » Demanda Alphonse.

Nathan baissa son regard sur ses mains jointes.

-« Par besoin de reconnaissance…De prouver à ce monde que l'alchimie existe vraiment, que ce n'est pas une science fantaisiste…Il y a maintenant de cela treize ans. »

-« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après avoir écrit ce livre ? »

-« J'ai vécu normalement pendant deux ans encore et puis…Cet homme m'a contacté. »

Les deux frères semblèrent vivement intéressés par cette partie de son histoire, aussi continua-t-il.

« Je l'ai donc rencontré. Il s'est présenté comme étant un scientifique et a fait aussitôt référence à mon livre. Il m'a fait part qu'il était hautement intéressé par les infos qu'il contenait, surtout en ce qui concerne la porte reliant les deux mondes ainsi que les gants rouges. Bien évidement je les avais alors en ma possession. »

-« Ouais évidement…et ensuite ? Qu'a fait cet homme ? »

Nathan releva la tête et affronta le regard du full métal.

-« Au début j'étais satisfait…Oui content de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser de près à l'alchimie. Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment que cet homme _« Phillias Izham »_ un homme visiblement cultivé, intelligent et ayant fait de longues et prestigieuses études, était en réalité à la tête d'une obscure organisation sectaire. Quand je l'ai réalisé, j'ai tenté de couper toute communication. Seulement… »

-« Seulement ? »

-« Un soir plusieurs adeptes de la secte sont venu me voir et j'ai échappé de peu à la mort. Mais je n'ai pu que sauver qu'un seul gant. Il était donc devenu dangereux pour moi de rester à Londres… »

-« C'est là que vous avez filé le gant au professeur de l'université où vous travaillez. C'est bien ça ? »

-« Effectivement. C'était le seul moyen de le mettre en sécurité. Je suis donc parti, j'ai beaucoup voyagé histoire de brouiller les pistes, sachant pertinemment que cet homme ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt et que je devrais probablement être constamment sur mes gardes. Durant mon exil j'ai tenté de me renseigner davantage sur cet homme. J'ai dû revenir en Angleterre. »

-« Et c'est comme ça que vous avez repris contact via une lettre à votre vieil ami le professeur Pirez ? »

-« Oui c'est exact. »

-« Je comprends…Et maintenant cet allumé de …Izham ? A un homoculus sous la main et lui reste plus que le deuxième gant. »

-« Oui. »

-« Mais le truc qui reste obscur, c'est pourquoi Envy a eu cette étrange réaction à deux reprises ? Comment est-ce possible vu qu'ils ont déjà un homoculus ? »

L'alchimiste sonda le visage paisible d'Envy.

-« D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, ils ont été transmutés en même temps pour créer cette porte, il est fort possible que depuis un lien se soit créé entre eux. Que le gant au lieu d'agir sur un homoculus… »

-« Il agit sur les deux en même temps. » Finit Edward avec un pli soucieux au front.

Nathan hocha la tête.

-« Il nous faut remettre la main sur ses gants et les détruire. C'est mon unique but, afin qu'ils ne retombent plus entre de mauvaises mains. Je dois réparer mon erreur.»

Les deux frères branlèrent du chef en signe de compréhension.

-« Nous vous y aiderons ! » Répliqua Alphonse.

L'alchimiste de glace les remercia d'un petit sourire.

-« Une aide ne sera pas de trop, il est certain. »

Le visage du full métal exprima une expression combative, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

A suivre…


	10. Southampton

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Mon alchimiste de glace ouaiiiiiissssss (35 ans célibataire libre comme l'air lolololol), la jeune Anna, le craintif Ben et mon ténébreux gourou le maître Izham Bouhahahahahahahahahahahaha !...

.Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic. Suffit de voir mon compte en banque pour le comprendre… hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho lol

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le Chapitre 10, bien que je n'ai pas tout à fait finis le 12 ( me reste deux pages à faire) mais je vais sûrement le finir en début de semaine donc je vous mets la suite (héhéhéhéhéhé). Que dire sur l'histoire ? Bha rien … lol Ca suis son court, Envy se montre toujours aussi….Envynesque (mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ? lol enfin moi oui en tout cas lol) Edo… Edesque (mdr), Alphonse si Alphesque (j'en invente des mots lol) et pour mon Nathan…. Rhoooo bha non pas lui… lol. C'est marrant comment Hokart prend plus d'importance dans l'histoire, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait un si grand rôle dans mon récit, il a prit vie. Bheu après tout ce n'est pas si mal, il est si sympathique comme perso hohohohohohoho…

Bon sinon merci pour vous review, j'ai répondu à chacun d'entre vous. (Léa Cerise : Merci à toi aussi, t'en fais pas prend ton temps lol aucun soucis pour moi….Et pour Wrath faut ce qu'il faut de traumatisme pour l'histoire (hohohohohohohoho … sadique je suis lol)…Allez bisous…(normalement pas l'droit de répondre ici…vais me faire tapé sur les doigts par FFnet à moins que tu as une chtite adresse mail comme ça à l'avenir je te répondrais via mail)…)

Bon voilà mon blabla est fini… (ouaiiiiiiiis ! … sympa…lol)…Bonne lecture et au chapitre 11 (dés que j'aurais fini le 13ème Hohohohohohohohohohoho… reSadique et fière de l'être lol)

Bisous !

**Brothers**

Chapitre10: Southampton

Une jeune femme portant un plateau s'avança dans le long couloir. Elle s'arrêta en vue d'un homme assis sur une chaise posté à côté de la porte.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers elle.

-« Tiens ! Anna ! » S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme s'approcha.

-« Bonjour Jason ! »

L'homme posa un regard sur le plateau qu'elle tenait et esquissa un sourire.

-« Alors c'est à toi qu'on a confié la tâche de nourrir l'autre créature ? »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

« Méfie-toi de lui c'est un vrai petit diable. » Il leva son bras portant un épais bandage. « L'autre jour il m'a mordu jusqu'au sang. » Il rabaissa sa main et son sourire devint plus cynique. « A ta place je me méfierais. »

Anna posa un regard inquiet sur la porte.

Jason ce leva de sa chaise avec un soupir.

« Enfin je reste là, …si jamais il fait un mouvement agressif, tu m'appelles ! »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, le visage soudain plus livide.

L'homme déverrouilla la porte et la poussa.

Anna lentement franchit le seuil, Jason referma derrière elle.

Son regard s'arrêta directement sur le lit, elle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Il était là…la fameuse créature du maître…Il se tenait recroquevillé, assis, ses bras entourant ses genoux et la tête logée entre. Ce qui frappa la jeune femme c'était son aspect… ce n'était visiblement encore qu'un enfant.

Anna demeura un long moment immobile, c'était donc ça ? La créature ? Celle qui leur permettrait d'aller dans un monde meilleur ? Un monde d'alchimiste ?

Finalement lentement elle ce déplaça et posa le plateau non loin du lit.

A ce moment il releva légèrement le visage, découvrant ses traits enfantins et l'éclat de son regard violet. Il les posa sur elle, la fixant d'un air si triste…Oui une profonde mélancolie.

Anna sentit son côté maternel prendre le dessus. Comment ne pas être insensible face à un tel regard perdu. Il portait sur son visage encore les traces visibles de son mauvais traitement durant son séjour dans la pièce sombre. Un gros hématome au niveau de la bouche, son cœur de femme se serra. Machinalement, elle s'avança d'un pas, puis un autre, pour enfin s'arrêter près du lit.

Il leva son visage vers elle, la surprise se lisait dans son regard mauve. Ce visage de femme penché vers lui, ce regard sombre et doux…Petit à petit ses traits lui semblèrent différents, ce visage changea légèrement et un autre ancré dans sa mémoire le remplaça…Celui de sa mère…Izumi Curtis. Sa bouche ce contracta, ses fins sourcils s'abaissèrent et ses prunelles s'embuèrent. Puis brusquement il se jeta en avant et encercla de ses bras le corps d'Anna, il logea son visage contre elle et sanglota doucement. Anna posa un regard surpris sur cet enfant, puis sa stupeur se changea en compassion et enfin en tendresse. Tout doucement elle entoura de ses bras son corps si frêle, elle sentit sa chaleur... et le serra doucement contre elle, posant sa joue contre sa longue chevelure.

_-« Il n'est… Pas si différent d'un enfant humain… finalement. »_ Songea-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Envy ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se sentait encore bien secoué par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Les deux frangins Elric et l'alchimiste continuaient leur discussion, sans savoir que l'homonculus venait d'émerger.

D'ailleurs Envy tendit l'oreille et posa ses prunelles sur les trois humains.

-« On en a encore pour longtemps ? » Soupira Edward en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque et jetant un long regard blasé par la fenêtre.

-« Une petite demi-heure environ. » Répliqua l'alchimiste avec un petit sourire devant l'impatience du jeune homme.

-« Vivement qu'on arrive ! »

-« Et vivement que tu la fermes une bonne fois pour toute ! » S'exclama Envy cette fois en se redressant lentement.

-« Envy-san ? Vous êtes enfin réveillé ? » S'exclama Al.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude gamin ! »

L'homonculus saisit la veste qui le recouvrait, hausse un sourcil et esquissa une grimace.

« Ni de ce genre de chose. » D'un geste dédaigneux il la jeta loin de lui.

Edward retira ses mains de derrière la tête et posa sur lui un regard de reproche, avait-il besoin de se montrer aussi désagréable ?

-« Inutile de parler ainsi à mon frère ! » Lança un Edward légèrement irrité.

-« Commence pas à me gonfler ! » Envy se leva.

-« A ta place je resterais tranquille, tu n'es pas encore en état ! » Conseilla la voix calme d'Hokart.

Conseil qui fut évidement salué d'un regard assassin et d'une vive réplique :

-« TOI TA GUEULE ! »

Mais Hokart avait raison, Envy s'était levé trop rapidement, il sentit la tête lui tourner et s'agrippa au dossier de la banquette.

-« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Continua sur le même ton l'alchimiste de glace.

L'homonculus esquissa une grimace furieuse.

-« Il a raison vous devriez vous rasseoir, ce serait plus prudent. » Enchaîna Alphonse avec bienveillance.

-« Putain… » Sa grimace s'accentua. « TU ME GONFLES ! »

Edward bondit sur ses pieds.

-« T'EN PRENDS PAS A MON FRERE ! » Rugit-il.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls voyageurs dans ce wagon.

-« HA OUAIS ? POURQUOI ? TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ? ME BUTER ? »

Ed serra les poings.

-« CE SERAIT PAS UNE MAUVAISE IDEE ! »

-« BHA ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? »

Le blond fit un pas en avant menaçant, mais un bras s'interposa, Nathan s'était placé entre les deux individus.

-« Se battre n'est pas la solution. »

-« En ce qui me concerne ça me défoulerait bien. » Répliqua un Edward sorti de ses gonds. « Depuis le temps qu'il me tape sur les nerfs ! »

-« ET TOI TU ME FAIS GERBER FULL NABOT ! »

-« PUTAIN ! TU VAS MOURIR ! »

Ed voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Hokart l'empêcha, l'empoignant vivement par les épaules.

-« J'AI DIS CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! »

-« Ni-san ? Arrête ! » Supplia Al.

-« CA FAIT TROP LONGTEMPS QU'IL ME CHERCHE ! » Protesta Edward. « LAISSE-MOI ! LACHE- MOI ! » Edward hors de lui tenta de s'extraire de la poigne de l'alchimiste.

-« NI-SAN ! »

« PUTAIN LACHE-MOI ! »

BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Le son du coup de poing de l'alchimiste de glace retentit brusquement dans le wagon. Les prunelles dorées du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise, sa joue rougie et brûlante. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il s'était retrouvé au sol.

Le coup avait eu le mérite d'imposer brutalement le calme.

Nathan fixa de ses yeux clairs et sans colère le jeune homme au sol, se tenant la joue douloureuse.

-« Il faut reprendre tes esprits Edward ! Se laisser aller ainsi à la colère ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon ! »

-« Ni-san ! » Al s'agenouilla près de son frère. « Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête.

-« Ouais… » Il se massa la zone douloureuse.

-« « Je suis désolé pour vous avoir frappé. » S'excusa l'alchimiste, puis il se tourna lentement vers Envy, ce dernier n'affichait plus un visage provocateur et arrogant, comme les deux autres il semblait stupéfait. Ses prunelles agrandies rivées sur le blondinet.

La rancœur semblait être retombée des deux côtés.

Edward se redressa lentement.

-« J'ai l'habitude d'encaisser les coups, surtout avec le maître qu'on a eu Al et moi. » Il esquissa un petit sourire. « Ouais…Elle n'allait pas de main morte quand elle se mettait en pétard contre nous. » Puis il baissa légèrement la tête. « J'ai perdu mon sang froid. »

Il affronta ensuite le regard d'Envy, pendant un long moment ces deux là se jaugèrent. Puis l'homonculus détourna la tête et se rassit sur la banquette bien décidé à snober le nabot. Mais au moins ils ne se provoquèrent plus durant le reste du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Southampton, Edward, la joue un peu gonflée à cause du coup de poing (lol), fut l'un des premiers à être sur le long quai. Un air marin vint lui caresser le visage et soulever ses mèches blondes. Il s'étira et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les pattes à rester dans ce wagon. »

Il fut rejoint par les trois autres, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer la ville portuaire, Hokart s'empressa de quitter la gare et de mener la petite troupe vers les quartiers populaires.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ainsi ? » Questionna Ed jetant au passage des coups d'œil curieux sur les petits commerces peuplant la rue qu'ils empruntaient.

-« Chez une vieille connaissance. » Répliqua l'alchimiste d'un ton évasif.

-« Ha ouais ? Et cette vieille connaissance elle a un rapport avec cette secte ? »

-« Plus ou moins ? »

Ed haussa un sourcil.

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

Nathan se retourna légèrement et afficha un léger sourire.

-« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Le blondinet fit une moue perplexe, mais visiblement Nathan ne voulait pas en parler ici.

Aussi il haussa les épaules.

-« Soit ! On n'a pas trop l'choix de vous faire confiance. »

L'alchimiste marchant devant eux, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, puis continua son chemin sans un mot.

Alphonse marchait à côté de son frère et semblait apprécier la « balade ». Dans cette partie de la ville, il n'y avait pas de riches demeures, c'était pour la plupart des habitations d'ouvriers, de petits immeubles modestes, mais il y régnait une certaine joie de vivre bien que les temps fussent aussi visiblement difficiles.

-« La misère n'est pas loin. » Murmura Al. « Et pourtant… »

-« Avec la montée du nazisme en Europe, l'économie du pays n'était plus aussi prospère… Le chômage est hélas en progression. » Expliqua doucement l'alchimiste tout en continuant sa route. « Apportant son lot de misère sur la population. »

Al et Edward échangèrent un long regard, n'avaient-ils pas eux même quitté il y a un an l'Allemagne à cause de ça ?

-« Pensez-vous qu'il y aura une guerre ? » S'enquit Al.

Nathan s'arrêta à un carrefour.

-« Qui sait ?... » Puis emprunta la rue à sa gauche.

Alphonse soupira tristement…Ce qui valut un regard de son grand frère. Il observa le profil pensif et soucieux de son petit frère.

Et oui même ici…Le même schéma se reproduisait.

Dans leur monde il y avait eu la guerre d'Ishbal…Y a deux ans quand la porte avait été créée, l'organisation Thule s'était attaqué à leur monde…Et puis maintenant…

Mais il ne prononça aucune parole rassurante à Al, car il lui était impossible de le faire. Il se contenta de marcher silencieusement à ses côtés, suivant leur guide improvisé à travers la ville.

Envy non plus n'était guère bavard et au contraire des deux frères ne s'intéressait aucunement à la ville et à ses habitants. Ses prunelles violettes étaient rivées sur le large dos de l'alchimiste de glace. Son regard s'étira et un pli perplexe s'afficha sur son front.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans de nombreuses ruelles de plus en plus étroites, Nathan s'immobilisa devant un petit immeuble sordide, se dressant dans une petite cour délabrée.

-« On peut pas dire que la déco est très élaborée. » Critiqua Envy avec un sourire narquois en fixant cet immeuble aux murs fissurés, aux volets délabrés, pendant dans le vide mais tenant bon par on ne sait quel miracle encore et une toiture dont de nombreuses tuiles manquaient ou étaient cassées.

Alphonse posa un regard interrogateur vers Nathan.

-« « Votre ami habite vraiment ici ? »

Hokart afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est clair que c'est assez…comment dire… » Edward balaya du regard les lieux. « Assez …abandonné ? »

-« L'aspect extérieur à au moins le mérite de repousser les gens les plus importuns ! »

-« Parce qu'il cherche à se cacher ? » S'étonna le plus jeune des Elric.

Le petit sourire de l'alchimiste perdit un peu de son éclat.

-« Bha en tout cas ! C'est sûr que moi personnellement j'irais pas m'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroit ! » Répliqua Edward. « Mais votre connaissance ? Pourquoi semble-t-il avoir besoin de se planquer ici ? »

-« La personne que l'on va voir est plus ou moins un ancien adepte de l'ordre divin des alchimistes. Depuis qu'il a quitté l'organisation il vit dans la peur d'être retrouvé par cette dernière et d'être… »

-« D'être ? » Insista Ed.

Le regard bleu de Nathan se posa sur lui.

-« Liquidé ! »

Ce mot refroidit considérablement l'ambiance.

Le regard doré d'Edward revint sur l'immeuble et avait plus ou moins changé sa façon de voir les choses.

-« Ha ouais…Je comprends… Cette sympathique organisation n'est pas du genre à laisser un de ses membres s'en aller. »

-« C'est tout à fait ça. Depuis il vit dans la peur constante d'être découvert. Et cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il change d'endroit.» Sur ces mots il traversa la petite cours et s'approcha de l'entrée.

Il poussa la porte vermoulue et entra, suivit de près par les deux alchimistes et l'homonculus.

L'intérieur n'était guère plus accueillant que l'extérieur.

Une forte odeur de moisissure régnait dans le petit hall sombre.

Sans hésitation, Nathan s'engagea dans un vieil escalier pourrissant et grinçant sous ses pas.

Edward commença à se demander si l'immeuble était vraiment habité, vu l'état des murs humides et surtout le fait qu'il semblait vraiment ne pas y avoir un chat. Vu le bouquant que faisait cet escalier, il était surprenant de ne pas voir une porte s'ouvrir et un œil curieux se pointer juste derrière.

Non pas un mouvement, ni un bruit à par celui qu'ils faisaient en montant les marches.

Finalement l'alchimiste s'arrêta au troisième palier et juste devant une porte semblable aux autres.

Ed, Al et Envy se tenaient juste derrière lui, Nathan frappa trois coups et attendit.

Il n'y eut pendant de longues minutes aucune réaction, Edward était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander s'il était vraiment sûr que son type habitait bien ici, quand enfin cela sembla remuer.

Ils perçurent un bruit sourd derrière la porte sombre, puis celle d'une serrure qu'on ouvre avec difficulté, la porte lentement dans un grincement s'entrouvrit et une moitié de visage apparut.

Un visage pâle aux regards sombres qui fixa avec méfiance les visiteurs.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux et se fixèrent pour ne plus bouger sur l'alchimiste.

-« Hokart ? » S'exclama une voix faible et traînante.

-« Bonjour Ben ! Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? J'aurais à te parler d'une chose importante. »

-« Me parler ? » Résonna la voix traînante, tandis que son regard se posa avec méfiance sur les trois personnes accompagnant l'alchimiste.

Nathan afficha un petit sourire et se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage.

-« N'aie aucune crainte d'eux Ben… » Il refit face à la porte. « Je pense que ce serait mieux que je t'explique le tout en détail, mais à l'intérieur. »

L'homme hésita, puis finalement s'écarta et laissa les quatre visiteurs franchir le seuil.

Le petit appartement… enfin si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça vu l'état d'humidité et de délabrement, était plongé dans une demi-obscurité. Visiblement l'homme frisait la parano et n'osait laisser filtrer la lumière du jour par les fenêtres, préférant donc tirer les rideaux mangés aux mites et moisis devant les larges ouvertures.

Niveau mobilier c'était très dépouillé, quelques chaises, une table, un vieux canapé bon à mettre dans une décharge et un vieux poêle dans un coin.

Envy lança un regard critique à cette pièce, Edward remarqua son sourire moqueur mais visiblement l'homonculus était disposé à ne pas faire de commentaire.

D'ailleurs le fameux Ben fixait avec inquiétude cet étrange homme au visage si antipathique et dont l'aspect ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Nathan s'approcha d'une des chaises et s'y installa avec un naturel déconcertant, puis posa un regard souriant à l'individu.

« Tu as l'air assez en forme ! » Commenta-t-il.

Ed haussa un sourcil. Si cet homme avait l'air en forme, qu'est-ce que cela devait être le jour où il serait vraiment en sale état.

Franchement on ne pouvait pas avec son teint blafard, ses cernes sous les yeux et sa grande maigreur le considérer en super bonne santé.

-« Je…Vais… » Son regard fuyant se posa de nouveau sur les trois compagnons. « …Je vais aussi bien dans la mesure du possible…Nathan… »

Hokart hocha lentement la tête mais continua à lui sourire tranquillement.

-« Je t'ai dit de ne pas avoir peur d'eux. Ils sont avec moi ! »

-« Je sais bien…Enfin… » Il baissa sa tête, ses longs cheveux pâles et graisseux tombant autour de son visage osseux.

-« Aurais-tu du café bien fort ? Après ce long voyage cela nous ferait du bien. »

-« …Je…Oui… » Ben traîna des pieds vers le poêle.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos, Nathan d'un geste de la main invita les Elric et l'homonculus à se mettre plus à l'aise.

Al et Ed échangèrent un long regard puis s'installèrent à leur tour sur une chaise. Envy quand à lui se contenta de s'appuyer contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres et comme à son habitude mettant une bonne distance entre lui et les frangins.

Ben se détourna du poêle, s'avança jusqu'à la table, déposa quatre vieilles tasses en fer blanc et retourna chercher la vieille cafetière grise puis versa le liquide noir dans les grandes tasses.

Sans cesse son regard méfiant ne cessait de sonder les visiteurs, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un d'eux sortent une arme et le tue sur place.

Une fois les tasses remplies, de son pas traînant, il les présenta à ses « invités ».

Nathan le remercia avec un chaleureux sourire, les frères Elric prononça un merci polie…Mais en ce qui concernait Envy…Le pauvre homme eut juste le droit à un regard froid, regard qui le conforta dans l'idée que celui-là devait certainement en vouloir à sa maigre vie, aussi s'écarta-t-il vivement de cet individu et instaura-t-il une bonne distance de sécurité au cas où.

L'alchimiste de glace pris son temps, dégustant plusieurs gorgées de café comme s'il était en simple visite de courtoisie.

Finalement il posa son regard clair et calme sur cet homme inquiet. Ben s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise à son tour et se tenait les épaules voûtées comme si tous les malheurs du monde l'écrasaient.

« Toujours aussi bon ton café Ben ! » Complimenta Hokart.

Edward souleva un sourcil narquois, était-ce vraiment de circonstance ? En tout cas l'homme en face ne sembla pas s'en étonner, en fait…Il demeura sans réaction.

« Bon je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Ben, mais ce qui nous amène ici, c'est au sujet de l'ordre divin des alchimistes. »

A l'évocation du nom de la secte, Edward vit l'homme tressaillir et son teint déjà si pâle, blanchir encore.

Ses yeux roulaient inquiets.

-« Qu…Que veux-tu donc savoir ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-« J'ai besoin de retrouver la trace de leur gourou. »

-« M…Maître Izham ? » Il réprima un frisson.

-« Oui ! »

-« Pourquoi…veux-tu le retrouver ? » Il sonda les quatre visages devant lui.

Nathan soupira et posa sa tasse vide sur la table.

-« Il ont un homonculus. »

Ben sursauta et posa un regard stupéfait sur lui.

-« Un…Un homonculus ? Comme dans ton livre ? »

Lentement Nathan hocha la tête.

« Alors…cela existe vraiment ? »

L'alchimiste esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Oui, et même… » Son regard ce posa sur Envy. « Tu en as même un en face de toi Ben. »

-« Ha ? Un…Homonculus ? Vraiment ? » Ben posa son attention sur Envy.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard glacial.

-« Mais nous voulons retrouver l'homonculus que détient maître Izham. »

Ben fixa l'alchimiste.

« Il me faudrait savoir dans quelle direction chercher. »

-« Attendez ! J'aimerais comprendre un truc ! » Interrompit brusquement Edward. « Comment peut-il nous renseigner s'il a quitté cette secte ? » Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but à son tour.

-« Effectivement… Techniquement…Il ne devrait plus pouvoir le faire seulement… »

Ed leva ses prunelles et sonda le visage de l'alchimiste, il était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Seulement il peut encore le faire. »

-« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna Al.

-« Tout simplement…Parce que… » Ben baissa les yeux, il tremblait presque sur sa chaise. « Par ce que…Maître Izham… » Il frissonna de nouveau en évoquant ce titre. « …Pense ne craindre personne… »

Le blondinet cessa de boire.

« Il ne craint personne ? » Répéta-t-il perplexe.

Ben hocha lentement la tête et détourna les yeux.

-« Il…ce croit invincible…In…Intouchable… »

-« Invincible ? » Il fixait l'individu avec des yeux ronds. Puis lentement une lueur ironique s'alluma dans son regard doré et un petit sourire narquois fendit ses lèvres. « Décidément il est plus allumé que j'le pensais ce type. » Il posa sa tasse sur la table. « Alors comme ça il s'croit intouchable ? Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Vais m'faire un plaisir de lui démontrer l'crontraire ! »

-« Ni-san ! »

-« Toujours aussi idiot gamin ! » Répliqua la voix acide d'Envy.

Edward fronça les sourcils et tourna vivement son regard vers lui.

« Réfléchis un peu le nain ! Tu t'imagines quoi ? Qu'il va attendre bien sagement que tu viennes lui exploser la face ? Sans se défendre ? » Un rictus ironique traversa son visage. « Et sans tes capacités d'alchimiste je donne pas cher de ta peau minus. » Il éclata de rire, un rire froid.

Même si les propos d'Envy étaient censés, Ed n'apprécia pas le ton.

-« Et t'as quoi d'autre à proposer ? » Siffla-t-il vivement.

-« Moi ? » Envy cessa de rire et affronta le regard du jeune alchimiste avec un air goguenard. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis de ton côté gamin ? Et surtout que j'ai envie de t'aider ? » Il élargit son sourire.

-« Evidement… »

-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! T'es vraiment bête ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« Putain …J'vais te… » Ed fit un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise, mais la main d'Al s'agrippa sur son bras.

-« Non ! Ni-san ! » Imposa-t-il avec un air sévère. « Ca suffit ! On n'est pas là pour ça ! »

-« Ouais écoute ton frérot chéri full nabot ! » Railla l'homonculus et continua à rire.

Al dut user de la plus grande fermeté et de patience pour calmer l'ardeur meurtrière de son grand frère.

-« Cela va s'en dire…Ben a parfaitement raison…Notre avantage dans cette affaire, c'est que cet homme du fait de sa trop grande confiance sur son influence, ne cherche aucunement à disparaître. Ce qui veut dire… »

Ed sembla reprendre son calme et posa un regard intéressé sur l'alchimiste.

« Que leur organisation occupe certainement le même siège. »

-« Ha ouais ? » Un sourire narquois fendit les lèvres du full métal. « En effet il à une confiance démesurée le barjo. »

-« On peut voir cela comme ça… » Répliqua Nathan avec un sourire amusé. « Cependant Envy à raison…Même si Izham se croit plus où moins intouchable, il n'en reste pas néanmoins un homme très dangereux. »

Le visage de Ben blêmit d'avantage et hocha vivement la tête.

-« Cet homme…est…est… » Il porta ses mains à sa tête. « …Cet homme… est le diable en personne… » Etouffa-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

-« Le diable ? » Al posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

Edward prit le temps de finir son café, puis posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table.

-« Le diable vraiment ? » Il se dressa brusquement sur ses pieds et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau. « Bha moi j'crois pas à ce genre de connerie. » Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage. « Le diable…Sérieux ! Il est encore plus barjo que je pouvais m'imaginer. Et je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire dégonfler la baudruche qui lui sert de face à c'gourou de pacotille ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« Ni-sannnn ! Un peu de tenue ! »

Ben frissonna pour la énième fois, mais se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

-« Ben ? »

La voix de Nathan sembla agir comme un coup de fouet sur lui, il sursauta.

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton aide ? »

L'homme détourna un peu le regard et serra nerveusement sa tasse entre les mains, tasse toujours pleine vu qu'il était trop inquiet pour boire son café.

« Ben ! » Insista l'alchimiste.

-« Je… » Il poussa un petit soupir et lentement hocha la tête.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Nathan, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule osseuse du pauvre homme tremblant de peur.

-« Merci Ben ! »

Envy haussa un sourcil, cet homme tremblait comme une feuille visiblement terrorisé à l'idée de devoir retrouver la trace du gourou. Aussi songeait-il si vraiment un humain de ce genre pourrait leur être utile.

A suivre.


	11. L’enlèvement

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan (il est beauuuu et intelligennnnnnnttttttttt hohohohohohohohohoho) La chtite Anna (Poils au bras…. Pas trouver mieux comme rime lol) et Izham (….Heu ….. Heu… ARGGGG Pas d'idée….Bheu….).Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic….. Baisse la tête et garde son visage caché sous ses cheveux…. Si seulement…. (lol)

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le 11ème chapitre, mais j'ai pas commencé encore le 13…Mais donc finalement je vous mets un nouveau chap et puis ça me boustera pour pondre la suite lol

Merci encore pour les nombreuses reviews, c'est si gentil ! Bon vais pas raconté ma vie, c'est inutile et toute façon y a pas grand-chose à dire… bha ouais moi je rencontre pas de psychopathe aux cheveux verts ni de petit blondinet complexé sur sa taille (lol) et n'a pas de gants d'alchimiste….Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn c'est injusteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee je ne connais que le boulot métro et dodoooooooooo hannnnnnnnnnnnnn (lol) c'était le petit moment de déprime de Sushi mdr

Allez bonne lecture et au prochain chap lol

**Brothers**

Chapitre11: L'enlèvement

Anna s'approcha de la porte, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était chargée de porter le repas à la créature retenue captive à l'intérieur de cette petite chambre.

Elle s'arrêta devant le garde assis sur une chaise, un autre adepte de la secte qui leva son nez du livre qu'il lisait à son arrivée.

Anna esquissa un sourire un peu crispé face au barbu qui la sondait d'un long regard.

-« J'apporte le repas pour …la créature du maître Izham. » Prononça-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée malgré ses efforts pour paraître calme.

L'homme jaugea le plateau, referma son livre et avec un soupir se leva de sa chaise. Il sortit son trousseau de clef de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Une fois fait il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra.

La pièce était plongée dans une demi obscurité, la fenêtre qu'il avait cassée avait été renforcée par des planches de bois clouées et l'épais rideau masquait le jour qui filtrait entre les joints.

Elle posa son regard sur la forme allongée qui se détachait sur la blancheur des draps. Il tournait le dos en position foetale.

Elle posa le plateau sur le fauteuil, puis repoussa les épais rideaux pour donner plus de lumière. Une fois plus clair elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit qu'il avait les mains ligotées et encore des traces de mauvais traitements sur son visage.

Elle avança sa main et effleura le gros hématome sur sa joue, repoussant une mèche qui tombait devant son visage.

Il avait dû encore lutter… Ils avaient dû alors l'immobiliser et certainement il devait être encore sous l'effet d'un puissant calmant. Son regard s'arrêta sur les liens qui serraient ses poignets, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils lui cisaillaient la peau blanche et tendre, tachant les draps de sang.

Elle se détourna vivement et s'empressa de sortir, sans un regard et sans un mot pour le garde elle pressa le pas dans le couloir. L'homme barbu la regarda s'éloigner, referma la porte à clef puis repris tranquillement sa lecture.

Anna s'arrêta devant la lourde porte, celle du bureau du maître Izham. Un instant elle hésita…Mais l'image de l'homonculus telle qu'elle venait de le voir lui revint en tête et lui donna le courage de frapper deux coups.

-« Entrez ! » S'éleva la voix autoritaire de leur maître.

Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait plus reculer, aussi elle entra d'un pas décidé et se planta devant le bureau du gourou.

Ce dernier assis dans son grand fauteuil, leva un regard surpris vers la visiteuse.

« Anna Bloth ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Bonjour maître ! » Elle inclina légèrement la tête comme se voulaient les règles de respect de la communauté.

Izham esquissa un sourire amusé et désigna d'un geste de la main un des fauteuils, il l'invitait à se mettre plus à l'aise.

Anna se laissa tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, malgré la peur que lui inspirait sa démarche elle se lança.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger maître. » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix les yeux baissés.

-« Non au contraire ! » Izham se leva et s'avança pour se placer devant son bureau et s'asseoir sur le rebord. « J'ai entendu dire que l'homonculus était particulièrement calme avec toi. »

Anna leva son regard vers le gourou.

«Qu'il se montre même très obéissant. » Un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

-« Oui !...Je…Je n'ai pas eu de soucis pour m'occuper de lui. » Confirma-t-elle.

-« Cela m'en rend fort content ! » Son sourire s'élargit.

-« C'est…Justement à ce propos que je suis venu vous voir… » Elle abaissa son regard vers ses genoux. « Je… »

Izham s'écarta de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

-« Que veux-tu donc me dire Anna ? » Il se planta devant elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière eut du mal à réprimer un petit frisson d'effroi.

« Parle donc…N'ai pas peur de moi. »

-« Je…Je voudrais… »

-« Oui ? Que veux-tu ? » Sa main serra d'avantage son épaule.

-« Je… Je voudrais pouvoir être celle qui s'occupe de la créature ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une traite et sans regarder le maître. « Je voudrais que personne d'autre n'intervienne ! Juste moi…» Elle serra nerveusement ses genoux.

Un pesant silence accueillit sa requête, elle-même fut surprise de son audace et ignorait comment le gourou prendrait sa demande.

Finalement après de longues secondes qui semblèrent interminables pour elle, la main du maître quitta son épaule et il s'installa de nouveau derrière son bureau. Elle posa un long regard sur lui, tentant de voir dans son visage impassible une éventuelle réponse.

Il joignit ses mains devant son visage, son regard sombre sondant la jeune fille.

-« Tu veux t'occuper de l'homonculus ? »

Anna hocha lentement la tête.

« Seule ? »

Nouveau hochement de la part de la jeune fille.

« Tu exiges qu'aucun des autres adeptes ne s'approche de lui, c'est bien ça ? »

Au mot « exiges » Anna frissonna, mais elle branla du chef encore.

Izham se tut un long moment encore.

« Très bien ! » Il se leva et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre. « Je te donne mon autorisation. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit de surprise.

« Vu que cet homonculus semble beaucoup t'aimer, qu'il est primordial qu'il reste calme et… » Un petit sourire fendit son visage. « Qu'il soit plus coopératif… » Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. « Je ne peux que saluer cette initiative et m'en réjouir. » Il s'approcha du fauteuil où était assise la jeune adepte. « A partir de maintenant tu seras responsable de lui. Et je te charge de le rendre plus docile. » Au mot docile son regard s'anima d'une étrange lueur.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par une autre visite, un des adeptes entra et s'inclina devant lui.

Izham fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Que signifie cette intrusion dans mon bureau ? » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix acide. « Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me dérange quand je suis en plein entretien. »

L'homme s'inclina de nouveau.

-« Veuillez me pardonner, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante qui devrait vous plaire maître. »

-« Une nouvelle ? A propos de ? »

-« Du gant maître ! »

Le visage furieux du gourou changea en vif intérêt.

-« Vraiment ? Je vois ! » Il se tourna vers Anna. « Va t'en ! Laisse- nous et occupe-toi bien de notre petit protégé. »

La jeune fille se leva du fauteuil, s'inclina et quitta vivement le bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée, Izham se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors ? Quelle nouvelle du gant ! Parle donc ! » Il ne cachait pas son impatience.

-« Nous avons retrouvé sa trace. »

-« Vraiment ? » Une lueur brillait dans les prunelles sombres du gourou. « Mais parle bon sang ! »

-« Hokart l'avait confié à un vieux professeur d'université. »

-« Ha oui ? »

-« Professeur Pirez. »

-« Pirez ? Ce vieux timbré ? C'est lui qui l'avait ? » S'étonna Izham.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête.

-« Apparemment ! »

-« Pirez ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Si j'avais su ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Il ne m'était pas difficile alors de le récupérer. »

-« Seulement… »

Le gourou cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils.

-« Seulement ? »

-« Le gant n'est plus en sa possession. »

-« COMMENT ? »

-« Quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris. »

Izham afficha une expression contrariée.

-« Quelqu'un ? QUI DONC ? »

-« Un jeune homme. Un homme qui s'intéressait de près aux études du professeur. »

-« SON NOM ? » Rugit Izham. « SAIT-ON SON NOM ? »

Malgré la fureur du gourou l'adepte demeura calme.

-« Oui ! Un certain Edward Elric ! »

Le regard du maître s'agrandit de stupeur.

-« Elric ? Tu as bien dit Elric ? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

Izham s'approcha du fauteuil où s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt la jeune Anna et s'y laissa tomber.

« Elric… »

-« Maître ? »

-« Ce nom m'est pas inconnu…Loin de là. Cette sotte de Bertine m'a parlé d'un Elric…Hohenheim Elric. » Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. « Edward Elric…Probablement de la famille de cet Hohenheim. » Il leva son regard vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé. « Et où demeure cet Edward Elric ? »

-« Au dernière nouvelle il s'est rendu en Ecosse. »

-« En Ecosse ? »

-« D'après ce vieux professeur il s'intéressait de prêt au professeur Hokart. »

-« Hokart ?...Tiens ! Tiens ! Nathan Hokart ! Evidement! » Il se leva de son fauteuil et arpenta la pièce. « Donc le gant est de nouveau entre les mains de cet alchimiste. »

-« Il était présent… Cet Elric était présent auprès de l'homonculus. »

Izham s'immobilisa.

-« Que dis-tu ? »

-« Le soir où nous avons capturé l'homonculus… Il était avec lui. Le professeur Priez nous à donner une description détaillée du jeune homme. »

Le maître fronça les sourcils.

« Environ dix-neuf ans mais assez petit pour son age (NDA : lol), blond, cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et surtout…un bras et une jambe artificielle. »

-« Il était présent ? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« IMBECILE ! IL ETAIT A PORTEE DE MAIN ! » Il enrageait. « OÙ EST-IL MAINTENANT ? »

-« Visiblement il aurait quitté le village où se réfugiait Hokart, mais pour l'instant nous ignorons dans quel direction ils sont partis. »

-« RETROUVEZ LES ! RETROUVEZ-MOI CET ELRIC ET SURTOUT LE GANT ! ET CETTE FOIS SOYEZ EFFICACE ! »

L'homme s'inclina.

-« Bien maître ! »

-« SORTEZ ! »

L'adepte quitta rapidement le bureau laissant derrière lui un gourou hors de lui.

Pendant ce temps Anna était retournée auprès de Wrath, elle avait amené de quoi soigner ses blessures.

Après avoir expliqué la nouvelle situation au garde devant la porte et pris ses clefs, elle entra enfin dans la chambre. Wrath n'avait pas bougé, elle s'approcha, s'assis sur le rebord du lit et se pencha légèrement pour voir son visage.

Il souleva légèrement ses paupières et ses prunelles mauves se posèrent sur elle. Il semblait enfin émerger.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-« Bonjour ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il ne répliqua pas, mais son regard ne la quitta pas un instant.

« A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi. » Rassura-t-elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur ses mains toujours ligotées.

« Je vais te retirer tes liens. » Avec douceur et lenteur elle détacha les épaisses cordes souillées de sang.

C'était une opération délicate car celui qui l'avait ainsi entravé n'y avait pas été de main morte, c'était très serré, pas étonnant que ces liens blessaient cruellement les poignets de l'homonculus.

Wrath demeura silencieux et grimaça légèrement sous la souffrance.

Finalement après beaucoup d'effort et certainement à son grand regret beaucoup de douleur pour la créature, elle réussit à défaire les attaches. Elle contempla tristement les poignets blessées, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il avait dû lutter violement pour tenter de ce libérer.

Elle saisit la petite trousse de soin qu'elle avait déposée à côté d'elle et entreprit de soigner les profondes coupures.

Wrath se laissa faire les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle procéda avec douceur, afin que l'homonculus ne souffre pas trop et une fois fini, elle rangea le matériel dans la petite trousse. Elle sonda ensuite son visage et lui sourit doucement.

Wrath rassembla ses maigres forces et leva une des mains devant son visage pour contempler les bandages qui masquaient les longues entailles du au frottement de la corde.

Elle l'observa attentivement, comment ne pas trouver cette créature enfant si fascinante ?

« As-tu un nom ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement une fois qu'il eut fini de fixer sa main et qu'il l'ai reposée sur le drap blanc.

Ses yeux violets s'intéressèrent de nouveau à cette humaine.

-« Wrath… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Hein ? » Elle pencha la tête de côté.

-« Je m'appelle…Wrath. » Répéta-t-il.

Pour la première fois elle entendait le son de sa voix et surtout pour la première fois il communiquait avec elle.

-« Wrath ?... Colère ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « C'est un curieux prénom pour un petit garçon. »

-« Je ne suis pas un petit garçon…Je suis un homonculus. »

Ce mot homonculus ? Quelle était réellement sa signification ? Après tout elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur lui. En quoi un homonculus était si différent d'un humain ?

-« Qu'est ce qu'un homonculus ? » Se risqua-t-elle à demander, n'y tenant plus.

Le regard de Wrath ne cessait de l'observer, il poussa un petit soupir et lentement tenta de se redresser. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et grimaça sous l'effort. Une fois assis, il releva le visage vers elle.

-« Un homonculus est un être créé artificiellement…d'une transmutation humaine ratée. »

-« Une transmutation quoi ? »

-« Quand un alchimiste tente de refaire vivre un être qu'il a perdu. »

Le regard d'Anna s'agrandit.

« Quand on essaye de refaire vivre un mort…A la place cela crée un monstre…Un homonculus. »

-« Mais…Maître Izham…A pourtant assuré qu'avec l'alchimie on pouvait même faire revivre les proches décédés. » S'exclama-t-elle choquée et surprise.

Un petit sourire ironique fendit les lèvres de Wrath.

-« Cet humain est stupide. »

-« Mais pourtant… »

-« Même pour un puissant alchimiste il est impossible de réaliser une transmutation humaine… sauf… » Il baissa légèrement les yeux. « S'il obtient la pierre philosophale. »

-« La pierre philosophale ? »

Son sourire cynique s'élargit.

-« Mais pour créer cette pierre faut sacrifier beaucoup de vies humaines, des milliers. »

Le visage d'Anna blêmit.

-« Sacrifier ? » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-« C'est l'échange équivalent qui régit l'alchimie…Pour obtenir quelque chose faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. Une vie sauvée vaut une vie perdue. Ceux qui n'ont pas compris cela et tente malgré tout de faire revivre quelqu'un perdent beaucoup en échange et créent une créature sans l'âme de celui regretté. »

La jeune femme demeura un long moment stupéfaite et horrifiée.

-« Tu…Tu es… »

-« Ma mère a donné naissance à un bébé mort. Elle a tenté de me faire revivre, mais à la place…Elle n'a eu qu'un homoculus. » Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme. « Si cet humain vous a promis d'être capable de faire revivre les morts c'est qu'il est bien stupide et ignorant. »

Les forces de l'homonculus l'abandonnèrent, la forte dose de calmant qu'on lui avait injectée n'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée, aussi se laissa-t-il retomber avec un soupir épuisé sur le matelas.

« Oui…Bien stupide et ignorant… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Deux jours également qu'Edward, Alphonse, Envy et Hokart étaient à Southampton, L'alchimiste de glace avait trouvé une petite pension et loué une chambre.

Depuis deux jours ils étaient installés dans cette petite pièce, non sans apporter quelques soucis de cohabitation. Surtout pour deux d'entre eux, Edward et Envy. Au grand dame d'Alphonse qui dut user de diplomatie pour éviter que ces deux-là finissent par en venir aux mains.

Hokart s'absentait durant la journée, avec Ben visiblement ils tentaient de retrouver la trace de la secte et c'était d'autant plus long qu'il fallait agir avec prudence.

Le matin du deuxième jour dans la ville portuaire, Edward n'en pouvait plus. Passer des heures enfermés entre quatre murs avec comme compagnie un homonculus agressif…Non il lui fallait sortir…Prendre l'air…Mettre de la distance.

Aussi prit-il son long manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

-« Ni-san ? » Alphonse se leva du fauteuil. « Tu sors ? » S'étonna-t-il.

-« Ouais ! »

-« Mais nous devons rester ici ! Monsieur Hokart à bien dit que… »

-« C'est bon Al ! Je sais c'qu'il a dit ! » Coupa un peu brutalement le grand frère. « Mais j'en peux plus de rien faire. L'inactivité ce n'est pas pour moi. »

-« Alors je viens avec toi. »

-« Non ! Toi tu restes là. »

-« Hors de question ! »

-« SI ! » Ed se tourna vers son petit frère et lui lança un regard sans appel.

-« Mais ni-san ?... »

-« Encore à foncer tête baissée dans les emmerdes gamin ! » Railla la voix acide d'Envy installé dans un autre fauteuil et qui avait suivi jusqu'ici en silence la conversation.

Ed lui gratifia un regard furieux, puis s'approcha de la porte.

-« J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, juste une course à faire. » Promit-il avant de sortir.

Il traversa le long couloir, descendit le petit escalier menant dans le petit réfectoire de la pension, lieu de vie où la clientèle venait se restaurer durant les heures de repas.

Au passage il gratifia un signe de main au gérant et un léger sourire à son épouse, puis poussa la porte vitrée, la clochette en laiton résonna tandis qu'enfin il mit le nez dehors.

L'air était vif et chargé d'iode. Ed remonta le col de son manteau et sonda du regard la ruelle animée.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise et se mêla à l'agitation.

Deux autres silhouettes se faufilèrent dans la foule, deux hommes habillés de sombre et suivant à distance le jeune blondinet.

Ed s'arrêta devant une vitrine, un petit drugstore, contempla un moment l'enseigne. Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, poussa avec vigueur la porte et entra. Depuis quelques jours il sentait de la résistance dans sa main de métal, il lui fallait trouver de quoi huiler le mécanisme, surtout qu'avec cet air marin chargé de sel, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il traversa les rayonnages à la recherche d'un petit bidon d'huile. Ses prunelles dorées parcourraient les étagères, lisant rapidement les étiquettes quand enfin son regard s'arrêta sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et saisit le petit récipient, tout en contemplant l'étiquette, un visage lui revint en mémoire. Celui d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, Winry Rockbell.

_« Si elle savait que j'ai un peu négligé mon auto-mail ces derniers temps, c'est clair qu'elle me ferait la peau. »_ Songea-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Machinalement il porta la main à sa tête. _« Et j'aurais l'droit au lancer de clef anglaise… »_ Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et vérifia ce qui lui restait comme monnaie. Avec ses soucis en Europe, le prix des articles faisait une montée hallucinante.

« Houla…Tout juste…Me restera pas grand-chose après ça ! » Il soupira, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Edward rangea les quelques pièces en trop et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la caisse quand deux ombres se projetèrent devant lui, deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître juste derrière. Edward sentit soudain un objet froid contre sa tempe.

-« Reste sage petit sinon… » S'exclama une voix.

Le jeune alchimiste demeura immobile, un peu surpris au premier abord. Puis lentement il fronça les sourcils.

-« En voilà d'étranges façons d'aborder les gens... » Répliqua-t-il sans bouger sentant toujours le canon du révolver contre sa nuque.

Un petit déclic caractéristique d'une arme qu'on charge lui indiqua que les deux hommes ne plaisantaient pas.

-« Tu va nous suivre bien gentiment sans faire d'histoire…Edward Elric. »

Il reposa lentement le flacon d'huile et poussa un léger soupir.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait s'occuper de son auto-mail.

La pression sur sa tempe ce renforça, les deux hommes étaient visiblement pressés.

Doucement Edward tourna son regard vers l'un d'eux. Ils connaissaient donc son nom… Dans ce cas ils devaient le suivre depuis un bon moment.

-« Vous suivre ? Et où ça ? »

-« A ta place j'éviterais de poser trop de questions gamin ! »

Ed haussa un sourcil, mais face à une arme à feu que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Aussi quitta-t-il le drugstore en leur compagnie, une voiture noire les attendait au coin de la rue. Il fut poussé à l'intérieur sans ménagement et l'homme avec l'arme s'installa à ses côtés pointant toujours le revolver sur lui.

Aussitôt un complice installé au volant démarra en trombe.

Encerclé par les deux colosses en noir, Edward observa la route. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient la ville et s'engageaient dans la campagne, l'homme qui tenait l'arme leva sa main et le frappa violement au visage avec la crosse du revolver. Le coup fut plus que brutal, assommant à moitié le jeune homme. Affalé sur la banquette, la tête douloureuse, la vue brouillée il sentit un liquide couler le long de sa joue, mais bien trop sonné pour bouger. Toutes ses facultés étaient comme endolories et paralysées. La seule chose qu'il perçut ce fut la pointe dure et froide de l'arme se pressant de nouveau contre sa nuque.

_-« J'aurais…dû…t'écouter…Al… »_ Réussit-il à penser malgré sa tête douloureuse et l'esprit brouillé.

Anna entra dans le grand bureau du maître, comme à chaque fin de journée passée avec l'homonculus, elle venait rendre son rapport.

Passé deux jours à s'occuper de lui, elle avait fini par apprendre un peu plus à son sujet.

En effet il avait un peu parlé de ce monde si peu différent de celui-ci excepté cette capacité de faire de l'alchimie.

Elle exposa donc au gourou la quête de la pierre philosophale, Dante, les frères Elric, les autres homoncules tous ce qu'elle savait grâce à la créature.

Le maître esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-« Visiblement notre jeune protégé s'est enfin décidé à être plus coopératif. » Il se leva de derrière son bureau.

-« Oui ! Il accepte même de manger un peu. »

Izham arpenta la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-« Excellent ! » Puis se planta devant elle. « Je voudrais le voir dans mon bureau. »

La jeune femme leva un regard surpris.

-« Vous voulez qu'il vienne ici ? »

-« Oui ! » Il esquissa un sourire en coin. « Allez me le chercher ! »

-« Je… »

-« Amenez-le moi ! » Coupa net le gourou lançant un regard froid à la jeune femme.

Anna se leva vivement du fauteuil et quitta le bureau rapidement.

La nuit tomba doucement sur le port… Alphonse souleva pour la millième fois l'épais rideau jetant un long regard inquiet dehors. Il espérait voir se détacher dans la lumière d'un lampadaire la silhouette familière de son frère.

Il laissa retomber le rideau, poussa un soupir et jeta un regard cette fois vers la petite pendule de cuivre posé sur un petit buffet.

_-« Où es-tu ni-san ? »_ Songea-t-il.

Il brûlait d'envie d'aller dehors à sa recherche, mais où chercher ? Et puis… son regard se posa sur Envy installé dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait laisser Envy ici…Hokart lui avait bien dit de ne pas le perdre un instant de vue…Pourquoi ? Il ignorait…Al poussa un autre soupir.

-« Tu me tapes sur les nerfs à soupirer toutes les cinq minutes. » Siffla Envy gardant les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. « Ton nabot de frère aurait mieux fait de m'écouter au lieu comme à son habitude de faire le malin. » Il ouvrit les yeux et afficha un sourire ironique.

Alphonse fixa un moment Envy et de nouveau souleva le rideau.

-« Peut-être… »

-« Pourquoi tu pars pas à sa recherche si t'es si inquiet ? » Continua l'homonculus d'un ton goguenard.

Alphonse demeura un moment silencieux.

-« Je..Je dois attendre le retour de monsieur Hokart. »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

-« Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« Je… » Al n'osa affronter le regard mauve de l'homonculus. « Je lui ai promis de ne pas bouger d'ici. »

Les prunelles violettes ne cessèrent de le scruter.

-« Laisse moi deviner… » Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Tu dois me surveiller c'est ça ? »

Al ne pu cacher sa vive surprise, se retournant brusquement.

Envy voyant qu'il avait touché juste, croisa ses mains derrière la nuque, croisa ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et poussa un long soupir agacé.

« De la part de cet imbécile d'humain cela m'étonne pas trop. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Tssss ! » Il ferma les yeux. « Garde tes excuses ! J'en ai rien à foutre au fond. » Puis rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « Ouais…Rien à faire… »

Al l'observa un moment en silence, l'homonculus sembla plongé dans de lointaines pensée, aussi il préféra ne pas les troubler et surveilla de nouveau la rue.

Edward à moitié conscient sentit la voiture ralentir et enfin s'immobiliser.

La portière fut ouverte et les deux hommes le sortirent de force. Sa tête lui faisait si mal et tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Il tenta de secouer la tête, de retrouver ses esprits mais en vain, il était encore trop sonné. Les deux adeptes le saisirent avec poigne des deux côtés et le traînèrent. Edward tenta de voir où il était, il leva sa tête si lourde, grimaçant de souffrance, mais sa vision était trop floue, la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir sur son visage était la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais cela ne le renseignait pas plus sur l'endroit où ses deux hommes l'avaient emmené.

Ed poussa un soupir et laissa retomber sa tête.

Il s'était mit visiblement encore dans de beaux draps…malgré lui il esquissa une grimace souriante… Ouais dans les ennuis comme d'hab.

A suivre.


	12. Maître Izham

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan (Woééééééé) La chtite Anna (Woéééééééé) et Izham( Woééééé …Bha quoi il est bien mon méchant).Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic, mais si vous voulez envoyer des dons de sushi je dis pas non… hohohohohohohohohoho

Note de l'auteur : Et 12ème chapitreuhhhhhhhhh

Alors le 11ème ce finissait sur l'enlèvement d'Edward (héhéhéhéhéhéhé) y a pas dire il a pas d'bol (avec moi lol) Il se retrouve toujours dans de drôle de situation, il a le chic comme il le dit lui-même de s'attiré les ennuis (héhéhéhééhhééhhéhé) Pour notre graaaaaannnnd plaisir !

Bon je remercie toutes les reviews et tout ceux qui lise cette fic (si vous voulez une réponse pour les reviews annonyme laisser moi un chtit email) Bon sinon j'ai toujours pas fini mon chap 13 au moment où je poste ce chap (me reste trois pages encore environ lol) avec le boulot c'est pas évident de tenir un rythme d'écriture plus actif. Donc va falloir être un peu patient ! Hé ouiiiii ! Bon zou j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire, bonne lecture (j'espère) Au prochain chap !

**Brothers**

Chapitre12: Maître Izham

Edward fut traîné hors de la voiture, soutenu par les deux hommes. Le coup avec la crosse du revolver lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, qui saignait maintenant abondamment.

Il secoua la tête tentant ainsi de retrouver ses esprits, d'évacuer cette sensation de torpeur qui paralysait ses sens et ses réflexes. Des gouttelettes pourpres souillèrent sa chemise blanche, il tenta de s'extraire de la poigne de ces hommes. Mais ses tentatives furent récompensées d'un nouveau coup au visage.

-« Tiens-toi tranquille gamin ! » Ordonna l'un d'eux.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser ainsi conduire à l'intérieur de cette grande demeure.

Les deux hommes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'intéresser au lieu, de toute manière vu le sang qui coulait sur son visage et brouillait un peu sa vue, il lui était difficile de contempler quoi que ce soit.

Ils montèrent un large escalier et empruntèrent un long couloir, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une grande porte sombre.

C'était le bureau du maître des lieux, Edward fut traîné à l'intérieur et installé sans ménagement dans un large fauteuil en face du bureau. Les deux hommes se positionnèrent ensuite de chaque côté du fauteuil et l'un deux pointait toujours son arme sur lui.

Derrière le large bureau se tenait un homme au teint mat, aux cheveux courts noirs et aux yeux sombres pénétrants. Il fixait le nouveau venu avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ed grimaça, sa bouche le lançait et sa tête était quelque peu douloureuse.

-« Soyez le bienvenu dans ma demeure Monsieur Edward Elric. » S'exclama l'homme derrière le large bureau.

Le jeune alchimiste porta la main à son visage et tenta d'essuyer le sang qui coulait devant ses yeux.

-« Drôle de façon d'inviter les gens. » Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé et se leva lentement.

-« Il est vrai que mon invitation est quelque peu…rude. » Il se planta devant son bureau et face au jeune garçon.

-« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Edward leva son regard vers lui. « D'ailleurs je me souviens pas d'avoir été présenté…. »

Le ton narquois du jeune homme amusa grandement le gourou.

-« Effectivement, il est d'usage que je décline mon identité. Je suis Izham Phillias, je suis en quelque sorte le chef de cette petite organisation très particulière, d'ailleurs on m'appelle généralement maître Izham. »

-« Ha ouais…. » Un petit sourire cynique s'afficha sur les lèvres enflées et sanglantes du jeune blondinet. « Vous êtes le vieux cinglé de cette secte des allumés de l'ordre divin… »

Un léger frémissement agacé anima le visage froid d'Izham, mais il reprit son masque souriant.

-« Vous avez donc entendu parler de l'ordre divin des alchimistes. » Son sourire s'accentua. « Cela va donc me faciliter grandement les choses. »

-« J'vois pas en quoi je suis concerné par votre communauté de cinglés. »

Le revolver menaçant vint se loger contre sa tempe.

-« Cesse donc de faire le malin gamin ! » Répliqua avec irritation l'adepte.

Izham leva une main et fit signe à l'homme en noir de calmer ses ardeurs.

Le canon froid de l'arme s'éloigna aussitôt, mais demeura dirigé sur lui, rappelant à Edward qu'il n'était pas en simple visite de courtoisie.

-« Au contraire…Je suis voyez-vous, depuis un moment à la recherche d'un objet très précieux pour moi. Et il semblerait que cet objet soit en votre possession. »

-« Un objet ? » Edward joua la carte de l'ignorance.

-« Un gant, plus précisément, un gant rouge portant un symbole très particulier. »

-« Ce genre d'objet y en a partout. Si vous avez besoin d'un gant ils en vendent dans n'importe quel magasin de textile. » Un autre sourire narquois étira ses lèvres douloureuses. « J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous m'avez si GENTIMENT invité à venir jusqu'ici pour un truc aussi insignifiant. »

Izham éclata de rire.

-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Décidément…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Soit vous êtes courageux ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Soit vraiment inconscient ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Votre arrogance risque de vous coûter cher ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Son hilarité s'apaisa et un rictus ironique fendit ses lèvres. « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Surtout… » Il tourna les talons et s'approcha de le fenêtre. « Surtout que je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes… »

Edward haussa un sourcil.

-« Qui je suis ? Soyez plus explicite. »

Il ne pouvait voir le visage du gourou qui lui tournait le dos.

-« Vous êtes de la famille de cet alchimiste… Elric Hohenheim… »

A ce prénom le visage du blond tiqua légèrement.

« Son fils…Il me semble… » Il tourna légèrement son regard vers Edward et sourit en voyant son expression. « J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir une fois…Grâce à l'organisation Thule…Il me semble que vous avez eu affaire avec eux non ? »

-« Effectivement… »

-« Vous voyez ! » Un éclatant sourire apparut sur le visage si peu sympathique du gourou qui se désintéressa du paysage nocturne et revint vers Edward. « Vous me feriez donc gagner un temps précieux si vous étiez enfin disposé à me dire où se trouve le gant d'Hokart. » Il s'assit sur le rebord de son large bureau.

Edward baissa légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire en coin.

-« Vous croyez trop au père noël… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. « Vous pensez vraiment que si j'avais le gant en ma possession j'vous balancerais où il se trouve ? » Il porta sa main à son visage et éclata de rire. « Sérieux…Vous êtes un comique…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

L'insolence du full métal ne fut pas très appréciée par l'un des hommes qui aussitôt s'avança et le frappa violement au visage.

-« TA GUEULE MORVEUX ! » Hurla-t-il.

Edward cracha du sang et s'affala légèrement en avant.

-« Je vous avais prévenu d'éviter de me prendre pour un idiot. » S'exclama Izham d'une voix glaciale.

Du sang coula sur le tapis.

« Tsssss… en plus avec votre obstination vous me souillez ma belle demeure… »

Ed le visage penché en avant, saignant abondamment esquissa une grimace de souffrance, mais demeura silencieux.

« Il serait dommage que j'emploie les manières fortes. » Soupira le gourou.

Mais son entretien fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme, elle s'annonça timidement de deux coups sur la lourde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement sur Anna et une autre silhouette se tenant légèrement en retrait derrière elle.

Le visage du gourou s'éclaira d'une joie fébrile.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama-t-il rayonnant. « Je vois que tu as réussi à me l'amener. » Il se redressa.

-« Oui maître Izham ! » Elle franchit le seuil avec la petite silhouette qui l'accompagnait.

Edward se redressa lentement, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et de sa bouche meurtrie.

Anna s'avança davantage et aperçut enfin le jeune homme blond assis dans le fauteuil.

Ed quand à lui pivota lentement son regard vers elle et….

-« WRATH ? » S'exclama-t-il surpris.

L'homonculus sursauta légèrement et posa un regard stupéfait sur lui.

-« Edward… ? » Murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier voulu se lever du fauteuil mais l'un des deux hommes l'empoigna sans douceur et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-« Quelle jolie scène de retrouvailles ! » S'exclama Izham avec un sourire cynique.

Puis il s'avança vers l'homonculus. « C'est très touchant. »

Wrath se tourna vers le gourou, affichant un air impassible.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir plus disposé à m'entendre… »

-« Wrath ! » protesta Edward tentant de se dérober de la poigne de ses gardes.

Ce qui lui valut un autre coup.

L'homonculus pivota un instant ses prunelles violettes vers lui, puis revint sur Izham.

-« D'être bien plus raisonnable. » Continua le gourou.

A ce mot « raisonnable » Wrath haussa un sourcil.

Izham s'approcha de lui et se planta juste devant l'homonculus.

« Si tu coopères aucun mal ne te sera fait. »

-« WRATH ! L'ECOUTE PAS ! » Hurla Edward malgré le sang et la douleur. « SI TU L'AIDE TU SERAS… »

Il ne pu finir encore sa phrase, l'homme qui tenait le révolver le frappa sans ménagement avec la crosse de l'arme, Edward tomba lourdement au sol.

-« Tu me fatigues gamin ! » Répliqua le gourou posant un regard froid sur le jeune Elric étendu sur le tapis.

Anna fixait avec un mélange de crainte et d'horreur la scène, pourquoi autant de violence ? Et qui était ce jeune homme blond qu'on rouait de coup ? Visiblement il connaissait bien la créature.

« Maintenant… » Le maître pivota sur les talons et s'approcha d'Edward.

L'un des hommes s'empressa de l'empoigner sans ménagemen et l'obligea à reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil.

Le visage du jeune alchimiste était très tuméfié, de gros hématomes bleu violet commençaient à se former.

Il gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes tombant devant son visage, cachant son expression, mais il avait l'air de souffrir.

« Tu va être bien gentil et me dire où tu as caché le gant. » La voix d'Izham avait perdu toute sa patience.

« ALORS PARLE SI TU VEUX PAS MOURIR ! » Ordonna-t-il avec fureur.

Pendant un moment un silence pesant régna dans la pièce puis…un petit rire, les épaules du jeune homme étaient secouées par une soudaine hilarité.

Le visage du gourou se contracta.

« Pourquoi ris- tu ? »

Edward porta la main à son visage, son gant blanc souillé de sang.

-« Genre…Si je te dis tu me tueras pas… A qui veux tu faire croire ça ? A moi ?...Que je parle où non, je serais liquidé… » Il redressa lentement la tête, posant un regard moqueur sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui à quelques pas. « N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Pendant un moment le gourou le fixa impassible puis un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres.

-« Tu as oublié d'être stupide finalement… »

-« Ouais c'est bien ce que j'pensais… Dans ce cas… » Ed poussa un soupir. « Ca me laisse pas tellement de choix… » Ses mains agrippèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil et... Brusquement il envoya un coup de pied monumental vers l'homme tenant le revolver à sa gauche. Sa jambe métallique frappa sans ménagement le garde, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Edward avec rapidité saisit l'arme qu'il avait lâchée et la pointa sur le maître.

« Je disais que cela me laisse pas tellement de choix que d'écourter votre invitation. » Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique tout en tenant à distance le maître et ses hommes.

Il recula et se rapprocha de Wrath.

« Wrath ! Sors vite ! »

L'homonculus sonda quelques instant Edward, puis saisit le poignet d'Anna et quitta la pièce.

Edward ne cessant de quitter du regard les membres de la secte recula et s'arrêta au seuil.

« Sur ce…Au plaisir de ne plus vous recroiser. » Salua-t-il avec un petit sourire et pointa son arme sur la lampe.

Il y eut une détonation, un bruit de verre brisé et le noir, Ed referma vivement la porte, saisit une lance fixée au mur et bloqua l'ouverture de la porte en la glissant entre les deux poignées dorées, ainsi ils étaient bloqués pour un moment.

Il se retourna vers Wrath et la jeune femme qui attendaient à quelques pas.

« J'ignore si je peux vous faire confiance… Vous êtes une de ses adeptes... » Il pointa son arme sur elle. « A vous de voir maintenant…Soit vous nous aidez à sortir ? Soit … »

La jeune femme posa un regard un peu effrayé sur le revolver.

Derrière eux les hommes du maître s'acharnaient sur la porte.

-« Je…Je ne suis pas votre ennemie… » Prononça-t-elle sans quitter du regard l'arme.

-« Alors montrez- nous le chemin ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tous trois partir en courant à travers le long couloir.

-« Par ici ! » Anna guida les deux fuyards vers le grand escalier.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, trois adeptes vinrent à leur rencontre, ils furent quelques peu surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec un jeune blond au visage ravagé et sanglant, un homonculus et une des leurs.

Edward pointa l'arme.

-« DEGAGEZ ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les trois se poussèrent vivement, face à une arme ils n'avaient pas trop envie de s'interposer, laissant donc les trois fuyards dévaler l'escalier et foncer vers la porte.

Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, Edward poussa Wrath vers la voiture encore garée devant le perron, tourna rapidement son regard en arrière s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'hommes à leur poursuite.

« Dans la voiture ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Anna ouvrit la portière.

« VITE ! » Hurla Edward.

Wrath monta à l'arrière, Anna prit place au volant.

Trois hommes sortirent, des détonations fusèrent autour d'eux. Ed se baissa, et appuya sur la détente.

Un homme s'écroula, Anna tenta de faire démarrer la voiture, le moteur demeurait récalcitrant.

Une balle siffla à l'oreille droite du jeune alchimiste, il courut vers la voiture, tirant au hasard vers ses poursuivants.

Finalement le moteur sembla enfin disposé à se montrer plus coopératif. Ed se précipita vers la portière, l'ouvrit à la va vite et se laissa littéralement tomber à l'intérieur, tandis qu'Anna appuyait sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture noire s'élança sur l'allée de graviers, tandis que les coups de feu, les éclairs jaunes et les balles sifflaient autour d'elle.

Une des balles brisa la vitre arrière.

Wrath prostré sur la banquette se protégeait la tête logée entre ses bras.

Anna enfonça son pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, donna un coup de volant brutal, secouant avec force Wrath et Edward. Ils s'engagèrent à vive allure sur l'allée et passèrent le portail ouvert.

Ed poussa un soupir de soulagement, jetant un regard par la vitre, afin de voir si ils étaient suivit.

Il posa l'arme sur le tableau de bord et essuya une nouvelle fois le sang qui ne cessait de couler.

Anna risqua un coup d'œil en sa direction.

Le blondinet se tourna sur son siège et posa son regard sur Wrath.

« Wrath ? »

Ce dernier leva son visage.

« Ca va aller ? »

L'homonculus hocha lentement la tête.

Edward esquissa un sourire soulagé, puis s'intéressa finalement à la conductrice.

« Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? » Questionna-t-il directement.

-« Je…Je sais pas… » Elle ne quitta pas la route des yeux fonçant toujours à travers la campagne anglaise.

Ed haussa un sourcil.

«En tout cas… Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. » Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

-« Vous êtes pourtant une adepte de cette secte non ? »

-« Oui ! Il est vrai ! » Elle s'intéressa de nouveau à la route. « Mais…Je ne partage pas les idées du maître. »

-« Ha ouais ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais demandé d'en faire partie. J'étais encore mineure quand mes parents ont rejoint l'ordre divin des alchimistes. Je n'ai alors pas eu mon mot à dire. »

-« Je vois… »

La voiture fonça à travers la campagne nocturne, Edward jeta de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre, s'assurant de n'être pas poursuivi.

« Pour quelqu'un qui fait partie d'une secte aussi fermée, vous semblez bien connaître la région. » S'exclama-t-il jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille.

-« Je ne vivais pas enfermée dans le manoir. »

-« Pourquoi n'avoir pas fui cette secte alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêchais ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit légèrement.

-« Et pour aller où ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Ed sonda un instant son profil puis s'adossa contre le siège avec un soupir.

-« Mouais…Effectivement… » Il se retourna pour voir comment allait Wrath, depuis plusieurs minutes il était plutôt silencieux.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'homonculus s'était assoupi, allongé de tout son long sur la banquette. Il aperçut les marques bleues sur son visage et le bandage à son bras. Ed fronça légèrement les sourcils. Visiblement ils avaient l'habitude de se montrer guère tendre avec leur prisonnier.

« Il faut que je puisse trouver un téléphone au plus vite… » Murmura-t-il en refaisant face à la route.

-« Vous dites ? » Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna légèrement vers lui.

-« Qu'il faut absolument que je trouve un téléphone, je dois rapidement avertir mon petit frère. »

-« Un téléphone ? »

-« Il doit bien y avoir un village dans le coin… »

Anna ne répliqua pas, le regard vissé sur la route et les mains cramponnés au volant.

Elle se savait dans de sales draps, elle venait de trahir la secte et maintenant roulait vers l'inconnu avec la créature tant précieuse pour le maître et un jeune homme blond débarqué de je ne sais où… ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, elle savait le sort que lui réservait la secte s'ils la retrouvaient. Maintenant elle n'avait pas trop le choix que de fuir… Mais pour aller où ?

_-« Que dois-je faire ? »_ Songea-t-elle.

-« Hé ? Vous m'entendez ? »

La voix du jeune homme la tira brutalement de ses sombres pensées.

-« Heu…Oui ? Vous disiez ? »

Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle. »

-« Oui…Ca va…Vous me parliez ? »

-« Je vous demandais si vous connaissiez un village dans le coin. »

-« Je…Oui je suppose… »

-« Vous supposez ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-« Je fais ce que je peux ! » Répliqua-t-elle un peu vivement n'appréciant pas tellement le ton du jeune homme. Mais elle regretta immédiatement sa façon de lui répondre et soupira. « Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas…Je suis sur les nerfs… »

Il l'observa un petit moment en silence.

-« Vous avez peur… »

Lentement elle hocha la tête.

-« Evidement. »

-« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée là-bas ? Il vous suffisait de ne pas nous suivre. »

Les mains de la jeune fille serrèrent nerveusement le volant.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit…Je ne partage pas les idées du maître…Je pense que… Même si je suis morte de peur…J'ai sauté sur l'occasion de pourvoir m'enfuir de cet endroit… » Elle marqua une courte pause. « Et puis aussi… » Elle risqua un coup d'œil en arrière vers l'homonculus qui dormait.

Ed suivit la direction de son regard.

-« Wrath ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la route.

-« Je me suis occupée de lui durant les quelques jours passés au manoir et… Je crois que je me suis attachée à lui… Je ne supportais plus de le voir si… perdu… » Elle croisa le regard du jeune alchimiste, puis ses prunelles s'attardèrent un instant sur sa main posée sur ses genoux. «Vous êtes Edward Elric, n'est ce pas ? »

Ed réalisa que son gant avait un peu bougé découvrant son auto-mail. Il rajusta tranquillement le gant et la manche.

-« Oui…Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, les yeux rivés sur la route.

-« Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre monde… »

-« Wrath ? »

-« Oui ! J'ai eu l'occasion de connaître un peu son histoire… Et en voyant votre poignet de métal, j'ai compris qui vous étiez. »

Edward leva la main et la contempla pensivement.

-« Je vois… »

-« Je pense que vous allez pouvoir appeler votre frère… »

-« Hein ? »

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête des petites lumières jaunes au loin.

-« Devant nous il y a un petit village. »

Une veille ferme se dressait à l'entrée d'un petit village généralement très tranquille. A l'intérieur, dans la pièce principale, était assises deux personnes. Une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnant et un vieil homme au crâne dégarni.

La vieille femme installée devant la cheminée, appréciant un bon feu de bois par ses nuits fraîches, était toute à son occupation de couture. Ses doigts ridés demeuraient assez agiles malgré son âge, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa vision. Elle devait user de lunette aux verres épais afin de voir sa broderie.

Son mari assis en face était quant à lui tout à sa lecture du journal, fumant tranquillement sa pipe et de temps en temps lançant quelques commentaires et critiques sur ce qu'il lisait.

La vieille femme l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps de l'entendre râler sur ce qui ce passait dans le pays.

Mais la quiétude de leur soirée fut troublée par les jappements d'un chien dehors.

Le vieil homme abaissa son journal et posa son regard gris vers la fenêtre.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à aboyer ? » Marmonna-t-il avec sa pipe entre les dents.

Son épouse cessa de coudre et leva son regard fatigué dans la même direction que son mari.

-« Je ne sais pas… Il est un peu tard pour de la visite. Peut-être qu'il a vu passer un chat ou un renard ? » Elle posa son ouvrage, se leva doucement de sa chaise et traîna des pieds vers la fenêtre, soulevant le petit rideau à carreaux pour sonder la nuit.

C'est alors qu'on heurta la porte, la vieille femme sursauta et étouffa un cri de peur, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et riva un regard inquiet vers la porte.

Son époux fronça ses épais sourcils gris.

-« Visiblement on a de la visite. »

Sa femme ne broncha pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour ouvrir ? »

Elle jeta un regard vers lui.

-« Tu penses pas que… »

La personne derrière la porte insista.

Le vieil homme replia son journal et retira sa pipe de sa bouche.

-« C'est peut être un des voisins. »

La vieille hocha lentement la tête et s'approcha de la porte.

-« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle à travers la porte, posant sa main sur le verrou.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive…Nous avons eu un…Léger accident sur la route et j'aimerais juste pouvoir utiliser votre téléphone si vous en avez un. » Répliqua une voix jeune et masculine usant d'un langage poli.

Un peu rassurée la vielle femme, poussa le verrou, entrouvrit la porte et jeta un regard.

Devant elle se tenait trois silhouettes, un jeune homme blond au visage ensanglanté et couvert d'hématomes, une jeune femme toute de noir vêtue et un peu en retrait derrière eux, ce qui ressemblait à un enfant.

Leur aspect, les blessures du jeune homme et surtout l'étrange couleur des cheveux et du regard de l'enfant ne lui inspiraient pas trop confiance.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu méfiante.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, mais avec son visage tuméfié cela ne donnait pas le meilleur effet.

-« Nous avons eu des soucis sur la route…Je m'appelle Edward Elric... Je voudrais juste pouvoir prévenir mon petit frère pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. »

Le regard de la vieille derrière ses épaisses lunettes alla de l'un à l'autre.

-« Qui c'est ? » Questionna son époux resté assis devant la cheminée.

-« Ce sont des gens qui ont eu visiblement un accident et qui veulent pouvoir utiliser notre téléphone. »

-« Bha fais les entrer voyons! »

La vieille femme poussa la porte et s'écarta un peu.

-« Allez-y ! »

Edward la remercia d'un sourire et franchit le seuil, suivit par Anna et Wrath.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et sonda attentivement ces trois étrangers.

Le vieil homme se leva lentement.

-« Excusez un peu l'accueil, c'est que de nos jours il vaut mieux se méfier un peu… Surtout la nuit tombée…On a déjà eu affaire à des garnements. »

-« Je comprends. »

Le vieux fixa longuement le visage d'Edward.

-« Vous ne vous êtes pas raté dites donc. »

Le jeune alchimiste esquissa un autre sourire un peu gêné.

Puis le petit vieux s'avança vers un buffet.

« Le téléphone est là… » Il le désigna du doigt.

Ed posa ses prunelles dorées sur l'appareil.

« Allez-y ! »

-« Merci ! » Il traversa rapidement le salon et décrocha le combiné, tombant sur une standardiste, après avoir indiqué la ville et la personne à joindre, il patienta le temps que la communication fut établie.

La vieille femme se tourna vers Anna et Wrath.

-« Vous avez peut être faim ? J'ai un peu de soupe si vous voulez. » Elle sourit doucement.

Anna hésita puis posa son regard sur l'homonculus, après tout il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin.

-« Tu as faim ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Wrath leva son regard vers elle et hocha lentement la tête.

La petite vieille sourit.

-« Installez-vous à table. Je vais vous servir, ainsi que votre ami. »

-« C'est gentil ! Merci ! »

Enfin quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout.

_-« NI-SAN ? C'EST TOI ? »_ Hurla la voix reconnaissable de son petit frère.

Edward écarta vivement l'appareil de ses oreilles.

-« AL ! Ne hurle pas dans l'appareil ! Je t'entends très bien ! » Protesta-t-il.

_-« TU ES OU ? NI-SAN ? EST-CE QUE CA VA BIEN ? »_

-« AL ! PITIE ! »

_-« Pardon…Mais j'étais si inquiet. »_

Edward poussa un petit soupir et esquissa un sourire.

-« Pardon Al ! Je ne voulais pas… En tout cas…Je vais bien rassure-toi… »

_-« Et tu es où ? »_

-« Heuuu…Bonne question…Visiblement dans un patelin un peu paumé. »

_-« HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? »_

Ed écarta encore vivement le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant.

-« En fait…J'ai eu quelques ennuis… » Expliqua-t-il évasivement.

_-« Des ennuis ? De quel genre ? »_

-« Je peux pas t'en parler comme ça au téléphone… »

_-« … »_

-« Al ? »

_-« Oui… »_ Visiblement son petit frère semblait déçu.

-« Heu… Al… Je…J'ai récupéré Wrath… » Balança-t-il après une courte hésitation.

_-« …WRATH ? Tu…Ni-san ? Tu es allé voir cette secte ? »_

Le jeune homme blond grimaça.

-« En fait…C'est plutôt eux qui sont venu me trouver… »

_-« QUOI ? »_

Ed poussa un soupir.

-« Je t'expliquerai tout en détails plus tard… Mais je veux que tu m'écoutes bien, c'est important. Quitte cet endroit au plus vite…Préviens Hokart que l'autre barjo est au courant qu'on détient le gant et visiblement ils savent où nous retrouver. »

Un profond silence accueillit ses propos à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il ne faut pas perdre de temps Al ! »

_-« Je…très bien…Mais toi ?...Ni-san ?...Tu ne va pas…Tu va revenir ? »_

-« Je… »

_-« …Attends…Une seconde… »_ Interrompit son petit frère.

Ed perçu une autre voix, derrière celle de son frère, celui-ci échangea quelques propos mais il ne put saisir le sens.

_« Ni-san ? » _de nouveau Al s'adressa à lui.

-« Oui ? »

_-« Monsieur Hokart propose que tu nous retrouves chez monsieur Ben, nous t'attendrons là-bas. »_

-« Chez Ben ? Je ne sais pas si… »

_-« Edward ? »_ La voix de l'alchimiste de glace remplaça celle de son jeune frère. _« Arrang- toi pour nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et nous quitterons Southampton aussitôt. »_

-« C'est plutôt risqué…J'ai pas mal énervé l'autre cinglé… »

_-« Fais ce que je te dis ! »_ Trancha la voix ferme et légèrement autoritaire de Nathan. _« Fais- moi confiance ! »_

Edward soupira.

-« Très bien ! Je m'arrange pour vous rejoindre le plus tôt possible. »

_-« Parfait ! Je me charge de protéger ton frère et l'homonculus…Fais attention à toi… »_

-« Ne vous faites pas de bile pour moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans les ennuis. »

_-« J'en doute pas… »_ Répliqua la voix légèrement amusée de l'alchimiste avant de raccrocher.

Edward reposa à son tour le combiné et poussa un long soupir. Il pivota ensuite sur ses pieds, le vieil homme s'était réinstallé près du feu et la vieille femme s'affairait autour de la table.

Il posa un regard surpris sur les trois couverts installés.

-« N…Nous n'allons pas nous imposer ! » S'exclama-t-il à la petite vieille qui revenait avec une large soupière.

Elle posa ses yeux gris sur lui et esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Allons ! Cela ne nous pose pas de problème et puis il serait plus sage de songer à vous soigner. » Elle posa avec précaution la lourde et brûlante soupière et à petit pas s'empressa de chercher une trousse de soins dans un des buffets.

-« C'est que…Ils nous faut repartir…Nous ne pouvons rester. »

La vieille revint avec la trousse qu'elle déposa sur la table devant lui.

-« Il serait dommage de réveiller le petit. »

-« Le petit ? »

Anna se tourna vers Edward et désigna un petit canapé installé sous la fenêtre. Wrath était allongé et dormait profondément sous une vieille couverture en patchwork.

-« Il devait être bien fatigué…Il s'est endormi tout de suite. » Continua la petite vieille en finissant de mettre la table.

Edward sonda le visage du jeune homonculus, il était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas en très bonne forme.

« Prenez le temps de désinfecter vos blessures avant de manger. »

-« Je vais vous aider ! » Se proposa Anna en saisissant la trousse de soins.

-« C'est inutile ! Je vais bien…Juste un peu d'eau et… »

-« Tatatatatata ! Vous avez la vie devant vous. Cette jeunesse toujours à vivre à cent à l'heure. » Coupa la petite vieille. « Assis et laissez cette jeune femme vous soigner. »

-« A votre place je ne discuterais pas…Elle est plus têtue qu'une vieille mule. » Marmonna l'époux, la pipe à la bouche et le nez plongé dans son journal.

Edward soupira, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

-« Soit…Très bien ! »

Il n'avait pas trop le choix, ces deux petits vieux se montraient si chaleureux et puis…Son regard se posa sur Wrath. Il semblait avoir besoin de dormir et de reprendre des forces. Il n'avait pas dû vivre des jours très agréables entre les mains de l'ordre divin des alchimistes.

Anna déballa tout le nécessaire et il se laissa soigner docilement, finalement…Pourquoi ne pas effectivement passé une nuit ici et attendre demain matin…

_« Oui…Demain…Je verrai plus clair… »_ Songea-t-il en fermant les yeux tandis que la compresse effleurait sa peau.

A suivre


	13. Pardon

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf MON NATHAN HOKART , MA ANNA ET IZHAM Même si il est vilain (mais pas physiquement lol) Je ne touche toujours pas de pognon (lol) pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : hello a tous et toutes comment ca va ? Moi bien bien ! Enfin sauf un chtit peu malade (je tousse un peu) et que les vacances sont là, mais que je suis pas en vacances…hééééé non je bosse…Dommage j'aurais pu écrire un peu plus. Enfin bref ça c'est ma petite vie perso. Sinon nous voilà au chap 13 et l'ambiance devient un peu plus sombre héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé mais je dis rien non non vous verrez… Sinon pour les reviews z'annonyme si vous voulez que je vous remercie personnellement où que je réponds à vos questions et avis, laisser avec un chtit mail. Voilà Bon, Bonne lecture et au prochain chap.

**Brothers**

Chapitre13: Pardon…

Nathan raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers Alphonse.

-« Vaut mieux partir sans perdre de temps. »

Al hocha lentement la tête, dans ses prunelles d'or sombre se lisait une grande inquiétude. Il poussa gentiment Al vers l'étage.

« Allez rassembler vos affaires au plus vite. »

-« Je…Oui… »

Alphonse s'empressa de faire sa valise, il finit de boucler la sienne en un temps record sous le regard goguenard d'Envy toujours installé dans le large fauteuil.

Nathan rassembla ses affaires de son côté, tout deux firent leurs préparatifs dans un profond silence.

Al se redressa doucement et jeta un regard de biais et écarquilla les yeux, Hokart venait de sortir de son bagage deux révolvers, il avait dissimulé deux armes sous la pile de linge qu'il avait emporté d'Ecosse. Il les chargea tranquillement sous le regard inquiet du jeune Elric. Sentit-il le poids de son regard ? En tout cas il tourna la tête dans sa direction et rencontra ses prunelles perplexes.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'expression du jeune homme.

« Il va falloir maintenant s'attendre à tout. » Lentement il referma sa valise puis s'avança vers Al. Il se planta devant l'adolescent et lui tendit l'une des armes. « Il est possible que l'on soit amené à user de ces armes. »

Alphonse fixa le revolver et hésita longuement.

Puis d'une main mal assurée la saisit, son visage s'assombrit légèrement, cela lui répugnait de la prendre, de devoir la garder sur lui et surtout… de s'en servir…L'idée de tuer ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il sentait sous ses doigts la froideur du canon, la dureté de la crosse, la lourdeur de l'objet…Il réprima un petit frisson.

Nathan s'en était-il rendu compte ? En tout cas il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution. » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Au cas où… »

Al garda le visage baissé vers l'arme et hocha lentement la tête.

La nuit était bien avancée quand les deux alchimistes et l'homonculus quittèrent la chambre.

Hokart paya le patron, ce dernier leur indiqua une porte à l'arrière donnant sur une petite ruelle reculée.

C'est ainsi que les trois silhouettes se glissèrent dans cette étroite ruelle, profitant du peu d'éclairage pour fuir.

Alphonse suivait rapidement Nathan portant sa valise et celle de son frère. Il sentait dans la poche de sa veste le poids de l'arme.

_-« J'espère que…Je n'aurai jamais besoin de l'utiliser… »_ Songea-t-il avec un nœud dans l'estomac. _« …Même s'ils sont nos ennemis…Je…Je me sens incapable de tuer… »_

Au même moment, alors qu'Alphonse, Nathan et Envy s'enfuyaient dans la nuit, à l'intérieur de la vieille ferme perdue dans la campagne anglaise, Edward le visage nettoyé et soigné par les soins d'Anna, était assis et ce restaurait.

Anna assise en face de lui, mangeait également en silence et les yeux rivés sur l'assiette de soupe.

La petite vieille leur prépara de quoi dormir pour la nuit, son vieil époux finissait tranquillement sa pipe, observant de son regard sans malice, le jeune blond.

Ce dernier croisa son regard et reposa sa cuillère à côté de son assiette vide.

-« Ils ont cogné drôlement fort. » Marmonna le vieux entre ses dents serrées qui retenaient l'embout de sa longue pipe brune.

Edward afficha clairement sa surprise, devant l'expression du jeune homme, le vieillard sourit.

« On peut induire en erreur ma femme, mais pas moi mon garçon. »

Anna posa un regard un peu inquiet vers lui.

« Ce genre de blessure ne peut se récolter dans un petit accrochage sur la route. »

Finalement Edward afficha un petit sourire en coin, et s'accouda à table en poussant un petit soupir.

-« Je vois…Vous n'êtes pas du genre à avaler la première excuse. »

Le vieil homme esquissa à son tour un petit sourire.

-« On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces. » Répliqua-t-il en retirant sa pipe de la bouche et en faisant tomber les cendres dans l'âtre de la cheminée. « Maintenant… Si vous me racontiez un peu votre histoire. » Il jaugea longuement le visage du jeune homme.

Ed sonda à son tour le visage ridé de son interlocuteur.

-« C'est une longue histoire. »

-« J'ai tout mon temps ! » Déclara le vieux en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil préféré. Puis il invita Edward à venir prendre place face à lui.

Le full métal s'installa dans le grand fauteuil en face du vieux, ce dernier prit le temps de bourrer sa pipe et de la rallumer. Puis cala son regard gris sur le jeune blondinet assis en face de lui, disposé à écouter son récit…

Nathan suivi par ses deux compagnons continua à se faufiler parmi les rues sombres de la ville.

Alphonse, l'inquiétude au ventre, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine et le souffle court, dut souvent rattraper en courant les rapides foulées de l'alchimiste de glace. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, il fut incapable de prononcer un mot durant tout le trajet. Suivant donc docilement Nathan et reposant sur lui toute sa confiance.De

De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et Edward ? Comment allait-il ? Est-ce que lui aussi risquait-il sa vie ? Machinalement il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste, ses doigts effleurèrent l'arme.

Il n'avait jamais tiré de sa vie…Jamais usé de ce genre d'arme…Son frère lui oui…Si jamais cela devait mal tourner…Que se passerait-il ? Il referma ses doigts sur le long canon… Une fois…Une seule fois il avait voulu le faire…Tuer quelqu'un…Pour son frère…Pour rendre son bras et sa jambe à son frère… l'arracher du corps de Wrath… Seulement serait-il capable de le vouloir encore ? De se sentir cette volonté de le faire ?

Il desserra son emprise sur l'arme et retira lentement sa main de sa poche.

_« …Ni-san…Que dois-je faire ? »_ Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Soudain ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bras de Nathan qui lui saisit le poignet et le tira brusquement dans l'ombre d'une rue.

« Monsieur Hokart… ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Mais aussitôt Nathan lui fit signe de se taire et sonda d'un regard méfiant les ténèbres de l'autre côté de la rue.

Envy se tenait juste derrière eux et semblait lui aussi très silencieux. Al fit comme eux, tenta de percer l'ombre et fut sur le point de demander pourquoi ils semblaient tous deux si inquiets, quand…Il vit une ombre bouger, puis une deuxième…Finalement deux silhouettes sortirent des ténèbres et s'arrêtèrent sous le halo jaunâtre d'un long lampadaire. Deux hommes en noir, semblaient chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Les deux hommes engagèrent une longue discussion un peu animée sous cet éclairage.

Nathan caché dans l'ombre sortit lentement son revolver de sous sa veste, Al suivit des yeux le geste en priant mentalement que ces hommes ne s'approchent pas par ici. Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il pouvait presque distinctement compter les battements.

Finalement les deux hommes se séparèrent vivement et s'éloignèrent rapidement dans des directions opposées.

Alphonse ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement.

Le regard bleu de Hokart se posa sur le jeune homme. Il perçut bien le soulagement de ce dernier et esquissa un petit sourire, puis lentement remit son arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-« Allons-y ! » Murmura-t-il simplement quittant la ruelle sombre.

Edward fixa attentivement le vieil homme assis en face de lui, il venait de lui raconter son histoire…Enfin juste ce qui concernait ce monde et non l'autre, celui d'où il venait. Racontant évasivement qu'il avait eu affaire avec une étrange secte, évitant bien sûr de parler d'homonculus. Ce ne fut pas un exercice aisé d'éviter de lier les évènements avec ceux de son monde à lui. Mais cet homme l'aurait sûrement pris pour un cinglé. Depuis l'autre Alphonse, il ne confiait plus qu'il venait d'un monde pas vraiment si différent de celui-ci mais où l'alchimie existait…Oui depuis la mort du double de son frère, il préférait se taire à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas toujours évident car une question revenait souvent quand il rencontrait des gens : « D'où venez-vous ? » Question banale pour n'importe qui, mais pour Edward…Un exercice périlleux de mensonges et de vérités.

Cette fois-ci il ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et s'en retrouvait comme à chaque fois épuisé moralement.

De plus comme à chaque fois un léger pincement au cœur le submergeait…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le mal du pays.

Le vieil homme fixait l'âtre, sa pipe depuis longtemps éteinte, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-« L'ordre des… ? » Murmura-t-il de sa voix profonde.

-« Des alchimistes divins… »

-« Jamais entendu parler. » Finalement le vieux sortit de sa torpeur et retira sa pipe de la bouche.

Il se leva et tapa cette dernière contre la cheminée, faisant tomber la cendre dans les braises.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air commode… » Continua-t-il tranquillement. « Pour vous mettre la figure dans cet état…. » Une fois la pipe vide, il la déposa soigneusement sur le rebord de la grande cheminée et se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme.

Il est vrai que son arrivée dans leur demeure n'était pas banale et son visage couvert de bleus et de sang aurait pu rendre méfiant n'importe qui…Mais…Le vieil homme sonda le regard de ce jeune homme…Son regard…Ses prunelles dorées…Inspiraient bizarrement confiance…. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un sixième sens pour ça, il savait ressentir la sincérité chez quelqu'un. Chez ce jeune blond, il y en avait…Même si…Il cachait visiblement beaucoup de choses. Bien sûr cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui forcer la main.

« En tout cas…reposez-vous ce soir et demain matin à l'aube vous pourrez repartir avec vos compagnons. Si vous voulez… » Il afficha un petit sourire. « J'essaierai de vous trouver un moyen de quitter le village plus discrètement qu'à bord de cette voiture volée. »

Dans les prunelles dorées se lisait de l'étonnement.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit du vieillard…

Visiblement on n'avait pas dû souvent lui offrir de l'aide…

Sa vieille épouse revint accompagnée d'Anna, cette dernière avait prêté main forte pour préparer les couchages des trois invités improvisés.

A leur entrée les deux hommes cessèrent leur conversation.

« Tout est prêt Margaret ? » S'adressa-t-il à sa femme.

Elle hocha la tête.

Edward esquissa un léger sourire.

-« Merci pour tout madame…Nous ne voulions pas être une gêne. »

-« Allons ! Aucunement mon garçon, cela nous fait du bien d'avoir un peu de jeunesse entre ces vieux murs. »

Le jeune homme élargit un peu les coins de son sourire puis se tourna vers la jeune adepte si silencieuse à côté de la vieille femme.

-« Et Wrath ? »

-« Je l'ai couché…Et il s'est rendormi aussitôt. »

-« Il était bien fatigué ce petit… » Enchaîna Margaret.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard sombre, puis de nouveau Edward afficha un visage souriant.

-« Oui…Le voyage pour lui a été plutôt épuisant. » Il força encore son sourire.

Visiblement cela suffit pour tromper la femme, mais le vieux haussa légèrement les sourcils, seulement il se garda bien de faire toutes remarques et commentaires.

-« Vous devriez aller vous reposez, surtout si demain vous devez repartir à l'aube. » S'exclama-t-il sans quitter de ses yeux gris le visage en face de lui.

Ed reprit un air sérieux.

-« Hum…Vous avez raison… »

-« J'ai préparé des affaires de toilette pour vous deux, un bon bain avant de dormir y a rien de tel. » Enchaîna Margaret avec un aimable sourire.

Le jeune blond remercia la vieille femme d'un sourire.

Il était plongé dans l'eau agréablement chaude, dans une étroite petite salle de bain. La tête appuyée contre le mur carrelé, et son auto-mail reposant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Lentement ses prunelles dorées pivotèrent vers sa prothèse. Il leva son bras et effectua quelques mouvements, testant le fonctionnement.

_-« Elle n'est pas en très bon état. »_ Songea-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

_« Quand j'pense que je voulais juste prendre de l'huile… »_Il poussa un soupir, reposa son bras sur le rebord et leva son nez vers le plafond.

-« EDWARD ELRIC ! » Anna tambourina à la porte. « EDWARD ! VITE ! C'EST WRATH !»

Il sursauta, sortit précipitamment de l'eau et saisit ses vêtements, qu'il enfila à la hâte.

Il se rua sur la porte et se retrouva face à la jeune fille.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda-t-il face à ce visage paniqué.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri déchirant s'éleva de la chambre où dormait l'homonculus.

Ed se précipita vivement vers la porte et entra, il s'immobilisa aussitôt en voyant Wrath allongé sur le lit en proie à de violentes convulsions tandis que son corps émettait une lueur bleutée.

C'était le même phénomène que pour Envy, la souffrance, la lumière et le cercle de transmutation dessiné sur son corps.

-« QUE LUI ARRIVE-T-IL ? »

Anna voulu se précipieré vers lui, mais la main d'Edward l'arrêta.

Elle leva un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

-« Ne le touchez pas… » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

-« MAIS IL SOUFFRE ! » Protesta la jeune fille en dégageant vivement son bras et une fois libre, se précipita vers le lit.

Un instant le jeune alchimiste écarquilla les yeux , ses mots… cette protestation… MAIS IL SOUFFRE… Lui rappelait quelqu'un…Son jeune frère.

Anna saisit Wrath entre ses bras et le serra, elle l'étreignit tandis qu'il se débattait toujours contre la douleur.

Son corps lumineux se tordant, sa bouche expulsant sa souffrance et ses prunelles violettes exprimant une agonie déchirante.

Comme pour les deux fois avec Envy, le phénomène s'arrêta brusquement…Le corps de l'homonculus ne brilla plus, il ne convulsa plus et cessa de crier. Sa tête, ses bras, retombèrent sans forces.

Anna sentit contre elle les tremblements de son corps.

Il était haletant et en sueur. Une immense fatigue le terrassa et il ferma les yeux, calant son front contre l'épaule de ces bras accueillants…

-« ENVYYYYYYYY ! » La voix d'Alphonse déchira la nuit paisible.

L'homonculus s'était écroulé au sol brutalement.

L'alchimiste de glace retenait le jeune homme paniqué.

-« Ne vous approchez pas de lui…. »

Envy comme Wrath était en proie à ce phénomène douloureux et lumineux.

Hokart baissa les yeux vers la valise d'Edward au pied du jeune frère, comme dans le train, le gant à l'intérieur émettait une lueur rouge.

Brusquement Alphonse échappa à la poigne de l'alchimiste de glace et se rua vers l'homonculus.

« NON ! ALPHONSE ! »

Mais Al s'était agenouillé et effleura le corps lumineux, aussitôt il se sentit comme happé brutalement en avant.

Il était toujours face au corps d'Envy, mais la rue, la nuit tout avait disparu…Il n'y avait qu'un brouillard jaune et….Les prunelles d'Al s'agrandirent d'effroi…En face… La porte noire.

Soudain il sentit comme une main lui saisir l'épaule, ce contact l'arracha brusquement de ce brouillard et il ressentit la désagréable impression de tomber de plusieurs étages d'un coup.

La nuit et la rue sombre l'enveloppèrent à nouveau, Alphonse se retrouva assis par terre à côté d'Envy évanoui mais ne souffrant plus.

Il leva un regard hagard vers Nathan.

-« …Qu'est ce qu'… »

-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas le toucher. » Il aida le jeune homme à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-« J'ai…J'ai vu la porte… » Bredouilla Al encore sonné et sous le choc.

Le regard bleu d'Hokart sondait sérieusement son visage.

-« Je sais. » Il le soutient un peu le temps que le jeune homme reprenne suffisamment ses esprits.

-« Vous le saviez ? »

-« Vous êtes un alchimiste... Quand vous le touchez alors que le cercle brille sur son corps cela entraîne une transmutation. »

-« Une transmutation ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-« Juste assez puissante pour vous mener devant cette porte. » Puis il jaugea le visage blême du jeune homme. « …Est-ce que cela ira ? Vous vous sentez capable de tenir debout ? »

-« …Je… » L'air un peu hagard du jeune homme changea, il offrit un visage plus serein et volontaire. « Oui…Ca va aller ! »

-« Bien alors ! Ne perdons pas de temps, avec ce bruit…J'ai bien peur que… »

Il se tut brusquement…Ce qu'il craignait semblait se produire…des pas, des voix, ont venait par ici.

-« Monsieur Hokart ? » S'inquiéta le jeune Elric.

L'alchimiste de glace posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lentement sortti son arme.

-« Ils sont là… »

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps d'Al.

-« Et…Envy ? »

Le regard de l'alchimiste se posa sur l'homonculus inconscient.

Ils avaient en possession des éléments que recherchait avidement cette secte, un homonculus et le gant…celui qui manque… Si Izham mettait la main sur l'un d'eux…Tout serait vain….

Nathan hésita…Et prononça un juron…

-« Aide- moi ! Faut tenter de le porter… » Il rangea son arme pour laisser ses mains libres et avec Alphonse souleva l'homonculus.

La fuite en portant Envy, n'était pas chose aisée. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement, les pas également…

Soudain une détonation et quelque chose siffla près de l'oreille du jeune Elric.

« BAISSEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla Nathan tout en sortant rapidement son revolver et faisant volte face.

Alphonse obéit, il se tassa, derrière lui…Trois hommes de la secte usaient de leurs armes sur eux.

« FUYEZ VITE ! » Ordonna Hokart.

-« Mais Envy ? » Hésita-t-il.

-« COURREZZZZZZZZ ! » L'alchimiste fit feu, en toucha un à l'épaule. « PRENEZ LA VALISE ET COURREZ AUSSI LOIN QUE POSSIBLE ! »

-« …Je… »

-« ALPHONSE ! »

Al décolla finalement du sol et s'élança, Hokart tira plusieurs fois et fit de même, il passa à côté d'Envy.

-« …Désolé…Envy…Pas tellement le choix… » Et prit la fuite également.

L'un des hommes s'arrêta à côté de l'homonculus et s'agenouilla.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fout ? Les autres s'enfuient ! » Protesta le deuxième le rejoignant.

-« Regarde attentivement au lieu de râler. C'est l'une de ces créatures… »

-« Hein ? » L'autre sonda à son tour Envy. « Une autre ?... »

-« Faut croire ! Amenons la au maître…Je pense qu'il sera content de notre prise pour ce soir. »

-« Et pour les deux autres ? Il va être furieux si on les laisse filer ! »

Le premier haussa les épaules en sondant l'obscurité.

-« Ils sont déjà bien loin si tu veux mon avis et avec cette obscurité…Puis… » Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Avec cette créature je pense que le maître va être satisfait. Allez…Aid- moi ! »

Tout deux empoignèrent Envy et l'emmenèrent dans la grande voiture noire garée à quelques rues de là…

Wrath le front appuyé contre l'épaule de la jeune fille, semblait somnoler.

Edward n'avait non plus pas bougé d'un pouce, il sursauta quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-« Qu'arrive-t-il à cet enfant ? »

Il pivota vivement sur ses talons et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

« Je l'ai entendu crier… »

-« Il a juste fait un cauchemar. » Balança hâtivement le blondinet avec un petit sourire crispé.

-« Un cauchemar ? » La vieille femme sonda le visage du jeune homme.

Devant son regard il se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise, mentir à des gens si accueillants n'était pas une tâche aisée.

-« Oui ! Désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis et de désagrément. » S'excusa-t-il histoire d'éloigner la discussion de cette pente glissante.

Le visage de la vieille afficha un chaleureux sourire.

-« Inutile de vous excuser mon garçon. » Puis elle riva de nouveau son regard sur Wrath dans les bras d'Anna. « Pauvre petit ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

-« Non ça ira ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il ira mieux ! »

La petite vieille sembla gober les mensonges du jeune homme, elle lui sourit de nouveau et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Edward referma la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-« Edward ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme.

-« Je n'aime pas mentir…Mais… » Il posa ses prunelles dorées sur Wrath. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient compris… »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête et continua à serrer tendrement le jeune homonculus apaisé contre elle, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Vaut mieux dormir un peu…La journée va être longue… » Continua-t-il d'un air sombre tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il écarta les rideaux et tenta de percer l'obscurité.

-« Et pour Wrath ?...Qu'est ce que c'était ?...Cette lumière… »

-« Un cercle de transmutation provoqué par le gant… » Il ne quitta pas le paysage nocturne des yeux, son image se reflétant dans la vitre.

Son reflet se fit plus présent, le sondant pensivement…Ce visage aux traits fantomatiques, semblant si pâle et marqué…Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il s'en étonna, pourquoi ce frisson ? Ce n'était pourtant que son reflet, son image, quelque peu déformés par l'obscurité et la faible lumière du plafonnier.

Pourtant en lui s'ancra comme un étrange pressentiment…Sans quitter des yeux son image, il ne pouvait s'ôter l'impression de contempler un visage funeste…

Alphonse courait à en perdre haleine, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il y plaqua sa main et grimaça, il lui faisait mal. La course n'était pas la seule cause de son rythme infernal et douloureux, le jeune homme frissonna, la peur se lisait également.

Mais un autre sentiment s'y mêlait…La culpabilité…Une culpabilité cuisante, tenace, ancré en lui…Il se reprochait d'avoir dû laisser derrière Envy. Son frère l'aurait sûrement traité d'imbécile…Oui il l'aurait certainement fait vu que ces deux là ne se supportait pas…En eréalité Envy ne l'appréciait pas non plus… Ses prunelles félines n'avaient cessé de clamer son antipathie pour les deux frères…Mais malgré cela Alphonse regrettait de l'avoir laissé entre les mains des hommes de cette horrible secte…

Sa respiration était erratique, ses jambes lui semblèrent plus lourdes mais il ne pouvait se laisser distancer par l'alchimiste. Demain…Ni-san les retrouverait… A nouveaux ensemble…Cela pouvait sembler ridicule, après tout il n'était absent que depuis cet après-midi, mais ils avaient dans le passé été éloigné si longtemps, avec peu d'espoir de se retrouver, puis enfin réunis que maintenant dans le cœur du jeune frère, il lui était dur d'être éloigné très longtemps de son grand frère. Dans ce monde ils ne devaient plus que compter sur eux mêmes, étant vis-à-vis de l'autre l'unique famille qui leur restait… Pour Al c'était un lien encore plus fort que lors de leur quête de la pierre philosophale dans leur monde. Ils se devaient de prendre soin l'un de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive.

Tout en courant, dans sa poche, il pouvait sentir l'arme si lourde bouger, tressauter…Il ne l'avait pas utilisé…Il n'avait pas pu…Il aurait peut être dû…Peut être que si…Oui s'il avait eu le cran de le faire…Envy…Serait à l'heure actuelle en train de courir avec eux…

Il ferma un instant les yeux tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_-« Pardon…Envy… »_ S'adressa-t-il mentalement.

A suivre….


	14. Trahison

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hohart 35 ans célibataire mais pas libre comme l'air car il est à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! La jolie Anna qui s'occupe bien de Wrath et le méchant Gourou Izham. Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic pour écrire cette fic. (comme d'hab quoi lol)

Note de l'auteur : Houla j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce chap, pas par manque d'inspiration…non non mais surtout pas manque de temps à y consacré avec le boulot etc etc. Les week end passaient trop vite et mes soirées dans la semaine j'étais trop naze.

Puis j'ai chopé un an de plus le 22 février (un printemps de plus…même si on est pas encore au printemps lol) Bon bha sinon voilà enfin ce chap 14, j'espère qu'il sera intéressant et a l'heure actuelle j'ai commencé le chap 15. Merci aux reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir, n'hésitez pas à inclure votre adresse email pour les reviews anonymes pour que je puisse vous répondre. Si vous voulez directement papoter via msn j'ai mis mon adresse hotmail sur mon profil. Bon je vous laisse lire tranquillement, je vais faire ce que je peux pour écrire les autres chapitres le plus rapidement que je peux. Allez bonne lecture et au prochain chap (où on apprendra un peu plus du passé de Nathan Hokart et sur cette fameuse Homonculus dont il était amoureux héhéhéhééhéhéhhé) ….

**Brothers**

Chapitre14: Trahison

L'aube brumeuse se levait sur la campagne anglaise, le chant du coq s'éleva sur le petit village enveloppé par l'écharpe froide et humide du brouillard.

Les aboiements d'un chien répliquèrent à celui du volatile, la température durant la nuit avait considérablement baissé.

Une fumée s'éleva doucement par le conduit perçant la toiture un peu moussue de la vieille ferme. Une odeur de café frais s'échappa lentement autour du vieux bâtiment en pierre, tandis qu'un petit vieux un peu courbé par ses rhumatismes ouvrit la porte, chaussa de vieilles bottes de cuis couvertes de boue sèche et enveloppées d'un épais manteau, descendit les petites marches de pierre puis se dirigea vers le cœur du village.

Il renifla, releva le col de son manteau et disparut dans la nappe de brouillard.

A l'intérieur, la température était plus clémente…Le feu léchait avidement les grosses bûches posées dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée. Un gros chat gris somnolait paisiblement sur le fauteuil du vieil homme, appréciant en ronronnant légèrement la douce chaleur.

Margaret, s'affairait autour de la table, déposant bols, cuillères, pain, motte de beurre, pichet de lait et enfin le café frais. Elle avait prévu un solide petit déjeuner pour leurs invités surprises d'hier soir.

Elle saisit une large poêle noire, des œufs et quelques morceaux de lard, puis s'approcha du feu, elle cassa soigneusement les œufs qu'elle versa dans l'ustensile brûlant, elle rajouta alors le lard et veilla que le tout ne brûle pas.

Une bonne odeur se mélangea avec celle du café, le vieux chat gris souleva paresseusement ses paupières, son nez frémit légèrement, humant l'air, il se redressa, s'étira lentement, baîllant, puis avec un petit miaulement descendit du fauteuil pour se frotter contre les chevilles de sa maîtresse avec un ronronnement gourmant.

La vieille femme ne lui prêta pas attention et déposa les œufs et le lard sur la table.

Finalement harcelée par l'animal, elle prit une petite assiette et versa un peu de lait, qu'elle déposa ensuite parterre devant le chat.

Ce dernier content lapa avec sa langue rose et rugueuse le liquide blanc.

La petite vieille s'affaira comme tous les matins, sauf que aujourd'hui…Il y avait trois personnes de plus.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux…Le jeune homme blond franchit le seuil, la vieille femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

-« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

Il repoussa une mèche blonde, semblant encore un peu dans le cirage, mais esquissa un léger sourire en retour et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui…Merci… » Son regard s'arrêta sur la table dressée, il haussa légèrement les sourcils.

La maîtresse de la maison remarqua son étonnement.

-« Il faut jamais partir le ventre vide. »

De nouveau Edward se sentit plutôt gêné par la situation.

-« Il serait préférable que l'ont parte au plus vite… » Commença-t-il en se massant la nuque un peu ennuyé.

-« Partir au plus vite ? Allons bon ! La jeunesse toujours à courir sans prendre le temps de vivre. » Elle poussa le jeune homme vers la table. « Installez-vous et mangez ! De toute façon Arthur est allé voir un de nos voisins pour que celui-ci vous emmène jusqu'à Southampton, alors en attendant son retour, rien ne vous empêche de manger un peu. » Elle obligea le jeune blond à prendre place sur une chaise et le servit copieusement.

Edward poussa un soupir et capitula devant la gentille obstination de cette brave fermière. Il esquissa un large sourire et la remercia chaleureusement.

Anna suivie de Wrath ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition également et eurent droit au mêmes faveurs et discours de la vieille femme.

Edward posa son attention sur l'homonculus assis en face de lui, la fermière lui avait donné des vêtements d'un de ses fils quand il était plus jeune.

Wrath ne s'occupa ni de lui, ni d'Anna et encore moins de la fermière, affamé il dévora ses œufs, son regard mauve rivé sur son assiette.

Anna assise à ses côtés portait un intérêt particulier sur lui, buvant doucement une tasse de café bien fort.

Une image forte traversa l'esprit du jeune Elric en contemplant cette scène…Celle d'une mère et de son fils…L'espace d'un instant il se revoyait assis à une table avec son frère et leur mère.

Une scène de bonheur familial : le doux visage de leur mère se tourner vers eux, souriant tandis qu'Alphonse et lui s'amusaient à faire le concours de celui qui finissait le plus vite son assiette.

Edward demeura pensif, les yeux dans le vague, tenant sa tasse de café et doucement un léger sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-« Edward? »

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et sembla revenir à la réalité, il cligna des yeux et fixa la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit Anna l'observant attentivement.

-« Heu…Si ! » Il s'empressa de boire son café pour cacher sa gêne.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire surprendre à plonger dans les souvenirs de son enfance, en parler ne l'enchantait pas plus.

Anna n'insista pas, son regard se porta de nouveau sur Wrath, ce dernier saisit à deux mains une tasse de lait et en but le contenu avidement, arrosant légèrement son menton.

Elle saisit une des serviettes et avec un sourire se pencha vers lui et l'essuya…

Un silence pesant régnait dans cette chambre, sur un lit était couché une longue silhouette, celle-ci demeura un long moment immobile, puis finalement remua légèrement, leva une main vers son visage et soupira.

Envy ouvrit les yeux et chassa les vapeurs du sommeil, il grimaça douloureusement plaquant sa main sur son front moite et souffrant. Ses prunelles mauves brillant d'irritation sous ce mal de tête, lui ? Avoir mal à la tête ? Comme un vulgaire humain…Quelle ironie !

Mais…Où était-il ? Il retira sa main et sonda du regard les lieux, demeurant toujours allongé.

Cette pièce lui était totalement inconnue, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lentement se redressa, son visage se contracta sous sa migraine y laissant une désagréable sensation de lourdeur.

Assis sur le lit, il erra un regard sur l'aspect de cette pièce, cherchant un indice lui permettant d'en savoir un peu plus sur les lieux et sa situation.

Ses prunelles se rétrécirent en voyant la fenêtre renforcée, avec un soupir agacé il glissa lentement ses jambes sur la couverture et foula de ses pieds le sol carrelé. Assis sur le rebord du lit il jaugea la porte à l'opposé.

-« Tssss… M'voilà maintenant séquestré ?... »

Sans hâte il se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre, derrière l'épaisse vitre et les barreaux, un grand parc verdoyant plongé dans une légère brume matinale. Il plaça ses mains sur le creux de ses hanches, décidément il n'était pas plus avancé.

Il venait de faire cette constatation quand le bruit du verrou, le tira de ses réflexions. La porte s'ouvrit, lentement il tourna la tête en sa direction et planta son regard sur les nouveaux venus.

Trois hommes en noir, portant chacun autour de leur cou un pendentif…Envy haussa un sourcil en voyant le symbole…un pentacle alchimiste…entrèrent suivis par un autre, au teint mat et au regard en amande, qui les mains croisées dans le dos s'avança tranquillement au centre de la pièce. Ses prunelles sombres ne le quittèrent pas des yeux.

Envy plissa des yeux, le visage impassible et froid, il attendait que ces humains se présentent et surtout lui expliquent ce qu'ils faisaient ici…Bien que…Ses prunelles se fixèrent sur l'homme au teint basané…Il se doutait déjà à qui il avait à faire…Il n'était pas difficile de deviner.

-« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé. » Commença l'homme en sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. « Je suis… »

-« Vous êtes l'humain qui se prend pour un alchimiste… » Coupa la voix acide d'Envy. « Celui qui a enlevé Wrath. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du gourou tandis qu'il alluma tranquillement sa cigarette.

-« …hm…Effectivement… » Il rejeta un long nuage de fumée par le nez et sonda le visage de l'homonculus. « Je constate avec plaisir qu'on vous a parlé de moi. »

-« Parlé ? C'est un bien grand mot ! » Répliqua Envy d'un ton narquois tout en faisant lentement face à l'homme, les mains collées à ses hanches.

Un des adeptes entra avec une chaise, qu'il disposa au milieu de la pièce, puis recula jusqu'à la porte où se tenait les trois autres.

L'homonculus les suivit d'un regard méfiant, puis s'en désintéressa et observa le gourou.

Ce dernier saisit le dossier de la chaise, la plaça à son goût et s'y installa tranquillement.

Il indiqua ensuite d'une main le lit et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

-« Nous serions mieux pour continuer cette discutions si on se mettait à l'aise non ? »

Envy haussa un sourcil perplexe, puis finalement traversa la pièce pour prendre place sur le rebord du lit en face du maître Izham. Il s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir et croisa les jambes.

-« Je t'écoute humain… »

-« J'en suis bien content. Vous semblez plus raisonnable que l'autre homonculus. »

-…Hm…Wrath ? » Un petit sourire goguenard s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Envy. « Il a toujours été insupportable celui-là…Un enmerdeur de première… »

Un petit rire amusé salua les propos de l'homonculus.

-« Il est vrai qu'il nous a donné beaucoup de soucis... »

-« Hm…Pas la peine de gaspiller votre salive avec moi…J'sais très bien quelles sont vos intentions et surtout ce que vous espérez faire. » Coupa Envy. « Et n'imaginez pas que j'me laisserai bêtement sceller…Et vous ne me faites aucunement peur. » Un sourire cruel fendit son visage. « J'ai tué de nombreux humains dans mon monde et ça m'ferait ni chaud ni froid d'en buter ici aussi. » Il planta un regard dangereusement félin sur l'homme.

Izham sonda un moment le visage en face de lui, puis il rejeta lentement la fumée par la bouche et esquissa un léger sourire en coin, visiblement assez amusé par les propos de la créature.

-« Je vois… » Il laissa tomber sa cendre sur le carrelage. « J'ai…alors une proposition à vous faire. »

-« Une proposition ? » Envy haussa un sourcil.

-« Je vous propose une petite collaboration…»

-« De quel genre ? »

-« Récupérer pour moi ce gant et l'autre homonculus. C'est tout ce que je veux ! »

Envy croisa les bras.

-« Hm…Je ne vois pas c'que cela m'apporterais… »

Izham émit un petit rire étouffé.

-« Un échange équivalent en somme…Voilà ce que je vous propose. »

Au mot « échange équivalent » le visage d'Envy trahit un vif intérêt, ce qui n'échappa pas au gourou.

-« Un échange équivalent ? » Répéta-t-il doucement en plissant les yeux.

-« Oui c'est bien le terme employé dans votre monde non ? En alchimie ? »

-« Effectivement…Sauf que je ne suis qu'un homonculus et que ce principe j'en ai un peu rien à fouttre… »

-« Pourtant je vous sens assez intéressé …Non ? »

Pendant un long moment ils se jaugèrent en silence, finalement l'homonculus soupira.

-« Soit…Dites toujours…Au point où j'en suis… »

-« Aidez-moi à mettre la main dessus …Et en échange…vous pourrez retourner dans votre monde dés que j'aurais créé le passage avec la deuxième créature. »

-« Retourner dans mon monde ? »

Izham hocha lentement la tête, ses prunelles sombres rivées sur lui.

-« Je n'ai besoin que d'un homonculus et de l'autre gant pour créer ce passage…Vous serez donc libre de partir. »

Envy demeura un long moment silencieux, cet homme face à lui… cet humain…c'est être qui le répugne tant…pouvait peut être lui permettre enfin de quitter ce monde. Revenir dans son monde impliquerait qu'il serait de nouveau homonculus. Oui de nouveau il pourrait user de ses pouvoirs, ne plus ce sentir si…misérablement humain…Et puis…Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses prunelles mauves, l'idée de pouvoir faire chier le full nabot était des plus jouissives.

_-« Voir sa jolie petite gueule si j'lui retire ce maudit gant… »_ Songea-t-il avec un frémissement de satisfaction. _« Puis...Quitter ce monde…»_ Un autre rictus narquois étira ses lèvres. « Ta proposition n'est pas inintéressante l'humain… » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton posé bien qu'en lui-même il éprouvait une certaine impatience.

-« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

-« Minute…Je n'ai pas encore dit que je l'acceptais... »

La réplique amusa grandement le maître de la secte, il comprit qu'il avait affaire à une créature qui serait sûrement très utile dans l'accomplissement de son projet, aussi valait-il mieux faire en sorte de s'assurer au mieux sa collaboration.

-« Très bien…Je vous laisse un temps de réflexion. » Déclara-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. « Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt, d'ici là…Considérez-vous comme notre invité. » Il afficha un large sourire aimable et quitta la pièce en compagnie de ses hommes.

Envy une fois seul, émit une exclamation ironique.

-« Comme un invité ? Vraiment ? » Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc. « Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » Soupira-t-il narquois.

Alphonse se tenait debout dans la pièce sordide et sombre de l'appartement de Ben, ils avaient rejoint l'ancien adepte durant la nuit, semblant n'avoir plus d'hommes en noirs à leur trousse, mais pour combien de temps ? D'ailleurs étaient-ils vraiment hors de danger ? D'ici quelques heures, Edward devait les retrouver ici avec Wrath. Il était fort possible que dans la ville les hommes de la secte rôdent encore… Qu'arriverait-il si jamais ils trouvaient leur cachette? Devrait-il… Al frémit…User de leurs armes ? Telles étaient les pensées du jeune Elric, les yeux rivés sur le paysage à travers les vitres quasi opaques par la crasse.

Il perçut le bruit de pas derrière lui, lentement il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre sale et les posèrent sur Nathan qui se tenait derrière lui, deux tasses de café à la main. Avec un sourire il en présenta une au jeune Alphonse.

-« Tenez…Cela vous fera du bien. » Déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Al le remercia gentiment avec un pâle sourire et saisit la tasse bien chaude entre ses mains.

Hokart se mit à boire la sienne et s'approcha à son tour de la large fenêtre.

« Vous ne devriez pas être aussi inquiet. »

Alphonse qui n'avait pas encore touché à son café, détourna lentement la tête, affichant un air triste.

-« Je sais…Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de…De me demander si… »

-« Si cela ne tournera pas mal? » Continua tranquillement l'alchimiste de glace.

Al hocha lentement la tête la mine sombre.

« Je ne peux affirmer le contraire ni vous donnez une réponse rassurante à ce sujet. » Confia-t-il d'une voix toujours posée. « Seulement…rester dans cette ville…Est trop dangereux…encore plus dangereux que de nous rendre à cette gare pour retrouver votre frère. »

-« Oui…Vous avez raison… »

Nathan posa son regard bleu sur lui et afficha un léger sourire.

-« Vous devriez le boire tant qu'il est chaud, ça vous fera du bien. »

A ces mots un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du jeune frère qui porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, reprenant sa contemplation par la fenêtre.

Arthur le vieux fermier revint avec une bonne nouvelle, retrouvant tout le monde attablé.

Il salua d'un chaleureux bonjour les trois invités et s'installa pour prendre un bon café et manger un peu.

-« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour vous emmener jusqu'au port. » Confia-t-il en se versant le liquide noir dans son bol. « C'est un bon ami, il a justement une affaire à régler là-bas, aussi cela le dérange pas de vous y déposer avec sa camionnette. »

-« Ca c'est plutôt sympa ! » Répliqua Edward avec un large sourire.

Anna demeura silencieuse, observant attentivement le vieil homme.

« Quand sera-t-il disposé à nous prendre ? » S'enquit le blond.

Arthur saisit un des toasts dorés et le beurra copieusement.

-« D'ici une demi heure environ. »

Wrath se leva vivement, sa chaise ce renversa à grand bruit faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de la table.

-« Wrath ? » S'étonna Edward.

L'homonculus demeura immobile, la tête baissée, ses longues mèches tombant devant son visage et cachant son regard. Seul sa bouche, une bouche frémissante, qui lentement s'étira en une grimace de colère.

-« P…Partons…. ! » Laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres serrées. Il frissonnait de tout son corps.

Inquiète Anna se leva vivement et s'approcha de lui, elle effleura de ses mains ses épaules, Wrath sursauta et recula vivement d'un pas, relevant un visage terrifié.

-« Wrath ! » Le jeune alchimiste se redressa à son tour. « Nous partons… ! »

L'homonculus posa son regard sur lui et sembla petit à petit reprendre son calme, mais une certaine terreur se lisait toujours dans ses yeux.

Ed se tourna ensuite vers ses hôtes.

« Est-il possible d'avancer le départ…Mon… » Il pivota son regard dorée sur Wrath. « Mon cousin à très envie de rejoindre la famille…Il est encore un peu choqué. »

Le vieil homme sonda attentivement le visage du jeune blond, puis celui de ses deux compagnons. Son regard gris s'attarda longuement sur le visage si blême et paniqué du plus jeune. Puis lentement se leva, écartant sa chaise, dont le pied racla avec bruit le carrelage, s'écarta de la table pour prendre son épais manteau.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…Tenez vous prêts. » Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Edward demeura silencieux et tourna lentement son regard vers Wrath, ce dernier semblait être bien plus clame, d'ailleurs Anna doucement posa sa main sur son épaule et ce dernier se logea contre elle, avec douceur elle l'étreignit, caressant dans un geste maternel ses longs cheveux.

Le vieil homme revint dix minutes plus tard un petit sourire aux lèvres, annonçant d'une voix posée que le voisin serait prêt dans cinq minutes à peine.

Devant la ferme était garée une vieille camionnette blanche, à son bord un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris roux, attendant patiemment que ses passagers prennent place. Anna poussa Wrath à monter et à s'installer, puis fit de même. Edward monta lestement pour prendre place à son tour sur la longue banquette. Une fois les trois voyageurs assis, la vieille fermière s'avança vers la portière.

-« Tenez ! » Elle présenta un petit paquet bien emballé dans un linge propre à Edward. « C'est pour la route au cas où vous auriez faim. »

-« C'était inutile de vous embêtez à préparer ça ! » Protesta gentiment l'alchimiste par-dessus la portière en prenant tout de même le paquet et le donnant ensuite à Anna assise à ses côtés.

Le vieil Arthur soupira sa pipe à la bouche.

-« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée combien elle est obstinée. » Il secoua la tête de dépit mais afficha un petit sourire amusé. « J'ai eu beau lui dire que le voyage ne serait que d'une heure… »

Le voisin installé au volant émit un petit rire amusé et démarra la camionnette.

Edward à la réplique du vieil homme sourit amusé, son visage encore bien marqué s'adoucit légèrement.

-« En tout cas merci pour tout. » Il dut élever un peu la voix pour couvrir le son du moteur du vieux véhicule.

Ce dernier démarra doucement, le jeune blond leva une main en signe d'au revoir au vieux couple et la camionnette s'engagea sur le vieux chemin boueux, quittant le village et s'enfonçant dans la brume matinale.

Le voyage ne fut guère long et enfin après une heure de route, ils atteignirent la ville portuaire. La mer grise un peu houleuse à cause du vent, le chant des mouettes, le vent marin apportant une odeur piquante d'algues et de poisson, l'animation de ce grand port ouvert sur un important commerce maritime, tout cela était nouveau pour l'homonculus, ce dernier semblait curieux mais demeurait très silencieux.

Edward guida au mieux leur chauffeur improvisé dans les ruelles bondées.

Il fut décidé que le paysan les dépose à quelques rues du lieu de rendez-vous établi par Nathan.

Quand enfin le véhicule s'immobilisa près d'une petite place.

Edward sauta à terre, Anna descendit à son tour suivit par Wrath.

-« Bonne chance ! » Salua le chauffeur.

-« Merci bien et bonne route ! » Répliqua Edward avec un sourire.

La camionnette redémarra et s'éloigna, laissant les trois voyageurs continuer leur chemin à pied parmi la foule.

Instinctivement Anna saisit la main de Wrath, ce dernier ne protesta pas, jetant des regards curieux autour de lui.

« Bon allons-y ! Ils doivent nous attendre et si nous avons trop de retard, ils risquent de s'inquiéter. Le jeune Elric guida ses compagnons de route à travers la foule, pressant le pas et sondant discrètement de ses prunelles dorées les alentours, cherchant à repérer d'éventuels hommes de main de la secte.

D'ailleurs il mena la troupe d'un bon pas, rapide, pour enfin bifurquer dans une étroite et sombre ruelle. Une petite rue qu'il avait déjà parcourue, celle menant enfin vers le vieil immeuble délabré où se cachait Ben.

Sans hésitation il s'avança vers le bâtiment au misérable aspect et franchit le seuil, ne laissant pas le temps à Anna et Wrath de voir plus en détails les lieux.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et enfin s'arrêta devant la porte. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et de sa main gantée frappa deux coups sur la porte.

Il y eu un profond silence durant quelques minutes où rien ne semblait remuer à l'intérieur, puis finalement, un petit déclic et la porte lentement s'ouvrit. La moitié du visage de Ben apparut dans l'entre-bâillement, son regard fuyant se posant sur le premier visage, celui d'Edward.

-« C'est vous… »Murmura-t-il.

Les yeux inquiets s'attardèrent ensuite sur les deux autres personnes, Anna et Wrath eurent droit à un rapide examen.

-« Oui…Je ramène quelques connaissances avec moi. Est-ce que Al et Hokart sont ici ? »

Ben s'intéressa de nouveau au jeune homme et hocha lentement la tête.

-« votre…frère vous attend… » Sur ces mot il s'écarta et ouvrit en plus grand la porte afin de laisser les trois visiteurs entrer.

Edward s'empressa de franchir le seuil, suivit d'Anna et de l'homonculus.

Le jeune alchimiste se dirigea directement dans le salon, Alphonse était assis sur le canapé délabré. A son arrivé, il se leva vivement un large sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ni-san ! » Puis brusquement son sourire s'effaça et une vive inquiétude s'afficha sur ses traits. « NI-SAN ? Ton visage ! »

-« Ha ? Heu… »Ed émit un petit sourire gêné. « C'est rien, juste le gentil comité d'accueil de ce barjo. »

Alphonse fronça légèrement les sourcils en sondant ce visage tuméfié.

-« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'en fait qu'a sa tête. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui reprocher doucement.

-« Ouais…Bon ça va ! Tu vas pas direct m'faire la morale ! Et puis… » Il s'écarta et se retourna vers Anna et Wrath qui venaient d'apparaître derrière lui. « Cela m'a permis de ramener du monde avec moi. » Il esquissa un petit sourire.

Le visage d'Alphonse s'illumina en voyant l'homonculus.

-« Wrath ! » Il s'avança d'un pas. « Wrath…Je suis content de te voir sain et sauf ! »

Ce dernier hésita légèrement puis finalement un micro sourire étira ses lèvres.

-« Alphonse… »

C'est alors que le plus jeune des Elric remarqua la présence de la jeune femme et jeta un regard intrigué à celle-ci. Edward s'en aperçut car aussitôt il se chargea des présentations.

-« Ha oui ! Je te présente Anna Bloth elle nous a aidés pour se barrer de ce manoir de fou.

-« Ha ? » Al présenta une main amicale. « Enchanté de vous connaître je suis… »

-« Alphonse Elric le jeune frère d'Edward Elric ! » Coupa la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en serrant la main du cadet un peu surpris.

-« Je…Oui c'est bien ça… » Bredouilla-t-il légèrement rougissant.

-« Votre frère m'a parlé de vous durant le voyage. »

-« Ha je vois…Cela…M'étonne un peu… » Il lança un regard de biais à son frérot. « Ni-san ne se confie pas toujours d'habitude. »

Edward étouffa un soupir las.

-« Bon…Sinon Al ? Il est où Hokart ? »

-« Heu il est sorti pour tenter de nous éloigner d'ici discrètement. »

-« Hm…Je vois…Et… Où est l'autre psychopathe de mes fesses ? »

-« Qui ? » S'étonna Al.

-« Envy pardi ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ? »

Le visage du jeune frère s'assombrit légèrement et il détourna les yeux.

« …Al ?... » Ed fronça les sourcils perplexe et un peu inquiet par son attitude. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Après ton appel hier soir, on a quitté la pension et… »

-« Et ? »

-« Des hommes de la secte nous on tiré dessus. »

Ed frémit légèrement, jaugeant du regard Al afin de déceler toute trace de blessure, mais visiblement il semblait indemne.

« Envy a eu une crise… »

Le regard du grand frère s'agrandit, Wrath en avait eu une chez les vieux.

« On n'a pas pu faire autrement que…Le laisser derrière nous…On avait le deuxième gant avec nous, s'ils nous tombaient dessus… »

-« Je vois… » Murmura Edward après un long silence, se doutant parfaitement qu'Al culpabilisait beaucoup d'avoir laissé Envy aux mains de cette secte.

Il hésita devant le visage triste et pensif de son petit frère, avança lentement la main, puis d'un mouvement se ravisa.

-« T'en fais pas…On trouvera sûrement un moyen de… »

Alphonse tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« De le sortir de là si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

-« Tu comptes…L'aider ? »

Edward esquissa une grimace écoeurée.

-« Si je le fais pas tu m'feras la tête… Pas trop le choix ! » Il se massa la tempe.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage sensible du jeune frère.

-« Merci ni-san ! » Il pencha la tête offrant son plus beau sourire.

Ed gêné détourna les yeux.

-« C'est bon… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix bourrue en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Envy entra dans le bureau du maître Izham sous bonne escorte, encadré par trois hommes.

Le gourou voyant arriver l'homonculus afficha un large sourire et désigna d'un signe de la main le large fauteuil face à son bureau.

-« Je vous en prie… »

Envy jaugea le fauteuil d'un regard inexpressif puis s'avança pour enfin s'y laisser tomber d'un air nonchalant.

L'attitude désinvolte et hautaine de cet homonculus amusa beaucoup Izham, il se doutait que celui-là valait mieux s'en faire un allié consentant plutôt que d'user de la force comme l'autre.

« Voulez-vous prendre quelque chose ? » Il se leva et s'approcha d'un petit bar trônant dans un coin de la pièce.

Envy poussa un soupir excédé et refusa d'un geste suffisant de la main.

Le gourou élargit son sourire amusé et prit le temps de se servir un verre de scotch bien tassé puis reprit place dans son large fauteuil une fois le verre à la main.

Les prunelles mauves de la créature ne l'ayant pas quitté un seul instant.

-« Je vais être direct…J'aime pas les humains…Pour moi ce sont des êtres méprisants, égoïstes et sans parole. » Siffla la voix acide d'Envy engageant donc la conversation d'une manière assez brutale. « Je n'ai pas dans mon habitude de collaborer avec ce genre de créature…et rien ne m'assure que vous tiendrez parole. »

Izham ne se formalisa pas des propos de l'homonculus prenant le temps de boire quelques gorgées du liquide alcoolisé les yeux rivés sur lui.

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole…Il me faut juste un homonculus et le deuxième gant…Afin de pouvoir ouvrir ce passage. Aussi le reste m'importe peu. »

-« …Hm…Pourquoi vouloir absolument aller dans c'monde ? Pour le pouvoir ? »

Le gourou esquissa un autre sourire amusé et reposa son verre sur le bureau en face de lui.

-« Avec l'alchimie…Je pourrais accomplir de grande chose, des miracles… »

La réplique fut accueillit par une exclamation ironique.

-« Des miracles hein ?... » Envy secoua la tête avec un rire moqueur. « Les humains…tous les même…Si stupides… »

Le visage d'Izham tiqua légèrement sous l'insulte mais se reprit vivement, affichant de nouveau une expression calme et posée.

-« Le pouvoir est une chose grisante pour notre espèce. » Il sonda attentivement le visage au teint si pâle en face de lui. « Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi…Mais c'est ainsi dans la nature même de l'homme. »

-« Ouais ! Faire mumuse avec la nature ! » Ironisa Envy. « J'vois l'genre… » Il soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque croisant les jambes. « Et ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que j'vous ramène Wrath ? Ou…Que je vous indique où le trouver ? » Ses prunelles ne formèrent plus que deux étroites fentes flamboyantes.

Un sourire satisfait illumina le visage du maître.

-« J'espérais pas autant de votre part. Et le gant ? Savez-vous quelque chose à son sujet ? »

Envy fit une légère moue dédaigneuse.

-« C'est l'autre gamin qui l'a….Dans sa valise. »

-« Le gamin ? »

Un petit sourire cruel s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homonculus.

-« Edward Elric, le full metal alchemist. »

Izham se redressa vivement.

-« C'était un alchimiste? Et il avait le gant? »

-« Ouais ! Cet idiot est un alchimiste d'état. » Il jaugea longuement le visage surpris du gourou. « Lui et son stupide frère ont le deuxième gant. Celui qui a été créé par l'alchimiste de glace pour Dante. »

-« Dante…Hokart… » Murmura Izham les yeux dans le vague.

-« …Hé ouais !... » Il se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil disposé à attendre que l'humain sorte de ses réflexions.

Le gourou s'écarta de son bureau et se planta devant la fenêtre.

-« …Donc ce sont les jeunes Elric qui ont ce gant…Dans leurs bagages dites-vous. »

-« Ouais c'est ça ! »

-« Et… Vous savez où ont peut les trouver ? » S'enquit-il sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

-« …Hm… »

Doucement Izham pivota et se retourna à moitié, fixant droit dans les yeux l'homonculus.

Finalement Envy esquissa un petit sourire, son regard mauve s'animant d'une lueur ironique.

-« Ouais… Je sais où ils se trouvent. »

Un nouveau sourire fusa sur les lèvres du maître.

-« Acceptez-vous de collaborer ? »

Pendant un long moment l'homonculus et l'humain se jaugèrent en silence. Finalement Envy poussa un soupir et décroisa les bras.

-« …Hm…Ca pourrait…Etre… » Il releva le coin de sa bouche en un sourire amusé. « Très amusant… » Il pencha la tête et agrandit son sourire. « Aussi…Pourquoi pas… ? »

A suivre…


	15. Homoncules 1ère partie

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hohart huhuhuhhu, Anna , Izham mais aussi deux homonculus que j'ai inventé ettttttt ouaiiiiiis l'autre Wrath et un autre Sloth (pour ses deux homoncules vous pouvez voir les croquis sur mon blog dans mon profil)

Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic (dommage vu la note de tel que je me suis payée avec mes délires de texto avec Kimichou huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu)

Note de l'auteur :Bhaaaaaa voilàààààà le 15ème chap. Un chapitre qui sera donc en deux chapitres (deux parties) vu qu'il faut bien cela pour évoquer le passé de notre Nathan adoré.

L'histoire prend une ampleur que je n'aurais jamais pensée, et me voilà à imbriqué beaucoup de nouveau persos, dont deux homoncules, surtout un qui dommage ont aura pas le temps de connaître plus amplement…. Dommage… Mais bon faut ce qu'il faut pour l'histoire huhuhuhhuhuhuhu allez je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre.

(NB : Je remercie encore toutes les reviews et retour que j'ai eu sur cette histoire, ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent Brothers, si vous voulez une réponse de ma part personnelle n'hésitez pas à me donner votre adresse email, voilà a plus)

**Brothers**

Chapitre15 : Homoncules (1ère partie)

Edward dégustait une bonne tasse de café bien fort, confortablement installé sur une chaise en attendant le retour de Hokart.

Ben évitait leur compagnie, allez savoir pourquoi ? Avait-il peur que rien que le fait de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux entraînerait encore plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà après avoir quitté cette secte ? Plutôt idiot comme attitude mais le jeune Elric se garda bien de faire un commentaire à ce sujet, il avait d'autres sujets de réflexion hautement plus important et le concernant de plus près que Ben et sa paranoïa maladive.

Son entrevue douloureuse avec Izham et l'idée qu'Envy soit entre leurs mains ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

De plus aller secourir cet homonculus….Non franchement…Ce n'est pas ce qui l'emballait le plus… Il pivota ses prunelles dorées sur le divan, Alphonse discutait tranquillement avec Anna tandis que Wrath dormait la tête posée sur les genoux de celle-ci. Une petite scène paisible non négligeable. Voir son frère détendu, souriant gentiment et surtout rassuré de voir Wrath sain et sauf n'était pas un spectacle désagréable, bien au contraire.

Alors qu'il observait ces trois là d'un regard calme et posé, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée. Ben surgit d'une autre pièce donnant sur l'étroit couloir sombre et de son pas traînant se plaça derrière la porte crasseuse. D'un geste toujours nerveux l'entrouvrit et risqua un coup d'œil.

Edward posa un coude sur la table et tendit distraitement son oreille vers l'entrée bien qu'il ne pouvait voir ce qui s'y passait sans quitter des yeux son frère et les deux autres. Une voix familière lui fit se désintéresser de ce qui ce passait sur le divan devant le vieux poêle.

Nathan Hokart était visiblement de retour. Il entendit son intonation chaleureuse, sa voix posée tranchant avec celle traînante et hésitante de leur hôte.

La porte se referma et un pas rapide fit légèrement grincer le plancher du couloir.

L'alchimiste de glace franchit le seuil du salon, sa lourde veste sur le bras. Son regard d'un bleu profond se posa sur Edward.

-« Edward Elric ! » Il sourit doucement. « Heureux de voir que vous avez pu nous rejoindre sans problème. »

-« Mouais, finalement ce fut un vrai jeu d'enfant. »

-« Je vois ça. » Il élargit son sourire.

C'est alors qu'une forme s'élança et brusquement enlaça la taille de Nathan.

Wrath en entendant la voix de l'alchimiste s'était réveillé et le reconnaissant s'était précipité pour l'étreindre, logeant son visage contre sa chemise.

Un peu surpris au premier abord, finalement Nathan posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de l'homonculus.

« Willow… » Murmura-t-il.

-« …Wrath… » Répliqua la voix étouffée de l'homonculus blotti contre lui. « …C'est mon nom… »

Le regard de Nathan se fit étrangement songeur et mélancolique.

-« …W…Wrath…C'est vrai…C'est ton nom… »Sa main sembla moins sûre d'elle sur la chevelure vert sombre de la créature.

-« Au fait ! » Edward se leva. « Si j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et à ramener Wrath avec moi c'est aussi grâce en partie à l'aide de cette jeune femme. » Il se tourna vers Anna qui s'était levée discrètement du divan pendant la conversation.

Nathan lentement tourna son visage dans la direction indiquée …Son regard s'agrandit brusquement et son teint devint blême, il fixa la jeune femme comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Edward et Alphonse furent surpris de voir chez lui pour la première fois une expression d'incertitude et un vif bouleversement.

-« …Je…Je ne peux…Croire….Wrath ! » S'exclama-t-il. « …Comment… ? »

Edward haussa un sourcil.

-« Wrath ?»

Nathan s'écarta de l'homonculus et s'avança vers Anna d'un pas hésitant, ses yeux bleus sondant son visage en une expression douloureuse.

-« …Est-ce possible… ? » Continua-t-il.

-« Monsieur Hokart ? » S'inquiéta Alphonse.

Mais il semblait sur le moment sourd trop absorbé par la vision qu'il avait en face de lui.

Anna était plus que stupéfaite par le comportement de cet homme.

-« Wrath ? T'es vivante ? » Il se planta devant elle une main se levant hésitante prêt à… mais il serra le poing et la rabaissa. « Je ne comprends pas… Tu…Tu t'es transmutée…Tu t'es… »

-« Transmutée ? » Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Edward la mine surprise au départ sembla plus soucieux l'instant suivant, puis lentement son regard se fit plus clair. Il comprit le trouble brutal chez l'alchimiste de glace, aussi fit-il un pas en avant.

-« Nathan ? » Interpella-t-il. « Nathan est ce que cette jeune femme ressemble à l'homonculus que vous avez connu ? »

Hokart sembla brutalement revenir à la réalité, il tressaillit légèrement et ne cessa de fixer la jeune femme.

-« Je…Oui… Elle ressemble à la Wrath que j'ai connue. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix hésitante et perplexe.

-« Je comprends, Anna est le double de l'homonculus dont vous m'avez parlé. »

D'un geste nerveux Nathan effleura sa nuque avec la paume de sa main.

-« Un homonculus ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est malheureusement pas elle. Mais juste un double dans ce monde, comme j'ai pu en rencontrer par la suite.» Expliqua doucement Edward.

Dans les yeux bleus de l'alchimiste on pouvait voir une légère déception.

-« Oui…Vous avez raison…Cela ne peut être…elle… » Il détourna les yeux. « Veuillez me pardonner mademoiselle…Vous lui ressembler tant, j'ai cru vraiment un instant… » Nathan pour la première fois semblait vraiment abattu.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient encore jamais vu ainsi.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« L'espace d'un instant…J'ai vraiment…cru la revoir… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-« Monsieur Hokart ? » S'inquiéta Alphonse. « Vous devriez peut être en parler…Ca vous ferait du bien. » Conseilla-t-il en usant de toute sa diplomatie.

Nathan demeura un moment silencieux, puis finalement hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui…Peut-être…Après tout pourquoi pas, vu qu'elle était liée directement à ce qui nous amène ici maintenant. » Il esquissa un léger sourire les yeux rivés sur ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. « J'étais très jeune encore…A peine adulte… Quand j'ai perdu lors d'un attentat la jeune fille avec laquelle j'étais fiancé… »

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard mais se gardèrent bien de troubler son récit.

« A ce moment-là…J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir…J'ai failli faire l'acte interdit… »

-« La transmutation humaine. » Murmura Edward sombrement.

-« Oui…Seulement…A ce moment je l'ai rencontrée… » Dans son esprit il revoyait ce jour comme si c'était hier.

_-« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça humain… » S'exclama une voix douce._

_Nathan jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules se retourna vivement, serrant toujours la pile de livres dans ses bras. Ses yeux fatigués cernés par de longues nuits blanches se plissèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de cette fine silhouette se dressant à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte de la petite bibliothèque._

_-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Il cligna des yeux douloureux affichant un air méfiant. « Et qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas faire ? »_

_La silhouette émit un petit rire et s'avança, se révélant être une jeune femme._

_Nathan fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu cette femme avant ce jour. Son apparence aussi était peu commune._

_Elle avait la peau de la blancheur du lait, des cheveux mi longs d'un vert foncé tombant délicatement autour de son visage ovale et sur ses épaules pâles. Elle était vêtue_

_d'une bien singulière façon, un haut court moulant laissant ses épaules et son ventre nus, soulignant ainsi ses formes si féminines, de longs gants noirs partant de la naissance des épaules couvrant entièrement ses bras et ses mains, Elle portait un étrange short noir auquel était noué autour de sa taille un long paréo noir fendu sur le côté découvrant une jambe longue et élancée et en guise de chaussure, d'étranges « chaussettes » laissant le talon et les orteils dénudés._

_Mais le plus étrange fut son regard d'un mauve flamboyant et ce signe rouge tatoué sur son front. Une sorte de dragon rouge tentant de se mordre la queue, rehaussé de deux petites ailes et en son centre un pentacle._

_Nathan renouvela sa question : « Qui êtes-vous donc ? »_

_La jeune inconnue s'immobilisa devant lui. Ses prunelles violettes se posèrent sur les ouvrages ouverts sur la table. Elle s'approcha et effleura d'une main les pages, parcourant des yeux les lignes._

_-« C'est donc ça…Tu t'intéresses bien à la transmutation humaine et… » Elle posa son doigt sur l'un des passages. « A la pierre philosophale…Toi aussi. » Elle releva son visage des livres et s'intéressa à lui, son regard mauve sondant attentivement l'expression du jeune homme. « Pourquoi vouloir ce genre de choses humain ? »_

_Nathan fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres._

_« Qui veux-tu donc autant revoir ? » Elle se tourna complètement vers lui. « Une personne que tu aimes tant…autant pour vouloir commettre l'acte interdit ? »_

_Il détourna le regard._

_-« Ma fiancée… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde._

_La créature féminine l'observa un long moment en silence._

_-« Et si…Si tu la fais revenir et qu'elle ne ressemble à rien d'humain, si elle se révèle n'être qu'un monstre sans âme…Que feras-tu ? »_

_Nathan écarquilla les yeux._

_-« Un monstre ? »_

_Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme._

_-« As-tu déjà entendu parler des homoncules ? »_

_Le regard du jeune alchimiste s'agrandit._

_-« Les homoncules ? » Lentement il hocha la tête. « Dans un des livres que j'ai lu ils en font vaguement mention. »_

_-« Je vois… » Elle saisit le livre contenant un long paragraphe sur la transmutation humaine. « Un homonculus est le résultat d'une transmutation humaine ratée. Au lieu de ramener un être cher qu'on a aimé…Cela crée une créature non humaine et dépourvue de l'âme de la personne tant chérie... » Elle referma le livre d'un coup sec. « Comme toi il voulait revoir celle qu'il aimait…Mais au lieu d'elle…Il m'a fait naître… »_

_Nathan blêmit légèrement._

_-« Vous êtes…un… »_

_-« Un homonculus…Oui…Je m'appelle Wrath. » Elle esquissa un sourire. « Enchantée de te rencontrer Alchimiste de glace. »_

_-« Comment cela se fait-il que vous me connaissiez ? » S'enquit-il perplexe._

_Elle soupira et reposa le livre sur la table avec les autres._

_-« Cela fait un moment qu'on t'observe. »_

_-« M'observer ? Comment ça ? »_

_Wrath reposa son regard mauve sur lui, ne laissant apparaître aucun sentiment particulier._

_-« Car tes talents d'alchimiste nous intéresse beaucoup, aussi…Dante m'a chargé de…hm…Prendre contact avec toi. »_

_-« Dante ? »_

_-« Celle qui nous a recueilli et permis d'évoluer quand nos créateurs nous ont abandonnés juste après avoir réalisé leur transmutation humaine. Elle désire fortement te rencontrer. »_

_La journée touchait à sa fin, le ciel s'était embrasé d'or et de pourpre quand Nathan et l'homonculus arrivèrent devant le grand manoir._

_L'alchimiste emboîta le pas à Wrath, elle le mena à l'intérieur. Ils franchirent ensemble le perron et le seuil du vaste hall._

_-« Tu l'as ramené ? » S'exclama une voix acide à leur droite._

_Nathan sursauta tandis que Wrath se tourna calmement vers le coin sombre d'où était parti cette voix si… désagréable._

_-« Bonsoir Envy…Et oui comme tu vois… »_

_Finalement la personne sortie de l'ombre et Hokart put voir une autre de ces créatures. Il frissonna légèrement sous l'expression de son regard mauve._

_Envy le jaugea d'un air méprisant, puis brusquement un léger sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres._

_-« La vieille vous attends de pied ferme dans l'bureau. » Il pivota sur ses talons. « A votre place je n'la ferais pas attendre. » Railla-t-il. « Ciao Wrath ! »_

_-« Où va-tu ? » s'enquit-elle._

_L'homonculus s'immobilisa un instant._

_-« J'ai une petite mission à remplir. » Expliqua-t-il évasivement. « Du côté de la cité des Ishbal. » Il lança un regard en coin, son sourire se fit plus cruel encore, puis se détourna et sortit tranquillement._

_Nathan n'eu pas le temps de se poser des questions à son sujet, Wrath le guida dans la vaste demeure. Ils montèrent le grand escalier et traversèrent un long couloir pour enfin s'immobiliser devant une des portes._

_Wrath frappa à celle-ci et attendit._

_-« Entrez ! » Résonna une voix de femme._

_L'homonculus l'ouvrit et franchit le seuil._

_-« Dante ! Je vous amène l'alchimiste de glace. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

_Puis elle s'écarta pour laisser le passage à Nathan._

_-« Merci Wrath ! Qu'il entre ! »_

_Wrath pivota ses prunelles mauves sur l'alchimiste l'invitant du regard à entrer._

_Il s'exécuta, il franchit le seuil et se retrouva en face d'un long bureau où était assise dans un confortable fauteuil, une vieille femme. Cette dernière afficha un sourire avenant et aimable, puis d'un geste de la main l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face._

_Nathan s'approcha et prit place sans la quitter des yeux._

_Dante remercia Wrath d'un geste de la main, l'homonculus sortit de la pièce les laissant en tête à tête._

_Une fois seul à seul la vieille femme s'adressa à l'alchimiste._

_« Merci d'être venu. J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer enfin. » Elle afficha un gentil sourire. « J'étais même très impatiente de vous connaître enfin. »_

_Ses propos furent accueillis par le silence surpris de l'alchimiste._

_Le sourire de Dante s'accentua, s'amusant intérieurement de sa réaction._

_« Décidément…Encore un qui va être si facile à manipuler. » Songea-t-elle sans rien laisser paraître. _

_Comment se douter le moindre du monde que sous son apparence de vieille femme aimable et inoffensive se cachait en réalité une personne froide, cynique et calculatrice._

_Nathan ce jour-là ne se méfia pas et se laissa berner en beauté par la première impression._

_Il écouta calmement ses propos, se laissa sans le savoir habillement embobiné par sa fausse compassion envers sa douleur. Elle le persuada qu'elle seule pouvait soulager sa peine et qu'elle détenait la solution miracle._

_L'alchimiste sous le choc de la perte tragique de l'être cher, manqua de discernement et bu ses paroles en trouvant un fort réconfort. Il était écoeuré de l'armée, écoeuré de son existence au service de l'Etat, de devoir accomplir les plus basses besognes alors que son désir d'un bonheur familial venait de lui être arraché trop tôt._

_Et maintenant cette brave femme, elle au moins comprenait sa douleur, cette souffrance morale qui lui déchirait le cœur, cette impression de vide vertigineux lui donnant presque la nausée et si difficile à porter seul._

_C'est ainsi qu'il accepta aveuglement ses propositions. C'est à partir de ce soir- là qu'il s'attaqua aux recherches pour Dante. Au début tout semblait parfaitement normal, parcourant les ouvrages, aidés de ces étranges créatures « les homoncules » récoltant les infos nécessaires pour cette pierre…Jusqu'au jour, où…l'idée de ces gants germa dans son esprit. Lors d'un rêve sombre, un rêve où le souvenir d'avoir vu la porte resurgit du tréfonds de sa mémoire…cette porte durant son enfance…Elle s'était ouverte devant lui et il avait alors entrevu la vérité ainsi qu'un passage donnant sur un autre monde. Il se réveilla en sursaut, frémissant et haltant, balayant de son regard la vaste chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Depuis ce rêve, il s'intéressa activement au mystère de cette porte noire, récoltant le plus d'infos à son sujet, tâche ardue mais Wrath cette homonculus depuis leur première rencontre, semblait mettre beaucoup de zêle pour l'aider. Sa compagnie n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable bien au contraire, la côtoyer avait quelque chose même de très fascinant._

_Installé à la longue table trônant au milieu d'une pièce dépourvue de tout autre mobilier et plongée dans une légère obscurité du fait que les doubles rideaux étaient tirés, seule la petite lampe posée devant lui parmi la pile d'ouvrages, dégageait un doux halo de lumière, éclairant juste les pages jaunies de vieux livres que Nathan avait réussi à dénicher lors de ses nombreuses recherches parmi le pays. Comme à son habitude depuis quelque temps, il se cloîtrait ici et passait des heures voir des journées entières y compris les nuits à consulter, feuilleter et noter._

_La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant légèrement, mais l'alchimiste était trop absorbé par sa lecture pour y prêter attention._

_Une silhouette se faufila lentement, Wrath observa longuement l'alchimiste. Puis finalement s'avança jusqu'à lui ne pouvant détacher son regard de son large dos et sa nuque courbée vers les livres._

_Elle se plaça à sa droite, balayant du regard son travail._

_-« Encore des livres sur cette porte ? » Murmura-t-elle._

_Nathan sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise et leva un regard fatigué vers elle._

_-« Wrath ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer. »_

_L'homonculus détourna son attention des livres et s'intéressa à lui, elle esquissa un petit sourire._

_-« Tu étais bien trop absorbé par ta lecture. »_

_L'alchimiste à son tour laissa entrevoir un léger sourire et se massa distraitement sa nuque douloureuse._

_-« Effectivement…Une fois que j'ai le nez plongé dedans… »_

_Doucement Wrath leva sa main et effleura de sa paume la joue de Nathan._

_Il tressaillit légèrement et posa un regard surpris sur elle._

_« Wrath ?... »_

_L'homonculus caressa pensivement sa joue, puis doucement saisit ce visage entre ses mains et se pencha effleurant de ses lèvres celles de l'alchimiste._

_Elle abaissa les paupières masquant l'éclat fascinant de ses prunelles mauves, profitant de ce moment, de ce tendre baiser._

_Nathan un peu pris de court au premier abord se laissa finalement gagner par la volupté de ce moment. Il glissa doucement sa main autour de la taille de Wrath et l'attira vers lui approfondissant le baiser, complètement sous le charme de ce moment._

_Elle détacha ses lèvres et logea son front contre le sien, sa main caressant doucement la joue de l'alchimiste et sondant ses prunelles bleues._

_Finalement elle s'écarta en douceur de lui._

_-« Je vais te laisser continuer… »Murmura-t-elle, effleurant du bout des doigts la nuque de ce jeune humain. Elle quitta la salle comme elle était venue, discrètement, refermant la porte sans bruit._

_-« Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joue ? » Questionna une voix moqueuse à sa gauche._

_Wrath sursauta et se tourna vivement._

_Envy était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire cynique aux lèvres._

_-« Envy ?...Je…Je ne fais rien de spécial. » Bredouilla-t-elle jetant un regard vers la porte qu'elle venait de refermer._

_-« Ha ouais ? Vraiment ? » Il conserva son attitude détendue. « Pour rien de spécial je trouve que… » Lentement il rouvrit les yeux et pivota ses prunelles sur elle. « Tu avais l'air d'apprécier… » Son petit sourire cynique s'élargit tandis que son regard _

_se fit glacial._

_Wrath se pinça les lèvres._

_-« Tu…Tu m'a espionnée ? » Souffla-t-elle d'un ton légèrement irrité._

_Envy émit un petit rire amusé._

_-« Espionné ? T'emballe pas, je ne fais que suivre les ordres. » _

_-« Les ordres ? » Elle fronça les sourcils._

_Il décroisa les bras et poussa un soupir excédé._

_-« Ouais…Veillez à ce que ce stupide humain fasse bien ce qu'on lui demande de faire. » Il s'avança vers elle sans la quitter de son regard flamboyant puis brusquement la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, la saisissant à la gorge. Il avança son visage vers le sien avec sur ses lèvres un rictus goguenard. « Et t'avise pas de le ralentir avec tes stupides sentiments humains si écoeurants… » Siffla-t-il d'un ton acide laissant entrevoir une joie sadique. « Si jamais tu t'avises de le perturber…je te promets une chose Wrath… »_

_Wrath agrippa d'une main le bras qui lui serrait la gorge, le regard agrandi par la terreur._

_« …Je te promets que… » Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota le reste au creux de celle-ci. « Je l'éliminerais... »_

_Wrath frémit vivement à ses mots._

_Finalement en douceur Envy relâcha la pression de sa main sur sa gorge et se recula, s'amusant grandement de l'état de panique et d'horreur qu'il avait réussi à provoquer chez elle._

_« Tu es prévenue maintenant. » Continua-t-il d'un ton faussement léger. Il la jaugea non sans un rictus de dégoût. « Pauvre chose…se prendre pour une humaine…c'en est si…Pitoyable. » Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons, laissant Wrath à ses tourments._

_Seulement…Ses sentiments pour cet humain…furent plus forts que ses menaces._

_L'aube se levait doucement, un rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la chambre pour doucement effleurer de sa douce chaleur deux corps endormis. Deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre, l'une d'elle aux larges épaules au teint un peu hâlé et aux longues mèches sombres éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc. L'autre plus fine, au teint de lait, une chevelure d'un vert foncé caractéristique._

_Nathan ouvrit les yeux poussant un grognement contre ce soleil qui venait taquiner son visage et l'éblouissait. Il porta sa main à son visage, chassant d'une caresse sur ses yeux, la torpeur du sommeil. Doucement il se redressa, la couverture glissa légèrement découvrant son torse nu, assis il pivota lentement son regard vers celle qui dormait à ses côtés._

_Elle lui tournait le dos, une épaule nue surgissait de sous la couverture, doucement il se pencha au dessus de cette dernière et sonda de ses prunelles bleues le profil paisible de la dormeuse. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, son regard se fit velours et tout doucement il glissa vers elle, effleurant délicatement de ses lèvres sa nuque découverte, sa main se posant sur la peau si douce de cette épaule._

_Wrath soupira légèrement, un frémissement anima ses traits si délicats, mais les lèvres tendrement discrètes de son amant ne troublèrent en rien son sommeil. Elle ne se réveilla pas, Nathan la regarda dormir quelques minutes, son doux sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Il se sentait enfin si en paix à ses côtés, sa douleur, sa solitude, ses tourments semblèrent si lointains si dérisoires quand elle était présente._

_Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue pâle et quitta à regret ce lit et cette présence si réconfortante. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau projet pour Dante. Et elle n'était pas du genre patiente, déjà que cette nuit…Au lieu d'être à sa tâche…Il se leva saisit ses vêtements, s'habilla à la hâte, non sans jeter de temps en temps un regard vers l'homonculus. _

_Il quitta sans un bruit cette chambre pour retourner dans ce petit laboratoire que la maîtresse du manoir lui avait mis à disposition._

_Il emprunta ces longs couloirs silencieux, descendit le long escalier pour se diriger vers le sous-sol._

_Il bifurqua juste après l'escalier pour prendre une petite porte donnant sur un petit couloir sombre menant vers un autre escalier de pierre menant vers le sous-sol._

_-« Dante ne va pas être très contente ! » S'exclama une voix acide dans la demi obscurité._

_Nathan sursauta légèrement._

_-« …Envy… » Murmura-t-il._

_En effet comment ne pas reconnaître cette voix, ce ton méprisant._

_-« En personne…Pourquoi pas content de me croiser de si bon matin ? » Railla la voix._

_-« Hm…Non je suis transporté de joie. » S'il ne faisait pas si sombre Envy aurait pu voir un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage de l'alchimiste._

_-« Fais bien attention à toi…Humain…A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop… Surtout qu'en ce moment tu commets de grave erreur et le plus amusant tu ne sembles même pas en prendre conscience. »_

_-« De quoi tu parles ? » Nathan fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_Un petit rire moqueur fusa dans la demi obscurité de cet étroit couloir._

_-« Décidément…Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais…Tu ignore de quoi Dante est capable visiblement…Pauvre chose humaine. Je vais tout de même te donner un petit conseil.»_

_-« Un conseil ? Toi ? Et en quel honneur ? »_

_Envy haussa les épaules._

_-« Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin ! Alors pourquoi pas ?...» Puis après une pause, reprenant son air goguenard. « Mon conseil l'humain…C'est d'éviter de continuer dans cette voie… »_

_-« Cette voie ? Je ne comprends pas… »_

_-« Avec l'autre idiote…Wrath. »_

_Le visage de Nathan blêmit légèrement et un pli soucieux se forma sur son front._

_-« Comment ça ? »_

_-« Tu crois vraiment que Dante va te laisser tranquillement roucouler avec une de ses créatures ? » De nouveau Envy éclata de rire. « Tu es bien innocent au fond. »_

_L'alchimiste demeura silencieux, que pouvait-il dire à ça ?...Rien…Après tout il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur cette femme, sur les homoncules…Ses êtres représentant les péchés humains. Oui tels avaient été les propos de Wrath, ses yeux mauves braqués sur lui, son visage au teint clair penché vers lui._

_-« Nous sommes la réincarnation des 7 péchés humains. Je suis celle de la colère…Et pourtant en ta présence… » Son regard avait semblé de velours. « Je me sens sans aucune colère…Plus aucune…Avec toi j'ai la sensation d'être plus humaine. » Son visage été devenu brusquement si mélancolique. Pourquoi ? _

_Il avait tenté d'en savoir plus, sans mettre de côté ce projet…Ces gants…Il réprima un frisson, ce projet le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La réalisation de ces gants, l'impatience et l'intérêt de Dante pour ses travaux lui laissait une drôle d'impression, un sentiment malsain._

_-« Hm…Finalement je pense que tu commences à comprendre. » Ironisa Envy. « Plus vite tu pigeras…Mieux cela vaudra pour toi comme…Pour elle. » Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et quitta l'étroit couloir._

_Nathan aperçut un instant sa silhouette se découper dans le cadre de lumière que formait la porte._

_-« Plus vite…Je pigerai…Mieux cela vaudra pour elle… » Murmura le jeune alchimiste pensif._

_C'est dans cet esprit un peu sombre qu'il rejoignit enfin son atelier de recherche._

_Ce dernier était plongé dans une profonde obscurité, il haussa un sourcil perplexe et s'avança prudemment vers les petits vasistas dont on avait masqué la lumière du jour en fermant les épais doubles rideaux, il tira sur l'un d'eux d'un geste vif et aussitôt un rayon de lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce en désordre._

_C'est alors qu'un soupir fusa dans un des coins du laboratoire. Nathan sursauta légèrement et se retourna vivement vers la source._

_A l'opposé de la fenêtre trônait contre le mur un vieux divan un peu défraîchi et dans ce dernier était allongé de tout son long une fine et svelte silhouette. Cette dernière remua poussant un second soupir, levant un bras à la peau blanchâtre devant son visage._

_La longue masse de cheveux verts, la mèche tombant devant ses yeux d'un mauve flamboyant, son haut au dos dénudé d'un noir profond et son long pantalon aussi sombre, ainsi le fait qu'il était pieds nus…Oui pas de doute…Un autre homonculus et ce dernier il le connaissait très bien. C'était Sloth, le péché de la paresse, donc pas étonnant de le voir affalé de tout son long sur ce vieux divan mangé aux mites._

_Nathan un petit sourire aux lèvres s'écarta de la petite lucarne et s'avança vers le sofa._

_« J'ignorais que mon laboratoire servait de chambre. » S'exclama l'alchimiste d'un ton amusé._

_La main blanche de l'homonculus s'écarta de son visage, découvrant des traits très juvéniles et fins. Les prunelles violettes encore voilées de sommeil plissèrent légèrement et se fixèrent sur lui._

_-« …hm…C'est toi ? Nathan ? » Questionna sa voix bien plus douce et aimable que celle entendue précédemment dans l'étroit couloir._

_-« Evidement que c'est moi. Qui veux- tu que cela soit d'autre ? A part toi et Dante à la rigueur personne d'autre ne descend jusqu' ici. »_

_Un petit sourire mutin s'afficha sur le visage encore endormi de l'homonculus._

_-« C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il est plaisant de venir faire une petite sieste ici. »_

_Le sourire de l'alchimiste s'agrandit._

_Sloth paresseusement, se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord et s'étira avec lenteur baîllant bruyamment, pour enfin poser toute son attention sur l'humain. Il examina attentivement son visage d'un air endormi mais sérieux qui petit à petit prit une expression amusée._

_Nathan haussa un sourcil face à ce changement d'expression._

_-« Quoi ? »_

_De nouveau un petit sourire mutin étira les fines lèvres de Sloth._

_-« La nuit a été agréable ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton taquin. « Quand je suis descendu ici durant la nuit, je m'attendais à te trouver comme d'habitude penché sur tes recherches…Mais j'ai été surpris de trouver le laboratoire vide. » Il croisa ses bras derrière la nuque dans une attitude nonchalante. « J'en conclus que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs, et pas à dormir vu ta tête. » Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que ses prunelles mauves l'observaient gentiment malicieuses._

_-« Hm…ça vois- tu cela ne te regarde nullement. » Répliqua Nathan avec une légère moue ennuyée._

_Sloth pencha la tête sur le côté ses longs cheveux verts tombant souplement sur ses épaules d'un blanc laiteux et sourit gentiment._

_-« Je vois…Mais cela confirme ce que j'avance. » Puis il se leva souplement du divan. « Bon je vais pas t'empêcher de travailler. » Il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte._

_Nathan le suivit du regard, ses yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur son signe Ouroboros qu'il portait dans le dos entre les deux omoplates._

_Sloth s'immobilisa devant la petite porte et se retourna à moitié. « Travaille bien ! » salua-t-il gentiment et simplement quittant ensuite le bureau._

_Nathan s'y employa…Il travailla d'arrache pied et enfin…créa ses gants._

_Dante les examina longuement, les tenant entre ses mains, face à elle l'alchimiste aux traits fatigués et plus pâles de ses longues journées et nuits resté enfermé pour finir ses gants de transmutation._

_Son regard pivota un instant vers une autre silhouette affalée dans un fauteuil, une autre personne assistant bien silencieusement pour une fois à leur réunion. Envy était en effet bizarrement très calme, lui qui pourtant affectionnait de sortir des propos désagréables à son encontre, se contentait de demeurer vautré dans ce confortable fauteuil, la tête reposant mollement contre le dossier et le regard planté vers la fenêtre, dont la lumière rendait sa peau encore plus pâle._

_-« C'est vraiment du beau travail. » S'exclama finalement Dante._

_Nathan s'intéressa de nouveau à elle._

_« Oui…Du très beau travail. » Un petit sourire anima le visage de la vieille femme. « J'étais sur qu'en m'adressant à vous…Avec vos talents d'alchimiste… » Elle leva son regard gris sur lui. « Je ne serais pas déçue. »_

_L'alchimiste hocha lentement la tête, depuis quelques temps il doutait que sa collaboration soit vraiment une bonne chose, et c'est avec une certaine réticence intérieure qu'il accueillit les félicitations de cette vieille femme._

_« Donc…Avec ces gants…en usant d'un homonculus je peux accéder facilement à cette fameuse porte. » Résuma-t-elle tout en contemplant de nouveau les vêtements qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ridées._

_-« Oui, cela crée un passage. »_

_-« Je vois…Il faudra activer ces pouvoirs et tester. »_

_Un petit rire fusa vers le fauteuil._

_Nathan sentit le malaise grandir en lui et jeta un regard perplexe vers Envy. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire moqueur._

_L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils, que cachait ce petit sourire ? Que projetait Dante avec ses gants ? Un frisson glacé traversa son échine, mais fit en sorte de ne montrer aucun signe d'inquiétude, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir._

_Le projet de Dante de tester l'efficacité de ses fameux gants fut exécuté deux semaines plus tard. Un jour particulièrement sombre, une pluie orageuse s'abattait sur la demeure._

_Nathan allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque fixait d'un air vague la grande fenêtre. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel sombre, le vent malmenait les arbres sombres du parc, se courbant avec violence sous le rideau de pluie._

_Un autre éclair déchira le ciel, Nathan plissa les yeux sous ce brusque faisceau lumineux puis le sourd grondement de l'orage résonna quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans douceur._

_L'alchimiste sursauta légèrement et se redressa vivement tournant son visage vers la silhouette se tenant au seuil de la pièce._

_-« …Envy ? » S'étonna-t-il._

_-« Debout l'humain ! Dante te demande. » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. « Elle t'attend dans le grand salon ! » Puis sans attendre sa réponse referma brusquement la porte, laissant un Nathan stupéfait et quelque peux perplexe._

_Il se leva et quitta la chambre, traversant les couloirs si silencieux que cela en était presque oppressant._

_Il foula les marches de l'escalier et une fois au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le grand hall pour prendre la direction de la plus grande salle du manoir…le grand salon. _

_La double porte était légèrement entrouverte, d'une main il poussa l'un des battants en bois blanc et… se figea brusquement… Dante se tenait au milieu de la grande pièce et autour d'elle tous ses homoncules faisant cercle autour de…_

_-« Sloth… » Laissa échapper Nathan glacé d'horreur._

_Sloth gisait par terre, les bras et le corps maintenu par des longs piques noires le transperçant et le scellant au sol._

_Nathan s'avança vivement le regard horrifié._

_« SLOTH ! »_

_Mais une ombre s'élança puis tomba devant lui et lui barra gentiment le passage._

_Envy faisait obstacle entre lui et le cercle rassemblé autour de l'homonculus immobilisé._

_-« Tout doux l'humain ! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais intervenir ? »_

_Le visage de l'alchimiste se crispa de colère._

_-« Voyons du calme ! » S'exclama la voix calme et posée de Dante. « Inutile de ce mettre dans un tel état. » Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. « Pour un…Homonculus, après tout c'est bien vous qui avez confectionné ces gants non ? » Elle prit un air faussement innocent. « Vous n'ignorez pas ce qu'ils provoquent non ? »_

_Nathan serra les poings le regard fixé sur Sloth, il frissonnait d'une rage non dissimulée mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'assister impuissant à l'activation des gants._

_Dante satisfait de voir l'alchimiste plus disposé à regarder et à la laisser agir à sa guise, retourna vers Sloth._

_Wrath se tenait également un peu à l'écart, le visage obstinément baissé, mais pareil ne faisant pas un mouvement contre._

_Dante s'agenouilla près de l'homonculus et posa sa main sur son visage, caressant du bout des doigts ses traits juvéniles contractés par la souffrance._

_« Voilà ce qui arrive quand un homonculus n'en fait qu'à sa tête…Tu le savais pourtant n'est ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle à son intention d'un ton doucereux. « Je ne pouvais pas te sceller n'ayant pas tes restes…Vu que je ne suis pas ta créatrice…mais… » Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, le visage de cette paisible vieille femme devint effrayant de cruauté. « Avec ces gants…Je vais pouvoir te punir comme il se doit…en plus ce ne sera pas inutile vu que tu vas par la même occasion me permettre d'activer cette nouvelle création. » Sa main continua sa lente caresse. « Ta mort ne sera donc pas vaine. » Et sur ces mots elle enfila les gants à chacun des bras de Sloth, une fois fait elle plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le corps du jeune homonculus, aussitôt un cercle de transmutation s'activa sur son corps dans une lumière bleutée, Sloth convulsa violement en hurlant de douleur, un cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la salle. La lumière devint éblouissante et un vent violent tourbillonna autour d'eux, puis brusquement la pièce s'évanouit se retrouvant dans un brouillard jaunâtre et devant eux…La porte noire…._

_A suivre…_


	16. Homoncules 2ème partie

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hohart (et toc) , Anna (et retoc) , Izham (heu…m'en vante pas huhuhuhhuhu ) mais aussi les deux homonculus l'autre Wrath et un autre Sloth (dommage ont en profite pas longtemps de ses deux là huhuhuhuhhuhu)

Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic (tout gratossssssssssssssss ! c'est t'y pas beau ?)

Note de l'auteur :Voilaaaaa la suiteuuuuuuuuuh la seconde et dernière partie du chapitre Homoncules sur les souvenirs de Nathan et la création des gants rouges….Enfin bref j'ai mis comme d'hab un peu de temps mais faut ce qu'il faut. J'espère que ce chap ne vous décevra pas…bon voilà je vous laisse lire, merci pour les reviews et tout ceux qui lisent cette fic (merci pour ceux qui m'ont donné aussi leur avis sur le net autre que par reviews) bref merci tout court huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh. Bonne lecture et au prochain chap (et please me frapper pas …..)

**Brothers**

Chapitre16 : Homoncules (2ème partie)

…_**un cercle de transmutation s'activa sur son corps dans une lumière bleutée, Sloth convulsa violement en hurlant de douleur, un cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la salle. La lumière devint éblouissante et un vent violent tourbillonna autour d'eux, puis brusquement la pièce s'évanouit se retrouvant dans un brouillard jaunâtre et devant eux…La porte noire….**_

_Les autres homoncules reculèrent vivement, aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver face à cette porte._

_Nathan demeura un moment comme paralysé par la stupeur, puis sembla brutalement revenir à la réalité, profitant de cette stupéfaction générale, contourna le barrage d'Envy et courut vers Sloth, il s'agenouilla précipitamment à ses côtés._

_-« Sloth ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix vibrante. « SLOTH ! »_

_La lumière bleue brillait toujours sur son corps mais il ne semblait plus souffrir, son visage aux traits juvéniles demeurait détendu. Lentement ses paupières se soulevèrent découvrant ses prunelles mauves._

_« Sloth ! » Insista l'alchimiste effleurant de ses mains son corps._

_Lentement son regard pivota vers lui et s'y ancra. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il semblait fatigué._

_-« L'humain… » Il élargit son sourire. « Tes recherches ont abouti finalement. »_

_-« Je…Je… » Nathan baissa la tête, une larme coula le long de sa joue. « Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas ça… » Murmura-t-il de désespoir._

_Sloth émit un petit rire fatigué._

_-« Pourquoi être désolé ?... »Son regard se tourna vers la grande porte. « Au contraire sois content. »_

_Nathan le fixa avec surprise._

_« Je vais…faire la plus longue sieste que j'ai jamais faite durant mes 1000 ans d'existence…C'est un beau départ non ? » Son petit sourire demeura figé sur son visage. « Oui je vais dormir longtemps…et ne plus souffrir…Jamais…N'être ni humain…Ni monstre…Cela va être si… » Il soupira et ferma lentement les yeux. « Merveilleux. »_

_La porte, lentement, s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre._

_Nathan la main posée sur l'épaule du jeune homonculus leva son visage vers cette dernière, face à lui l'ouverture béante noire et ces yeux le fixant, ces milliers de regards sans visages, puis ces rires enfantins mais inquiétants._

_Lentement les bras noirs s'avancèrent vers le corps maigre et longiligne de Sloth, s'enroulant autour de lui._

_-« NON ! LAISSEZ-LE ! » _

_-« CA SUFFIT ! » Trancha la voix autoritaire de Dante. « N'interromps pas l'activation, où sinon ? »Elle approcha ses mains l'une contre l'autre prête à user de son alchimie. « Un homonculus est nécessaire pour ouvrir le passage…Et je n'ai que faire d'un qui refuse d'accomplir les missions que je lui donne. »_

_Nathan grimaça de colère et se redressa vivement._

_-« depuis le début…Vous… » Siffla-t-il avec véhémence. « Vous ne faites que manipuler pour satisfaire vos besoins personnels, rien d'autre. »_

_Un petit sourire froid s'afficha sur le visage de la vieille femme, elle n'avait plus rien de la brave et gentille petite vieille._

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mal…Vous avez bien été content d'user de ma charité non ? Comme ces créatures, grâce à moi elles peuvent vivre éternellement, seulement elles sont obligées en contrepartie de me servir fidèlement. C'est…Hm…L'échange équivalent...Non ? »_

_Nathan plaqua vivement ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, et s'agenouilla vivement les appliquant au sol._

_Aussitôt un éclair blanc sillonna le sol fonçant vers Dante et un pic de glace s'éleva du sol piquant droit sur Dante. Cette dernière frappa également ses mains et repoussa l'attaque pulvérisant la glace._

_« Vous êtes fort mais pas assez pour m'affronter. » Répliqua-t-elle calmement. _

_Il profita de la diversion pour tenter de repousser les créatures s'enroulant sur Sloth et retirer les gants._

_Le visage de Dante perdit tout calme._

_« Ca commence à bien faire ! » Elle frappa de nouveau ses mains. « Tu va regretter à ton tour de t'être interposé contre moi. »_

_Le sol se boursoufla sous les pieds de Nathan, ce dernier sauta sur le côté, claqua ses mains, et les lança en avant créant un tourbillon d'air, un éclair de glace fila tel un long serpent scintillant vers Dante, s'enroulant autour d'elle formant un bloc de glace opaque._

_Durant quelques instants un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'alchimiste pensant avoir triomphé d'elle. Il s'empressa de pivoter des talons, Sloth était à moitié avalé par la porte, seul le haut de son corps demeurait visible._

_Il empoigna le haut du corps, tentant de repousser les longs bras noirs qui l'enserraient étroitement._

_-« Laissez-le ! » Il vit les gants, avec effort il tenta de les arracher, de les reprendre. Un bras noir s'enroula autour du sien. Il frémit en sentant ce contact si désagréable._

_**-« Il est trop tard ! »** S'exclama une voix dans les ténèbres de la porte. **« Cet homonculus ne peut plus être sauvé. »**_

_Nathan grimaça. _

_-« POURQUOI ? » Tentant toujours d'arracher les gants et de repousser les bras tandis que lentement le corps s'enfonçait dans l'ouverture._

_Il ne reçut comme toute réponse qu'un rire._

_Finalement et brutalement les gants cédèrent, Nathan sous la surprise et l'élan tomba en arrière._

_Les bras noirs couvrirent entièrement le corps de Sloth._

_L'alchimiste se redressa promptement et courut vers l'ouverture qui commençait déjà à se refermer lentement._

_« NON ! SLOTH ! NONNNNNNNNNN ! »_

_Mais à ce moment le bloc de glace céda et un éclair rouge zébra le sol, créant une profonde crevasse, Nathan perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol._

_Dante libérée de sa prison de glace s'avança furieuse._

_-« Tu as fait une grave erreur, stupide alchimiste. J'ai été jusqu'ici bien gentille avec toi, passant sur tes faits plus qu'écœurants envers une de mes créatures. » Elle pivota un instant son regard vers Wrath, cette dernière était retenue par Envy, durant la rébellion de Nathan ce dernier s'était empressé de retenir Wrath prête à secourir l'humain._

_« Ne crois pas que je n'étais pas au courant de tes agissements. » Elle s'agenouilla au côté de Nathan qui se redressait péniblement sur les genoux. « Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, le savais-tu ? » Un petit sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres._

_La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre, Nathan leva un visage blême vers elle, il n'avait pu sauver l'homonculus. Il demeura un instant comme paralysé si pâle…Puis la colère refit face, il pivota un regard mauvais sur Dante._

_-« Vous l'avez…Vous l'avez sacrifié…Sans pitié… » Siffla-t-il frissonnant de rage._

_-« De la pitié ? Pourquoi j'en aurais pour ce genre de créature désobéissante ? Franchement ? »Un sourire froid s'afficha sur le visage ridé. Puis lentement elle tendit une main. « Maintenant…Tu vas être bien gentil et me rendre ces gants. » Enchaîna-t-elle usant d'un ton qu'aurait un adulte face à un petit garçon capricieux._

_Instinctivement Nathan resserra sa prise sur les gants._

_-« Allez mourir ! » Siffla-t-il._

_Dante soupira, affichant une fausse compassion._

_-« Mauvaise réponse... » Usant d'un ton faussement calme. « Pour la peine je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. »_

_Dante plaqua tranquillement ses deux mains sur le sol, des mains de pierres agrippèrent le corps de Nathan avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire un mouvement._

_-« NON ! » Wrath bloquée par Envy tenta de passer._

_Ce dernier la repoussa sans douceur._

_-« Tiens toi tranquille ! » Ordonna ce dernier d'un ton acide. Puis il pivota ses yeux moqueurs vers la scène. « Laisse donc Dante s'occuper si gentiment de ton petit humain. Pour une fois qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. »_

_Wrath allongé au sol leva son visage défiguré par la colère et l'effroi vers lui. L'homonculus le plus cruel au service de Dante, se tenait devant elle les mains sur les hanches avec ce désagréable sourire aux lèvres. Les prunelles braquées sur elle, animées d'une lueur de folie jouissive._

_« Regarde bien WRATH et profite du spectacle ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à l'élimination d'un humain par Dante. » Il se mit à rire, se tournant à moitié vers Nathan. Un bonheur malsain irradiait sur son visage, une expression donnant froid dans le dos. « REGARDE BIEN COMMENT CREVE UN HUMAIN ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »_

_La vieille femme continua sans s'interrompre sa sentence. S'avançant vers le corps de l'alchimiste bloqué au sol, les bras écartés dans l'incapacité d'user de l'alchimie pour se défendre._

_-« L'avantage des humains…C'est que je ne vais pas trop me fatiguer. » Sur ces mots elles frappa une nouvelle fois des mains, les appliqua au sol et une longue épée s'éleva lentement sous un éclair flamboyant._

_Tranquillement elle en saisit la poignée et la dégagea d'un geste calme du sol. _

_« D'ordinaire je n'aime pas me salir les mains… Mais exceptionnellement, je tiens à le faire moi-même. » Elle s'avança calmement vers lui, le regard froid. « C'est un grand honneur que je te fais. »_

_Nathan serrant toujours les gants dans une main, leva son regard vers elle._

_-« Quel honneur en effet… » Répliqua-t-il ironiquement._

_Dante leva la lame au-dessus de son corps et pour toute réponse esquissa un petit sourire amusé._

_-« Ainsi…Mourut l'alchimiste de glace…par…hm…stupidité…Quel ironie non ? » Elle pencha la tête de côté affichant une expression douce et aimable._

_Nathan ferma les yeux se tenant prêt à sentir la lame transpercer son corps._

_Mais Wrath, tremblante de rage, s'élança brusquement, prenant de court Envy, elle se rua sur le corps de Nathan et saisit les gants pour les enfiler prestement, aussitôt un cercle bleuté de transmutation apparut sur son corps et avec, une vive douleur. Wrath poussa un cri de souffrance se courbant légèrement, mais ne faiblit pas. Aussitôt elle frappa des mains et les plaquèrent au sol, malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps._

_Les mains de pierres se brisèrent, l'explosion fit reculer Dante décontenancée par cette brusque rébellion d'une de ses créatures. _

_-« IDIOTE ! » S'exclama-t-elle furieuse._

_Wrath leva un regard flamboyant vers elle, se redressa lentement._

_-« Je ne te laisseras pas le tuer… » Siffla-t-elle avec colère._

_Nathan se redressa vivement et se tourna vers elle._

_-« WRATH ! »_

_-« Tssss…décidément tu es vraiment une créature stupide. » Répliqua Dante agacée. « Et je n'ai que faire d'un homonculus stupide. »_

_-« WRATH RETIRE CES GANTS ! » Ordonna Nathan. « RETIRE LES ! »_

_-« NON ! » Elle se tourna vivement vers Nathan. « Ouvre la porte... » _

_Le visage de Nathan blêmit._

_-« Non !...Retire ces gants ! »_

_-« Ouvre la porte ! » Supplia-t-elle en l'étreignant brusquement. « Ouvre la vite ! » Elle serra plus fort l'humain contre elle. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative... »_

_L'incertitude et le désespoir s'affichèrent sur le visage si pâle de l'alchimiste, il répugnait à faire une telle chose, pourtant… Il jeta un rapide regard à Dante…Il savait qu'elle avait raison… Que maintenant il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que… Son regard pivota rapidement vers la porte toujours là, se dressant à leurs côtés._

_« Nathan ? » Supplia la voix de l'homonculus qui l' aimait tant._

_Le ton de sa voix lui déchira les entrailles. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se pinçant les lèvres de dépit. La dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait, la dernière fois qu'il sentirait son corps tiède contre lui, la douceur de ses mains, son parfum…Il serra les poings convulsivement son visage se crispant davantage._

_« Fais-le… » Murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille._

_Tremblant il s'écarta, le visage légèrement baissé, puis il frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre._

_-« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! » S'éleva la voix autoritaire de Dante. « ENVY ! »_

_L'homonculus s'élança aussitôt vers le couple._

_-« DEPECHE- TOI OUVRE LA ! » Hurla Wrath._

_Nathan appliqua ses mains sur le corps de l'homonculus, un tourbillon d'air et d'éclairs les encercla. _

_Envy s'immobilisa brusquement et recula vivement, Dante de même recula, se protégeant le visage de cette lumière aveuglante._

_Wrath lentement leva ses mains et les noua autour de Nathan, puis logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'alchimiste enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, fermant les yeux._

_La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement sinistre, les mains noires se dirigèrent vers le couple et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs corps._

_Nathan serra Wrath plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il sentait l'étreinte de ces créatures sombres sur sa peau._

_Il enfouit davantage son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homonculus._

_-« …Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il a son intention ignorant si elle pouvait l'entendre._

_Les créatures noires les enveloppèrent entièrement, plongeant l'alchimiste dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Des rires fusèrent autour de lui, puis le bruit sinistre de la porte se refermant sur eux…Machinalement il chercha à se rassurer en étreignant l'homonculus mais ses bras rencontrèrent le vide. Il tenta de percer l'obscurité, en vain, tel un aveugle il tâtonna dans le vide, mais toujours rien…Dans sa main il sentait la présence des gants, il les serra convulsivement…la porte claqua brutalement..._

Nathan demeura un moment silencieux, assis sur sa chaise, le regard baissé vers le sol. Il se sentait brusquement si las. Evoquer ses souvenirs était très éprouvant pour lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis. Il se passa lentement la main sur son visage pour tenter d'en chasser cette sensation de fatigue et de mélancolie.

-« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il.

Alphonse posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

-« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. »

Nathan redressa le visage, puis pivota lentement son regard vers Anna.

-« Votre ressemblance avec elle est si…troublante… Veuillez me pardonner encore pour tout à l'heure. »

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

-« Ce n'est rien. »

L'alchimiste esquissa un petit sourire de gratitude.

-« Merci… »

Edward demeurait quand à lui perdu dans ses réflexions après le récit du passé de Nathan.

Son regard doré se tourna vers la fenêtre opaque.

Son air pensif n'échappa aucunement à son frère, mais il se garda bien de troubler ses pensées.

Dante l'évocation de cette femme…. Toujours au centre des emmerdes celle-là…. Même ici.

Brusquement le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol fit émerger Edward. Nathan avait reprit le dessus, affichant de nouveau un visage serein.

« Vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. »

Tous approuvèrent de la tête, il était certain que tôt ou tard…Les hommes de la secte débouleraient sûrement dans le coin.

Alphonse fut celui qui posa la question que tous avaient au bout des lèvres mais qui n'osait la poser.

-« Où allons- nous monsieur Hokart ? »

-« Plus loin au nord du pays…Vaut mieux s'éloigner un peu de Southampton. »

-« Vous pensez que…Malgré tout…nous serons à l'abri ? »

L'alchimiste ne répliqua pas sur le moment, son air plus sombre donnait la réponse mieux que des mots.

-« Ouais…je vois… En gros ils vont nous coller aux basques… » Soupira Ed qui enfin daignait se manifester. « En plus…vu qu'Envy est entre leur pattes… » Il laissa échapper une exclamation ironique. « Vont vite trouver l'endroit. »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Répliqua Alphonse fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ed accoudé à la table contempla toujours la fenêtre sale.

-« Ce que je viens de dire… »

Alphonse se leva vivement de sa chaise.

-« Tu penses qu'Envy va leur dire où on est ? C'est ça ? » Le jeune Elric posa un regard sévère sur son frère.

-« Ouais…Bien capable de le faire. »

-« ET POURQUOI CA ? » L'irritation monta d'un cran.

Surpris par le ton de son frère, Ed tourna la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant si irrité.

-« Qu'est ce qui te prends Al ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-« REPONDS A MA QUESTION D'ABORD ! »

Nathan s'avança.

-« Du calme les garçons… »

Mais Alphonse ne fit aucun cas de ce dernier, il fixait avec colère le visage de son grand frère. Pourquoi s'emportait-il ainsi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?...Il était bien incapable de le dire lui-même… Pourtant il s'énervait après lui, sentant son corps trembler de fureur. Il avait visiblement besoin de soulager sa tension de la veille, ses nerfs à vifs, et voilà qu'il commençait à le faire sur sa seule famille…Sur Edward.

-« NI-SAN ? » Insista-t-il.

C'était injuste de s'en prendre à lui comme ça, il ne le savait que trop bien… Et quand il vit brusquement le visage de son frère se faire plus dur et se renfermer, il comprit que la dispute était inévitable.

-« Non mais tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues là ? » Edward se leva de sa chaise à son tour, ses prunelles dorées fixant durement son petit frère.

-« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as dis ça ? »

-« PUTAIN ! ARRETE UN PEU DE CROIRE QUE CE CONNARD PEUT CHANGER ! IL NOUS A TOUJOURS EMMERDE ! ET SUIS SUR QUE DES QU'IL AURA L'OCCASE DE LE FAIRE…IL SAUTERA DESSUS ! »

Alphonse frémit sous le ton de son grand frère, il l'avait cherché, mais il avait besoin lui aussi de hausser le ton… Un besoin vital de perdre à cet instant son sang froid.

-« POURTANT IL L'A PAS FAIT JUSQU'ICI ! » Cria-t-il.

-« EDWARD ! ALPHONSE ! CA SUFFIT ! » S'éleva la voix de Nathan.

Les deux frères se jaugèrent longuement le corps tendu, la mâchoire serrée.

-« C'est que tu es trop naïf parfois… » Répliqua Edward détournant la tête.

Cette phrase à peine l'avait-il prononcée qu'il la regretta immédiatement…Mais…le mal était fait.

Alphonse venait de ce prendre une claque magistrale, ses mots lui glacèrent le sang, affichant un regard effaré et douloureux. Il serra les poings convulsivement puis détourna vivement la tête, offrant un visage froid et blessé à la fois.

-« …Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi… » Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton glacial.

Edward baissa la tête, il se sentait minable…

-« Al…Non je ne voulais pas dire ça… excuse-moi… » Commença-t-il.

Mais le jeune Elric tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement sans un regard ni une parole à son frère, la porte d'entrée claqua vivement derrière lui.

-« Non ! Il faut rester ensemble ! » S'exclama Nathan prêt à rattraper le plus jeune des Elric.

Mais il fut devancé par Edward, ce dernier sans un mot s'élança à la suite de son frère, quitta vivement l'appartement et se rua dans l'escalier.

-« Al ? AL ? ALLL ? »

Il entendait ses pas sur les marches mais bon sang pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas lui répondre.

Edward dévala rapidement les marches et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre de son frère franchir la porte délabrée du vieil immeuble.

« Putain ! AL ! » Il sauta les dernières marches et en trois rapides enjambées se retrouva dehors.

« AL ! »

Il était là s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de saisir son bras, le retenant.

« Al ! »

Ce dernier s'immobilisa mais s'obstina à ne pas regarder son frère ployant légèrement la nuque.

-« Je…Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » Murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi je t'ai crié ainsi dessus… »

Edward observa un moment son frère tenant toujours son bras.

-« Ca arrive à tout le monde de craquer… » Commenta-t-il doucement.

Alphonse garda la tête baissée.

« Je…Al…Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tu n'es…Pas …Naïf…Al…Pardon… »

Doucement le visage du jeune frère se tourna vers lui, ses yeux d'or sombre se posèrent sur le visage désolé de son grand frère.

-« Si quelqu'un doit présenter des excuses, c'est plutôt moi non ? » Il esquissa un léger sourire. « C'est de ma faute, je t'ai crié dessus sans raison. »

-« Je suis le grand frère…J'aurais dû piger et ne pas répliquer ainsi. »

Le petit sourire d'Al s'élargit.

-« N'en parlons plus ni-san . »Il se tourna complètement vers son frère. « Et puis…. »

-« Toujours à se disputer à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama brusquement une voix acide et moqueuse au dessus d'eux et interrompant l'échange fraternel.

Edward et son frère levèrent vivement leurs regards vers le haut du bâtiment.

-« ENVY ! » S'exclama Ed.

En effet il se tenait accroupi sur le rebord du toit, la joue calée dans sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ! » Enchaîna Alphonse faisant un pas en avant.

Mais Edward l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

-« Non ! Al ! » Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Echapper ? …Hm…pas vraiment… » Envy balaya du regard les lieux, affichant une attitude détachée presque ennuyée.

-« Mais alors ? Comment ? »

L'homonculus braqua ses prunelles sur Alphonse, puis lentement il leva son bras bien en évidence.

Le regard d'Edward s'agrandit de stupeur, Envy portait un des gants rouges.

-« Tu vois ça l'morveux ? Ca te dis quelque chose non ?»

La colère submergea de nouveau le blond.

-« ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE… »

-« Traître ? » Un rire ironique s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin. « Depuis quand on était allié ? On ne l'a jamais été… Et maintenant. » Il se leva tranquillement. « Comme au bon vieux temps…Suis venu vous enlever ce qui vous tient tant à cœur. » Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Et regarde ça… » Son bras changea de forme devenant une longue lame d'acier. « T'as vu ! Grâce à ce gant j'ai retrouvé mes capacités d'homonculus…Tandis que vous… »

Le visage d'Edward se crispa de colère, ils étaient mal face à un homonculus , eux sans pouvoirs.

Envy s'élança et d'une pirouette agile atterrit souplement à quelques mètres.

« Bon maintenant… Passons au divertissement… » Il se passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Le sang me manque. »

Ed recula d'un pas grimaçant davantage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? »

-« Moi ? Juste m'amuser un peu… Ha hé oui ! » Il prit une pose faussement pensive. « L'autre humain déjanté veux Wrath et l'autre gant…Mais bon… » Il reprit son air cynique. « On verra cela plus tard après les réjouissances. »

-« T'es un cinglé de première… » Répliqua l'alchimiste d'une voix irrité.

-« Ouais et alors ?Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! » Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, son bras transformé en lame d'acier se redressant.

Brusquement Alphonse poussa Edward et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir le revolver et tout aussi vivement le braqua vers l'homonculus.

-« N'APRROCHEZ PAS! » Hurla-t-il, la main tremblante, son visage d'ordinaire doux et sensible déformé par une certaine frayeur mais aussi une volonté farouche de protéger son grand frère. « N'APPROCHEZ PAS OU SINON JE TIRE ! » Prévint-il tentant d'user d'une voix ferme, mais l'effet fut un peu raté, elle tremblait légèrement.

-« Le plus jeune veut se mesurer à moi en premier ? Parfait ! » Une lueur sadique anima les prunelles d'Envy qui brusquement s'élança vers lui avec rapidité.

-« ALLLLLLLL NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » Hurla Edward.

Alphonse poussa un cri de rage et de frayeur, ferma les yeux et…. Une détonation s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin…

A suivre


	17. Confrontation

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan Hohart, Anna, Izham, ainsi que les deux homonculus l'autre Wrath et un autre Sloth

Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic juste pour le plaisir d'écrire

Note de l'auteur : Toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente pour la suite…. Halalalala j'ai été ralenti à cause de beaucoup de chose, la fatigue du à mes horaires de boulot qui furent assez hm…difficile. Des petits soucis d'ordre familial qui s'ajoute donc à ça et me plonge dans un petit état de déprime et puis surtout le forum RPG dont je m'occupe et qui m'a accaparer toutes mon attention, bloquant mes idées, je n'arrivais plus à écrire, sauf deux phrases de temps en temps. Mais finalement en une soirée et une matinée j'ai pu finir et mieux encore….CETTE FIC EST TERMINEE ! YEAHHHH sauf que la fin je ne la mets pas tout de suite héhéhéhéhé bha nonnnnnnnn XD.

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à mes amies du forum RPG (yaoi lol) qui ont supporté avec patience mes sautes d'humeurs…Je tiens surtout à remercier Kimichou et Taïsa pour leur soutient, leur patience, leur amitiés qui m'ont bien aidé…Je vous Nem :x

Bon petit message passé je remercie les reviews pour le précédent chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vous comblera également…Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre huhuhuhuhuhu…

**Brothers**

Chapitre17 : Confrontation

_Alphonse poussa un cri de rage et de frayeur, ferma les yeux et…. Une détonation s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin…_

Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les pierres grises de la petite cour.

Alphonse blême la main tendue tremblante tenant toujours l'arme pointée écarquilla les yeux puis brusquement lâcha le revolver comme si celui-ci était en train de lui brûler les doigts.

Face à lui, l'homonculus arrêté dans son élan et la main plaquée sur son épaule blanche, entre ses doigts un liquide pourpre s'échappait.

-« Je…Je… » Il fixait toujours avec horreur l'homonculus.

Envy grimaça et tenta de refermer la plaie…Mais celle-ci ne le fut qu'à moitié, le sang dégoulinant doucement le long de son bras.

Il leva son regard flamboyant vers les deux frères.

-« Finalement….Pas si mal…Pour un môme… Mais pas suffisant pour m'arrêter… » Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « D'ailleurs tu va être le premier à…. »

-« ENVY ! »

La voix de Nathan s'éleva autoritaire dans l'air.

L'homonculus s'immobilisa et pivota lentement sa tête vers l'arrière.

L'alchimiste était là derrière à quelques mètres pointant son arme.

« Laisse les tranquille ! » Continua-t-il le regard braqué sur Envy.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et afficha un léger rictus ennuyé.

-« Tsssss… Alors que je commençais à bien m'amuser…. » Soupira l'homonculus. « Seulement… » A nouveau un petit sourire fusa sur ses lèvres. « Suis pas venu seul… J'ai quelques anciens amis à toi…L'alchimiste de glace… »

A ces mots des hommes surgirent autour d'eux, leur tenue sombre et leurs pendentifs représentant un pentacle ne laissèrent pas de doute… des adeptes de la secte.

Edward serra les dents de colère, balayant d'un regard flamboyant les intrus qui les encerclaient.

-« Tu n'es qu'une…Enflure… » Marmonna le jeune Elric à l'intention d'Envy.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

-« Merci du compliment full nabot. Y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette expression sur ton visage…Hm…Ouais ça remontait à l'époque où tu cherchais tellement cette pierre philosophale… Le bon vieux temps n'est ce pas ? » Puis se tournant tranquillement vers Nathan. « A ta place…J'abaisserais l'arme. »

Face à tous ces hommes chacun armé et braquant leur revolver sur eux, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abaisser la sienne.

A ce moment un autre rire s'éleva mais derrière la rangée d'hommes en noir. Deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent laissant le passage au gourou de la secte.

Izham s'avança d'un pas tranquille, un large sourire et fumant tranquillement.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du petit groupe, prenant son temps pour contempler le visage de chacun d'entre eux avec un ravissement visible sur ses traits.

-« Monsieur Hokart, quel plaisir de vous revoir après autant de temps n'est ce pas ? » Railla-t-il.

Nathan fronça les sourcils à ces propos et au ton employé.

-« Je ne peux hélas vous en dire autant…. »

-« Hmm…je n'en doute pas une seconde. » Le gourou plissa lentement ses yeux sombres, s'avança jusqu'à lui et saisit l'arme de l'alchimiste. « Permettez que vous débarrasse de ça, vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin je pense. » Son sourire désagréable s'accentua. Puis lentement il pivota sur ses talons et fit face aux deux frères Elric. « Ravi de voir revoir également monsieur Edward Elric, vous nous avez faussé trop vite compagnie et j'en étais vraiment désolé. » Son regard s'attarda sur le plus jeune frère. « Je suppose que ce jeune homme est votre jeune frère…hm…Alphonse Elric, c'est bien ça ? »

Al hocha lentement la tête, son regard scrutant avec méfiance le visage de ce fameux gourou, le voyant donc pour la première fois.

« Enchanté, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter…si ? »

-« Inutile en effet… » Confirma le jeune homme.

-« Très bien, cela va simplifier les choses alors. » Il s'intéressa à nouveau au grand frère. « J'espère toujours que vous me laissiez la possibilité de récupérer cette chose qui m'intéresse tant…L'autre gant. »

Le regard irrité d'Edward s'accentua.

« Et je suis venu reprendre également la créature… »

-« Pourquoi vouloir absolument activer ses gants ! » S'exclama vivement Alphonse. « Pourquoi vouloir ouvrir ce passage vers notre monde ? »

Le regard sombre du gourou se posa longuement sur le jeune frère.

-« Changer le métal en or… » Son petit sourire satisfait s'élargissant sur ses lèvres. « Pouvoir facilement obtenir ce qu'on veut par magie…Qui ne rêverait pas de ce pouvoir ? »

Un petit rire cynique s'éleva du côté d'Edward. Izham se retourna et posa un regard plus dur vers le grand frère.

« Ai-je dis une chose si amusante ? »

-« Plutôt ouais… Votre naïveté me fait marrer. »

-« Ni-san ? » Interpella Alphonse un peu inquiet.

Il était de notoriété publique que de ce moquer d'un homme armé n'était pas la chose la plus sage à faire. Mais comme à son habitude Edward n'en fit aucun cas et continua sur sa lancée.

-« Vous pensez vraiment que l'alchimie c'est de la magie ? Qu'on peut d'un claquement de doigts obtenir tout ce qu'on veut facilement ? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien pigé le livre d'Hokart ?»

L'homme au visage basané fronça les sourcils.

-« Pour qui me prends- tu petit morveux ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix acide, perdant du coup tout son sang froid.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du jeune blond.

-« Ha voilà le vrai visage. On est du coup moins aimable face à la vérité. » Ironisa-t-il.

-« NI-SAN ! »

Le regard sombre du gourou pivota un instant sur le plus jeune frère.

-« Oui vous devriez écouter votre petit frère, il semble mieux comprendre la situation. » Puis se détournant d'eux et s'éloignant de quelques pas. « J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. » Il claqua des doigts et fit un signe à deux de ses hommes.

Ses derniers s'avancèrent prestement jusqu'à lui.

« Allez me chercher la créature et l'autre gant de ce vieil immeuble. » Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt les deux hommes s'exécutèrent entrant avec deux autres dans le vieil édifice.

Izham refit face au groupe un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Enfin j'approche du but, enfin l'alchimie est à ma portée, vous ignorez combien j'ai attendu avec impatience ce moment. » Son regard sombre s'arrêta tour à tour sur les visages des deux frères et celui de Nathan.

Edward grimaça de colère, il fulminait, il posa son regard doré haineux vers l'homonculus, Envy qui les avait sans vergogne trahi.

Ce dernier demeurait impassible, comprimant le sang coulant doucement le long de son bras blanc et entre ses doigts pâles.

Ses prunelles mauves croisèrent celles du jeune blond, il haussa un sourcil.

-« Un blême le gamin ? » Questionna-t-il de sa voix acide et moqueuse.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » S'exclama Alphonse devançant la réplique, sûrement moins courtoise de son grand frère.

L'homonculus se tourna vers lui.

-« Je n'ai aucun besoin de me justifier. J'ai pas l'intention de rester moisir ici…Dans ce monde si….humain… » Il plissa le nez de dégoût. « C'est un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir ce que je veux. »

-« Vous êtes prêt a sacrifier Wrath ? Il est pourtant lui aussi dans la même situation que vous et c'est un homonculus…Il était de votre côté. »

Envy éclata de rire.

-« Cet imbécile ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Il a toujours été particulièrement chiant alors… »

-« ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! » Edward voulu se jeter sur lui, lui fouttre son poing dans la tronche à ce salopard, mais…

Izham pointa le canon de l'arme de Nathan vers Alphonse.

-« A votre place je resterais bien sage, si vous ne voulez pas que votre frère meurt brutalement. »

La menace calma directement l'ardeur de l'aîné, qui se contenta d'adresser un regard mauvais au gourou et à son nouveau serviteur homonculus.

Izham étira un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en le voyant du coup plus raisonnable.

« C'est bien, vous voilà plus sage. »

Edward serra les dents et détourna la tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rien…sans l'alchimie face à une arme…Il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette impuissance le mettait dans une rage folle, une colère qu'il devait contenir ou sinon…Il posa un instant son regard vers Alphonse non loin de lui…Ou sinon il perdrait encore sa seule famille, son petit frère. Il serra les poings, les jointures devenant blanches sous la vive crispation de ses doigts.

Un cri s'éleva brusquement, Edward releva la tête, Alphonse se tourna vers le bâtiment, Nathan pivota sur ses talons, inquiet.

Une détonation coupa net au cri, le visage de l'alchimiste de glace pâlit considérablement.

-« ….Ben…. » Murmura-t-il fixant avec effroi l'immeuble.

-« C'était un traître ! » Izham haussa les épaules, jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa tranquillement avec la pointe de sa chaussure. « Il me posera plus d'ennuis à l'avenir… Vous devriez songer à ne pas attiser ma colère…. Monsieur Hokart, si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui, avec…une balle ici. » Il désigna l'espace entre les deux yeux, un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

-« Vous êtes…Complètement fou. » Répliqua l'alchimiste écoeuré.

-« Fou ?... » Il plissa dangereusement des yeux et revint vers lui. « Peut être bien…Chaque homme sur terre à une part de folie en lui non ? Vous-même… » Son sourire mauvais s'accentua. « Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande folie en confectionnant ces gants, non ? Une autre folie en racontant toute votre histoire dans un livre. Après tout…Tout ceci est de votre faute…Non ? Vous avez causé beaucoup de tort autour de vous, beaucoup de malheur. »

Nathan le visage blême sonda de son regard bleu le visage cynique face à lui.

« Ces deux créatures qui sont mortes pour vous… »

L'alchimiste tressaillit.

« Ces enfants qui se retrouvent maintenant dans une situation plutôt délicate… »

Edward fronça les sourcils, Alphonse pâlit.

« Oui…Toute cette folie n'a été causée que par VOTRE faute ex alchimiste de glace. Vous seul êtes responsable de tout ce tort, même de la mort de cet idiot de Ben. » Il émit un petit rire froid.

-« NON ! » Protesta vivement Alphonse.

Le regard de Nathan se tourna vers le jeune frère, le gourou se retourna à demi vers lui, mais répliqua pas il se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

« VOUS N'ETES PAS RESPONSABLE ! NE L'ECOUTEZ PAS MONSIEUR HOKART ! »

-« Au contraire et il le sait très bien. » Son rire se fit plus présent.

-« NON ! »

-« S'il vous plait…Alphonse ! » Nathan baissa légèrement les yeux.

-« NE L'ECOUTEZ PAS ! » Supplia presque le jeune frère. « Vous ne pouvez endosser tous les torts causés par Dante ou par cet homme sous prétexte que vous avez fabriqué ces gants. Vous ne l'aviez pas fait dans ce but là… »

Nathan demeura silencieux la tête baissée, ses mèches sombres tombant devant son visage.

« L'alchimie a pour but d'aider les autres…d'apporter du bien fait autour de soit… seulement certains l'utilisent pour détruire, ce n'est pas la science en elle-même qui est fautive ni même son inventeur mais bien l'utilisation qui en est faite par un autre à des fins de destruction ou de mort. Les seuls responsables d'actes répréhensibles sont de ceux qui veulent détourner la science de son but initial à un autre plus dévastateur. MONSIEUR HOKART ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'utilisation qu'on fait Dante de ces gants, ni de la mort de ces deux homoncules et encore moins de celle de monsieur Ben. »

-« CA SUFFIT ! SILENCE ! » La patience du gourou semblait s'émousser.

-« Le Sloth que vous avez connu ainsi que cette Wrath j'en suis persuadé l'avaient compris. Sinon elle n'aurait pas utilisé elle-même ces gants pour vous protéger et vous permettre de vous échapper. Elle savait que vous étiez un homme bon. »

-« J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! » Il pointa à nouveau le revolver vers Alphonse excédé par les propos du plus jeune. « LA FERME ! »

Edward aussitôt se plaça devant son frère.

La situation tournait au vinaigre…

-« Ne faites pas ça EDWARD ! » S'exclama Nathan. « Alphonse ! Edward ! Inutile de vous mettre en danger. »

Izham éclata de rire.

-« Un peu tard comme conseil vous ne trouvez pas ? Monsieur Hokart ? »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais…Un cri furieux s'éleva, Il se retourna vivement reconnaissant la voix, Edward et Alphonse également tournèrent leur regard vers les quatre hommes de la secte sortant du bâtiment tentant de maîtriser le jeune homonculus en furie.

Wrath se débattait comme un beau diable, les yeux mauves flamboyant poussant des cris de colère, ses dents étincelantes cherchant à mordre les bras qui le retenaient fermement prisonnier. Il donnait beaucoup de mal à son escorte, finalement excédé l'un d'eux leva sa crosse de revolver et le frappa au visage. Le cri fut coupé net, du sang gicla de la bouche de l'homonculus qui s'affaissa sur les genoux.

-« WRATH ! » Hurla Alphonse blême. « NON ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » Supplia-t-il tandis que l'homme lui envoya un deuxième coup pour l'assommer.

-« Bande d'enflures ! » Grogna Edward furieux et scandalisé.

Izham pointa tranquillement son arme vers lui, mais tourna son regard sévère vers ses hommes.

-« Doucement avec lui. » Ordonna-t-il. « Il doit demeurer vivant pour ouvrir cette porte. »

L'homme en noir cessa aussitôt et releva un Wrath ensanglanté et amorphe.

« Bien emmenez le. »

Tandis que des hommes le soulevèrent et s'éloignèrent vers lui, le gourou ce tourna vers les deux autres, et avec eux… Anna, elle se tenait la tête baissée et le visage très pâle.

« Tiens, tiens… » Un petit sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres en voyant la jeune femme. « Anna… Alors ta petite escapade était intéressante ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit et demeura silencieuse.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale traîtresse…Je n'ai que faire de ce genre là. » Il pointa son arme vers elle, la bouche crispée le regard brillant d'une lueur de colère, il n'avait plus rien de l'être civilisé et cultivé, mais bien un visage démoniaque animé d'un esprit malade. Son sourire cruel s'étira devenant dément. « Tu vas rejoindre ce cher Ben là où il est… » Il recula le chien de l'arme. « Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, je n'ai hélas pas eu l'occasion de le faire étant bien trop occupé ici. »

Anna livide tenta de s'extirper de la poigne des deux hommes.

-« NON ! »

Aucune lueur de compassion dans se regard sombre en face d'elle, déjà l'odeur de la mort planait sur elle, instinctivement elle ferma les yeux et….La détonation résonna tel un son désagréable à son oreille…

-« MONSIEUR HOKART ? » Hurla une voix, celle d'Alphonse.

Anna rouvrit les yeux stupéfaite de pouvoir entendre ce cri et d'être toujours vivante, déboussolée par ce fait elle jeta un regard effaré à Izham, ce dernier ne la regardait même plus, ses prunelles mauvaises fixaient le sol.

Lentement elle abaissa les siens et blêmit….

Nathan gisait sur le sol inerte.

« MONSIEUR HOKART ! NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » Alphonse en larmes fit un pas en avant. « IL NE PEUT…MOURIR COMME CA…. »

-« FAITES ENCORE UN PAS ET VOUS ALLEZ LE REJOINDRE ! » Répliqua Izham irrité et pointant le canon sur lui.

La menace eut le mérite d'immobiliser le jeune homme en pleurs.

Wrath maintenu par les deux hommes, releva péniblement son visage ensanglanté, son regard mauve s'ancra sur le corps de l'alchimiste, un frémissement parcourut son corps, une expression d'effroi et de tristesse s'afficha sur ses traits juvéniles.

-« Non…. » Murmura-t-il faiblement. « Non…. » Il rabaissa la tête. « Non…..Pas…ça… »

Izham soupira et releva l'arme vers Anna.

-« Quel idiot ! Mais rien ne m'empêchera de…. » Il recula le chien une nouvelle fois le regard planté sur sa victime. « De faire ce que j'ai prévu…. »

Alors que toute l'attention était portée sur le gourou menaçant la jeune femme, Wrath qui semblait résigné, frémit légèrement et brusquement s'anima avec férocité, mordit au sang l'un des bras qui le retenait.

L'homme poussa un cri de souffrance, relâchant son emprise, le petit homonculus en profita réussissant à surprendre le deuxième et se rua avec une hargne de bête sauvage sur Izham. Le visage animé d'une vive fureur. Cet homme… cet humain……. Il fonça sur lui, bondit avec rage et…. Nouvelle détonation mais cette fois en l'air, l'arme retomba dans un choc sourd sur le sol et glissa plus loin.

Wrath a califourchon sur Izham les mains nouées autour de son cou serraient sa gorge avec force, le visage déformé par une vive colère.

-«TU L'AS TUE ! » Hurla l'homonculus. « SALE HUMAIN TU L'AS TUE ! »

-« WRATH NON ! » Alphonse se précipita vers lui.

-« AL ! » Edward réagit une fraction de seconde trop tard pour empêcher son frère de se ruer ainsi vers le danger. Il n'avait d'autre choix que….Son regard doré chercha l'arme qui avait glissé plus loin et d'un bond s'élança et la saisit entre ses mains.

Les mouvements des jeunes frères plus de l'homonculus enragé électrisèrent l'ambiance.

Les hommes de la secte n'approuvèrent pas vraiment la rébellion et mirent en joue les deux jeunes garçons.

Izham allongé au sol tentant de retirer ces mains lui comprimant la gorge, réussit à articuler difficilement entre deux souffles rauques : « Ne tirez pas sur la créature…Gh…Il faut qu'elle soit vivante… » Son visage crispé il pivota son regard sombre vers Envy. « …Souvenez-vous…de notre accord…Débarrassez…moi…de lui…Gh.. »

A ses mots l'homonculus s'avança malgré son épaule douloureuse et sans douceur saisit Wrath, lui envoyant un coup au visage pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Ce dernier étouffa un cri de souffrance et s'écroula au sol.

Edward l'arme à la main hésita, il lui aurait été tellement facile de… Oui a ce moment de faire feu… devant lui se tenait Envy…Celui qui depuis le début lui avait toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues. Celui qui ne cessait de s'en prendre a lui ou à son petit frère… Il aurait tellement été simple d'une balle de… Mais il n'ignorait pas sa propre situation si délicate. Ces hommes autours d'eux… Edward esquissa une grimace de rage et de désappointement et abaissa avec résignation l'arme voyant Izham se relever tranquillement en se massant le cou.

« …Décidément …Il nous en aura donné du mal… » Ironisa-t-il en posant un long regard sur Wrath immobilisé et plaqué au sol par le pied d'Envy. « Merci pour votre coup de main. » Il releva ses yeux vers ce dernier affichant un sourire aimable.

Envy demeura impassible, mais Edward haussa un sourcil, avait-il eu une vision d'optique ? L'effet de son imagination ? Il crut déceler dans le regard habituellement cynique de l'homonculus une toute autre expression… Un regret ? Une lassitude ?...Non il devait rêver…Certainement car Envy avoir un regret était aussi peu probable qu'une transmutation humaine réussisse sans prendre de vie humaine.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça ! » Izham d'un mouvement rapide se tourna vers les hommes qui étaient entrés dans le vieil immeuble. « Où est l'autre gant ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton impatient, limite agacé.

-« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux légèrement blême à l'idée de l'irritation que procurait cette nouvelle sur leur maître.

Et sa crainte fut fondée, le visage d'Izham se contracta sous la fureur d'apprendre que ses hommes revenaient bredouilles.

-« IMPOSSIBLE ! IL EST FORCEMENT LA ! » Il se tourna vers Edward. « OÙ EST-IL ? REPONDEZ !»

Edward haussa un sourcil.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

-« NE JOUEZ PAS AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI ! OÙ EST L'AUTRE GANT ? »

Le jeune Elric lança un regard de biais vers son frère, ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à lui, toute son attention était portée sur Wrath et Nathan gisant au sol.

Edward s'étonnait que les hommes n'aient pas pu mettre la main sur l'autre gant rouge, pourtant il était dans sa valise. Où était-il ? Cette question trottait dans sa tête faisant face à la colère du gourou, seulement il feint l'ignorance.

-« J'ai l'air de faire le malin face à un homme armé ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme. « Jamais vu de gant rouge de ma vie… »

Izham au comble de son irritation arma le chien.

-« Peut être qu'une balle dans le corps vous rafraîchirait un peu la mémoire…. »

-« MONSIEUR HOKART ! » S'écria la voix d'Alphonse faisant sursauter Edward à ses côtés. « IL N'EST PAS MORT ! » Al laissa exprimer bruyamment son soulagement.

En effet L'alchimiste remua sur le sol en étouffant un gémissement de souffrance et releva son visage.

Izham se tourna à moitié vers lui et abaissa un regard blasé sur l'homme.

-« Tiens donc… Plus résistant que je ne le pensais. »

Nathan se tourna lentement sur le dos, grimaçant sous la douleur, il plaqua sa main sur la large tache de sang qui souillait sa chemise claire au niveau de sa hanche droite.

« OÙ EST-CE GANT MONSIEUR ELRIC ! » Reprit le gourou se désintéressant de l'autre.

-« JE VOUS LE DIS J'IGNORE DE QUOI VOUS VOULEZ PARLER ! »

-« Mensonge…. Vous allez regretter de vous être ainsi moqué de moi… » Il pivota son arme vers Alphonse. « Commençons par le plus jeune. » Un sourire cruel fendit ses lèvres. « Dites au revoir à votre cher frère …. »

Le déclic désagréable du révolver glaça le sang d'Edward, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester et prêt à dire ce qu'il voulait entendre… plutôt cela que de le voir abattre froidement Alphonse…Mais…

Brusquement Izham poussa une exclamation de surprise et tomba au sol, Nathan d'une jambe avait fauché celles du gourou, ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas s'écroula lourdement au sol. Malgré la douleur qui transperçait sa hanche, l'alchimiste de glace saisit l'arme tombée non loin et se redressa, braquant le canon contre la tempe du maître de la secte.

-« …Il…Est grand temps…de dire à tes hommes de jeter leur armes et de s'écarter s'ils veulent pas voir leur cher gourou rejoindre un autre monde…mais pas celui de l'alchimie…Evidement… » S'exclama Nathan d'une voix hachée à cause de la souffrance.

Le visage mat de l'homme blêmit brusquement en sentant la pointe dure et glacée du revolver contre sa peau.

-« …Je… Faites ce qu'il vous dit….Lâchez vos armes !... » S'empressa d'ordonner ce dernier, tenant trop à la vie pour finir avec une balle en pleine tête.

Alphonse fixait avec étonnement la scène, il n'avait jamais vu Nathan encore avec cette expression…féroce et déterminée…Il n'avait plus cet air doux et calme, ni ce petit sourire aimable… Il était devenu à cet instant un tout autre homme…Son regard bleu pétillant ou parfois mélancolique était à cet instant aussi dur et froid que de la glace. Oui l'alchimiste de glace se révélait être tel qu'on l'appelait…Un homme glacial. Malgré lui un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-« Edward ! Prenez l'une des armes ! » Ordonna-t-il tenant toujours en joue le maître.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et s'empressa de prendre une des armes laissée sur le sol par l'un des hommes présents. Aussitôt son regard doré s'ancra sur…Envy…Le traître… Il leva son arme en sa direction.

« Alphonse ! »

Le plus jeune des Elric sursauta légèrement.

-« …O…Oui ? »

Nathan esquissa un petit sourire, redevenant à ce moment le Hokart que le jeune frère connaissait.

-« Avec Anna occupez-vous de Wrath… »

Al ne put retenir un léger sourire satisfait.

-« Oui. » Et il se rua vers l'homonculus allongé de tout son long sur le sol.

-« RECULE ! » Ordonna Edward à Envy.

En effet l'autre homonculus se tenait toujours près de Wrath.

« Recule ou sinon… » Il abaissa le chien de l'arme et afficha un sourire sadique. « Je me ferais un plaisir de te trouer ta sale peau de traître. »

Envy lança un regard noir à Edward mais recula docilement, il plaqua sa main sur sa blessure sanglante.

Alphonse aidé d'Anna saisit le petit homonculus, ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de douleur, son visage lui faisait si mal.

Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, l'éclat de ses prunelles mauves fixant un instant le visage doux et sensible du plus jeune des Elric.

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire à Wrath, hissant un de ses bras au-dessus de son épaule.

-« Ca va aller…On va te sortir de là… »

Wrath lui sourit faiblement en réponse et rabaissa sa tête amorphe, encore sonné par le traitement que lui avait infligé Envy et précédemment les deux hommes.

Avec Anna le soutenant également de l'autre côté, Al éloigna doucement Wrath des hommes en noir, d'Envy et du gourou de la secte.

Seulement Alphonse était inquiet…Son frère et Nathan demeuraient tout deux ainsi face à eux… Et si cela tournait mal a nouveau ? Tout cela à cause de…Il fronça les sourcils et se raidit légèrement…machinalement son regard s'abaissa vers la poche de sa veste…Tout cela à cause de ce gant rouge…Il hésita… Il avait bien envie de…Son regard d'or sombre se tourna à nouveau vers la scène…Ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres à l'écart, aussi Alphonse avec Anna reposèrent doucement Wrath quasi inconscient sur le sol.

La jeune femme se plaça à côté de lui.

-« Il serait plus sage de partir… »

-« Je…Non…Je ne peux pas laisser Ni-San comme ça… » Il serra les poings un instant le visage braqué sur ce qui se passait à quelques distance de là. « Cela va mal finir… Il n'y a pas d'issue possible… » Il s'avança d'un pas. « Il faut faire quelques chose» Machinalement il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet…un tissu…un vêtement qu'il avait pris de la valise de son grand frère pour le cacher sur lui au cas où… Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le gant rouge.

(A suivre)


	18. Sacrifice…

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Mon Nathanchou (lol), ma Annette (dans les alpes ? XD… oki je sors lol) , Izhamsaligo (huhuhuhuhu), ainsi que deux z'homoncules dont un qui est tout choupiiiiiiii (kyaaaaaaaaa….)

Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic on dit l'argent ne fait pas forcement le bonheur et toc ! Mais les reviews siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii huhuhuhuhuhuhu (désolée c'est l'age lol)

Note de l'auteur : Salutation comment allez-vous ? Moi super bien car…bientôt les vacances huhuhuhuhuhhuuhu bientôt japan expo rehuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuu … Et toujours aussi contente d'avoir pu finir cette fic, cette longue fic la première qui fasse…. 19 chap…Hum en faite, pour garder ma réputation de posteuse (pas français mais je m'en tape huhuhuhhu) trèèèèèèès sadique de chapitre (fufufufufufu)… le chapitre 18 que vous allez lire est relativement court car….j'ai en fait coupé le chap en deux partie pour donner meilleure effet à cette fin (écrite depuis noël 2005 ) et puis cela me laissera le temps de préparé mon voyage… j'ai mes valises à faire…plus la réservation de mes billets car…. Je vais… partiiiiir trèèèèèèèèès loinnnnnnnnn loinnnnnnnn loinnnnnnn loinnnnnnnnnnn dans un autre pays perdu loinnnnnn des pc, loin du net, loinnnnnn de loinnnnnnnnnnn loinnnnnnnn des reviews assassines, des colis piégés, des menaces de morts que je risque de recevoir bientôt ….huhuhuhuhuhuh…nan pas de huhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhu…. Allez bonne lecture j'vous laisse lire j'ai ma valise à finir huhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhu ;p XD

**Brothers**

Chapitre18 : Sacrifice….

Lentement Nathan se redressa, l'effort lui déchira cruellement la hanche, le sang coula plus vite de sa blessure, son visage devint blême sous la souffrance mais il ne laissa sortir aucun son. Il fit relever de force le gourou, le canon appuyé sur la tempe de l'homme et faisant face à ses hommes. La douleur faisait trembler ses jambes et sa main, les traits crispés de douleur. Mais il ne devait pas faiblir…Il devait tenir bon ou sinon…. Ses deux frères…L'homonculus et …. Celle qui lui ressemble tellement… Il se mordit la lèvre combattant le malaise, Son esprit se brouillait.

_-« Non pas ça… »_ Il resserra sa prise autour du cou d'Izham_. « Il ne faut pas que je tourne de l'œil…. »_ Songea-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Cette situation…. Lui rappelait une autre…lointaine…Il revoyait le visage de Dante, cette pièce ….Sloth allongé de tout son long …

_Le visage sensible du petit homonculus lui souriant alors qu'il était penché au dessus de ses livres et qu'il s'étirait longuement pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette crampe douloureuse dans sa nuque._

_-« Pourquoi fais- tu tout cela ? »_

_Nathan tourna son regard bleu vers Sloth._

_-« Je l'ignore réellement… » Répliqua-t-il après un instant de réflexion._

_Sloth se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son atelier de recherche, il saisit l'un des livres dans sa main._

_Nathan observa le profil si sensible de cet homonculus si différent des autres. Chez lui aucune agressivité pour l'espèce humaine, juste un vif intérêt et une grande curiosité pour la vie en général, ainsi était cet être à l'aspect d'un jeune homme sorti à peine de son adolescence alors qu'il était en réalité aussi vieux que Dante elle-même._

_« …Sloth ? » _

_Les yeux mauves se posèrent sur lui._

_« Pourquoi es-tu avec Dante ? »_

_Le visage de Sloth s'assombrit légèrement et il reposa le livre._

_-« Je n'avais plus personne….Pour… » Ses doigts effleurèrent la reliure de cuire du livre. « M'aider à survivre… »_

_-« La pierre rouge ? »_

_L'homonculus hocha lentement la tête._

_-« Mais je ne l'aime pas…J'aime pas sa façon de voir les humains…Ce qu'elle nous oblige à faire… Un jour…Je ferais comme lui… »_

_-« Lui ?... »_

_Il esquissa un léger sourire admiratif._

_-« Greed… Il a su se rebeller contre elle…Je l'admire beaucoup pour ça. »_

_-« Mais elle l'a fait sceller… » Répliqua sombrement l'alchimiste._

_Sloth ne leva même pas les yeux du livre._

_-« Je préfère être scellé que de tuer des humains. »_

Cette phrase résonna encore à ses oreilles quand il dut faire face à Dante quelques temps plus tard, ce fameux soir où Sloth et Wrath disparurent derrière la porte noire. Et cette phrase lui revint à l'esprit à cet instant…Face à ces hommes de la secte. Il grimaça de dépit…. Non ! Il ne pouvait laisser se reproduire encore la même chose…Il refusait que ce Wrath soit scellé…Mais la situation était bien plus compliquée encore.

Il se savait coincé à nouveau…Et ses forces petit à petit déclinaient, au rythme du sang qui s'écoulait et dégoulinait le long de sa hanche, de sa jambe pour se répandre doucement sur le sol.

Que faire…Comment se sortir de là…Telles étaient ses pensées qui ne cessaient d'affluer malgré la torpeur due à son affaiblissement qui commençait à l'envahir.

-« Faites…partir vos hommes…Izham… » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix haletante.

Le gourou sentit la faiblesse de l'alchimiste, il jeta un rapide regard en sa direction et afficha un léger sourire ironique.

-« Vous ne pourrez vous en sortir Hokart…Ni vous…Ni vos amis… Vous le savez n'est ce pas ? »

Nathan fronça les sourcils, il savait très bien que cet homme détestable avait parfaitement raison…Mais…Il se refusait de ne plus lutter…Même s'il n'avait aucune issus…Sauf celle de…Un frisson glacial remonta dans son échine. Puis l'image de la porte lui traversa l'esprit…La solution…La seule…La porte…

-« NON ! » Laissa-t-il échapper. « Pas ça ! » Il serra les dents de rage.

-« Hokart ? » Edward se retourna à moitié vers lui, tenant à respect les autres avec son revolver.

Izham étira son sourire mauvais.

-« Votre ami est en train de réaliser la situation monsieur Elric. »

-« Comment ça ? » Il afficha un regard perplexe.

-« Que la seule solution pour lui est de faire pareil que cette fois là… »

-« Comme cette fois là ? » Répéta Edward, puis son visage exprima un vif étonnement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « La porte…Le passage… » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Izham se mit à rire.

-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et oui ! Sceller l'une de ses créatures et pouvoir à nouveau s'enfuir comme un lâche qu'il est. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« NON ! » La voix de Nathan tremblait légèrement. « Je me refuse de…De laisser…se reproduire …encore… » Ses jambes fléchirent.

-« Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Mes hommes ne vous laisserons pas partir idem. Et ces jeunes gens savent trop de choses maintenant. »

Le regard doré du jeune Elric étincela de colère.

-« Espèce d'ordure ! » Lança-t-il avec haine.

-« Vous ne devriez pas être si impoli jeune homme. Ce n'est guère prudent, vue la situation. »

-« RIEN A FOUTRE ! » Il fit un mouvement vers lui, vers cet homme détestable, le faire taire et effacer ce sourire cynique.

-« …NON !...Reste où tu es…Edward… » Lança Nathan épuisé. « Ne…te…Préoccupe pas de lui…Edward…enfuis…toi…Car…je… » Puis brutalement ses jambes cédèrent, il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, s'écroulant au sol.

-« HOKART ! » Edward fit un brusque mouvement en avant vers lui.

Izham libéré s'empressa de prendre l'arme tombée au sol et à nouveau…La situation se renversa.

-« On ne bouge pas…Monsieur Elric. » Ordonna-t-il froidement, l'arme pointée vers lui.

Le jeune blond s'immobilisa et leva un regard furieux vers lui.

Le gourou pencha légèrement la tête son sourire désagréable s'accentuant.

« Hé oui monsieur Elric, je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux, d'une manière ou… »Il arma le chien dans un déclic métallique « D'une autre… » Lentement il pivota son bras vers Nathan allongé au sol. « Il va pouvoir rejoindre cette fameuse Wrath. »

Alphonse tressaillit, Anna à ses côtés étouffa un cri d'effroi entre ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Tous deux assistèrent au revirement de la situation, impuissants…

Le jeune frère frémit et brusquement retira sa main de sa poche, le long gant rouge entre ses doigts.

-« MONSIEUR IZHAM ! » Lança-t-il « NE TIREZ PAS ! J'AI LE GANT ! » Et il s'avança avec l'objet tant convoité, le brandissant à la vue de tous. « Ne tirez pas ! »

-« Al…Non ! »

Izham se désintéressa de Nathan et posa un regard brillant de satisfaction sur le jeune homme.

-« Enfin ! En voilà un bien plus raisonnable. » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Alphonse s'arrêta devant lui et présenta l'accessoire au gourou.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour arracher quasiment l'objet d'entre les mains du jeune garçon.

« Enfin ! Le voilà ! » Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit, il exultait. « Enfin ! La porte va pouvoir être ouverte. » Il se tourna un instant vers ses hommes. « Le pouvoir est entre nos mains ! L'alchimie est à notre portée ! » Lança-t-il à ses hommes avec un ravissement inquiétant.

Alphonse recula d'un pas.

-« l'alchimie à une loi…Monsieur Izham. Il faut un échange de la même valeur pour obtenir une autre équivalence. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir mais un échange équivalent. »

Izham posa son regard froid sur le jeune Elric.

-« Un échange…Un sacrifice en somme… Très bien…s'il le faut… » Il étira son sourire et appuya le canon contre le front d'Alphonse. « Commençons par vous alors… »

-« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Edward lâcha son arme et se jeta sur le gourou. Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi tuer son petit frère….Non…Il tenta de saisir l'arme de cet homme…Son visage contracté par la colère mais aussi par la crainte d'être définitivement séparé l'un de l'autre…Pourquoi après toute cette lutte ? Pourquoi après tant d'années passées à retrouver son corps, puis cette longue séparation chacun dans un monde différent…Pourquoi à nouveau ce risque était-il encore là ? Jamais il ne laisserait encore qui que ce soit s'en prendre à lui…Alphonse Elric…Non jamais…

-« Espèce de sale petit morveux… » Siffla Izham en essayant de repousser le gamin.

Ils luttèrent un moment, Ed le visage contracté par la colère, n'en démordait pas…Le canon de l'arme pointant dangereusement vers lui.

-« NI-SAN ! »

Une détonation retentit brusquement…La lutte cessa brutalement…Le regard d'Edward s'agrandit… un filet de sang coula du coin de sa bouche.

Alphonse fixa avec stupéfaction le visage de son frère… celui-ci lentement lâcha l'arme … Il recula légèrement de quelques pas …Et s'écroula au sol.

« NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » Hurla Al en se précipitant vers lui. « NIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNN ! » Il s'écroula à genoux à côté de lui, des larmes brûlantes lui brouillaient la vue. « NIIIII-SANNN NONNNN ! » Il saisit entre ses bras son frère. « NIIIII-SANNN ! NONNNN ! NIIII-SANNNN ! PAS CA ! ME LAISSE PAS ! NIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNN ! » Il le serra contre lui, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et tombant sur le visage d'Edward. « NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » Il secoua légèrement son frère, voulant qu'il rouvre les yeux. « NI SAN ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER ! NI-SAN ! NI-SANNNN ! »

Mais les paupières demeurèrent closes, sa tête semblait si lourde et retombait en arrière sans vie.

Une tâche pourpre souillait sa chemise blanche, elle s'étendait lentement.

Il serra son frère contre lui, logea son visage contre le sien.

« Ni-san….Ni-san…Tu n'as pas le droit…Ni-san…Non…Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ainsi…Ni-sannnnn ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son frère ? C'était si injuste ! La douleur, la souffrance était si forte, si insupportable, il ne pouvait croire qu'il ne le verrait plus sourire, qu'il ne verrait plus ses yeux s'ouvrir, qu'il ne l'entendrais plus râler, sa voix, sa chaleur…Cela ne ce pouvait pas…Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul…C'était vraiment trop cruel.

Al enfouit un peu plus son visage contre le corps inerte d'Edward, ce corps encore tiède mais dont les bras demeuraient pendants.

« NIIIII-SANNNN ! » Sa voix se brisa dans ses sanglots. Puis brusquement releva la tête et hurla à pleins poumons sa rage et son désespoir.

« NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN……….. »

Dans une lueur jaune ce tenait une silhouette aux cheveux blonds. Il se tenait devant elle…La lourde porte noire. Il tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, ses prunelles dorées sondant le néant.

_-« Cette voix ? Al ? » _

Oui c'était bien la voix de son frère, ce cri déchirant.

Il leva ses mains et les contempla.

_« Si je suis ici…C'est que je suis mort ? » _Il refit face à la lourde porte.

Il la contempla un moment, doucement celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant.

Face à lui les créatures sombres, ces petits êtres fantomatiques aux regards pénétrants, l'attendaient-ils ? S'il franchissait cette porte ? Que retrouverait-ils derrière ? Son père ?

Il jeta un regard derrière, esquissa un sourire triste.

_« Pardon Al… »_ Et doucement s'approcha, des bras noirs s'enroulèrent autour de lui, des petits rires fusèrent.

Edward ferma les yeux et s'enfonça lentement dans l'obscurité…la porte lentement se referma dans un claquement sec sur lui puis…Le noir….

_« A dieu…Petit frère…. »_

_---------------------------------------_

_Toi petit frère que j'aime tant_

_Toi petit frère ne regrette pas_

_Même si je ne suis plus à côté de toi_

_Mon frère, une nouvelle vie t'attend._

_S'il te plaît ne me pleure pas…_

_Laisse- moi graver ce souvenir_

_Celui de ton chaleureux sourire_

_Toi petit frère, que j'aime tant…_

_Mon cher frère, avoir juste le temps_

_Te dire que mes regrets sont sincères._

_De ne pouvoir une nouvelle fois te satisfaire._

_Pardonne- moi petit frère de te laisser_

_De ne pouvoir avec toi rentrer…_

_Il te faudra à présent vivre pour nous deux._

_Cela grâce à ton coeur souvent si généreux_

_Et me laisser ainsi partager ton bonheur_

_Mon cher frère n'ait donc plus peur…_

_Toi mon cher frère que j'aime tant_

_Quoi que je fasse tu es resté_

_J'étais pourtant le seul responsable_

_Mais dans ton regard si aimant_

_Tu ne me l'as jamais reproché_

_Mon cher frère de ta bouche aucun blâme_

_Pourtant maintes fois je le pensais_

_Dans mon cœur ces reproches je les craignais_

_Toi mon cher frère, toi que j'aime tant_

_Sache que jamais j'oublierai_

_Le souvenir de nos jeux d'enfants…_

--------------------------------------------

(…..A suivre…..)


	19. Mon cher frère…

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa sauf Nathan (il est beau et intelligent), Anna (Elle est gentille et …heu qu'est ce qui rime en A ?...) , Izham (Bouhouuuu le vilain pas beau et pareil pas de rime en am .), ainsi que deux homoncules (mais on les voit plus XD gniark gniark gniark)

Je ne reçois pas de sous pour cette fic…Mais j'accepte tout don de sushi … a votre bon cœur m'dame et m'sieur XD

Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est un communiqué envoyez de très loin car la sushi elle n'est guère courageuse c'est là son moindre défaut XD **

Helloooo , et voila le dernier chapitre….Hé oui la fin de Brothers...**sors son mouchoir**… Quand j'ai bouclé tout cela et mis le The end…je vous jure…(c'est pas beau de juré aussi) … j'ai eu ma larme à l'œil (faut dire j'écoutais en plus le CD ost de FMA et c'était les mélodies les plus mélancoliques :p )… car…voilà c'est terminé…les aventures des fréros Elric….Nathan Hokart….(nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Nathannnnnnnnnnnnnnn me laisse passssssssssss revienttttttttttttt je te NEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !)…Anna….Izham (Toi je te NEM pas t'es trop taré huhuhuhuhuhhuhuu) SLOTHICHOUUUUUUUUUUU MON CHOUUUUUUU, Wrathhhhhh (les deux wrath l'ancienne et l'autre du DA )…Vont tous beaucoup me manqué…snif… mais bon toute chose à une fin et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

Je remercie toute celle et tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic, toutes ses reviews ainsi que les avis et retour que j'ai eu par mail ou sur msn. Merci de votre patience entre les postages des chapitres (désolée pour avoir mis du beaucoup de temps)…Voilà je déclare officiellement cette fic comme **Terminée **J'ignore encore si je vais me lancé dans un aussi long projet de fic par la suite… qui sais… la vie réserve pas mal de surprise :) … Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et à la prochaine …Sushi

**Brothers**

Chapitre19 : Mon cher frère….

Quelque chose de chaud effleura son visage, sous ses paupières closes une lueur. Petit à petit cette sensation se fit plus réelle plus concrète. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais dut mettre sa main devant son visage, cette lumière l'éblouissait… Sa main ? Elle était chaude contre son visage… Il la retira et la fixa longuement… cette main droite… de chair et de sang… Mais alors ? Il balaya du regard la pièce, elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Une chambre chargée de souvenir. Il se redressa vivement, ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules. Il était dans un lit, mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? Et cette chambre…Il rejeta la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le parquet…Il sentait le sol sous son pied gauche. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe. Comme sa main, elle était là…une jambe humaine, plus de prothèse. Il effleura de ses doigts, retrouvant après tant d'années cette sensation…

-« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura-t-il. « Je…J'étais mort…J'ai passé cette porte…J'ai entendu la voix d'Al…Alors pourquoi ?... » Il demeura pensif fixant la paume de sa main intacte. « Est-ce que je suis encore dans un autre monde ?...Pourtant… » Il leva son regard. « Cette chambre je la connais… C'est celle de… »

Un grattement à la porte et un petit jappement le tira de ses réflexions. Un chien semblait vouloir entrer dans la pièce.

-« Den ! Ca suffit ! »S'exclama une voix féminine. « Tu va le réveiller ! »

Le regard du jeune homme s'agrandit de surprise, cette voix…C'était celle de…

-« Il veut juste le voir. » S'éleva une autre voix jeune et masculine, une autre voix qui lui réchauffa le cœur, une voix douce et joyeuse à la fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et… Son frère était là sur le seuil.

« NI-SAN ! » Un large sourire fendit son visage.

-« Al ? »

Den se précipita vers Edward encore assis sur le rebord du lit et lui fit la fête, posant sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment… ? »

Brusquement Alphonse n'y tenant plus se précipita vers son frère et le serra contre lui.

-« Ni-san ! Ni-san ! Ni-san ! » C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire tandis qu'il pleurait de joie tout en étreignant son cher grand frère. « …Ni-san…Je suis si content…Ni-san… ! »

Le regard d'Edward s'agrandit de surprise, puis lentement un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il abaissa ses paupières sur des yeux embués de larmes.

Il les rouvrit et aperçut deux autres connaissances au seuil. Winry souriait malgré ses larmes, la vieille Pinako observait avec un sourire en coin et la pipe à la bouche.

-« Bon retour parmi nous Edward ! » Prononça-t-elle.

Edward sourit.

-« Merci ! »

Alphonse sembla disposé à le lâcher et les deux frères se firent face.

« Al ? Comment est-ce possible que… ? J'ai passé la porte… »

-« Grâce aux gants… »

-« Aux gants ? »

Al hocha la tête.

-« Wrath et Envy ont réalisé une transmutation en utilisant les gants. »

-« Tous les deux ? » S'étonna le blond.

Nouveau hochement de tête du jeune frère.

-« Ils se sont transmutés ensemble en utilisant également ton corps. Le passage s'est créé... et nous sommes revenus tout les deux. »

-« Et pour le gourou ? »

-« Monsieur Hokart s'en est chargé. »

-« Je vois… »

Al esquissa un large sourire.

-« C'est si bon de te revoir vivant et surtout…Enfin avec ton corps entier, comme autre fois. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-« Dommage pour les affaires. » Soupira Winry avec un sourire. « Tu étais mon meilleur client. »

-« Moi j'avoue que je préfère ainsi. » Edward esquissa un sourire grimaçant. « Comme ça tu me taperas plus de crise si je bousille un de tes auto-mails. »

-« QUOI ? REPETE UN PEU CA ? » S'énerva la blondinette et s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant.

Edward s'empressa de se planquer derrière son petit frère, car une Winry menaçante avec une clef anglaise dans la main c'était plutôt dangereux.

Plus tard Edward foula avec joie l'herbe, il leva son regard vers le ciel limpide, de nouveau à Rizembul, il était enfin de retour chez eux et ensemble après autant d'années.

-« Ni-san ? »

Il se tourna vers Al.

« Tu veux retourner à central ? »

Edward afficha un léger sourire.

-« Ouais…Histoire de saluer de vieilles connaissances. »

-« Comme le colonel Roy Mustang ? »

-« Mouais… »

-« Tu va redevenir alchimiste d'état ? »

-« Houla ! Sûrement pas ! J'vais lui donner ma démission directe ! Fini de faire le toutou de l'armée ! Je n'ai plus de raison à le faire.»

Alphonse esquissa un sourire amusé.

-« Je comprends. »

-« Mais avant… Allons voir maman. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard de connivence, puis Al hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent devant la pierre tombale. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus ainsi ensemble « de chair et d'os » face à la tombe de leur mère, remontait à très longtemps.

« Tu te souviens Al… Quand ont étaient enfants devant la tombe de maman… ? » Commença Edward fixant la pierre grise.

-« Oui… » Murmura Al après quelques instants de silence.

-« Je t'avais fait une promesse ce jour- là… Celle qu'on reverrait maman. Que j'arriverais à la faire revivre. »

Le jeune Elric hocha lentement la tête, lui aussi ne quittait pas des yeux la tombe.

« C'est une promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir Al… »

-« Je sais… Mais tu m'en as fait une autre… Et celle-ci tu l'as tenue. » Alphonse posa son regard sur le profil de son frère.

Edward tourna lentement la tête vers son cadet et sonda ses prunelles d'or sombre fixées sur lui.

« Tu as promis qu'on retrouverait nos corps. » Il esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Ouais… c'est vrai… » Au tour de l'aîné de sourire. « Après autant de temps… » Il leva sa main droite et la contempla.

-« Tu l'as largement tenu ta promesse ni-san ! » Enchaîna Al.

Le blond laissa retomber sa main et balaya du regard les alentours, l'endroit vide où dans leur enfance se dressait leur maison.

-« Une promesse qui nous a privé d'un foyer… »

-« Erreur ! Nous en avons un... »

Edward posa un regard légèrement surpris sur son petit frère, ce dernier continua avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Il y a mamie pinako et Winry. Elles sont notre famille à présent. »

Le petit sourire en coin d'Al apparut également sur les lèvres de son grand frère.

-« Ouais…Même si parfois elle sont un peu… » Il finit pas sa phrase mais une lueur amusée s'anima dans ses prunelles dorées.

Ils échangèrent encore un sourire de connivence puis refirent face à leur mère.

-« Maman… Nous sommes de retour. » Prononça Al d'une voix légèrement vibrante d'émotion et déposant une gerbe de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait cueillies.

Dans leur esprit une douce voix s'éleva, la voix de leur mère qui avec un sourire et avec beaucoup de tendresse leur aurait dit _« Bon retour les garçons ! »_

Le lendemain ils étaient tout deux en gare, installés sur les banquettes, en route pour central.

Pendant tout le voyage les deux frères furent plutôt silencieux, ils redécouvraient des paysages familiers, cette agréable sensation d'être enfin de retour.

Ce fut la même chose quand ils descendirent sur le quai une fois à destination.

Ils traversèrent la grande cité, prenant la direction du quartier général. Quand Edward revit après autant d'années l'uniforme bleu des alchimistes d'état sur un des soldats posté à l'entrée, cela lui procura une drôle d'impression.

De même quand il pénétra dans le bureau du _« généralissime Mustang »_.

-« Alors comme ça ont est généralissime ? » S'exclama vivement Edward en entrant directement dans le bureau et comme tout salut.

Roy assis derrière son bureau leva un visage au premier abord surpris, puis il s'y alluma une lueur amusée et cynique.

-« Etrange façon de saluer un supérieur full métal ! » Répliqua ce dernier en reposant son stylo et laissant de côté sa paperasse. « Alors comme ça enfin de retour ? »

-« Hé ouais ! » Il s'installa confortablement dans la large banquette, puis lança un regard goguenard à Roy. « Et puis je ne suis plus militaire…Donc inutile le protocole. »

Roy croisa les mains au-dessus de son bureau.

-« Vous l'êtes toujours tant que je n'ai pas reçu votre lettre de démission. »

-« Ho ça ? Ce petit détail ? » Il retira sa main de sa poche et présenta d'un air nonchalant une enveloppe qu'il tenait entre son majeur et index. « Cela peut vite se régler. »

Mustang soupira, sourit et se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant pour prendre la lettre.

-« Toute façon maintenant, il nous serait difficile d'utiliser votre titre de full métal ! » Ironisa gentiment Roy. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et se tourna vers son ancien subordonné. « Et maintenant ? Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Edward haussa les épaules.

-« Pour l'instant aucune idée. »

-« Vous pourriez nous aider en tant que consultant. Vous qui aimez bouger ce serait un poste idéal pour vous. »

-« Houla ! Non merci ! J'ai déjà donné d'être à votre service. Je préfère reprendre mon indépendance. »

-« Soit ! Mais si un jour… » Il posa un long regard sur le blondinet qui n'avait guère changé depuis le premier jour où il était venu dans son bureau…Si il avait tout de même pris quelques petits centimètres et surtout avait cette fois une main réelle. « L'envie vous prends de revenir, sachez qu'il y aura toujours un poste pour vous ex full métal. » Il appuya sur le Ex full métal avec un sourire en coin.

-« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! » Il se leva. « Sur ce ! A plus Alphonse m'attend dehors. » Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna un instant. « En tout cas Généralissime…Vous savez ? Votre bandeau…Ca vous donne un air de pirate qui ne vous va pas si mal… » Il afficha un large sourire moqueur.

Roy haussa un sourcil.

-« Faites attention ! Je n'ai pas encore validé votre démission. » Mais dans ses prunelles brillaient une lueur amusée.

-« Mouais…En tout cas, merci pour tout. »

Roy salua d'un signe de tête et sourit les mains croisées derrière le dos. Une fois le full métal parti, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et suivit du regard les deux petites silhouettes reconnaissables d'Ed et Al quittant l'imposant QG.

-« Bonne chance Edward Elric ! » Murmura-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

-« Tu ne va pas regretter d'avoir donné ta démission ? » S'enquit Al une fois le grand portail du quartier général franchi.

-« Non ! »

-« Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

-« ON VA BOUFFER ! CAR J'AI LA DALLE ! »

-« Ni-san ! Doucement ! On va se faire remarquer ! »

-« PAS GRAVE ! ALLEZ A LA SOUPE MON PTIT GARS ! »

Il fendit la foule avec entrain.

-« Toujours aussi bruyant…Gamin ! » Résonna soudain une voix moqueuse non loin de lui.

Ed pivota vivement et sonda la foule d'un regard avide, un instant il crut voir deux silhouettes vêtues de noir et des cheveux verts. Mais ce fut une image furtive parmi les passants et une fois la place libre, plus rien…

Alphonse jeta un regard étonné à son frère.

-« Ni-san ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« J'ai cru voir… » Il chercha du regard, leva ses yeux vers les toits.

-« Voir quoi ? » Alphonse imita son frère chercha aussi ce qu'il y avait à voir.

-« Je suis pas sûr… » Puis finalement il poussa un soupir. « J'ai dû me tromper. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Allez allons manger un morceau. » Il reprit son chemin.

Al lui emboîta le pas.

« Au fait Al ? Et les gants ? Qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Le jeune frère haussa les épaules.

-« Ils ont disparu quand Envy et Wrath ont transmuté pour créer la porte. »

Ed s'arrêta un instant.

-« Disparus ?... »

A son tour son jeune frère s'immobilisa et l'observa.

« Donc ont ignore s'ils ne sont pas en circulation quelque part dans l'un des deux mondes. »

-« Oui j'ai songé également à ça, mais que pouvons-nous y faire maintenant ? »

Les deux Elric échangèrent un long regard.

-« Ouais…Plus grand-chose ! » Il haussa les épaules. « On verra bien ! »

Tout deux reprirent la route à travers la foule de centrale.

En hauteur un regard violet se posa sur eux, une bouche esquissa un sourire ironique.

-« On ce reverra peut-être full gamin. » Murmura la silhouette accroupie sur un des toits. Puis il se redressa et se tourna vers un autre homonculus plus petit derrière lui.

« Allez ! Wrath ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici ! »

Et tous deux s'éloignèrent par les hauteurs.

---------------------------------------------

_Toi petit frère que j'aime tant_

_Mon cher frère de nouveau réunis_

_Et peut nous importe à présent_

_Ce qu'elle nous réservera, cette nouvelle vie…_

_-----------------------------------------------_

The end


	20. L'avant Brothers

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : C'est un petit chapitre bonus que j'ajoute pour connaître le passé de trois persos inventés pour cette fic. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ses reviews, vos encouragements et d'avoir lu cette longue fic.

**L'avant Brothers :**

**Sloth **:

Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre…. Je suis né comme ça… Mon père voulait un fils…Plus que tout au monde, ma mère…Dès qu'elle a comprit…dès qu'elle a réalisé ma fragilité… Elle ne m'a vu que comme un poids… Maman ? Pourquoi ? … Je sais que je vais mourir… Un jour où l'autre… Ce mal qui depuis ma plus tendre enfance déchire mes poumons, me fait cracher du sang… M'affaiblit de jour en jour…Oui ce mal là… Bientôt te débarrassera de moi. Papa ? Je sais… J'aurais tellement voulu être ce fils idéal… Chaque jour sous ce regard froid de ma propre mère, j'espérais que ce soit le dernier à le voir, que durant la nuit…Dans la journée… Brusquement… Mais, ironie du sort, les jours devenaient des semaines… des semaines en mois… des mois des années… Et avec cette maladie. Je suis désolé maman d'avoir tenu si longtemps… Dix-sept ans à me supporter… Et puis enfin… Ce jour est arrivé… Ma délivrance, avec plus de douleur, plus reproche, plus ce regard triste de mon père… Non plus tout ça… Mais….

Il l'a fait… Cet acte…. Cet alchimie là… Voulant refaire venir son fils, mais à la place… un monstre… Un monstre ayant l'apparence de celui qui l'aimait mais sans ses souvenirs, sans son âme, sans l'essence même de ce qu'il était… Ce soir là, à l'abris des regards… dans la cave… Je suis né… Cependant, lui il m'a pas rejeté…Non… Il m'appelait « fils »… Comme il aimait ce mot… Fils… Un mot qu'il prononçait avec tant de tendresse quand il me caressait mes longs cheveux sombres, quand il sondait mon regard mauve… un regard non humain… un regard d'homonculus… Oui… Homonculus… humain artificiel création de l'alchimie humaine raté… J'étais encore une erreur… Encore une créature inutile… un poids à nouveau.

Mon créateur…Mon père… Il toussait…Crachait du sang, s'affaiblissait de jour en jour… En me créant… Il a reçu son châtiment… Cette maladie qui avait emporté celui qu'il avait tant aimé…Son fils… Moi ? Ce que j'étais censé représenter. Mais ? Si tu meurs ? Que vais-je devenir ? Papa ? ….Oui il voulait que je l'appelle comme ça… Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il aimait quand je me tenais à genoux à ses côtés, lui malade, faible et pâle dans son grand fauteuil dans cette maison si vide où sa toux résonnait sinistrement…. Il me souriait doucement, disant que j'étais le plus beau cadeau que le ciel lui avait envoyé dans sa vie.

Vraiment suis-je donc ainsi ? Je le voulais tant… Enfin je servais à quelque chose, j'étais à ses côtés, il m'aimait tel un fils… Je l'aimais tel un père…

S'Il TE PLAIT …PAPA ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules me brouillant la vue, ma main si pâle, celle d'un mort, se posait sur celle de l'humain… Elle devenait chaque jour plus froide et puis… Puis…. Il est parti… Me laissant seul… Jusqu'à ce que cette femme… Dante… S'occupe de moi… Et mon nom changea… Je devins alors Sloth .

**Wrath :**

Me voilà fiancée, il a deux ans de plus que moi, c'est un homme bien, mes parents étaient ravis de ce futur mariage. Toute la famille se réjouissait, les préparatifs étaient motifs de fête mais alors… ? Pourquoi j'étais la seule à ne pas l'être ?

Oui effectivement c'était un homme gentil, il possédait une bonne situation et se promettait un bel avenir du fait qu'il était alchimiste et mettait son savoir au service des autres. Oui c'était vraiment quelques de bien mais…Cependant… Je ne l'aimais pas… Pas dans ce sens là. Je ne voyais pas ce mariage comme le jour le plus merveilleux mais comme un piège qui lentement se refermait sur moi, m'étouffait. Je rêvais de bien autre chose… De liberté… La liberté de choisir celui qui me conviendrait… Et non qu'on m'impose un homme que je connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et que je considérais plus comme un frère.

Chaque jours l'étau se refermait sur moi, une peur incontrôlable me saisissait le ventre, plus les jours avançaient durant cette année là… Plus le désespoir s'emparait de moi toute entière.

Je voulais hurler, crier, leur faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'imposer cela ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser décider ? Je voulais faire tellement de choses… Et non finir en épouse, prisonnière dans un foyer que je ne désirais pas.

L'angoisse me submergeait… M'enfuir ? Mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de survivre. Ma mère voyait cette crainte comme un signe de nervosité normal pour une future jeune mariée. Mon père… J'entends encore sa voix résonnée, sa colère, me traitant de petite idiote, que c'était pour mon avenir, pour m'assurer que je ne manque de rien… Mais SI ! IL VA ME MANQUER QUELQUES CHOSES !...L'amour… Oui l'amour ….

Pardonnez moi…Père, mère… Pardonne moi également toi qui fut comme mon frère… Mais je n'en pouvais plus… Je me sentais comme tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, il fallait que cela s'arrête… Il me restait plus que ça… Je l'ai fais… Pour être libre… Pour fuir cette prison doré…Mais sans amour… Mais…

Ma première vision… Fut cette fumée… Âcre…Sentant la chair brûlée… J'avais mal… Chaque prise d'air me déchirait le corps… Un corps ? Ca ?...Cette masse de chair ? C'est moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je cette chose sans aspect humain ? Et cet homme me fixant avec horreur couvert de sang… Qui est-il ? Son visage me semble familier…Oui vaguement familier, je le revois par flashs imprécis me parlant, me touchant, me souriant, me regardant avec gentillesse et tendresse… Mais pourtant face à moi… Je lis de la peur et du dégoût dans ce regard.

J'ai si mal… Aide moi s'il te plait…Ne me laisse pas… Non… Attend… T'enfuis pas… NON ! Aidez moi ! Aidez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! ATTENDS !...

Mais il c'est enfuis… Normal c'est un humain. Un de ces humains voulant faire comme Dieu… Et ramener un soit disant être cher à la vie. Quelle ironie non ? Car juste après face à leur erreur, leur désir égoïste ils s'enfuient sans se retourner, abandonnant lâchement leur création. Une créature qui à pourtant un nom… Homonculus… Poupée sans âme, être dépourvu d'amour. Créature difforme prenant forme humaine en dévorant ces pierres rouges… Ces pierres chargées de vie humaine. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On devient humain en dévorant la vie des autres… Nous sommes crées par eux, nous vivons en nous nourrissant de leur énergie, de leur peur, de leurs sentiments de tout ce qui compose ces petits cailloux rouge sang.

Tout ceci je l'ai compris grâce à elle… Dante, cette femme pas vraiment humaine également. Grâce à elle j'ai pu vivre, je suis devenue Wrath… La colère… J'étais une humaine manquant d'amour et me voilà le pêché de la colère…Encore une fois quelle ironie !... Mais pourtant…je ne voulais pas tout ça… Non…Je voulais juste décider par moi-même… Aimer par moi-même… Nathan ?... Est-ce qu'une homonculus a le droit d'aimer ?... A-t-elle également droit d'être aimée ?... Nathan ?... Tu étais et tu resteras le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé. Pourquoi il a fallut que je sois une telle créature pour toucher au plus près ce sentiment si humain ?... Nathan… Derrière cette porte… Peut être une autre chance pour moi… Pour nous ? …Nathan… Merci de m'avoir permis d'aimer … Connaître enfin l'amour tel que je le voyais …. Merci et adieu… !

**Nathan Hokart :**

Voilà presque treize ans que je suis dans ce monde… Treize ans… J'ai l'impression que tout ceci s'est passé l'année dernière… Et pourtant… J'ai parcouru ce monde, il n'est pas si différent du notre. Mais je ne pensais pas devoir à nouveau me réfugier quelque part loin de tout, mais cela c'est de ma faute… Ce livre, pourquoi l'ai-je écrit ? Quelle sottise de ma part…

Depuis cette secte me poursuit… Traque sans relâche ce que j'ai réussi à conserver… Mais le plus préoccupant c'est que j'ai découvert un de ces homonculus lors d'un de mes voyages, je pensais pas en trouver un ici dans ce monde … Je me demande quel pêché il a incarné… Remarque il est préférable qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Qu'il croit qu'il n'est qu'un enfant humain… Cela vaut mieux pour lui. De plus Helena s'en occupe si bien… Son instinct maternel est si fort en elle. Elle voulait tellement avoir des enfants… Une envie qui lui à été arraché, si brutalement si cruellement. Même si Willow n'est pas de son sang et bien qu'en réalité il soit ce qu'il est, elle l'aime de tout son être. L'amour d'une mère… Comme ma propre mère… Je n'en parle jamais d'habitude, en réalité personne ne le sait, même ma mère ne l'a jamais su, pourtant elle nous a portés dans son ventre.

Ce sentiment qu'il me manquait quelqu'un à mes côtés, ce vide, ce manque qui m'a poursuit toute ma jeunesse et mon existence. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette sensation… Ces rêves de cette grande porte noire et derrière une silhouette vague… Moi ?... Non… C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il a fallu que je passe cette porte, ce jour là avec Wrath… Pour le comprendre, pour savoir la vérité sur ce qui me torturait autant…. Nous étions deux…Deux dans son ventre… Mais je fus le seul à pouvoir vivre.

La mise au monde d'un enfant est un acte merveilleux de la nature…Mais difficile, tout l'amour qu'on porte à l'enfant qu'on espère ne suffit pas toujours pour que cela se passe bien.

Ma mère désirait… désirait si fort et puis… L'alchimie… Pourquoi moi ? Et pas lui ?

Je l'ai vu… A ce moment la porte… Il était à mes côtés… Elle c'est ouverte et … C'est ainsi qu'ont a été séparé… Toi mon frère… Toi mon jumeau… Peut être qu'ici… Dans ce monde je te trouverais… qui sais ?... J'aimerais tellement te connaître… Et enfin combler ce manque cruel en moi…


End file.
